Windows
by Lucettefleurie
Summary: New York City. Derek a un nouveau voisin qui n'arrête pas de l'observer et il en a assez. Mais ce nouveau voisin a encore beaucoup de choses à cacher. Et Derek doit apprendre à communiquer. "Tu es aveugle" dit Derek "Merci pour le mémo génie" dit Stiles "J'peux encore me défendre" UA mais pas que...
1. Fenêtres

**Coucou mes loulous, j'espère que tout va bien pour vous. Je vous retrouve enfin après plus de 3 mois d'absence pour poster une nouvelle trad, qui cette fois ci est une longue trad puisqu'elle fait 28 chapitres. Pfiouh c'est long… et j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'elle m'a plut.**

 **Avant de faire les présentations, je tenais à m'excuser pour le retard de publication. Ceux qui ont lu mon message d'il y a trois mois sur mon profil savaient que je recommencerais à traduire le 4 septembre, or on est le 11. J'ai une explication à cela… la batterie ET le cordon d'alimentation de mon (vieil) ordi, m'ont lâché pratiquement en même temps mi-août. Donc impossible de recharger. Et comme je suis une traductrice en carton, je n'ai pas sauvegardé mes chapitres déjà traduits sur clé USB. Donc impossible pour moi de poster un chapitre si je ne l'ai pas (et j'avais pas trop envie de le retraduire…hum). Heureusement, une commande Amazon plus tard et me voilà sauvée pour vous poster le début de la trad.**

 **Sachez que cette histoire m'a pas mal chagrinée étant donné que je n'avais aucuns moyens de vous prévenir convenablement. J'ai donc mis en place un petit sondage sur mon profil pour savoir si je devrais peut-être ouvrir une page facebook dédiée à mes trads. Je sais que certains auteurs l'ont fait. Je vous invite donc à aller sur mon profil (tout en haut de la page, cliquez sur 'Vote Now'). S'il vous plait.**

 **Trêve de bavardages, je vous présente cette longue fic.**

 **C'est un Univers Alternatif… mais il y a des similitudes avec la série (gros mystères… MWAH AH)**

 **Pairing : Sterek, Boy/Erica et Scott/Allison**

 **Disclaimer : TW est à Jeff Davis et cette histoire est à Dr_Girlfirend qui m'a donné son autorisation pour la traduire.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous tous !**

* * *

Le gamin l'observait encore et Derek en avait juste assez.

Ce n'est pas comme si Derek ne savait pas à quoi il ressemblait. Les loups garous étaient matures tôt et Derek avait développé des muscles et une barbe avant ses pairs.

La première fois qu'il fût conscient de son sex appeal, ce fût sous le regard timide de Paige. Ce fût confirmé quand Kate l'avait fait taire d'un baiser et d'une voix sexy, avait ronronné 'Personne ne te veut pour ta conversation, chéri' alors que ses doigts suivaient avidement les muscles de son abdomen. Crétin qu'il était, il s'était sentit flatté à ce moment là.

Perdre sa famille l'avait juste rendu plus discipliné, plus déterminé à être plus fort et plus rapide que les personnes qui pourraient le chasser. S'entrainer seul jusqu'à l'épuisement physique était à la fois sa punition et son salut.

Résultat, ses épaules s'étaient élargies, ses biceps s'étaient gonflés, ses cuisses s'étaient épaissies avec une fine musculature. Et les regards des étrangers s'attardaient plus longtemps, l'odeur écœurante de leur intérêt avide, une emprise qui l'entourait, peu importe où il allait en ville.

Ici, en revanche, dans la sécurité de son propre appartement, il ne devrait pas tolérer tout ça. Il ne dirait pas qu'il avait complètement relâché sa garde mais au moins, dans son propre appartement, il pouvait enfin faire taire le chaos, le bruit et la luxure collante de la ville. C'était son sanctuaire, qui avait seulement son odeur et, ici, ces derniers jours, il était aussi proche que possible de la paix qu'il pouvait ressentir. (1)

Jusqu'à que ce satané gamin n'emménage dans le bâtiment de l'autre côté de la ruelle.

New York City était assez oppressante à elle toute seule.

Ca avait été le choix de Laura de venir ici, avec son fervent espoir que si quelqu'un cherchait à les traquer, ils les perdraient dans la masse grouillante de la ville. Derek l'avait machinalement suivi, les secrets et les remords lui brûlant la poitrine, tel de l'acide. Il avait perdu tous les droits de son propre opinion le jour où il avait trahit toute sa famille.

Puis, Laura mourût et Derek était resté en retrait dans la ville qu'il avait méprisé. La plupart du temps, il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Peut-être qu'il essayait toujours d'être un bon bêta pour Laura même après que ses yeux soient devenus rouge alpha avec sa mort. Peut-être qu'il était réticent à rompre cette dernière connexion ténue envers elle. Ou peut-être qu'il était juste en train de faire du surplace, avec aucun meilleur endroit pour aller. Prétendant d'être un être humain qui avançait parce que c'était tout ce que Laura avait toujours voulu pour lui.

Donc, il avait son appartement, petit et épars mais propre. Il n'y avait pas de vue, bien sûr, le bâtiment de l'autre côté de la ruelle était tellement proche que leur escaliers de secours (2) se touchaient pratiquement. Mais le bâtiment était un tas de ferraille, la moitié des fenêtres étaient condamnées avec des planches et l'appartement en face de celui de Derek était vide depuis qu'il avait emménagé… jusqu'à plus tôt dans la semaine.

Ce fût quand le gamin emménagea que la baie vitrée qui allait jusqu'au plafond du loft industriel de Derek, s'était transformée en malédiction. Autrefois cela semblait créer une illusion d'espace et de lumière, autorisant Derek à prétendre qu'il n'était pas vraiment oppressé dans la petite superficie de son appartement actuel. Cette illusion était la seule chose qui faisait que cet espace exigu était tolérable et ce pourquoi il abhorrait l'idée d'avoir des rideaux. La lumière de la ville ne le dérangeait pas et à travers ses paupières fermées, il pouvait même prétendre que c'était le soleil qui filtrait à travers les feuilles de la forêt.

Le gamin avait sûrement emménagé pendant que Derek était au boulot. Derek ne l'avait même pas remarqué au début, tellement in était accoutumé à sa routine. Il avait balancé son portefeuille et ses clés sur la table près de la porte, avait enlevé ses chaussures et les avait poussé sous cette table. Son lit était situé au milieu du loft et il avait enlevé son costume, le jetant sur la couette pour qu'il soit pendu plus tard, tenant beaucoup à laver son corps de la chaleur et de l'odeur de la ville. Il enlevait déjà son tee shirt quand il remarqua le soupçon de mouvement dans l'appartement de l'autre côté de la ruelle.

Voici où le gamin était, son appartement complètement noir, juste debout à sa fenêtre et fixant directement Derek. On dirait qu'il n'était pas passé devant la fenêtre ou qu'il n'avait pas non plus été distrait. Non, le gamin semblait installé pour un long moment, son avant bras posé contre le rebord de la fenêtre, son regard fixé en avant, directement dans l'appartement de Derek.

Derek lui tourna le dos, surpris et perturbé et puis, il se sentit encore plus exposé, sachant que le gamin pouvait probablement voir le triskèle tatoué entre ses omoplates aussi clairement que le jour. Il sentit presque ces yeux qui passaient lentement sur lui depuis l'appartement sombre de l'autre côté de la ruelle et il ne fût pas capable de réprimer son frisson. Il se jeta sur l'interrupteur, essayant plus durement qu'il n'en avait eu besoin depuis longtemps d'éviter que ses yeux ne s'illuminent de rouge dans la soudaine pénombre, que ses griffes ne s'allongent à l'invasion de son espace anciennement privé.

Il s'enfuit jusqu'à la salle de bain, la seule pièce fermée de son appartement et il laissa la douche ruisseler sur lui, l'eau particulièrement chaude. Il essaya de ne pas regarder de l'autre côté de la ruelle quand il sortit, mais il ne pût s'en empêcher.

Le gamin était toujours là, une longue et une maigre silhouette dans la fenêtre avec une touffe de cheveux par dessus. Derek avait regardé du coin de l'œil tandis qu'il se rhabillait dans son jogging et son tee shirt tout en tenant maladroitement sa serviette pour la pudeur.

Il attendait un peu de gêne ou du moins un tout petit peu de reconnaissance de la part du gamin mais celui-ci semblait impénitent (3). Les lampadaires de la rue se reflétaient sur ses yeux écarquillés et étonnement fixés sur Derek.

Finalement, Derek sauta le diner et battit en retraite sous sa couette, bougeant sans relâche pendant toute la nuit, n'ayant pas l'habitude de dormir dans des vêtements, se sentant vulnérable et nerveux en repensant à ce regard.

Le gamin n'était pas là le lendemain matin et Derek avait poussé un gros soupir de soulagement. La façon qu'avait le gamin de le fixer avait été déplacée comme pas possible mais peut-être qu'il n'avait pas réalisé que Derek pouvait le voir à travers le reflet de sa propre fenêtre. Et Derek supposa que le certain degré de curiosité que le gamin avait pour son nouveau voisin était admissible. Heureusement, cette curiosité avait été satisfaite. Derek avait essayé d'oublier ça, se concentrant sur son travail.

Cette nuit quand il retourna chez lui, à peine alluma-t-il ses lumières, que le gamin était ici, à la fenêtre, le fixant de nouveau. Derek n'avait pas travaillé aussi tard et même avec la faible lumière de la soirée qui filtrait entre les deux bâtiments, il pouvait voir le gamin plus clairement.

Il ne semblait pas aussi jeune que ce que Derek s'était dit en premier lieu… toujours dégingandé et mince mais avec des épaules étonnement larges, son biceps étirait la manche de son tee shirt, là où son bras était posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il y avait une dispersion de grains de beauté sur la peau pâle de sa joue et sa bouche était rose et relâchée, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, de façon presque obscènes. Pourtant le plus désarmant, c'était ses yeux, écarquillés et entourés de cils sombres, les iris éclairées d'une couleur ambre presque dorée avec les quelques rayons errants de soleil couchant qui s'aventuraient entre les bâtiments alors qu'il fixait presque sans ciller à l'intérieur de l'appartement de Derek.

« Putain » maudit Derek. Il l'avait regardé pendant quelques minutes, les yeux plissé mais le gamin n'avait pas du tout semblé intimidé. Il avait même un peu sourit, le coin de sa bouche se relavant comme s'il jouissait de l'inconfort de Derek. _Connard._

Derek essaya de l'ignorer, de continuer sa routine de d'habitude autant que possible mais sa peau frissonnait de gêne, ses nerfs vibraient.

Et puis cela arriva encore le soir suivant, puis le suivant. Vendredi soir, Derek était absolument déterminé à faire quelque chose. Peu importe quel était le problème de ce voyou de gamin, Derek ne voulait plus se sentir menacé dans son propre espace.

Ce soir là, il rentra à la maison, transpirant et avec la chaleur de l'été qui le démangeait. Il jeta ses clés sur la table avec une telle force qu'elles éraflèrent le bois. Il se dirigea directement vers la fenêtre, la mâchoire et les poings serrés. Le gamin était déjà là, le fixant alors que Derek lui retournait un regard de colère.

« Hey ! » Les fenêtres de Derek étaient épaisses et ne s'ouvraient pas mais la fenêtre devant laquelle le gamin était appuyée était une structure métallique ancienne, avec une manivelle et Derek pouvait voir qu'elle était ouverte de quelques centimètres. « Hey toi ! » gronda Derek en cognant son poing contre l'encadrement de sa propre fenêtre, faisant trembler de façon alarmante celle-ci qui allait jusqu'au plafond.

Le gamin ne tressauta même pas, son petit sourire resta inébranlable. Derek écouta mais il ne pouvait pas entendre les battements de son cœur à travers le verre et la cacophonie des bruits des rues pour savoir s'il était ne serait-ce qu'un peu alarmé. Il ne le montrait certainement pas.

« Ca suffit » dit brusquement Derek.

Il s'empara de ses clés, piétina dans les escaliers de son bâtiment et traversa la rue en furie avant même d'y réfléchir à deux fois. La serrure de la porte principale du bâtiment était déjà cassée confortant Derek dans l'idée de quel genre de dépotoir décrépit ce bâtiment était.

La fureur de Derek le porta jusqu'à une pièce aux boites aux lettres avec des publicités éparpillées sur le sol, à travers un hall d'entré qui sentait le moisi et jusqu'en haut des escaliers miteux. La chaleur déjà insupportable augmentait avec chaque étage qu'il grimpait, ravitaillant son humeur montante. Au quatrième étage, il déboula sur le palier, le couloir étroit, la lumière fluorescente au dessus de lui clignotait et grésillait. Il se dirigea directement vers la porte de l'appartement qui faisait face au sien.

« Hey » Il frappa vivement à la porte « Hey ! »

Il entendit des pas approcher, vit le judas s'assombrir alors que le gamin arrivait juste devant la porte en métal éraflée. Au moins, il semblait alarmé maintenant, ses battements cardiaques étant déjà rapides et s'accélérant à mesure qu'il restait ici.

« Ouais ? » dit finalement le gamin d'une voix semblant incertaine « Qui c'est ? »

« Putain quoi ? » marmonna Derek pour lui-même. A quel satané jeu, ce connard jouait ? « Tu sais qui je suis » cracha-t-il fortement « Ton voisin »

« Vous êtes mon voisin ? » La voix du gamin semblait plus confiante maintenant « Veuillez m'excuser si nous avons été présenté… je ne suis pas exactement doué avec les visages »

Derek pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix maintenant et ce fût la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Quel genre de plaisanterie était-ce ? Quatre jours entiers à regarder Derek de façon glauque et voilà que maintenant, le gamin prétendait ne pas reconnaître son visage ?

La rage s'enflamma tellement en Derek qu'il pouvait sentir sa vision s'embrumer de rouge, ses griffes s'allongeant involontairement. C'était simple de glisser l'une de ces griffes entre la porte en métal branlante et le montant de la porte, glissant à travers les verrous à boutons que le gamin avait sans doute placé, se croyant en sécurité _._

Derek poussa la porte, envoyant le gamin valdinguer contre le plat de ses fesses. Derek entra dans l'appartement, un grognement grave s'échappa de sa poitrine, appréciant la peur sur le visage du gamin alors que la porte se refermait derrière lui avec un solide bruit.

Le gamin s'éloigna plus loin jusqu'à que son dos ne soit contre le mur. Il grimpa sur ses pieds alors que ses bras s'agitaient sauvagement, en levant un pour apparemment attraper une sorte d'arme. Il attrapa une lampe à pied, la tournant dans ses mains jusqu'à qu'il la tienne dans ses mains comme une batte de baseball, se cognant lui-même la tête avec l'abat jour.

« Ecoute, si vous voulez de l'argent, j'en ais pas beaucoup mais vous pouvez pas juste le prendre ok ? » babillait le gamin.

« J'veux pas de ton putain d'argent » cracha Derek en s'approchant « Ce que je veux c'est que tu… » La voix de Derek se stoppa brusquement, ses sens le picotèrent tardivement avec la conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas. Même s'il s'était approché, les yeux du gamin étaient toujours fixés sur l'embrasure de la porte, au dessus de l'épaule de Derek.

Derek tourna la tête, regardant la porte fermée puis retourna son regard vers le gamin.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » disait le gamin tout en resserrant sa poigne sur la lampe « Je vous jure que si vous posez la main sur moi… mon père… il est shérif, et il vous trouvera et vous tuera… » Sa voix s'érailla légèrement au mot 'père' et Derek se retrouva à baisser ses bras contre lui. Il avança encore d'un pas silencieux à sa gauche, observant attentivement les yeux ambre. Ils ne vacillèrent même pas dans sa direction.

« Tu… » Derek observa le gamin sursauter et agiter les bras avant d'ajuster sa position pour faire face à celle de Derek. Ses yeux glissèrent un peu au dessus de Derek et puis le fixèrent encore, tout près de la position de Derek mais pas exactement au bon endroit.

« Je vous préviens, partez maintenant ou alors je commence à balancer » dit le gamin en le défiant « Dernière chance »

« Tu es aveugle » dit impassiblement Derek, la colère s'éloignant soudainement de lui. Il se sentait presque dans les vapes. Sa vision s'éclaira, ses griffes se rétractèrent pour redevenir des ongles émoussés.

« Merci pour le mémo, génie » dit le gamin, acide « J'peux encore me défendre alors n'avancez pas d'un putain de pas »

« Putain je… je suis désolé » bégaya Derek.

« Quoi ?! » Les sourcils du gamin se froncèrent « J'veux dire… quoi ?! Vous êtes désolé ?! » Ses lèvres se plissèrent dans une ligne sévère « Quoi ? Est-ce que c'est une sorte de film de Hallmark (4) où vous découvrez l'erreur de vos façons d'être parce vous ne voulez pas voler une personne aveugle ? C'est vraiment condescendant, mec. Je dois vous faire savoir que… »

« Juste, attends » interrompit Derek de ce qui était apparemment le début d'une dispute convaincante sur pourquoi il devrait voler le gamin après tout, sentant que sa tête commençait à tourner « C'est… c'est un malentendu. Je… je ne suis pas en train de te voler. Tu es… tu es en sécurité d'accord ? Je recule de trois pas. Juste… laisse moi t'expliquer. »

Derek recula de trois pas, en comptant chacun d'entre eux, laissant le sol grincer bruyamment sous ses pieds « Je suis à la porte. Je partirais à la seconde où tu le voudras. Juste… laisse moi t'expliquer »

« M'expliquer pourquoi vous vous introduisez dans mon appartement ? Ouais allez-y mec, je ne peux pas attendre d'entendre l'histoire épique » La voix du gamin dégoulinait de sarcasme et mon Dieu, Derek avait mérité chaque once de tout cela.

Derek n'était pas doué avec les mots lors d'une bonne journée et dans une situation comme celle-ci, il était au-delà du sans espoir. Il observa le gamin, bouche bée, et n'avait pas le plus petit indice de par où commencer.

« Et bien ? » dit le gamin. Derek le fixa d'un air ébahit un petit peu plus longtemps. Le gamin baissa un petit peu la lampe. « Putain, est-ce qu'il est parti ? » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Derek pensa avec envie à quel point cela pourrait être facile de se glisser par la porte et de disparaître mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Ce gamin serait terrifié à jamais, ne se sentirait plus jamais en sécurité dans cet appartement et Derek ne savait que trop bien ce que c'était.

« Je suis toujours là » signala obligeamment Derek.

« Gah ! » Le gamin sursauta et battit de nouveau des bras et cette fois, l'abat jour de la lampe le frappa au visage.

Derek pouvait sentir ses propres yeux s'écarquiller « Ce n'était pas moi » s'empressa-t-il d'expliquer « Ce… c'était l'abat jour de la lampe »

« Je savais que c'était ce satané abat jour, connard ! » cracha le gamin en sa direction, des larmes de colère sortaient de ses yeux alors qu'il arrachait l'abat jour de la lampe et qu'il le jeta au sol. Il n'y avait pas encore d'ampoule dans la lampe et Derek réalisa tardivement pourquoi le gamin restait toujours là dans le noir « Je suis pas… bordel, qu'est-ce qui va pas chez vous ?! » Ses lèvres commençaient à se gonfler au coin et entre les larmes de ses yeux écarquillés, son nez retroussé et ses lèvres boudeuses, il commençait à ressembler à un enfant qui faisait une crise.

« Je sais pas ce qui va pas chez moi » se retrouva à dire Derek d'un air découragé. « Je suis juste vraiment, vraiment désolé. Tu peux poser la lampe. Je promets de ne pas te faire de mal. Je réparerais ta porte. Je suis vraiment ton voisin »

« Vous êtes vraiment mon voisin ? » répondit le gamin incrédule, jetant apparemment son dévolu sur la partie la moins rassurante de cette conversation « Mon Dieu, mon père m'a dit que j'allais me faire assassiner durant le premier mois de ma vie ici et je lui ais dit qu'il était surprotecteur. Maintenant j'ai un putain de psychopathe comme voisin et je vais mourir la première semaine »

« Tu ne vas pas mourir. Je ne… je ne vis pas dans ton bâtiment. Je réparerais ta porte et je te laisserais tranquille, je le promets. Tu n'auras jamais plus à me revoir » babilla Derek, puis eut un mouvement de recul au choix de ses mots.

« Vous venez juste de dire que vous étiez mon voisin ! » hurla pratiquement le gamin « Est-ce que vous essayez de m'embrouiller comme pas possible ? »

« De l'autre côté de la rue ! Ton voisin de l'autre côté de la rue c'est ce que je voulais dire. La… la fenêtre de ton appartement est en face de la mienne. Et… tu étais debout là tous les soirs, en regardant ma fenêtre. Et je n'ai pas de rideau et tu… tu me rendais vraiment mal à l'aise et tu ne t'arrêtais pas peut importe le fait que je te lançait un regard furieux et… et putain, tu es aveugle et c'est pourquoi… j'ai saisi maintenant mais avant ça c'était vraiment menaçant et c'est pourquoi je suis venu » Derek s'arrêta en titubant une nouvelle fois, se demandant bêtement si c'était le plus grand nombre de mot qu'il avait sortit en une seule fois depuis la mort de Laura.

Le gamin avait baissé la lampe maintenant, au moins. Ses sourcils étaient hauts sur son visage expressif. « Je. Semblais menaçant. Pour vous ? » répéta-t-il dubitatif.

Ça semblait menaçant maintenant qu'il l'avait dit et le gamin ne savait même pas à quoi Derek ressemblait. Il ne savait pas qu'il était fait de presque 90 kilos de muscle et qu'il était un loup garou par-dessus le marché. L'appartement était presque d'une chaleur et d'une humidité insupportable et Derek sentit ses joues devenir encore plus rouges et chaudes, la sueur coulant le long de son dos. Il regarda ses pieds, incapable d'en expliquer plus. « Je… j'ai des problèmes » dit-il finalement.

Le gamin renifla « C'est bien peu dire où je ne m'y connais pas » Il semblait se calmer un peu alors que les battements frénétiques de son cœur commençaient à ralentir et que l'acidité de la peur présente dans son odeur se transformait en quelque chose de plus chaleureux et de plus doux.

Il relaxa un peu plus sa position, la base de la lampe s'installant sur le sol mais sa voix était toujours tranchante de suspicion quand il parla de nouveau « Est-ce que ces problèmes sont, genre, des problèmes à réguler sa colère ? Est-ce que vous avez déjà fait du mal à quelqu'un ? Et toutes ces choses à propos des personnes aveugles ayant des sens renforcés sont vraies, mec donc je le saurais si vous mentez » dit-il. Ses battements cardiaques tressautèrent ironiquement alors qu'il mentait.

Derek ne pût empêcher le rire de s'échapper de lui « Seulement si tu étais devenu aveugle en sauvant un vieil homme d'un coffre plein de déchets radioactifs » se trouva-t-il à lâcher et puis il se mordit la langue. Merde, il était supposé s'excuser, pas provoquer le gars.

Etonnement, sa remarque stupide sembla mettre le gamin un peu plus à l'aise « Référence à Daredevil » observa le gamin, les coins de ses yeux se plissèrent un petit peu « Pas mal »

« J'aurais pas dû faire une blague à propos de ça » dit maladroitement Derek « Désolé. Encore »

« Pas de panique mec. Je suis pas sensible à propos de ça. De plus et tu ne le sais pas, c'est exactement de cette façon que je suis devenu aveugle » Le gamin fit un grand sourire pendant une minute avant de sembler se rappeler de la situation et de forcer son visage à redevenir dur de nouveau.

« Peu importe » scella Derek « Je suis pas… je n'ai jamais… je ne ferais de mal à personne. Mais si tu veux appeler les flics à cause de moi ou quelque chose comme ça, c'est bon. Je m'appelle Derek Hale. Je peux rester le temps que tu appelles ou alors tu peux les envoyer chez moi. Je… je collaborerais à ta déclaration et tout ça. Si ça te fais te sentir plus en sécurité »

Le gamin posa totalement la lampe cette fois ci, se passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà en bataille et prit une profonde inspiration avant de la relâcher en un soupir « Nah mec. Peut-être que je suis stupide mais je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire » Le crépuscule commençait à tomber un peu plus, déposant des ombres sur le visage du gamin alors qu'il haussait plusieurs fois les épaules pour relâcher la tension « Non pas que vous m'ayez pas donné la trouille de ma vie mais j'comprends où vous vouliez en venir. Vous avez déboulé ici pour confronter un pervers en furie et au lieu de ça vous vous retrouvez avec 74 kilos de sarcasme et de handicap. C'est… et bien, je dirais pas que c'est compréhensible, c'est bizarre comme pas possible mais… je peux voir pourquoi je vous ai effrayé puisque vous ne saviez pas à propos de… » Les doigts du gamin firent quelques tournoiements élaborés devant ses yeux « … la situation qui se passait là »

« Pourquoi… » commença Derek avant de s'arrêter. Il n'avait pas le droit de poser une seule question.

Le gamin attendit pendant une minute puis renifla une nouvelle fois « Crache le morceau mec. Je crois que la bienséance du navire s'en est allée »

Derek se sentit de nouveau rougir au rappel mais sa curiosité commençait à outrepasser sa honte « Pourquoi tu restes debout à la fenêtre tous les soirs ? »

« Oh ! C'est une réponse facile » sourit de nouveau le gamin « C'est un putain de four ici le soir si t'avais pas remarqué et pas de climatisation. J'peux même pas mettre les aérations dans ces satanés fenêtres à battants et la plupart d'entre elles sont scellées par de la peinture depuis l'extérieur sous genre neuf décennies de peinture »

Il retourna près de la fenêtre, sa main trouva infailliblement la manivelle et essaya de la tourner. Cela fit un horrible bruit et l'ouvrit seulement un tout petit peu plus. Le gamin retenait sa respiration à cause de l'effort de le tourner de quelques rotations « Je peux seulement ouvrir cette fenêtre » souffla-t-il « Et même celle là ne se tourne que de quelques centimètres. Mais si je reste devant, j'ai un minimum d'air. Donc je mets des écouteurs et je reste debout ici et j'écoute » Sa bouche se tordit dans un sourire d'autodérision « Les nuits sont chaudes dans la grande ville non ? »

« Je peux… je peux essayer de réparer ça pour toi aussi » offrit Derek « Pour faire en sorte qu'elles s'ouvrent toutes, au moins »

« Vraiment mec ? » Le gamin posa son avant bras sur le dessus du rebord de la fenêtre et se pencha dans la brise, la position était familière pour Derek mais était maintenant vue de l'autre côté. Ca semblait tellement évident maintenant « Ca serait génial. Habile est quelque chose que je ne suis absolument pas »

« Ouais, je… il y a une quincaillerie pas loin d'ici qui est ouverte depuis un moment maintenant. Je vais faire la porte ce soir et peut-être les fenêtres si je peux »

« Merci » Le gamin semblait remarquablement imperturbable à la présence continue de Derek dans son appartement, d'une façon qui montrait le manque d'auto-préservation. Il était debout, relaxé près de la fenêtre, toujours en train de savourer la brise. Son tee shirt avait une tache humide entre ses omoplates, qui collait aux muscles puissants de son dos « Donc tu vis ici hein ? » fait-il remarquer en faisant un geste en direction de sa fenêtre.

« Ouais. Depuis euh, deux ans maintenant »

« Et tu croyais que je passais toutes mes soirées ici, à faire le pervers pour toi » fit remarquer le gamin, sa voix pleine de malice. Il tourna la tête, un rayon de soleil mourant illuminant ses yeux d'une couleur miel doré translucide « Tu dois être sexy, pour avoir pensé ça. Personne ne se soucie d'un pervers quand il ressemble à un centenaire tout fripé. Est-ce que tu es super sexy ? »

« Je… uh… »

Le gamin rit avec joie, tout son corps tremblant en même temps « Tu es totalement sexy ! » se vanta-t-il « Tu es chaud comme la braise ! » Il se retourna vers la fenêtre, laissant doucement ses longs doigts glisser sur la surface de la fenêtre « Une occasion manquée mec » dit-il de façon contemplative « Tu es, genre, le stéréotype du voisin sexy d'une sitcom et me voici, un voyeur, qui ne voit pas » (5)

« Je… » Derek n'avait plus aucune idée de quoi dire après ça.

Le gamin se redressa subitement et ses jouent se colorèrent de rose « Mince, désolé mec. Ma bouche se laisse emporter des fois. N'hésite pas à ne pas tenir compte de 90% de ce que je dis »

« Non c'est bon » Derek réussit à faire quelques pas trainants jusqu'à la porte, se demandant pourquoi il n'était pas déjà parti « Je ferais mieux d'aller à la quincaillerie avant qu'elle ne ferme. Je serais de retour dans, une petite demi-heure ? »

« Ouais, c'est cool » dit le gamin en se retournant vers la fenêtre. Derek réussit finalement à passer la porte, la ferma derrière lui et prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de rassembler ses pensées dispersées.

« Amène de la pizza ! » cria le gamin depuis l'intérieur de l'appartement et Derek se retrouva à sourire alors qu'il se mit en marche jusque dans le hall miteux.

* * *

 **(1) Pshhuuiiiiitttt … ceci est le son de mon âme qui sort de mon corps. Cette phrase est…. cruelle. Elle est remaniée en passant…**

 **(2) Vous savez, les escaliers en métal à l'extérieur des bâtiments qu'on voit dans tous les films et séries américains. On n'a pas ça chez nous en France, du moins pas chez moi.**

 **(3) Quelqu'un d'impénitent est quelqu'un qui refuse d'améliorer sa conduite, qui ne veut pas changer ses habitudes ou sa manière d'être.**

 **(4) Hallmark Channel est une chaine américaine qui diffuse des films et séries.**

 **(5) Dans l'histoire originale c'était 'a Peeping Tom, with no peepers'. Peeping tom veut dire voyeur. Donc un voyeur sans yeux dans le cas de Stiles. Ouf c'était pas trop dur à traduire. J'ai eu des expressions plus coriaces que ça à remettre dans le contexte français.**

 **Alors votre avis sur ce premier chapitre ? Bon ? Mauvais ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire.**

 **N'hésitez pas à aller sur mon profil pour répondre au petit sondage. Plizzz**

 **Et encore merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des commentaires sur mes dernières trads, ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur. Bisous mes loulous et à la semaine prochaine.**


	2. Portes

**Coucou mes loulous, je suis de retour comme promis pour ce deuxième chapitre. Le premier a eu tellement de succès que ça m'a retourné la tête de bonheur.**

 **Donc un grand MERCI à tout le monde pour avoir aimé, commenté, followé ce premier chapitre**

 **Je vous informe aussi que j'ai ouvert une page Facebook. Elle est pas très fournie pour l'instant mais ça viendra. Alors n'hésitez pas à venir me faire un petit coucou, ça me ferais vraiment plaisir. Le lien est dans mon profil !**

 **On continue avec le deuxième chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira autant. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le gamin parlait beaucoup.

« Hey, ouais, entre » commença-t-il dès que Derek toqua de façon hésitante à la porte une heure plus tard « Je suis vraiment un crétin, j'ai réalisé que je ne t'ai jamais dit mon nom, ce qui est ridicule. Je m'appelle Stiles en passant, en fait pas vraiment, j'veux dire nommer quelqu'un Stiles Stilinski serait vraiment affreux, dans la lignée de Major Major (1) mais c'est mon surnom et croit-moi tu ne veux pas savoir le vrai… pas de pizza ? »

Le changement soudain de son visage de l'enthousiasme au désappointement était comique.

« Uh… » Le cerveau de Derek mit une minute pour réaliser « Elle sera livrée. Je ne pouvais pas la porter avec tous les autres trucs »

« Oh ! » Le visage du gamin s'illumina de nouveau « Ouais, génial, je parie que tu connais tous les meilleurs endroits pour les livraisons ici, hein ? Mon père devait passer et m'aider à m'installer et on aurait exploré les alentours et tout ça mais ensuite il s'est retrouvé avec un témoignage dans ce procès qui a prit beaucoup plus de temps que prévu… est-ce que j'ai mentionné qu'il était shérif ? Peu importe, c'est le shérif et il s'est retrouvé coincé à témoigner et la date de début de mon travail était le 1er juillet donc c'était juste moi et les déménageurs et j'ai trouvé mon chemin jusqu'au travail et jusqu'au magasin, mais à part ça je me suis juste installé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit relâché de son procès et qu'il puisse venir ici pour qu'on puisse rencontrer le voisinage ensemble tu sais ? Bref, qu'est-ce que tu as apporté ? »

Derek commençait à élaborer une stratégie qui consistait à ne répondre qu'à la dernière question de la part de la bouche de Stiles « Des nouvelles serrures. Des trucs pour réparer les fenêtres. Je t'ai prit une aération aussi pour la circulation de l'air. Et euh… » Il se tortilla nerveusement sur ses pieds « Des ampoules ? »

« Oh mince ! » La vision nocturne de Derek était assez aiguisée pour voir Stiles rougir même dans la quasi noirceur de l'appartement « J'ai totalement oublié ça n'est-ce pas ? J'veux dire, c'était sur ma liste mais personne n'est encore venu me rendre visite donc j'ai… peu importe, remarque intelligente, je peux les mettre sur les lampes si tu me les passe. Ne te tue pas dans le noir »

Derek lui passa le paquet d'ampoules et Stiles fit planer ses longs doigts habiles qui les vissaient à l'intérieur. Il garda le bout de ses doigts sur chacune des ampoules alors qu'il les vissait jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse la sentir se réchauffer pour confirmer qu'elle était bien allumée « Au moins ce n'est pas aussi mal que quand j'ai emménagé dans ma chambre d'étudiant… je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais mis ma grande commode devant l'interrupteur jusqu'à ce que j'ai quelqu'un qui y soit et ce fut vraiment maladroit. Je crois qu'il pensait que c'était, genre quelque chose comme un mode de vie de ma part, tu sais, une pièce noire pour l'ambiance ou un truc comme ça… »

Derek observa Stiles se déplacer dans l'appartement, essayant d'ignorer le petit picotement de savoir qui lui traversait le dos et qui lui disait 'Il aime les gars'

« Je vais commencer par les serrures » dit-il.

Derek en apprit plus sur Stiles en quelques heures qu'il n'en savait sur n'importe quelle autre personne de la ville. Stiles venait juste d'être diplômé de l'université et avait un boulot d'assistant de rédaction dans une maison d'édition. Il voulait vraiment être romancier mais, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ne découvre son 'talent immense et ahurissant' comme il le disait, il devait passer des heures à bosser et apparemment, New York City était 'the place to be' pour l'édition.

Derek découvrit qu'il pouvait s'en sortir avec l'occasionnel grognement de reconnaissance et Stiles pouvait poursuivre sur une autre conversation tout seul, comme un grand ce qui semblait les satisfaire de façon remarquable à tous les deux.

La pizza arriva et Stiles mangea avec enthousiasme, prenant d'énormes bouchées entre un monologue sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas mangé de pizza avec tout dessus depuis longtemps et la tendance de son père à piquer de la malbouffe malgré le régime strict que Stiles lui avait imposé. A un moment, Stiles faisait des gestes avec tellement d'animation que seuls les reflexes de loup garou de Derek l'empêchait d'être frappé dans la tête avec une part de pizza.

« Oh attend… ici ! » dit Stiles à un moment, sortant son téléphone de sa poche. Derek avait remarqué que Stiles semblait tenir son téléphone dans sa main aussi souvent que possible et les rares fois où il le posait, il semblait tapoter sa poche de façon obsessionnelle pour confirmer qu'il était là, mais il n'avait pas encore vu Stiles l'utiliser.

« Jarvis ? »

« Oui Stiles ? » Une voix articulée (2) sortit du téléphone, faisant sursauter Derek

« Montre-moi papa »

« En train de montrer papa » répondit le téléphone.

Stiles pencha l'écran du téléphone dans la direction de Derek, utilisant son pouce pour passer sur chacune des photos. Chacune d'entre elles était minutieusement nommée, Jarvis lisant les légendes à haute voix alors que la photo apparaissait sur l'écran 'Papa en uniforme 2014; Anniversaire de papa 2014; Papa et moi à Noël 2013; Papa avec moi et Lydia à la remise des diplômes'

Derek observa l'écran, les photos de l'homme paternel et l'évidente fierté sur son visage lui noua la gorge de façon inattendue. Dans la dernière, il avait d'un côté, son bras autour de Stiles dans son costume universitaire, tandis que son autre bras était autour d'une belle jeune femme.

« Est-ce que Lydia est ta sœur ? » demanda Derek.

Stiles renifla « Nah, j'veux dire, j'aurais aimé. J'veux dire, j'ai pas toujours souhaité qu'elle soit ma sœur. J'ai été amoureux d'elle de l'âge de 7 ans à 13 ans environ. J'étais totalement convaincu que j'allais me marier avec elle mais au lieu de ça elle est devenue ma meilleure amie, ce qui au final était bien mieux et maintenant elle est pratiquement ma sœur »

Derek sentit une soudaine et irrationnelle pointe de jalousie « Elle est belle » dit-il pour couvrir cela et Stiles sourit.

« Je sais n'est-ce pas ? J'veux dire, je me rappelle de quoi elle avait l'air et elle était à la fois belle et terrifiante même au collège, avec ces cheveux blond vénitiens et quand elle mettait du gloss en classe… » Stiles avait un air rêveur sur son visage.

« Je ferais mieux de retourner au travail » murmura Derek essayant de contenir le grognement de sa voix.

« Quoi ? » Stiles sembla tressauter à la mention « Oh ouais, bien sûr. De toute façon, je peux seulement imaginer de quoi elle a l'ai maintenant mais ce n'est pas vraiment la meilleure partie. Elle est tellement, ridiculement et follement intelligente et elle m'a en quelque sorte prit en tant que projet ou un truc comme ça. Elle a fait beaucoup de programmation sur mesure pour Jarvis. Maintenant elle étudie un genre Mathématique pur et dingue au MIT mais on se parle au téléphone et sur Skype tout le temps. Elle fait partie de ceux qui ont convaincu mon père que je pouvais le faire ici »

Derek fit un petit bruit d'interrogation alors qu'il décollait les couches de peinture sur les fenêtres, pour finalement abandonner son cutter et sortir furtivement une griffe.

« Il est juste… surprotecteur je suppose. J'veux dire, c'est compréhensible avec tout ce qui s'est passé et on n'était que tous les deux mais s'il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, je serais probablement toujours en train de vivre chez lui et privé de sortie la moitié du temps. C'était assez dur pour moi de le convaincre de déménager aux dortoirs de l'université mais de déménager à l'autre bout du pays et à New York City… cela a prit du temps pour le convaincre »

« Il pensait que tu allais te faire assassiner le premier mois » dit Derek en se rappelant des bégaiements de Stiles plus tôt. Il regretta immédiatement d'avoir dit ça quand Stiles fronça les sourcils, son odeur se gâcha avec un peu de tristesse.

« Il était… il était en colère quand il a dit ça » dit Stiles d'une voix abattue.

Derek se retrouva à patauger pour trouver une façon de rendre tout ça meilleur « Ce bâtiment est un petit peu, hum… »

« Je sais ! » cracha Stiles d'une voix maintenant bordée de colère. Derek se figea, pas sûr de ce qu'il avait exactement dit mais certain qu'il avait rendu les choses pires « Je sais » dit Stiles un peu plus doucement « Je sais que cet endroit est un trou à rats, je suis aveugle pas… pas stupide. Mais mon père… » Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, les faisant s'ébouriffer un peu plus dans toutes les directions « Mon père pense que c'est une mauvaise idée et je… je vais devoir tout laisser tomber et rentrer à la maison. Donc il a insisté pour que je trouve un endroit dont le loyer est payé tous les mois. Et crois moi cet endroit… c'est genre le Taj Mahal des endroits à payer tous les mois à New York City qui peut-être accordé avec le salaire d'assistant de rédaction »

« Je voulais pas insulter ton appartement » dit Derek de façon hésitante.

« Je sais. Je suis désolée de t'avoir crié dessus » dit Stiles mais son odeur était toujours teintée de tristesse « C'est juste… un sujet sensible je suppose. Parce que... parce que peut-être qu'il a raison. Je veux dire, je ne suis là que depuis une semaine mais c'est déjà plus dur que ce à quoi je m'attendais »

Stiles s'assit sur son lit, tourna son téléphone dans ses mains encore et encore, ses épaules se baissèrent brutalement « Je veux dire, j'étais en quelque sorte préparé sur le fait que cette ville soit folle et pleine de monde et c'est chiant mais j'étais prêt pour ça tu sais ? Je pense que les campus d'université peuvent être assez fous et pleins de gens et je pouvais assumer. Mais au moins à l'université, il y avait des cours où je devais aller et tout le monde était nouveau donc on s'en rendait compte ensemble. Ici on dirait que tout le monde est dans sa propre orbite tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Je vais au boulot et j'utilise le convertisseur de texte en parole pour l'édition donc j'ai des écouteurs presque tout le temps mais même si je ne les ai pas, il semblerait que le gens ne se parlent pas vraiment entre eux ou… je sais pas… désolé, je radote. Ignore-le »

Derek racla les fenêtres un peu plus longtemps, repensant à ce que Stiles avait dit. Dans un sens, cette description était ce que lui et Laura avaient trouvé d'attrayant en premier lieu à New York City. Personne pour vous poser des questions, personne pour se soucier de deux adolescents seuls. Et Derek avait délibérément recherché un boulot où il interagissait rarement avec les autres, passant toute la journée dans la solitude avec ses chiffres et ses tableurs. En revanche, avec le temps, ça l'avait épuisé. Un loup n'était jamais sensé être seul et la chaleur d'une famille, d'une meute, était quelque chose que Derek ne trouverait jamais ici. Du moins pas de cette manière.

« Je crois… » commença-t-il finalement, prenant un moment pour organiser ses pensées « Je crois que les gens de cette ville ont une sorte de carapace mais… en dessous, ce sont toujours des personnes, comme dans n'importe quel endroit. Cela doit juste prendre un peu de temps, plus que ce à quoi tu es habitué »

Et mon Dieu, mais le sourire de Stiles semblait illuminer toute la pièce « Tu crois ? »

« Ouais. Ca ira pour toi »

Ils furent tous les deux plus silencieux après ça, plus pensifs. Derek trouva ce silence étonnamment agréable. C'était bien de travailler de ses mains de nouveau, de laisser l'odeur chaleureuse de Stiles couler sur lui. Sa respiration régulière et ses battements cardiaques faisaient un bruit de fond réconfortant au raclement des outils de Derek tout comme les bruissements que Stiles faisait alors qu'il déballait quelques cartons.

Derek avait ouvert toute la fenêtre et avait graissé les manivelles pour qu'elles puissent se tourner plus facilement. Avant de partir, il installa l'aération tout en demandant l'accord de Stiles sur son placement et il l'alluma. Ils soupirèrent tous les deux de soulagement alors que l'air frais de la soirée se sentait depuis les fenêtres, circulant à travers l'appartement mal aéré tel un baume.

« Je crois que j'ai fini » dit finalement Derek « Tu as deux verrous et une chaine maintenant, ça devrait bien tenir » Il ramassa ses derniers outils et se dirigea vers la porte.

Stiles ouvrit la porte, ses doigts glissant facilement sur la nouvelle serrure et la chaine « Merci Derek » dit-il en se penchant contre la porte alors que Derek la passait « C'est bien tu sais… d'avoir un ami dans cette ville »

Et Derek ne pensait pas ça, vraiment pas. C'était sa stupide bouche qui déconnait à cause de la surprise parce que personne ne l'avait appelé 'ami' depuis il ne savait pas combien de temps « Je… je ne… » se retrouva-t-il à bredouiller, choqué, les mots mourant sur ses lèvres alors que le visage de Stiles devenait tendu et fixe.

« Ouais j'ai saisi » dit Stiles. Son odeur douce et chaleureuse empestait soudainement la déception et l'embarras « A une non prochaine fois mec » dit sèchement Stiles et avant que Derek le sache, la porte fut claquée devant sa tête. Il entendit le 'clic' d'une serrure et puis un autre et le glissement de la chaine alors qu'il restait debout dans le couloir, avec de douloureux regrets pour ce qu'il avait dit et incertain de comment arranger les choses.

* * *

 **(1) Major Major est un personnage du livre Catch 22 de Joseph Heller. Son père l'a appelé Major Major Major et du fait qu'il ait été promu Major (commandant en France) il s'appelle désormais Major Major Major Major.**

 **(2) Dans la version originale, Jarvis a une voix British, soit britannique. Mais quelqu'un qui parle français avec un accent britannique je ne trouvais pas ça très… bah français justement. Comme je trouve que les britannique articulent bien j'ai mis ça à la place, en espérant que ça vous dérange pas. Votre avis ?**

 **Oula, je sens que ça va pas plaire à certains. Il faudra attendre le 3ème chapitre pour savoir si ça se terminera bien cette histoire. Ha ha ha (Lucette se cache)**

 **A dimanche prochain mes loulous et ne me tuez pas. Et n'hésite pas à visiter ma page Facebook consacrée à mes trads (instant PUB)**


	3. Voix

**Bon je sais, c'est la fin de la journée mais bon, je n'échappe pas aux repas de familles. Vous savez, ceux qui durent bien longtemps (non pas que je m'en plaigne au contraire)**

 **Merci encore pour tous vos petits commentaires, j'aime vraiment avoir votre avis sur les chapitres.**

 **Bref je vous retrouve pour ce troisième chapitre qui est bien plus long que le précédent (certains vont apprécier !)**

 **Alors comment-est ce que Derek va se faire pardonner ? Réponse ici ! Il suffit de lire.**

* * *

Le gamin était soudainement partout.

Durant les premiers jours, après l'horrible bourde de Derek, il n'avait pas du tout vu Stiles. Derek ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder de façon obsessionnelle par sa fenêtre et de l'autre côté de la ruelle mais les stores de Stiles restaient bien fermés et son appartement noir.

Derek passa le week end dans la souffrance, incertain de ce qu'il devrait faire.

' _Enlève toi les doigts du cul et va t'excuser abruti.'_ Derek pouvait pratiquement entendre le conseil de Laura mais ce n'était pas aussi simple.

Il avait promis à Stiles, qu'une fois sa porte réparée, il n'aurait plus jamais à le revoir. Cela ne semblait pas être ce que Stiles voulait, s'il avait appelé Derek un ami. Ou du moins, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu, durant un court moment avant que Derek ne foire tout. C'était probablement ce que voulais exactement Stiles maintenant et si c'était le cas, ça serait plus que bizarre pour Derek de revenir là bas, infligeant encore une fois sa présence non bienvenue au gamin.

Et qu'est-ce que ça allait faire ? Derek n'était pas le genre de personne que quelqu'un voudrais appeler 'ami'. Il était furieux et maladroit et ne savait pas comment parler aux gens. La seule chose pour laquelle les gens s'intéressaient à lui en premier lieu, c'était son apparence et Stiles ne pouvait même pas la voir. Non, Stiles était juste nouveau dans la ville et bouleversé et voulait désespérément n'importe quelle connexion personnelle. Une fois qu'il se sera habitué, il considérera probablement cela comme un faible manque, en repensant à la façon dont il avait presque fait entrer Derek dans sa vie.

Et puis, quand le travail de la semaine commença, Derek se retrouva à désespérément chercher l'odeur de Stiles dans la rue, presque involontairement. Il semblait particulièrement sensible à ça et il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de souffler dans des inspirations avides par le nez, en analysant chaque aspect. Ça sentait… la solitude et Derek se détestait un peu plus à chaque inspiration compulsive.

Et puis, la fine trace de l'odeur de Stiles dans l'air n'était plus suffisante. Comme un vrai type louche, le lendemain, Derek, se retrouva à altérer ses emplois du temps, étant prêt beaucoup plus tôt qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et il attendait dans l'entrée de son bâtiment jusqu'à qu'il voit Stiles émerger de celui d'à côté. Derek l'observait et le sentait et imaginait une centaine de différentes façons pour l'approcher et s'excuser. Au lieu de ça, il finissait par suivre Stiles dans un silence tenace durant tout le trajet jusqu'à l'arrêt du métro, le fixant jusqu'à ce que les portes du train A ne se ferment entre eux, emportant Stiles pour un autre jour alors que Derek se dirigeait jusqu'à son propre train, d'un air découragé.

Derek ne savait même pas ce qui l'avait autant captivé chez le gamin. Bien sûr, Stiles avait été sympa avec Derek alors qu'il n'avait aucune raison de l'être mais il n'était pas la seule personne dans cette ville à traiter Derek avec sympathie. Et son rire n'était pas aussi éclatant, son amour si évident pour son père et ses amis si mignon, ses conversations si faciles et si engageantes. Ca ne pouvait pas être aussi doré et chaleureux et facile que dans les souvenirs de Derek.

Une fois que Derek réalisa que Stiles semblait travailler dans un léger emploi du temps altéré, de 7 heures à 15 heures, il se retrouva, non seulement à suivre Stiles jusqu'à l'arrêt du métro le matin mais aussi trouver des excuses pour quitter le boulot plus tôt. Il restait à l'extérieur de l'arrêt de métro jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le bruit de la canne blanche de Stiles et que ça douce tête n'émerge de la cage d'escalier du métro. Stiles semblait s'être adapté remarquablement rapidement aux rues de la ville, marchant la tête haute et de manière déterminé à travers les dédales de croisements de rues et les obstacles, sa canne dans une main et son téléphone dans l'autre, un écouteur sans fil dans une oreille et l'autre oreille écoutant apparemment l'environnement.

Un jeudi matin, Derek était en train de s'attarder dans son hall d'entrée, attendant de nouveau Stiles quand un jeune homme avec des cheveux noirs et souples et une mâchoire déformée sortit brusquement par la porte. Le gamin et son odieux colocataire étaient dans l'appartement à côté depuis que Derek avait emménagé et Derek n'était toujours pas sûr de son nom. Sam ? Seth ? Quelque chose comme ça. Depuis les deux années qu'ils habitaient ici côte à côte, Derek lui avait juste fait des signes de tête quand il passait.

« Je sais Ally » disait le gamin au téléphone alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les boites aux lettres. Il portait son uniforme habituel du SAMU et semblait froissé et rougissait, comme s'il sortait juste de son service « Il n'est pas seulement parti alors que j'étais au boulot mais il a laissé tombé le loyer du mois prochain. Je peux tenir avec mes économies pour un mois ou deux mais je ne pourrais pas payer l'endroit tout seul pendant plus longtemps que ça »

Derek entendit une voix étouffée en réponse, probablement la fille aux cheveux sombres qui semblait être un visiteur fréquent. Elle faisait toujours un sourire à fossettes envers Derek dans le couloir et celui-ci rougissait en général et trouvait un autre endroit où aller, sachant que les mots doux ridiculement niais et puis les sons étouffés de sexe de l'appartement d'à côté seraient bientôt prêts à suivre.

Le gamin s'éloignait maintenant des boites aux lettre, jonglant entre son téléphone, sa lettre et ses clés alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cage d'escalier « Non, on n'a pas de contrat de location. C'est… » Le gamin regarda autour de lui, ses yeux s'écarquillant alors qu'ils se posaient sur Derek. Il lui tourna le dos et murmura dans son téléphone « C'est une sous location illégale »

De l'autre côté de la rue, la silhouette fine de Stiles émergea de son bâtiment, la porte d'entrée du bâtiment se refermant derrière lui avant de rebondir et se rouvrir. La serrure n'avait toujours pas été réparée. Derek fût tenté de la réparer lui-même mais il n'était pas sûr que le gamin ait la clé et il ne pouvait pas demander. Il entendit distraitement son voisin commencer à dire au revoir à sa petite amie alors que Derek ouvrait la porte du hall d'entrée pour partir.

' _Retourne-toi connard'_ Derek secoua la tête comme s'il pouvait déloger physiquement la voix de Laura de ses oreilles.

Deux pas et Derek se stoppa, observant les épaules étonnement larges de Stiles disparaître dans la foule en quelques instant. Il se retourna, marchant rapidement à travers la porte du hall d'entrée où était le gars qui raccrochait finalement après une longue série de _'Je t'aime'_

« Hey ! » dit maladroitement Derek et le gars sursauta d'au moins un mètre (1)

« Oh ! Hey ! Derek c'est ça ? Salut ! Hum… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je sais pas si on s'est déjà vraiment rencontré. Je suis Scott. McCall » Scott leva sa main pour une poignée de main ce qui se transforma en un signe maladroit de la main quand Derek ne réagit pas assez rapidement.

« Est-ce que tu… tu as besoin d'un colocataire ? » dit brusquement Derek.

Les yeux de Scott s'écarquillèrent de peur.

« Pas moi » dit Derek en levant les yeux au ciel, ignorant le fait que le gamin ne s'affaisse dans un soulagement apparent « Je connais quelqu'un… j'veux dire, j'ai un ami qui chercherait peut-être quelque chose. Il vit dans un appart de l'autre côté de la rue… » Derek fit un signe en direction des portes du hall « … mais l'endroit est… »

« Ouais, sans blagues » Scott tendit son cou, regardant dehors, les portes du hall d'un air dubitatif « Il y a des gens qui vivent là dedans ? »

« Il n'est là que depuis le début du mois mais c'est… il n'est pas en sécurité. Et il paye le loyer tous les mois »

Le visage de Scott s'illumina un peu plus à mesure que Derek parlait « Oh ouais ! Ca serait… ça serait génial ! J'veux dire, Matt m'a vraiment baisé (2) en se barrant sans avertir, ça serait génial si je pouvais trouver quelqu'un pour le mois prochain. Et je travaille souvent de nuit, donc je reste souvent assez bien hors du chemin»

« Je crois… » Derek commença juste à réaliser à quel point tout cela serait louche si Stiles parlait à Scott « Je crois qu'il aimerait la compagnie »

« Cool ! Vraiment ! Ouais donne-moi son numéro ! Laisse-moi t'envoyer mon numéro. C'est quoi son numéro ? »

« Uh… » Derek réalisa un peu tard ce qu'il avait fait. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait pensé que Scott aurait approché Stiles tout seul mais ça n'avait aucun sens n'est-ce pas ? Il répéta son numéro d'un air hébété, entendant son propre téléphone vibrer alors que le contact arrivait.

« Super, alors dit lui juste de me passer un coup de fil ok ? » dit gaiement Scott « Mille millions de merci mec ! » Scott ouvrit la porte des escaliers et courut à grandes enjambées dans ces escaliers laissant Derek perplexe et atterré derrière lui.

Derek passa la journée entière à regretter sa décision impulsive d'approcher Scott. Bien sûr, il voulait que Stiles soit en sécurité et heureux avec une urgence qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer. Cependant il était maintenant pratiquement obligé d'approcher Stiles et il ne devait pas juste s'excuser mais aussi lui parler de Scott. De quelle manière exponentiellement louche cela allait être ?

' _Oui, je sais que tu me détestes maintenant tu voudrais bien emménager à côté de chez moi ?'_ s'imaginait dire Derek dans sa tête et eut un mouvement de recul à cette pensée. Et si Stiles emménageait à côté de chez lui ? Ils allaient probablement se croiser tous les jours.

' _Tu le vois tous les jours maintenant Derek parce que tu es un harceleur qui donne la chair de poule'_

Derek essaya de se focaliser sur ses tableurs, rejetant la voix de Laura mais c'était impossible de se concentrer. L'idée que Stiles soit juste à côté le rendait fou avec une sorte d'étrange combinaison d'attente et de crainte. Le voir tous les jours, assez proche pour voir le rougissement sur ses joues pâles, l'éclat de ses yeux couleur miel. Sentir son odeur tous les jours, fraiche et chaleureuse dans les couloirs. Les murs entre les appartements étaient fins… d'habitude Derek essayait de bloquer les bruits de la porte à côté mais s'il se concentrait, peut-être qu'il pourrait être capable d'entendre les battements du cœur de Stiles, de distinguer le son de son sourire éclatant. Peut-être qu'il pourrait se bercer pour s'endormir avec le son de la respiration constante de Stiles.

' _Harceleur'_ taquina Laura et Derek se passa une main frustrée dans les cheveux mais quitta tout de même le travail plus tôt pour suivre Stiles jusqu'à chez lui.

Le jour suivant, il était déterminé à approcher Stiles. Il répéta encore et encore dans sa tête ce qu'il allait dire et comment il allait le dire de façon exacte. Il sera calme et poli. Il s'excusera brièvement et puis il laissera Stiles connaître la situation de Scott. Il pourra…

Une fois encore, Derek se retrouvait à l'arrêt du métro, observant le train de Stiles l'emmener loin sans rien dire. Il regroupa, rationalisa que c'était pour le mieux. Maintenant qu'il considérait cela dans sa globalité, il serait mieux d'attraper Stiles après le boulot. Ça serait peut-être injuste de le contrarier ou de le retarder sur le chemin de son travail.

Tout de même, alors que la fin de la journée de boulot approchait, il trainait des pieds, vérifiant et revérifiant son dernier rapport financier. Au moment où il sortit par la porte, il savait qu'il avait probablement manqué Stiles à l'arrêt du métro maintenant. C'était bien se dit-il. Ça serait mieux de voir Stiles à son appartement comme ça il y pourrait y avoir une porte solide et 3 verrous entre eux s'il préférait.

A quelques pâtés de maison du métro et à la moitié du chemin de leur voisinage, Derek sentit une odeur qui figea sa poitrine de peur. C'était l'odeur douce et chaleureuse de Stiles, maintenant tellement familière pour lui mais recouverte cette fois par une note âcre de panique. Derek déglutit autour de ses crocs qui s'allongeaient soudainement, suivant l'odeur à une centaine de mètre et jusque dans une ruelle, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine.

Il pouvait entendre les battements frénétiques du cœur de Stiles et ses respirations haletantes mais ne l'avait presque pas remarqué en premier lieu. Il était accroupi dans l'ombre d'une benne à ordures, son visage enfoncé dans ses bras, pouvant à peine faire des inspirations tremblantes. Sa canne était jetée sur le sol sale de la ruelle à côté de lui.

« Stiles ! » Derek s'agenouilla devant Stiles, sa propre poitrine douloureuse de compassion aux râles sifflants des respirations de Stiles « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu es blessé ? »

« Derek ? » Stiles leva la tête, ses yeux écarquillés et qui le cherchait.

« Est-ce que je dois appeler une ambulance ? » demanda Derek. Avant qu'il ne réalise ce qu'il faisait, il leva le bras pour attraper l'épaule de Stiles et frotter son pouce contre son cou pour voir s'il y avait une quelconque douleur qu'il pouvait prendre.

Stiles leva la main, ses doigts tremblants, attrapant la main de Derek telle une ligne de vie. Sa respiration sembla se calmer légèrement.

« Non, pas blessé, c'est juste… » Derek pouvait le voir se battre contre la panique, essayant de réunir ses pensées « Jarvis… mon téléphone… quelqu'un vient juste… juste de l'arracher de ma main » La main qui tenait celle de Derek la serra un peu plus « Derek… ma vie entière est sur ce téléphone. Je ne… je ne peux pas fonctionner sans. Et maintenant il est parti… »

Derek aplatit la main de Stiles contre sa propre poitrine « Ca va aller. Respire avec moi pendant une minute. Ressent ma respiration et respire avec moi »

Stiles inspira de façon tremblante alors que Derek se forçait à inspirer profondément, l'odeur de Stiles et sa panique semblait lui brûler les poumons jusqu'à ce qu'il soit capable d'expirer doucement. La respiration répondante de Stiles sortit trop rapidement mais il semblait se concentrer, les yeux écarquillés, en sentant la poitrine de Derek sous sa main tremblante et la prochaine expiration fut plus stable.

Ils respirèrent comme ça, inspirèrent et expirèrent, en silence pendant quelques minutes, les sens en éveil de Derek concentrés sur Stiles, la chaleur de son corps, le rapide battement de son cœur, la tension dans ses muscles là où Derek agrippait toujours son épaule. Finalement, Stiles sembla refaire légèrement surface de sa panique, la peur acre l'entourant s'émoussant en une odeur plus profonde et plus triste.

« Il y a combien de temps ? » sortit Derek.

« Quoi ? » Stiles sembla se secouer, le front plissé « Peut-être cinq minutes avant que tu n'arrives ? Je suppose, je sais pas vraiment. Je suis juste sortie de l'avenue aussi vite que j'ai pu parce que je pouvais sentir la crise de panique arriver… »

« Attends ici » grogna Derek. Il essaya de se lever et se retrouva à trainer Stiles avec lui, l'énorme emprise de Stiles sur la main de Derek restant ferme.

« Tu peux pas partir ! » dit Stiles d'une voix perçante, l'odeur de sa panique affûtant l'air de nouveau.

Derek pensait furieusement. Les chances de suivre une odeur à travers la ville aussi longtemps après étaient déjà minces mais c'était l'odeur de Stiles et pour des raisons que Derek ne voulaient même pas admettre, il était finement sensible à elle. Et Stiles avait presque toujours ce téléphone dans la main, l'odeur de sa peau serait forte dessus.

Derek sortit son propre téléphone de sa poche, ouvrit sa terriblement petite liste de contact. Il appuya sur le nom de McCall et la voix endormie de Scott lui répondit après seulement une sonnerie.

« Ouais ? »

« Scott, je te met en ligne avec… avec un ami. Contente-toi de lui parler ok ? Je serais bientôt de retour » La main de Stiles se resserra de nouveau de celle de Derek « Je serais bientôt de retour » répéta Derek en essayant de mettre autant de certitude dans ses mots que possible sans glisser vers sa voix d'alpha « Stiles, fais moi confiance »

Stiles inspira profondément « Ok » dit-il. Derek lui posa le téléphone dans les mains et partit en courant, de la ruelle à l'avenue, se dirigeant au sud-ouest. Stiles s'était dirigé de son boulot jusqu'à chez lui et le voleur à la tire n'aurait pas continué dans la même direction de sa cible.

Derek descendit l'avenue, à l'opposé de là où ils vivaient, soufflant aussi discrètement que possible par le nez pour évacuer l'odeur fraiche de Stiles depuis leur contact dans la ruelle, traquant une odeur un peu plus vieille. C'était faible mais c'était détectable par intermittence, une grande menace entremêlé avec la myriade d'autres odeurs de la ville. Elle se renforça alors que Derek accélérait, s'esquivant à travers le trafic de chaque rue, ne se souciant pas du fait qu'il bousculait rudement les piétons entre temps. Au moment où il atteint le coin de rue suivant, l'odeur était assez forte pour que Derek soit certain de tourner à la prochaine rue.

Une longueur d'avance de dix minutes n'était pas beaucoup quand tu avais un loup garou en colère à tes trousses et Derek repéra le garçon à sept pâtés de maisons plus loin. Sa tête était baissée mais il observait la foule, sans aucun doute pour chercher d'autres cibles faciles. Derek s'approcha un peu plus, le très léger transfert de l'odeur de Stiles sur le garçon fit bouillir son sang. Il était juste à côté du garçon dans la ruelle suivante et il n'essaya même pas de se présenter avec des faux-semblants. Il l'attrapa juste par le col et le jeta dans la ruelle et contre le mur.

« Que… »

Derek ignora les protestations du garçon et tira le sac à dos de son épaule et l'ouvrit. Il contenait ce qui semblait être une vingtaine d'Iphones, avec aussi quelques portefeuilles et quelques autres objets de valeurs divers. Alors que Derek approchait sa tête un peu plus près, l'odeur de Stiles fût aussi claire que le son d'une cloche, s'insufflant dans tous le corps de Derek. Il ferma les yeux, sachant qu'ils étaient rouges sang.

« Cours » grogna-t-il en direction du garçon, la bouche pleine de crocs, lui faisant un signe de la tête dans la bonne direction. Derek l'écouta se précipiter loin de lui, attendant jusqu'à qu'il ne soit plus dans la ruelle avant de se risquer à ouvrir les yeux à nouveau.

Cela prit un peu plus de temps à Derek pour combattre complètement le loup à l'intérieur de lui et ensuite, il revint sur ses pas. Maintenant que la chaleur de la chasse était passée, Derek n'était soudainement plus très sûr de sa décision de chercher obstinément le téléphone. Stiles avait été au bord de la crise de panique, Derek aurait dû rester auprès de lui au lieu de ça.

Putain, ses stupides instincts de loup l'avaient conduit à chasser la menace mais de cette manière, il avait donc laissé Stiles presque sans défenses. Et si l'appel avec Scott avait été déconnecté ou si quelqu'un était tombé sur Stiles et avait réalisé à quel point il était vulnérable, tout seul dans une ruelle de New York City…

La tension de Derek augmenta à chaque pas et au moment où il arriva à la ruelle, son cœur était encore en train de palpiter. Il entendit la voix de Stiles et celle d'un autre homme et un grondement sourd résonna de sa poitrine, ses muscles se contractant, prêts à l'attaque. Soudainement, un éclat de rire retentit, rayonnant et fort et Derek pourrait reconnaître ce rire n'importe où. Il prit un moment pour inspirer profondément, pour être sûr que ses griffes soient rentrées et que sa vision soit claire avant de faire le tour de la benne à ordures.

« Ouais, je suis totalement sérieux… oh hey Derek ! » dit aimablement Scott « Tu vois, il le fait maintenant » marmonna Scott à Stiles en un souffle.

« Le truc des sourcils ? » marmonna Stiles en retour et Derek fronça automatiquement des sourcils avant d'essayer de consciemment relaxer son front.

Scott le regardait comme s'il venait d'une autre planète « Oh mon Dieu mec, j'arrive pas à croire que tu manques ça ! » dit-il à Stiles « Il essaye… genre, de froncer et de ne pas froncer les sourcils en même temps, je crois qu'il va se fouler quelque chose »

Ils se mirent à pouffer tous les deux de rire à ça et Derek leva les yeux au ciel « Si vous en avait terminé les gars… tu veux reprendre ton téléphone Stiles ? »

« Quoi ?! » Le visage entier de Stiles s'illumina alors que Derek lançait le sac à Scott.

« Whoa » souffla Scott en ouvrant le sac et en regardant à l'intérieur « Il y a genre 20 Iphone la dedans. C'est lequel le tien ? »

« Jarvis ? » dit Stiles.

« Oui Stiles ? » répondit immédiatement le téléphone d'une voix articulée, étouffée mais tout de même audible. Le corps entier de Stiles décontracta de soulagement « Il est censé s'allumer maintenant » dit-il en ricanant nerveusement et en faisant des signes de la main.

Scott fouilla dans le sac à dos et en fit émerger de façon victorieuse un téléphone illuminé, le plaçant doucement dans les mains de Stiles.

« Localisation Jarvis » dit Stiles.

« Localisation : Avenue Audubon entre la 171ème et la 172ème rue. Continuer vers la route : 4,57 mètres au sud est »

« Oh merci mon Dieu » souffla Stiles de soulagement, enlaçant son téléphone contre sa poitrine « Derek c'était génial. Comment tu as… j'veux dire, ça devait faire un long moment quand tu m'as trouvé. C'est pratiquement impossible… »

Derek pouvait identifier le moment où Stiles réfléchit vraiment, l'admiration sur son visage s'évapora alors que sa voix hésitait « J'veux dire, c'est… c'est vraiment impossible » répéta Stiles, sa voix soudainement tranchante de suspicion, la peur commençant à colorer son odeur. Derek tenta de ne pas flancher alors que Stiles se rapprochait instinctivement de Scott « Est-ce… est-ce que c'est une sorte de coup monté ? Une sorte d'escroquerie, ou, ou une farce ? 'Faisons l'imbécile avec le gamin aveugle et mettons de la sauce piquante sur sa crème glacée' ce genre de chose ? »

Derek se mit debout, la bouche ouverte, figé d'horreur. Ça faisait mal, plus qu'il ne le pensait, de voir la suspicion et la peur sur le visage de Stiles mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait penser d'autre ? Derek sentit le désespoir fleurir comme de la glace dans sa poitrine, la froideur se répandant pour engourdir le bout de ses doigts. Il n'avait pas d'explications raisonnable pour ce qu'il venait juste de faire.

« Mec non ! » Etonnement, ce fût Scott qui intervint pour défendre Derek « Derek est un mec bien. J'veux dire, je sais qu'il peut être tout grincheux et tu sais, meurtrier… mais c'est vraiment un mec bien. Il porte les courses de Mme Zarakolu à l'étage toutes les semaines, même si elle lui regarde les fesses durant tout ce temps. Et… et cette fois là où l'alarme incendie s'est déclenchée à trois heures du matin en Janvier. Derek a donné son manteau aux jumeaux de Mr Nunez, même si Mr Nunez avait apporté du chocolat chaud pour qu'ils soient heureux mais pas un manteau, parce que, soyons réalistes, il n'est pas le père le plus intelligent du monde et ils ont posé leurs mains chocolatées sur tout le manteau de Derek et c'était de la laine et il n'a même pas laissé Mr Nunez payer pour le pressing ! »

Derek n'était pas sûr de qui était le plus sidéré par ce témoignage de caractère non sollicité, lui ou Stiles ?

« Comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça ? » demanda finalement Derek à Scott.

« Mec » Scott leva les yeux au ciel « Tout le monde dans le bâtiment se parle entre eux sauf toi. Donc ils parlent de toi la plupart du temps »

« Tu n'étais même pas là durant ces jours ! » se retrouva à protester Derek.

Scott haussa les épaules, faisant de nouveau ce sourire paresseux « Mme Christakos du 402 m'aime. Elle dit que je lui rappelle son petit fils. Elle me nourrit de baklava (3) et me tient au courant de tous les potins le dimanche »

« Wow » Stiles semblait plus calme maintenant, alors qu'une trace de consternation lui faisait toujours froncer les sourcils « J'veux… ouais » Son expression s'éclaircit et il sourit de façon hésitante « Désolé Derek. Apparemment tu es comme le Robin des Bois revêche des hauteurs de Washington ou un truc comme ça et je suis désolé, de… tu sais, t'avoir accusé de quelque chose. C'était vraiment con de ma part de t'avoir fait ça alors que tu m'as sauvé les fesses en me ramenant Jarvis »

« C'est bon » dit Derek, reconnaissant d'être tiré d'affaire pour l'instant mais certain que le sujet sur la façon dont il avait remis le téléphone ressortirait un jour. Derek commençait à comprendre que malgré toute l'agitation et tout le babillage de Stiles, il était remarquablement clairvoyant. Pour l'instant, cependant, Stiles avait l'air assez secoué et semblait satisfait de parler du sujet « Je me dirigeais vers la maison » dit Derek « Je peux, euh, marcher avec toi si c'est là que tu allais »

« En fait, je pensais que peut-être on pourrait se prendre des hamburgers et parler de ce truc de coloc' » claironna gaiement Scott « J'veux dire, Stiles est celui dont tu parlais n'est-ce pas ? Ton ami qui payait un loyer tous les mois ? »

Derek se retrouva à rougir alors que Stiles disait silencieusement le mot 'ami ?' pour lui-même, les sourcils bien relevés.

« Ouais, c'était Stiles » dit Derek « C'est bon. Je, euh… à la prochaine les gars alors »

« Attends ! » Stiles leva le bras et réussit à attraper maladroitement une grosse partie de la manche du tee shirt à Derek « Tu viens avec nous n'est-ce pas ? Le moins que je puisse faire c'est d'acheter à mon chevalier en armure, un hamburger » Stiles battit théâtralement des cils et l'effet aurait dû être comique mais tout ce que cela permit, c'était d'attirer l'attention de Derek sur la façon dont ces cils épais restaient contre la joue pleine de grains de beauté de Stiles et sur les yeux ambres vifs qui furent révélés quand ils se relevèrent.

« Bien sûr que Derek vient » dit facilement Scott en déposant la canne de Stiles dans sa main droite « Là, prend mon coude si tu veux Stiles. Est-ce que tu es déjà allé chez Vicki ? Leurs milkshakes sont merveilleux. Est-ce que quelqu'un à vraiment mit de la sauce piquante dans ta glace ? Les gens sont des cons »

« Ouais » dit Stiles en glissant Jarvis dans sa poche et en cherchant sa canne et le bras de Scott avec sa main droite alors qu'il trainait en même temps Derek par la manche de la main gauche « C'était un connard qui était capitaine de l'équipe de lacrosse au lycée. Mais je l'ai eu. Tu vois, il était vraiment snob à propos de ses cheveux et on était dans l'équipe de natation ensemble donc mon amie, Lydia, m'a aidé à altérer la formule de son shampoing avec un produit chimique indétectable qui… »

Scott et Stiles se dirigèrent d'un air complice en direction du Diner, papotant tout le long de la route et Derek avait pensé qu'ils les avaient oubliés si les doigts de Stiles ne restaient pas enroulés autour de la manche du tee shirt de Derek durant les premiers cinq pâtés de maison.

* * *

 **(1) Les mesures sont fausses. A la base, Scott sursauta de 1 pied soit 30 cm mais ça faisait moins…. Plus bizarre donc je suis restée au bon vieux 1mètre.**

 **(2) Désolée pour les gros mots, mais c'est la traduction exacte**

 **(3) Le baklava est un dessert très apprécié en Grèce, Bulgarie, Turquie, Serbie, Moyen Orient et Maghreb. Il est composé de pâte phyllo (mince pâte feuilletée), de sirop de sucre et de noix mais il existe de nombreuses variantes selon les pays. Ça a l'air à l'air bon en tout cas ! Miam.**

 **Alors, votre avis sur ce petit chapitre ? Est-ce que Derek s'est rattrapé ? N'hésite pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Je suis toujours sur Facebook pour ceux qui veulent faire un petit coucou à une traductrice en carton casanière (véridique). Vous pouvez trouver le lien dans mon profil.**


	4. Conversations

**Coucou mes loulous, me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Beaucoup d'entre vous spéculent sur la suite de l'histoire, voyons voir si certains ont eu raison ! HA HA !**

 **Je tenais encore à remercier toutes les personnes qui commentent, qui follows et sui favoritent cette trad. Honnêtement, je m'attendais pas à autant de succès. Donc encore merci à vous tous.**

 **Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre.**

* * *

Le gamin et Scott semblaient s'être immédiatement pris d'affection l'un pour l'autre.

En quelques minutes de conversations, ils avaient découverts qu'ils avaient tous les deux grandis en Californie, dans des villes distantes de 20 minutes (Stiles dans un endroit appelé Beacon Hills et Scott dans les environs de Beacon Valley) Cette connexion mutuelle fait qu'ils n'ont pas arrêté de papoter durant tout le chemin menant jusqu'au Diner, Derek les suivant maladroitement.

Quand ils arrivèrent, Scott bouscula Derek dans le stand devant lui, comme si il était entendu qu'il serait tenté de déguerpir, pendant que Stiles se glissait aisément dans le chemin. La serveuse, qui vint pour prendre leur commande était blonde et avait un décolleté, la coupe courte de son uniforme laissait peu de place pour le badge portant son nom et qui disait 'Erica'.

« Une table pleine de jolis garçons ! Ma préférée » ronronna-t-elle avec un sourire de prédateur alors que le grand cuisinier de grillades à la peau noire l'observait avec une résignation affectueuse pendant qu'il retournait ses burgers. Elle énuméra les spécialités tout en regardant chacun d'entre eux de façon admirative, ses yeux pleins de mascara persistant le plus longtemps sur Derek jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à rougir devant ce regard insistant.

Scott et Stiles commandèrent assez de nourriture pour deux personnes et prirent un rapide moment pour taquiner Derek sur son choix de soupe et de salade. Puis ils se lancèrent dans une discussion sur le dernier film des Avengers, Stiles demandant avec enthousiasme à Scott des détails qui n'étaient apparemment pas couvert par l'audio description. Derek ne l'avait pas encore vu.

Quand la nourriture arriva, ils passèrent tous les deux un moment dans une appréciation mutuelle des curly fries avant de finalement s'attaquer à l'affaire.

« Donc, tu es sérieux à propos du truc des colocataires ? Est-ce que Derek t'as parlé de tout, tu sais… » Stiles réussit d'une manière ou d'une autre à faire un geste en direction de ses yeux tout en gardant une poignée de curly fries dans sa main, faisant sursauter Derek.

« Il ne l'a pas mentionné mais c'est pas grave » dit Scott « Je veux dire, je devine que tu voudrais faire quelques changements à l'endroit mais c'est bon pour moi »

« C'est cool à toi de dire ça mais tu devrais prendre un peu de temps pour y penser. J'veux dire, tu peux pas vraiment laisser des trucs trainer au sol. Et j'aurais probablement besoin d'étiqueter pas mal de trucs… tu sais, utiliser ma télécommande et le micro-onde et étiqueter un peu la nourriture et tout ça » Stiles semblait déterminé à laisser Scott en dehors de tout ça mais l'espoir était présent sur son visage.

Scott renifla « Ma mère m'a mieux élevé que de laisser des trucs trainer partout. Au moins, en dehors de ma chambre. Mais toi aussi tu devrais prendre du temps pour y penser. Je suis en quelque sorte au bas de l'échelle au travail donc je travaille beaucoup en horaires de nuit, de 23 heures à 7 heures, donc je rentre et pars à des heures bizarres et je dors beaucoup durant la journée. Et, hum… » Il baissa la tête et rougit et Derek était sûr que si Stiles avait été capable de voir ces yeux de chien battu, il aurait fondu sur le champ « Ma petite amie vient assez souvent. Nos horaires ne correspondent pas souvent mais quand on a tous les deux un jours de repos, on finit le plus souvent chez moi puisqu'elle vit toujours chez son père »

« Ca semble vraiment faisable ! » Le sourire de Stiles autour de sa bouchée de curly fries était incandescent « Je serais au boulot une grande partie de la journée donc tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter du fait que je pourrais te réveiller. Et Allison semble bien d'après ce que tu m'as déjà dit » Derek ne pût s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Stiles et Scott avaient été seuls pendant 10 minutes pendant que Derek chassait le voleur de téléphones, bien sûr que Scott lui avait déjà parlé d'Allison « Mon père sera trop heureux de savoir que je ne suis plus tout seul et dans un bâtiment plus sûr » continua Stiles en sautillant pratiquement dans son siège d'excitation.

« Ca va être génial ! » Le sourire de Scott était presque aussi grand « Et ça me dérange pas du tout l'étiquetage et tout ça, bien sûr que non. Mon micro onde est vraiment pourri de toute façon » Il hésita pendant une seconde, trempant ses frites dans une marée de ketchup avant de lever les yeux vers Stiles, son expression habituellement idiote disparut alors qu'il fixait le visage de Stiles avec un regard étonnamment insistant « C'est cortical n'est-ce pas ? »

La bouche de Stiles s'ouvrit pendant une minute avant qu'il ne la referme d'un coup « C'est trop cool mec ! Personne ne fait la distinction sauf quand je leur fait toute la conférence dessus ! »

Scott rougit en haussant les épaules « Je travaille au SAMU, vérifier les réflexes pupillaires est assez automatique pour moi »

Derek regardait de nouveau curieusement entre les deux hommes mais aucun d'eux ne semblait enclin à entrer dans les détails, piochant de nouveau dans leur nourriture.

« Cortical ? » demanda finalement Derek « Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? »

Stiles feint un sursaut compliqué « Il parle ! J'avais presque oublié que tu étais là mec »

« Très drôle » grommela Derek.

Stiles semblait joyeux en ayant la preuve d'avoir affecté Derek « Cécité corticale » dit-il en prenant une nouvelle bouchée de son cheeseburger et ne mâchant presque pas avant d'avaler « Ca veux dire que les yeux vont bien. Le problème est dans mon cerveau » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de façon alarmante en direction de Derek « Pas de commentaires intelligent Derek, je peux pratiquement t'entendre penser »

« Je… je n'allais pas… » Derek bégaya maladroitement jusqu'à ce que Stiles ne le frappe en dessous de la table.

« Je plaisante mec » dit Stiles « Ne t'étouffe pas avec ta propre salive ou un truc comme ça »

Cela fit glousser une fois de plus Stiles et Scott. Seigneur, au moins ils étaient en train de se rapprocher, même si ça voulait dire qu'ils avaient tous les deux régressé au point d'agir comme des adolescents.

« Quoi qu'il en soit » continua Stiles après s'être finalement calmé « Ca veut juste dire que le plus petit niveau de l'œil marche bien. Les pupilles et les reflexe de cligner des yeux, des trucs comme ça. Des fois, ça fait que les gens croient que je simule, ils ne comprennent pas le fait que tu puisses être aveugle si tes yeux semblent marcher. Et je peux voir une petite lumière et une ombre des fois, j'ai une sensation de mouvement aux bords de mon champ visuel, ce genre de chose. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment mieux ou pire, d'habitude c'est plus distrayant qu'aidant, donc des fois, c'est mieux de garder les choses dans le noir. J'ai eu… quelques hallucinations visuelles au début » La voix de Stiles était devenue de plus en plus sérieuse et maintenant son odeur s'était transformée, se voilant de tristesse et de peur « C'était… bien trop bizarre »

« Désolé mec » dit sincèrement Scott et Derek était heureux qu'il ait la capacité de dire quelque chose quand Derek se retrouvait bouche bée.

Stiles sembla se débarrasser physiquement les mauvais souvenirs « C'était il y a longtemps » Il jeta les dernières curly fries dans sa bouche et sourit de nouveau « Donc, Scotty… quand est-ce que je peux emménager ? »

* * *

Scott et Stiles avaient décidé de déménager Stiles sur le champ, puisqu'ils avaient tous les deux leur dimanche de libre et qu'ils pensaient que ça serait mieux d'avoir Stiles installé avant que le père de Stiles ne vienne visiter. Derek avait été là durant toute la conversation, donc il aurait dût être moins surpris quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte dimanche après midi.

Il arrêta ses pompes, écouta le rythme cardiaque de Stiles à l'extérieur de son appartement qui était en quelque sorte étrangement notable en comparaison du rythme plus typique de Scott. Il l'avait entendu passer dans le hall toute la matinée, l'odeur douce et chaleureuse de Stiles embaumait le couloir alors qu'il dirigeait les déménageurs qui portaient les cartons en faisant des allers retours.

« Peut-être qu'on ne devrait pas le déranger… » murmura Scott.

« Nah c'est bon » répondit gaiement Stiles en tapant de nouveau à la porte « Allez Derek on sait que tu es là » appela-t-il « Arrête de montrer tes muscles en face du miroir ou peu importe et vient répondre »

Derek poussa assez fort sur sa pompe suivante pour se lever sur ses pieds, essuyant ses mains sur son pantalon de sport avant d'ouvrir brusquement la porte « Quoi »

« En tant qu'assistant de rédaction professionnel, laisse moi te dire que les points d'interrogation peuvent être tes amis » commença Stiles téméraire « Mais, en réponse à ta question-formulée-comme-une-déclaration, 'quoi' est que tous les cartons ont été déménagé et tu devrais venir et trainer avec nous pendant qu'on déballe mes affaires. Scott s'est vaillamment porté volontaire pour commander des burritos de cet endroit à Broadway donc passe ta commande maintenant. Laisse-moi deviner, quelque chose de carnivore. Puerco ? Carne ? »

Derek réalisa qu'il fixait Stiles la bouche ouverte et dirigea son regard vers Scott. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

« Hum… Carne je suppose ? » se retrouva à dire Derek.

« Cool ! » Le sourire de Stiles était aveuglant « Met Derek sur un Carne, le guacamole à part. Derek, n'hésite pas à terminer ta routine de grand fessier (1) ou un truc comme ça mais soit à notre appart dans cinq minutes » Stiles était déjà à moitié revenu dans l'appartement à côté, là où la porte était maintenue ouverte avec un tas de cartons « A tout à l'heure ! »

Derek retourna son regard vers l'endroit où Scott se dirigeait dans le couloir en direction de la cage d'escalier. Scott haussa de nouveau les épaules et fit un signe de la main avant de disparaître dans les escaliers. Derek resta debout à l'entrée de son appartement pendant encore une minute, se sentant perplexe et légèrement submergé avant de sauter dans la douche.

* * *

La porte de l'appartement de Scott et de Stiles était toujours maintenue ouverte mais Derek toqua dessus de toute façon avant de passer sa tête dans l'embrasure. Stiles avait sa canne et semblait être en train de faire les cent pas, marmonnant tout seul mais il se stoppa et leva la tête.

« Entre » dit-il « J'viens juste d'intégrer les plans solidement dans ma tête »

« Je peux revenir » dit Derek incertain.

« Nah, bien sûr que non » Stiles avait déjà posé sa canne à côté et attrapa un carton du tas pour le poser sur la table basse. Il fit courir ses doigts sur les tranches des livres à l'intérieur avant d'apparemment se diriger sans efforts vers la bibliothèque, posant ses doigts sur l'une des étagères qui avait été vidée pour lui « Choisit un carton et commence »

Derek prit un autre carton de la table basse, jetant un œil à l'intérieur. Cela ressemblait à un équipement d'ordinateur, un enchevêtrement de cordons et de mystérieuses boites noires.

« Alors Derek. Qu'est-ce que tu es ? »

Derek se figea, faisant presque tomber le carton qu'il tenait entre ses doigts soudainement engourdis « Quoi ? »

« Nah, j'plaisante » Stiles fit un grand sourire et Derek commença à se relaxer provisoirement en posant le carton « Je le sais déjà » continua Stiles alors que Derek l'écoutait dans une horreur grandissante « Ta température corporelle est haute, tu grognes pratiquement tout le temps (une façon d'être à la hauteur du stéréotype en passant) et même Scott pense que tu es prodigieusement sexy et il est aussi hétéro que possible. Et puis il y a tout le fait de traquer mon téléphone à travers les rues de New York City. Loup Garou n'est-ce pas ? »

« Quoi … » Derek déglutit, la gorge sèche. Il pensa désespérément à courir, à encore tout recommencer. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à emballer. S'il quittait New York City aujourd'hui, il pouvait aller… il pouvait aller…

C'était épuisant de penser à ça. Partir de cet endroit, sans Laura. A quoi cela servait de recommencer de nouveau ? Il préférait rester ici et faire face à son destin, peu importe ce que c'était. Il sentit une partie de cette panique se vider, laissant seulement de la résignation et du désespoir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » finit enfin par sortir Derek.

« Hmm ? » Stiles n'avait même pas arrêté de déballer, posant toujours des livres en Braille sur l'étagère qu'avait vidée Scott pour lui « Et bien, j'ai deviné quand on a mangé, peut-être qu'on devrait regarder un film. Tu savais que Scott n'avait pas encore vu Star Wars ? C'est genre, une tragédie mec. Ca doit être traité aussi vite que possible »

Derek sera les poings, ses griffes perçant ses paumes « Est-ce que tu te fout de moi ? »

Seulement à ce moment là, Stiles arrêta de déballer, levant la tête, ses yeux se dirigeant dans la direction de Derek « Quoi… quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à propos du fait que je sois un loup garou ? » grogna Derek.

« Faire ? » Le front de Stiles s'était ridé de confusion, son rythme cardiaque était rapide mais régulier « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Je vais pas le dire à Scott si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. J'ai deviné à la façon dont tu as réagit quand tu as traqué mon téléphone, que tu voulais garder ça secret »

Derek essaya d'arrêter une respiration étranglée malgré sa poitrine serrée de peur. Des jours. Stiles le savait depuis des jours.

« Derek ? Dit quelque chose big guy. Tu m'inquiètes un petit peu là »

Derek dût supprimer un rire amer à l'ironie de la phrase. L'idée que Derek inquiétait Stiles, alors que Stiles déchirait nonchalamment le monde entier de Derek en petits morceaux.

« Est-ce que tu vas le dire aux chasseurs ? » réussit à dire Derek, haïssant le fait que sa voix soit si instable.

« Chasseurs ? » Et mon Dieu, le gamin n'avait aucun sens de l'instinct de survie parce qu'au lieu de battre en retraite, il marchait en direction de Derek, bravement, ne s'arrêtant pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez proche de Derek pour que celui-ci puisse lui arracher la gorge s'il le voulait. « Pourquoi je… Derek, est-ce que tu as des problèmes de contrôle ? Est-ce que… est-ce que tu as fait du mal à quelqu'un ? »

« Est-ce que tu crois que c'est important ? » cracha Derek, sa voix étouffé avec de la furie « Honnêtement, est-ce que tu es si naïf que ça ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu… les chasseurs suivent un code. Ils ne… ils ne chassent que les loups garous qui sont dangereux, ceux qui tuent des personnes innocentes » Le rythme cardiaque de Stiles était stable, sa voix ne dévoilait que de la confusion. Il croyait vraiment ce qu'il disait.

Derek regarda Stiles, debout devant lui. Son langage corporel était ouvert, ses yeux lumineux étaient clairs, ses lèvres entrouvertes alors qu'il attendait la réponse de Derek.

Derek pouvait lui arracher la gorge en un instant, le laisser saigner sur le sol et Stiles ne le verrait même pas arriver. Il était tellement confiant, tellement vulnérable et ne semblait même pas le réaliser. Cela rendait Derek soudainement méchamment furieux à regarder, faisant remonter à la surface des souvenirs d'un temps où Derek était ouvert et confiant, sans défenses. Un temps où Derek avait aussi aveuglément placé sa foi dans le code des chasseurs et sa famille avait payé le prix de son ingénuité.

« T'es un imbécile » grogna Derek. Il se retourna avant de pouvoir voir la douleur traverser l'expression ouverte de Stiles mais la très forte odeur, amère de cette douleur lui piquait toujours le nez. Derek inspirait en petites respirations par la bouche, essayant toujours de garder ses émotions sous contrôle, se préparant contre n'importe quelle réponse colérique que Stiles pourrait lui jeter.

Au lieu de ça, il entendit Stiles faire un pas trainant de plus, il sentit le timide contact de Stiles sur l'omoplate de Derek en un geste de réconfort.

« Derek » La voix de Stiles était douce d'une façon qui blessait Derek plus que sa colère ne l'aurait fait « Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

Derek sentait qu'il voulait désespérément se pencher dans le réconfort de ce contact. Au lieu de ça, il s'éloigna brusquement, inspirant de façon tremblante. Il ne méritait pas une seule forme de réconfort. Si Stiles découvrait ce qui s'était passé, s'il savait le rôle que ce Derek stupide et naïf avait joué en trahissant sa propre famille, il ne proposerait même pas.

Derek voulait que Stiles sache à quel point les chasseurs étaient dangereux, il voulait l'avertir de ne pas faire confiance aveuglément mais il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de forcer les mots à sortir. Stiles percevait tellement plus que ce qu'il devrait, il posait des questions que les autres n'oseraient même pas poser. Derek savait que s'il commençait à raconter cette histoire, tout sortirait, les secrets coupables qui lui avaient tordu les entrailles pendant des années, soudainement exposé au regard insistant de Stiles. A cette idée, il avala une épaisse montée de bile.

Comme le lâche qu'il était, il se rua sur une échappatoire « Ton père est shérif » dit-il brusquement « Dis-lui de chercher des informations sur moi. De voir ce que les chasseurs peuvent faire. Je m'en vais » Derek força ses jambes tremblantes à bouger, passant à côté de Stiles pour aller jusqu'à la porte « Et ferme ta putain de porte » dit-il sèchement, en poussant l'empilement de cartons hors du chemin, prétendant ne pas s'en soucier alors que le carton en haut de la pile s'effondra au sol et s'ouvrit, son contenant se glissant sur le sol en bois.

* * *

Derek se retira dans son appartement, fermant ses propres serrures avant de s'écrouler assit et tremblotant au bord de son lit. Il frotta son pied sur le plancher lâche où il avait caché un petit coffre-fort résistant aux flammes contenant un tas de billets et des documents ainsi que quelques photos de familles qui lui restait. Il s'imaginait les jeter dans un sac et sortir la Camaro du garage. Il pouvait juste conduire, cette fois si au sud peut-être. Il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, il pouvait probablement aller directement à Mexico s'il poussait. Mais il y avait aussi des chasseurs là-bas. Il y avait des chasseurs partout et Derek était tellement fatigué de courir.

Il s'allongea sur son lit, se mit en position fœtale, laissant l'odeur familière de son appartement le calmer. Il entendit Scott rentrer, l'odeur de la nourriture mexicaine se propageant dans le couloir. Il entendit Stiles s'excuser de l'absence de Derek, distrayant Scott en lui demandant de démarrer le film. Puis il entendit le doux son des quelques pas de Stiles dans le couloir, qui se dirigèrent puis s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de Derek, son rythme cardiaque tambourinant.

Stiles frappa doucement mais ne se s'arrêta pas, retournant immédiatement dans son appartement. Derek attendit, tendu, jusqu'à qu'il entende les sons de Stiles et Scott qui s'installaient pour regarder le film. La musique familière retentissait, entrecoupée de leurs commentaires et des froissements de leurs emballages de burritos. Seulement à ce moment là, Derek se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée, laissant sa chaine alors qu'il l'ouvrait juste un peu.

Un burrito Carne avec le guacamole à côté, au milieu du sol devant sa porte dans un petit papier, comme une offre de paix. Derek le prit rapidement avant de refermer ses serrures. Il resta debout près de la porte avec le burrito dans sa main pendant un long moment tout en le fixant. Puis, déprimé et honteux pour des raisons qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment, Derek mangea le burrito avec son dos posé contre le mur qui séparait les deux appartements, écoutant les sons du film et la conversation simple filtrant de la porte à côté.

* * *

 **(1) Phrase originale: Buns of Steel qui est une série d'exercices pour avoir des fesses musclées et toniques. Je n'ai pas trouvé de bonne traduction donc j'ai traduit en routine de grand fessier. Le grand fessier étant le muscle principal des fesses**

 **Alors, alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Notre petit Derek a besoin de communiquer ! Mais que pensez-vous de cette révélation ? Est-ce que vous vous attendez à cette réaction de la part de Stiles ? Et de la part de Derek ?**

 **N'hésite pas à me le dire en commentaire mes loulous !**

 **Je suis toujours sur Facebook, n'hésitez pas aussi à y faire un petit tour, je ne mords toujours pas et ça me fait tellement plaisir !**

 **A la semaine prochaine tout le monde.**


	5. Café

**Coucou mes loulous, voici un nouveau chapitre pour vous en ce dimanche.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le précédent. Pour ceux qui se posent des questions sur comment Stiles connaît l'existence des loups garous et bien laissez moi vous dire qu'il y a encore pleins de chapitres à venir ! HA HA ! Suspense !**

 **En tout cas, merci encore à toutes les personnes qui laissent des commentaires, qui favoritent et follow cette trad, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce qu'elle vous plaise autant. Ça fait super plaisir.**

 **Bonne lecture mes loulous !**

* * *

« Skype papa »

Derek arrêta son va et vient incessant dans son lit, tous les sens en alerte au son de l'ordre venant de la porte à côté. Il était tard et Scott venait juste de partir pour sa garde de nuit.

Derek savait qu'il ne devait pas espionner mais il le fit quand même, se levant pour s'appuyer sur le mur commun aux deux appartements, les yeux fermés pour qu'il puisse se concentrer alors que l'ordinateur continuait de sonner.

« Hey gamin » La voix de l'homme était chaleureuse et fière comme Derek l'avait imaginé en ayant vu les photos que Stiles lui avait montré « Alors, deux semaines dans la grande ville et tu te retrouves déjà impliqué avec des loups hein ? »

« Très drôle papa » La voix de Stiles était anormalement sérieuse « T'as fait des recherches sur lui »

« Je l'ai fait » La voix du shérif était maintenant aussi solennelle « T'es sûr qu'il est d'accord avec ça ? Je sais à quel point ta curiosité peut s'emporter avec toi gamin mais la vie privée d'un homme… la vie privée d'un loup… n'est pas quelque chose avec laquelle il faut jouer »

« C'est si mauvais que ça hein ? » soupira Stiles « Je le promets papa, il m'a littéralement dit 'Ton père est shérif, dit lui de faire des recherches sur moi' Je crois… je crois qu'il veut que je sache mais qu'il ne veut pas me le dire »

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, comme si le shérif étudiait la sincérité de l'expression de Stiles avant qu'il n'admette « Très bien. Je t'envoie le rapport de la police maintenant. Je reste en ligne »

Derek entendit le son d'un email entrant puis plus rien sauf le presque imperceptible pianotement rapide du bout des doigts de Stiles qui trainèrent sur sa plage de Braille (1) pendant quelques minutes.

« Un incendie ? » murmura Stiles presque pour lui-même « Comment ils auraient pu… oh, maintenant je vois… une éclipse ? »

« Ouais » dit le shérif « Et ils ont surement mit du sorbier près des portes et des fenêtres. Tu n'as rien à redire sur leur préparation »

« Mon Dieu » souffla Stiles, la plage de Braille tapotait toujours contre le bout de ses doigts « Dix personnes sont mortes ? Et… papa, certains enfants… ils étaient trop jeunes pour s'être transformés. C'est comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas souciés du fait qu'ils étaient ou non des loups »

« Ca m'étonnerait qu'il s'en soient souciés »

« Il a dit que c'était des chasseurs mais papa… ce n'est pas de la justice. C'est… c'est du génocide. Est-ce que les chasseurs font des trucs comme ça ? »

« Ils ne devraient pas mais encore une fois, il y a des fanatiques dans chaque groupe » Derek entendit le shérif soupirer, un grincement comme s'il se penchait dans sa chaise « Tu dois prendre conscience gamin, que le territoire de Beacon Hills est sous le commandement du clan Ito depuis plus d'un siècle. Ils prennent soin des leurs et peuvent gérer à peu près n'importe quoi. Même avec le Nemeton qui attirait toutes les races là-bas, ils ont fournit la protection et la stabilité que beaucoup de territoires n'ont pas. Dans d'autres endroits, c'est plus sauvage. Les meutes se battent entre elles pour des territoires, des alphas se font tuer pour leurs pouvoirs. Quelque chose comme ça, où toute la meute est liquidée en une fois… ça peut arriver »

« Pas toute la meute » songea Stiles « Il est dit que deux membres de la fratrie Hale a survécue. Derek et Laura »

Mon Dieu, ça faisait mal d'entendre Stiles dire le nom de Laura. 'Je l'aurais bien aimé' dit la voix de Laura dans la tête de Derek et celui-ci dut déglutir pour enlever la boule de sa gorge.

« Attend, laisse moi survoler son nom » dit le shérif.

Derek se laissa lentement glisser au sol, se recroquevillant dos contre le mur. Ça ne faisait pas moins mal de savoir ce qu'ils avaient trouvé.

« Il y a un certificat de décès pour elle aussi mais datant d'il y a juste… deux ans. A New York City »

« Putain » souffla Stiles

« J'aurais dit 'fait gaffe à ton langage' fiston mais dans ce cas là, je crois que c'est justifié » Derek entendit le shérif inspirer profondément « Stiles, je sais que tu veux voir le bon en tout le monde. Mais tu dois garder en mémoire… que les gens ne passent pas à travers des choses comme ça et en ressortent pareil de l'autre côté »

« Papa, c'est pas… il n'est pas… »

« Je ne te demande pas de rester loin de lui fiston. Dieu sait qu'il semblerait qu'il ait besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés. Tout ce que je dis c'est : soit prudent »

« Je le serais »

Le reniflement du shérif était affectueux « C'est ça oui. Les problèmes ont une façon de te trouver… »

« Hey ! Au moins 50% des problèmes dans lesquels j'étais, étaient de la faute de Lydia ! Tu peux pas trainer avec une Banshee une grande partie du temps et ne pas tomber sur quelques cadavres… »

« Très bien, très bien » On aurait dit que le shérif avait entendu ce prétexte de nombreuses fois avant « Tu m'a eu sur ce coup là »

« Tu me manques papa » La voix de Stiles était douce et affectueuse « C'est bon de te parler mais les câlins façon Stilinski me manquent »

« Tu me manques aussi gamin. Je crois que ce procès va durer encore quelques jours au moins et ensuite, je serais dans le prochain vol »

« J'ai hâte »

Donc c'était ça se dit Derek. Stiles savait maintenant à quel point la vie de Derek était un désastre et garderait ses distances. C'était ce que Derek avait prévu, après tout. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cette idée puisse faire que Derek se sentait aussi vide intérieurement.

* * *

Derek était en train de laver son unique assiette et son unique verre, écoutant distraitement le rythme cardiaque de Stiles alors que celui-ci passait dans le couloir. Au lieu de continuer son chemin, le son s'accéléra devant la porte de Derek, persistant à cet endroit là.

Derek ferma le robinet, attrapa un torchon pour essuyer ses mains alors que Stiles frappait.

« Ouais ? » Il ne voulait pas vraiment être aussi inamical mais comme d'habitude, sa confusion le rendait bouche bé.

« Yo Derek ! Scott a fait, genre, une tonne de tamales (2) de son abuela. Tu veux venir et nous aider à les manger ? »

« Je… euh. Je viens de manger » dit Derek en levant stupidement le torchon comme si ça pouvait prouver son argument, même si Stiles ne pouvait pas le voir.

« Oh ok. Pas grave. Je t'aurais la prochaine fois ! » Stiles retournait déjà à son appartement.

 _La prochaine fois ?_ se retrouva à penser Derek alors qu'il fermait sa propre porte.

* * *

« Hey Derek ! J'en ai marre d'être une larve. Scott dit qu'il y a une salle de sport avec une piscine à quelques pâtés de maison de là et on va s'y inscrire. Tu veux faire du sport avec moi ? »

Le cerveau de Derek sembla se figer au sous entendu. Est-ce que c'était délibéré ? Est-ce que Stiles le taquinait ? « Je… je m'entraine ici » Les salles de sports de la ville étaient des boucheries et Derek avait appris très tôt qu'il détestait s'entrainer en public, avec le regard des étrangers sur lui tout le temps.

« Oh, ok. J'ai entendu dire que Jazzercise (3) est une bombe, en passant, donc pas de honte. Amuse-toi bien »

* * *

« Hey Derek ! Scott et moi on va aller boire quelques bières avec son collègue du SAMU, Isaac. Tu veux venir ? »

« Je peux pas. Je ne bois pas » Derek grimaça à sa propre réponse. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il dise la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit. Evidemment, Stiles s'en fichait s'il prenait ou pas une bière, il voulait juste que Derek vienne avec eux, pour des raisons que Derek ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il ouvrit sa bouche pour changer sa réponse mais Stiles se reculait déjà.

« Bien sûr. Je t'aurais offert un Shirley Temple (4) tu sais ? Mais c'est bon. Je t'aurais à un moment ou à un autre »

* * *

Derek fermait juste la porte derrière lui quand Stiles dégringola dans le hall. Il ferma sa propre porte d'appartement et tritura sa canne dans sa main tout en essayant de glisser son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule.

Derek était debout en train de l'observer, paralysé et incertain, jusqu'à ce que ses clés ne glissent de sa main moite et Stiles leva la tête au bruit métallique.

« C'est toi Derek ? »

« Ouais »

Stiles fit un grand sourire « Je me suis dit que j'allais laisser les tourtereaux seuls » Son sourire partit de son visage, remplacé par de la consternation « Oh, nan, je viens juste de réaliser. Avec tes super sens, ça veut dire que tu es probablement aussi sexilé (5) que moi hein ? »

Stiles commença à avancer dans le couloir, semblant partir du principe que Derek allait marcher à ses côtés et Derek se retrouva à le faire « Quoi qu'il en soit, dis-moi juste, à quel point tu peux entendre ce qu'il se passe dans notre appart ? » continua Stiles.

Derek l'observa avec fascination alors que Stiles semblait entendre ce qu'il venait juste de dire et trébucha dans le vide, une rougeur se rependant sur sa nuque et tachant ses joues « Et… hum… je vais arrêter de poser des questions dont je ne veux pas savoir la réponse à ce… moment… là »

Derek se sentit violemment rougir lui aussi, reconnaissant du fait que Stiles ne pouvait pas le voir. Il avait essayé de donner à Stiles un minimum de vie privée mais il ne pouvait pas contrôler ce qu'il entendait par hasard quand il dormait. De nombreuses fois au cours de la semaine passée, il s'était réveillé avec une érection en entendant les doux soupirs et les gémissements étouffés de Stiles. Il avait enfoncé son visage dans son oreiller, en essayant de faire de son mieux pour ne pas s'enfoncer dans son matelas alors qu'il l'écoutait avec une accumulation d'excitation coupable. Le bruit des vêtements de nuit sur la peau de Stiles, les petites et légères expirations qu'il faisait alors qu'il se touchait, le son humide qui étourdissait l'imagination de Derek, essayant de visionner exactement ce que Stiles faisait avec ses doigts habiles…

« Désolé, je… TDAH, tu sais ? » La voix embarrassée fit sortir Derek de ses pensées intenses et le fit revenir à l'instant présent « Je prends des médocs pour pouvoir me concentrer au travail mais même ceux à libération prolongée (6) se dissipent juste maintenant et soudainement mon esprit est entrainé comme un chien hors de sa laisse pour la première fois de la journée et ma bouche traine la patte en essayant de suivre, si tu saisis mon analogie très vaste et non nécessaire » Stiles marcha de quelques pas lourds alors que Derek essayait toujours de trouver quelque chose à dire, troublé au-delà de toute parole par ses propres pensées entêtées.

« Est-ce que tu es en train de froncer les sourcils ? » demanda aimablement Stiles avant que Derek ne puisse penser à quoique ce soit « Scott dit que tu fais ça assez souvent mais… tu sais, c'est en quelque sorte gâché avec moi. Si tu veux que j'ai l'effet en entier, tu va devoir faire quelque chose, genre peut-être dire 'Sourcils… Sourcils… Sourcils…' quand tu le fais »

« Je… je fronce pas les sourcils » Les mots sortirent de façon un peu plus rauque que ce que Derek avait prévu et il sentit la rougeur s'intensifier jusqu'à ce que le bout de ses oreilles ne brûle.

« Ok. C'est bon à savoir. Doooonc » dit Stiles de façon un petit peu trop forte, apparemment impatient de changer de sujet « Où est-ce que tu vas pour éviter la guimauve de Scott et d'Allison ? »

« Euh… »

« J'veux dire, pas de pression. Tu peux faire tes propres trucs bien sûr. J'allais juste trouver un Café ou un truc comme ça mais t'as pas à me suivre. Si, tu sais, t'as besoin d'un moment de tranquillité ou un truc comme ça »

« Non… j'veux dire, ouais, tu peux venir. Il y a, hum, un endroit sympa à quelques pas de là. Ils font du bon thé et hum, ils ont la wifi »

Derek tint la porte du bâtiment ouverte pour Stiles et, alors qu'ils sortaient, la main gauche de Stiles sembla s'installer presque naturellement sur l'avant bras droit de Derek, suivant le chemin.

« Du thé, hein ? » Stiles sembla tourner cette information dans son esprit avant de la repousser « Je t'aurais plutôt pris pour un buveur de café noir, sans sucre. Mais je suppose que ça a du sens. Pas d'alcool, pas de café. Entrainement à domicile extrêmement efficace. Juste une allergie générale à l'amusement, voilà ce que je ramasse »

Derek se tortura cerveau pour trouver quelques preuves pour réfuter la conclusion de Stiles et ne trouva rien à dire. Il faisait tout son possible pour se discipliner, s'était attentivement focalisé sur le fait de survivre mais Stiles le rendit tellement… pathétique. Vide.

« J'aime beaucoup le sucré » C'était d'une portée joliment lointaine (Derek ne s'était pas fait plaisir avec du sucré depuis des années) mais c'était vrai. La chaleur du sourire que lui rendit Stiles dissipa une partie de la culpabilité de Derek sur cette demi-vérité.

« Je vais totalement faire en sorte que tu prouves ça maintenant mec. Je vais demander le truc le plus sucré et le plus chocolaté du menu de cet endroit et tu vas en manger chaque bouchée. Marché conclu ? »

Quelque chose au fond de l'esprit de Derek grimaça … en pensant à ce petit plaisir mais l'idée de ce sourire qui partait du visage de Stiles était bien pire « Marché conclu » dit Derek à contrecœur.

Stiles pouffa comme s'il pouvait dire à quel point cela avait coûté à Derek d'acquiescer « Je dois dire, je suis vraiment impressionné que tu fasses volontairement quelque chose de social » commenta-t-il « J'aurais pensé avoir à demander au moins dix fois avant que tu ne craques »

« Je ne… je suppose que je ne… »

Stiles marchait près de lui, silencieux sauf pour le balayement et le claquement de sa canne, anormalement patient alors que Derek essayait d'élaborer ses pensées.

« Toi et Scott semblaient bien vous entendre donc… » Derek finit sa phrase avec un haussement d'épaule même en sachant que Stiles ne pouvait pas le voir.

« Donc quoi ? » Le coin de la bouche de Stiles s'arqua d'amusement « Tu t'es dit que j'avais une place sur ma carte mère pour un ami et que c'était fait ? Ca marche pas comme ça Sourwolf »

« M'appelles pas comme ça » grommela Derek alors qu'il tenait la porte du Café ouverte pour Stiles mais même s'il pouvait entendre ça, il n'y avait aucune chaleur dans ces mots.

« Aw, allez Sourwolf ! Les surnoms sont juste un moyen de montrer qu'on va devenir les BFF (7) ! »

« Je ne comprends pas la moitié des choses que tu dis » admit Derek.

Stiles sembla accepter cette confession sans sourciller « Je l'ai bien saisi. Le seul moyen d'apprendre c'est au travers de l'exposition, cependant félicitation à toi pour avoir cassé tes tendances à l'évitement social qui étaient jusqu'ici impeccables »

Ils arrivèrent au comptoir avant que Derek ne puisse penser à une réponse et selon ces mots, Stiles commanda deux des brownies au beurre de cacahuètes et au Snickers en plus son café ridiculement sucrée et mousseux et la tasse de thé Earl Grey de Derek sembla, il est vrai bien quelconque. Stiles repoussa l'offre de Derek de payer en sortant de son portefeuille un mélange de billets plié dans des sens variés, ses longs doigts les lissants avant de les tendre en direction du serveur.

Dès qu'ils s'assirent à la table habituelle de Derek, Stiles mordit dans le brownie et fit pratiquement un son obscène.

« Oh mon Dieu Derek » gémit-il, léchant une trace de chocolat de son pouce « Tu dois essayer ça »

Derek réalisa que le sien ne faisait que le fixer, sa mâchoire grande ouverte et enfonça son brownie dans sa bouche, d'embarras « C'bon » concéda-t-il semblant enchanté alors que Stiles prenait une gorgée de son café et léchait la crème de sa lèvre inférieure.

« Donc sérieusement Derek » dit Stiles et Derek se força à se concentrer « Comment ça se fait que tu as évité toutes mes ouvertures sociales habiles et rusées ? »

Derek avala sa bouchée de brownie, cherchant à gagner du temps. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Stiles espérait entendre.

« Je suppose. Je n'ai juste pas compris pourquoi tu demandais » Derek haussa de nouveau les épaules « Je ne suis pas exactement la meilleure des compagnies »

« Tu te sous-estime, Sourwolf. Tu as fait une référence à Daredevil cinq minutes après m'avoir rencontré. J'ai juste de forts soupçons sur le fait que tu es secrètement hilarant. Je vais juste creuser là dedans jusqu'à que j'ai raison »

« Mais… pourquoi ? » Derek se sentit idiot de demander mais il ne put s'en empêcher. Derek était un désastre. Il était colérique et maladroit et il rendait les gens mal à l'aise. Personne ne recherchait sa compagnie sans autre chose à l'esprit que le sexe et même l'odeur de Stiles était parfois faiblement teintée de cannelle, senteur d'excitation qui ne semblait pas spécifique à Derek. Pourquoi se sentirait-t-il comme ça, sans la capacité de voir la seule partie de Derek qui était attirante pour les autres ?

Non, Stiles devait vouloir quelque chose d'autre de lui et plus tôt Derek trouvera ce que c'était et moins… moins ce sera douloureux. Peut-être que Stiles voulait la Morsure et qu'il cheminait pour la lui demander ou peut-être que c'était autre chose mais c'était sûrement quelque chose. Derek se retrouva, sans y penser, à lever le bras et sa main agrippa fermement le poignet de Stiles « Sérieusement Stiles » dit-il d'une voix grave et rocailleuse « Pourquoi ? »

Stiles devint anormalement immobile, le visage sérieux mais ne sentait pas l'effroi « Laisse-moi te poser une question d'abord » dit-il, sa voix douce, d'une façon dont Derek appris que cela voulait dire que Stiles savait qu'il naviguait sur une pente dangereuse « Quand tu as déboulé dans mon ancien appartement et que tu as réalisé que j'étais aveugle. Tu aurais pu seulement te barrer. Je ne savais pas à quoi tu ressemblais, je n'aurais pas pu t'arrêter. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu es resté et tu m'as dit ton nom entier et où tu habitais et tu as offert de te dénoncer. Pourquoi t'as fait un truc pareil Derek ? »

« Je… » Derek enleva sa main de l'avant bras de Stiles avec peine, baissant les yeux sur sa tasse de thé comme si elle contenait la réponse. Quand elle ne fournit aucune aide, il décida de dire la vérité « Je ne voulais pas que tu sois effrayé. Si je m'étais contenté de partir, tu ne te serais plus jamais senti en sécurité »

« Exactement » Stiles avait un sourire entendu, comme si Derek venait juste de lui prouver quelque chose « T'es un mec bien Derek. Le plus triste c'est que seulement l'un d'entre nous, le sait »

Derek fixa Stiles, sidéré. Il savait qu'il n'était pas diabolique ou malveillant mais 'un mec bien ?'Derek pouvait se décrire de beaucoup de façons mais ce n'était pas d'une d'entre elle. Et pourtant, Stiles et même Scott semblaient convaincus du contraire. Cela rendit Derek mal à l'aise mais au même moment, cela envoya une petite sensation d'espoir qui frissonna en lui.

Si Stiles aimait bien Derek, si lui et Scott lui offrait leurs camaraderies sans raisons cachées, peut-être que c'était quelque chose que Derek pouvait avoir. Il ne serait pas avide et ne demandait rien de plus, mais juste avoir ça (quelqu'un à qui parler, quelqu'un qui voulait être auprès de lui) c'était plus que ce qu'il avait eu depuis que Laura était morte et quelque chose qu'il n'avait honnêtement plus jamais espéré avoir.

Stiles sembla sentir l'agitation de Derek et se pencha dans sa chaise comme pour délibérément alléger l'ambiance « De plus, comme je l'ai dit » dit-il joyeusement, en prenant une grande gorgée de son café « secrètement hilarant, je le sais. Tu me le prouveras un jour »

Derek essaya de comprendre. Il avait l'habitude de rigoler avec sa famille tout le temps avant l'incendie. L'idée qu'il pouvait être comme ça de nouveau, que quelqu'un puisse le penser capable de ça… cela lui donna envie d'essayer.

« Stiles ? » dit Derek.

« Ouais ? »

Derek attendit jusqu'à ce que Stiles prenne une nouvelle gorgée de café.

« Sourcils »

Cela valait 100% le coup d'être pulvérisé de café pour faire rire Stiles de la sorte, joyeusement et fortement, tout son corps tremblant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à bout de souffle, essuyant les larmes de ses yeux alors qu'il s'installait de nouveau dans sa chaise.

« Je le savais » dit Stiles avec satisfaction quand il reprit son souffle. Il leva sa tasse « Tchin, Sourwolf »

Derek s'inclina à l'inéluctable, claquant sa tasse de thé contre le mug de latte de Stiles « Tchin »

* * *

 **(1) Une plage de Braille est un appareil électrique relié à un ordinateur qui permet de retranscrire en Braille ce qui est marqué sur l'écran d'ordinateur sur une planche en relief pour qu'une personne aveugle puisse lire. Je vous invite à aller sur Wikipédia pour plus d'infos et d'images.**

 **(2) Des tamales sont des papillotes farcies avec des la viande, du ragoût ou des fruits qui sont souvent préparées en très grande quantité.**

 **(3) Jazzercise sont des exercices de danses et de fitness assez populaires.**

 **(4) Un Shirley Temple est un cocktail sans alcool qui a été inventé en l'honneur de l'actrice du même nom qui était très jeune et qui ne pouvait donc pas boire légalement d'alcool. Il contient du sirop de grenadine, de l'eau gazeuse aromatisée (soda, limonade) et du soda au gingembre.**

 **(5) En version originale c'était le sexile. Il est exilé parce qu'Allison et Scott ont des relations sexuelles dans l'appartement. Mot totalement inventé.**

 **(6)Les comprimés à libération prolongée (LP) sont utilisés pour faire durer l'effet d'un médicament plus longtemps sur une journée contrairement à ses homologues classiques. _#J'aiApprisCaEnCoursNiark !_**

 **(7) BFF ou Best Friend Forever veut dire meilleurs amis du monde. Au début je voulais traduire littéralement jusqu'à ce que je traduise la phrase suivante de Derek.**

 **Alors votre avis ? Ca commence à avancer mais est- ce que ça va durer ? Pour le savoir rendez-vous dimanche prochain.**

 **Je suis toujours sur Facebook, mes loulous, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir. Bisous !**


	6. Murs

**Bonjour tout le monde est-ce que ça va ? Me revoici pour le 6ème chapitre de cette trad. Que ça passe vite, déjà 6 chapitres de posté… il en reste plus que 22 !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents et je tenais encore à remercier ceux qui commentent cette trad, ça me fait tellement plaisir de voir ce que vous pensez de cette histoire.**

 **Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre.**

* * *

D'une manière ou d'une autre, Derek trouva que Stiles, et dans une moindre mesure Scott, devinrent soudainement une partie de sa vie.

Avant que Derek ne parte du Café ce soir là, Stiles avait attrapé son téléphone, avait enclenché une application de commentaire sonore que Derek n'avait même pas réalisé qui existait et puis tapa dessus durant quelques minutes de plus tellement rapidement que Derek ne pouvait même pas suivre ce qu'il faisait. Au moment où Stiles lui redonna le téléphone, Derek avait un nouveau contact de programmé sous le nom de 'Stiles est génial !', complété d'un selfie pas cadré.

« J'espère que tu payes pas pour les SMS mec » avait dit Stiles avec un sourire satisfait.

Le son de l'arrivée d'un SMS foutu une trouille bleu à Derek, il n'était tellement pas habitué à en recevoir.

' _Le gars à côté de moi dans le métro sent le chou'_ avait envoyé Stiles _'Qui mange encore des choux de nos jours ?'_

Derek fixa le SMS pendant un moment, comme s'il espérait décoder un message secret caché dedans.

' _Attends un peu'_ finit-il par envoyer de façon laborieuse, ses pouces maladroits sur le petit clavier virtuel _'Mme Christakos du 402 fait des rouleaux de choux farcis à chaque Noël. Le couloir sent le chou jusqu'au premier de l'an'_

' _Mince'_ renvoya Stiles _'Je ferais mieux de réserver mon vol pour chez moi maintenant'_

* * *

 _'Je m'ennuiiiiiiii'_ envoya Stiles de manière inattendue au milieu d'une journée de travail _'Divertit moi'_

Derek fixa le SMS, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire pour divertir quelqu'un comme Stiles.

 _'Iron Man ou Spider Man ?'_ finit-t-il par renvoyer.

Il dut mettre son téléphone en silencieux alors que des séries de SMS arrivaient, les uns après les autres, pendant les 45 minutes suivantes.

* * *

« Allez Derek ! » Stiles frappait pour la troisième fois de suite à la porte de Derek, lui faisant lever les yeux au ciel alors qu'il mettait ses chaussures « Club du Café du Sexile ! » murmura théâtralement Stiles à travers la porte.

Derek ouvrit brusquement la porte, posant son sac en bandoulière contre sa poitrine « On ne va pas l'appeler comme ça »

« On va l'appeler comme ça à 100% » répondit joyeusement Stiles « Sauf si tu penses à un meilleur truc. Potes des brownie ? Réfugiés de la guimauve ? Oh… je l'ai ! Les Scallison Sexiles ! »

« C'est quoi Scallison ? »

« C'est une portemanteau ! Tu sais, Scott plus Allison égal Scallison ! C'est soit ça soit… Allot ? »

Derek cogna délibérément l'épaule de Stiles avec la sienne alors qu'ils marchaient « Pas de caféine pour toi »

* * *

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'aucun de vous deux n'ai vu SOS Fantômes ! » s'exclama Stiles en faisant courir ses doigts sur la tranche de sa collection de DVD, vérifiant quelques étiquetages en Braille avant de trouver le bon. Il le mit dans le DVD avant de retourner sur le canapé, faisant courir sans remords ses doigts sur leurs épaules et le dossier du canapé pour vérifier leurs positions avant de se serrer entre Scott et Derek « Est-ce que vous avez complètement gâché votre enfance ou quoi ? »

« Il y a mieux à vivre que des films des années 80 Stiles » sourit Scott en donnant un petit coup sur la cuisse de Stiles avec le bol de popcorn alors que Stiles appuyait sur play avec la télécommande.

« Il y a peut-être mieux mais rien de meilleur Scotty » Stiles attrapa une poignée de popcorn, en jetant une bonne partit dans sa bouche en une seule fois. Il pencha le bol en direction de Derek.

« Non merci » marmonna Derek, distrait par la chaleur du corps de Stiles, pressé contre le sien de l'épaule jusqu'au genou. A chaque inspiration, il inhalait l'odeur propre et chaleureuse de Stiles, légèrement mélangée avec celle de beurre salé du popcorn. Derek n'avait jamais été aussi proche d'une autre personne depuis la mort de Laura. Derek se serait attendu à être mal à l'aise, comme quand les gens s'approchaient trop près de lui dans le métro mais au lieu de ça, c'était… réconfortant.

Stiles était en train de danser sur la musique principale. Il y avait même peut-être quelques jazz hands durant les nombreux refrains 'Ghostbusters !'. Alors que film continuait, il s'installa avec les pieds sur la table basse, son corps irradiant de chaleur contre celui de Derek. A un moment, il glissa son bras le long du dossier du canapé, derrière les épaules de Derek « Recule toi, je suis un scientifique » dit-il en synchronisation avec le personnage sur l'écran, serrant les épaules de Derek de jubilation.

Derek laissa retomber sa tête, appréciant la chaleur du bras de Stiles derrière sa nuque. Il se rappela s'être assis sur le canapé, à regarder des films avec sa famille pendant que les enfants se gavaient de popcorn et de glaces. Avec tellement de membres de la famille d'âges et de goûts variés, des fois, les disputes sur quoi regarder pouvaient durer presque aussi longtemps que le film en lui-même. Derek s'asseyait toujours au bout du canapé et son père levait parfois le bras pour poser sa main sur la nuque de Derek, pour le marquer de son odeur d'une façon presque distraite alors qu'ils regardaient le dit film.

Le film était distrayant mais Derek n'y prêtait qu'à moitié attention, celle-ci vagabondant en direction des doux rires de Stiles et de son rythme cardiaque stable « C'était mon passage préféré quand j'étais petit » Stiles s'était penché et avait murmuré dans l'oreille de Derek alors qu'une masse informe faite de substance gluante verte sur l'écran courrait vers Bill Murray.

Scott s'étouffait de rire mais Derek était distrait, à regarder Stiles. Celui-ci riait aussi, la tête penchée en arrière, exposant la longue ligne de sa gorge, sa bouche rose souriante d'amusement. La constellation de grains de beauté sur sa joue tranchait complètement avec sa peau crémeuse et Derek combattit fortement l'envie d'approcher son nez un peu plus près, de sentir la texture de sa peau. Il se sentit approcher, contre son gré.

« Ha ! » Stiles rit à nouveau, sa main frappant la cuisse de Derek, ses longs doigts pâles contre le jean sombre de Derek. Celui-ci sursauta, sentant soudainement des regards sur lui. Il releva brusquement la tête pour trouver Scott en train d'ostensiblement retourner son regard en direction de l'écran, souriant tout seul alors qu'il jetait une autre poignée de popcorn dans sa bouche.

* * *

Le shérif n'eut même pas besoin de regarder, il frappa les mains de Stiles alors que celui-ci tendait les siennes vers une bière.

« Allez papa ! » se plaint Stiles, bien que la résignation soit claire dans sa voix « Il reste plus que quelques semaines maintenant ! »

« Et quand tu viendras me rendre visite à Noël, je t'achèterais une bière moi-même » répondit le shérif, imperturbable.

« Aargh ! » Stiles bouscula son père, tous deux souriant maintenant.

« Je croyais… » commença Derek, avant de réaliser qu'il pourrait mettre Stiles dans le pétrin. Il s'arrêta et prit une maladroite gorgée de la bière qu'il avait ouvertement acceptée, bien trop intimidé de refuser quand le shérif le lui avait offert.

« J'aurais 21 ans en septembre » clarifia Stiles, en tirant la langue en direction de son père alors qu'au lieu de ça, il attrapait une bouteille d'eau.

« Il a sauté une année au collège » ajouta fièrement le shérif « Bien sûr » continua-t-il avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux « Ca a surement beaucoup à voir avec Miss Lydia qui avait aussi une classe d'avance… »

« Papa ! » protesta Stiles, ses joues devant roses.

« Quoi ? » l'attitude innocente du shérif était évidente « Je peux pas être fier du fait que mon fils soit un génie ? »

Stiles grommela quelque chose d'inaudible dans sa bouteille d'eau. Derek observa avec fascination la rougeur se rependre pour couvrir le bout de ses oreilles.

« Alors Derek » dit le shérif, faisant revenir Derek à la réalité.

Les yeux bleus pâles du shérif le jaugeaient d'une façon qui faisait dire à Derek que l'homme pouvait voir ses os « J'ai compris que tu avais aidé Stiles à trouver cet endroit pour vivre »

« C'est juste que… j'ai entendu Scott dire qu'il avait besoin d'un colocataire et je ne pensais pas que cet endroit de l'autre côté de la rue était très sûr »

Le regard du shérif s'adoucit « Et bien, j'apprécie le fait que tu t'occupes de mon garçon. Et que tu sois disposé à ce qu'il habite à côté de chez toi. Il peut être dur à supporter »

« Hey ! » protesta Stiles « Je suis juste là »

Le regard du shérif resta fermement sur le visage de Derek « Je parle à Derek fiston »

« Je… » Derek se concentra fortement pour ne pas baisser la tête ou pour ne pas frotter son pied par terre « Ca ne me dérange pas Monsieur » finit-il par marmonner.

« Très bien » Le shérif souriait maintenant « Appelle moi John »

« Oui Monsieur. Hum John » dit Derek faisant que Stiles recracha de façon inélégante son eau par le nez.

« Dégueu ! » dit Scott d'une voix teintée d'admiration

Stiles était en train d'essuyer son visage avec la manche de son tee shirt « Hey si j'avale les nachos, est-ce que ça veut dire je peux tous les manger ? » demanda-t-il avec espoir.

* * *

« Hey beaux gosses » ronronna Erica.

Comme d'habitude, le Diner était vide sauf pour Erica et Boyd. Scott Stiles et Derek avaient développé l'habitude de venir le mercredi soirs avant que Scott n'embauche, arrivant au moment idéal entre la foule du repas du soir et celle de l'après fête qui était saoule et qui prenait une dose de nourriture grasse.

Boyd travaillait toujours l'après midi et le soir parce qu'il allait en cours dans la journée, pour avoir son diplôme d'ingénieur. Erica affirmait qu'elle travaillait en même temps que lui parce que les pourboires étaient meilleurs mais avec les regards qu'elle lançait à Boyd quand il ne regardait pas Derek de façon suspicieuse, elle avait d'autres raisons.

Erica énuméra les plats du jour et nota leur commande comme d'habitude. Elle accrocha la commande au dessus du grill pour Boyd puis elle retourna doucement dans leur direction. Si ce n'était pas Erica, Derek aurait dit qu'elle semblait presque timide.

Stiles sembla entendre le claquement de ses talons et sa tête de dirigea vers elle « Erica ? »

Et elle était timide, sa voix hésitante « Je crois que j'ai saisi »

« Vraiment ? » Stiles fit un grand et beau sourire « Et bien, allez ! Je veux pas attendre ! »

« C'est à l'arrière. Je vais le chercher » Derek et Scott observèrent avec perplexité Erica courir à l'arrière, et revenir avec ce qui semblait être un bout de tissu rouge dans ses mains « C'est juste un premier essai » dit-elle légèrement hésitante « Mais je crois que c'est pas mal »

Stiles poussait déjà tout ce qu'il y avait devant lui près du mur « Donne » dit-il et elle posa le bout de tissu dans ses mains.

Stiles l'étala sur la table et maintenant Derek pouvait voir que c'était un tee shirt. Il ressemblait beaucoup aux tee shirts graphiques que Stiles portait de temps en temps bien que le design soit un tout petit peu plus complexe, il ressemblait presque à une esquisse à l'encre.

Stiles faisait déjà courir ses doigts dessus « Je peux le sentir ! » s'exclama-t-il. Derek se pencha un peu plus près et il pouvait maintenant voir que les lignes de l'encre imprimée étaient en relief à la surface du tee shirt.

Maintenant, Erica souriait aussi, ses yeux brillaient joyeusement « J'ai essayé la sérigraphie (1) mais tu pouvais à peine le sentir ou du moins, je pouvais à peine le sentir. Donc j'ai essayé cet additif qui fait gonfler l'encre alors qu'elle sèche. Cool non ? »

« Tellement cool ! » acquiesça Stiles « C'est ta Catwoman n'est-ce pas ? » Ses longs doigts retraçaient la queue puis parcourra rapidement la longueur du fouet.

« Uh huh »

Derek baissa les yeux sur le tee shirt. Le design était vraiment beau à la fois détaillé et fluide, la pose de Catwoman était sauvage mais pas trop sexualisée.

« Tu as dessiné ça ? » demanda Scott émerveillé faisant écho aux pensées de Derek.

« Erica est célèbre sur internet » se vanta Stiles « Elle vend ses dessins sur internet… pas juste des tee shirts mais aussi des tirages et des fourres tout et n'importe quoi. Elle a même une table au Comic Con de New York chaque année et laisse-moi te dire que c'est vraiment dur à avoir ! »

« Je crois que je devrais commencer à ajouter l'impression en relief en tant qu'option » dit Erica, faisant courir pensivement le bout de ses doigts au dessus de l'encre en relief « Je veux dire, ça sera un petit peu plus difficile puisque je dois faire l'impression et l'envoi moi-même mais je crois que les gens vont adorer ça tu sais ? C'est… unique »

« Non » dit Derek avant d'y penser. Il ignora le coup que Stiles lui envoya sous la table et s'empressa de clarifier « J'veux dire, tu peux en faire une exclusivité au Comic Con. De cette façon… tu n'auras pas à t'occuper de tous ce bazar postal et je parie que les gens voudront faire la guerre des enchères pour ça et ce genre de chose »

Ils étaient tous en train de le fixer. Même Boyd était sortit de son grill et regardait Derek « Quoi… est-ce que c'est stupide ? » demanda Derek.

Le pied de Stiles faisait maintenant des vas et viens sur le mollet de Derek où il l'avait cogné, telle une excuse « Nah mec, c'est génial ! » Il donna un petit coup dans l'épaule de Derek avec la sienne « C'était juste, un grand nombre de mots en une seule fois pour quelqu'un qui ne parle jamais. Tu dois nous donner du temps pour nous acclimater, un petit, tu sais… 'Je parle' » Derek se plaignit dans son eau, mécontent mais Stiles était de nouveau focalisé sur Erica.

« Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de chacun de tes design, tu sais. Les exclusifs d'Erica Reyes ! »

Si Derek n'était pas sûr qu'Erica était raide dingue de Boyd, il aurait un petit peu grogné au regard d'adoration qu'elle envoya à Stiles.

« Mate ça » dit-elle « Ca c'est juste pour toi » Elle retourna le bas du tee shirt, guida la main de Stiles à l'intérieur de l'ourlet.

Les sourcils de Stiles se froncèrent de concentration et soudainement s'éclairèrent alors qu'un sourire se rompait sur son visage « Rouge ! » dit-il en poussant le tee shirt un peu plus au centre de la table pour que les autres puissent voir les séries de points imprimés en relief.

Erica semblait s'illuminer de fierté « J'ai trouvé un traducteur de Braille sur internet. J'ai pensé que si tu voulais plus de tee shirts, je pourrais étiqueter les couleurs pour toi. Pour t'aider à les associer, ce genre de chose »

Stiles fit une sorte de bruit étranglé et leva le bras, tira Erica dans un câlin maladroit alors qu'il était toujours assis sur le banc et qu'elle était debout à côté de lui. Il finit avec ses bras autour de ses hanches et son visage un petit peu enfoncé dans les ficelles de son tablier mais aucun d'eux ne sembla s'en soucier.

« La commande est prête » appela Boyd.

Stiles relâcha Erica « Je vais le porter dès maintenant » dit-il et il enlevait déjà son tee shirt, révélant naturellement un ventre plat et tendu avec une intrigante trainée de poils bruns foncés qui se dirigeaient vers la ceinture de son pantalon un torse tonique ces épaules étonnamment larges avec des grains de beauté parsemés tout du long…

« La commande est prête » répéta Boyd, avec plus d'énergie.

Derek et Erica sursautèrent tous les deux, Derek détourna le regard tandis qu'Erica marchait nonchalamment pour aller chercher leurs commandes avec un sourire mystérieux. Derek refusa de croiser le regard de Scott, arrangeant soigneusement les couverts à leur place alors que Stiles tirait sur le nouveau tee shirt, le lissant au niveau du torse.

« De quoi ça a l'air ? » demanda-t-il à Erica alors qu'elle revenait avec leur nourriture.

Derek ne pouvait pas se remettre du changement chez Erica. Son comportement habituellement effronté et prédateur avait complètement disparu. La femme en dessous n'était rien de ce à quoi il s'était attendu… timide artistique passionnée. Derek avait le sentiment qu'il aurait pu venir dans ce Diner toutes les semaines pendant des années et ne pas s'apercevoir de cette personne et pourtant quelque chose à propos de Stiles l'avait faite sortir en juste quelque semaines.

Derek se rappela du tout premier soir qu'il avait passé avec Stiles.

' _Je crois que les gens dans cette ville son dans une sorte de coquille'_ Avait dit Derek à Stiles _'Mais… en dessous, ce sont toujours des personnes, comme partout. Ca va surement prendre un petit peu de temps'_

Derek regarda de nouveau Stiles, son regard attiré vers lui comme un aimant. Stiles essayait de voler des curly fries de l'assiette de Scott même s'il en avait une pleine assiette pour lui et Scott était en train de faire une pichenette sur sa main.

En seulement quelques semaines, Stiles avait d'une manière ou d'une autre réussit à devenir aussi proche de Scott qu'un frère, de révéler ce qu'Erica cachait derrière sa façade de canon effrontée… et même à faire sortir le sens de l'humour sec de Boyd. Et Derek… Derek n'était pas entièrement sûr de ce que Stiles faisait pour lui. Il lui faisait ressentir des choses qu'il pensait être morte depuis longtemps, l'attirer dans la petit famille que Stiles semblait créer sans effort. Il donnait à Derek de la gentillesse et de l'affection, qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis que sa famille était morte. Et Stiles semblait faire ça sans raison particulière, il semblerait, sauf qu'il le pouvait. C'était merveilleux et terrifiant dans des proportions équivalentes.

« Tu vas bien là ? » Stiles se déplaça un tout petit peu plus près, se penchant de tout son poids sur Derek pour un moment avant de prendre une nouvelle bouchée de son cheeseburger.

« Ouais » dit Derek, s'autorisant à se pencher en retour contre lui, un coup de chaleur courrait à l'intérieur de lui là où leurs hanches et leurs épaules se touchaient pendant un moment et en réponse à cela, il se délecta du sourire de Stiles « Je vais bien »

* * *

 **(1) La sérigraphie est une technique d'imprimerie qui utilise le pochoir. Je vous invite à aller voir Wikipédia si vous voulez des images précises de la chose.**

 **Hey ! Alors ? Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Dites-moi ! Je veux savoir ! (Rire diabolique !)**

 **A la semaine prochaine mes loulous et n'oubliez pas de venir me voir sur Facebook pour me faire un petit coucou. Bisous**


	7. Whisky

**Bonjour tout le monde comment allez vous ? Pour ceux qui sont en vacances alors je vous souhaite bonne vacance et pour ceux qui ne le sont pas, je vous dis bonne fin de semaine.**

 **Me revoilà pour le septième chapitre de cette trad. Beaucoup voulaient des explications, des réponses à leurs questions, je pense qu'ils en auront… pour ça il suffit de lire ce chapitre.**

 **Je tiens encore une fois à remercier ceux qui commentent cette trad, vos avis comptent toujours beaucoup pour moi et ça me plais vraiment de pouvoir vous lire. Ça me remonte le moral dans les périodes difficiles. Alors un grand MERCI !**

 **Bonne lecture à vous.**

* * *

 _'Cinquante cinq, cinquante six'_ compta Derek dans sa tête, essayant de repousser toutes les autres pensées de son esprit _'Cinquante sept, cinquante huit'_ Il aurait pu s'arrêter pour boire de l'eau il y a un bon moment, il pouvait sentir que son débardeur était trempé de sueur et que son pantalon de sport collait à son corps. Les muscles de son dos et des ses épaules hurlaient alors qu'il poussait fortement pour faire sa prochaine pompe, son souffle grinçant dans ses poumons comme s'il se noyait _'Cinquante neuf, soixante, soixante et un…'_

Il entendit son téléphone vibrer et réalisa qu'il vibrait depuis un moment maintenant. Il laissa doucement ses genoux se poser sur le sol, ses bras tremblaient dût au relâchement de son effort.

 _'Viens'_ disait le premier SMS de Stiles. L'heure en dessous disait qu'il avait été envoyé il y a cinq minutes.

 _'Sérieusement mec'_

 _'Ne fait pas comme si tu n'étais pas chez toi'_

 _'Viens'_

 _'Maintenant'_

Derek fonça les sourcils en direction de son téléphone, le pouce trop glissant à cause de la sueur ne pouvait pas faire défiler les SMS. Stiles serait normalement venu à sa porte s'il avait eu besoin de quelque chose. Les SMS ne semblaient pas montrer qu'il était blessé ou autre chose.

Derek fit rouler ses épaules, laissant tomber l'idée de deviner de quoi Stiles était capable et se dirigea vers la porte. La porte de l'appartement de Scott et de Stiles était entrouverte faisant accélérer le rythme cardiaque de Derek d'inquiétude.

« Stiles » dit-il en ouvrant entièrement la porte.

« Enfin » dit Stiles en sortant de la cuisine. Il était débraillé, en bas de pyjama et en tee shirt élimé, les cheveux bien plus ébouriffés que d'habitude. Il avait deux bouteilles d'eau dans sa main et tendait l'autre vers Derek.

Derek ferma et verrouilla la porte derrière lui avant de prendre la bouteille d'eau « Je m'entrainait » grommela-t-il quand Stiles n'engagea pas de nouvelle conversation.

« Ouais je sais » dit Stiles en ouvrant sa propre bouteille d'eau pour en prendre une grande gorgée « Tu t'entraines depuis quatre heure ce matin »

Derek jeta un regard furtif à l'horloge du micro-onde. Il était presque 10h. Normalement le samedi à cette heure ci, Stiles était à la salle de sport. Il revenait en sentant l'effort avec une légère odeur de chlore « Je suis désolé si je t'ai réveillé » marmonna-t-il « Je vais essayer de faire moins de bruit »

« C'est pas… » Stiles semblait agacé « C'est pas une putain de plainte sur le bruit, Derek »

« Alors c'est quoi ? »

Stiles soupira. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pendant un moment, essayant apparemment de trouver quelque chose à dire « Je sais quel jour on est Derek »

« Quoi ? » La bouche de Derek fut soudainement un peu plus sèche, il eut une bouffée de chaleur dans tout son corps et il ouvrit la bouteille d'eau pour en prendre une grande gorgée.

Stiles semblait maintenant légèrement embarrassé. Il haussa les épaules « Je suis doué avec les dates. Et mon père… » Ses épaules se tendirent comme s'il se préparait à la réaction « Mon père m'a envoyé le rapport de police sur la mort de Laura »

Juste le fait d'entendre Stiles dire son nom à voix haute était comme un coup de poing dans le ventre. Derek déglutit fortement, se dépêchant pour trouver quelque chose à dire.

Stiles s'approcha un peu plus près et leva le bras avec une étrange précision pour placer sa main chaude sur l'épaule de Derek « Je voulais juste te le dire » Sa voix était douce et légère, elle semblait s'enrouler sous la peau de Derek et relâcher un peu la tension dans sa poitrine « Je veux dire, si tu veux retourner dans ton appart et continuer à t'épuiser jusqu'à être un loup garou en morceaux, c'est bon. Je vais mettre de la musique et noyer le son de toi en train de te torturer. C'est juste… » Stiles semblait à bout de souffle et finit par hausser de nouveau les épaules « Est-ce que ça marche ? »

Derek fixa sa bouteille d'eau, vit une goutte de condensation couler sur le côté et se poser sur l'articulation de son index « Ca n'a pas marché l'année dernière » finit-il par dire « Je ne sais juste pas quoi faire d'autre »

« Ouais » dit Stiles « Je sais » Et on aurait dit qu'il savait maintenant, cette odeur distinctive de deuil ancien dont on se souvenait embauma l'air pendant un moment.

« Qu'est-ce… » Derek dut racler sa voix éraillée « Qu'est-ce que toi, tu fais ? »

« Moi ? » La bouche de Stiles se tordit amèrement, alors qu'il laissait tomber sa main du bras de Derek pour se diriger vers le canapé pour s'y asseoir. Il posa ses pieds sur la table basse avec un soupir « J'ai essayé beaucoup de choses au cours des années. Prétendre que cela n'existait pas, faire un marathon de films. Passer du temps avec mon père ou des amis » Sans consciemment en prendre la décision, Derek se retrouva à s'asseoir à côté de Stiles, cherchant du réconfort dans cette proximité.

« Me saouler la gueule » continua Stiles, sa bouche se tordit d'amusement « Cette méthode a en quelque sorte marché jusqu'à ce que j'en paye le prix le jour suivant. Mais je suppose que ça dépend… je sais que tu ne bois pas maintenant mais est-ce que tu avais l'alcool joyeux ou l'alcool triste ? Je veux dire, je parie que tu as l'alcool triste mais on ne sait jamais. A titre d'exemple, Scott est le gars le plus heureux du monde mais tu le remplis de quelques verres et c'est comme s'il sortait d'une pièce de Tchekhov » (1)

Derek essaya de se l'imaginer pendant une seconde puis il secoua la tête, rejetant l'image « Comment je le saurais ? » répondit-il de façon grincheuse « Je suis né loup garou, tu te souviens ? »

Stiles inclina la tête, ces grands yeux ambres se plissant de confusion « Tu plaisantes n'est-ce pas ? »

« Quoi ? Je peux pas me saouler donc je m'en suis jamais vraiment préoccupé »

« Aw mec ! Me dit pas que tu sais pas ? » Stiles n'attendit même pas une réponse qu'il bondit sur ses pieds. Il plongea dans sa chambre pendant une seconde puis fouilla bruyamment dans la cuisine, revenant avec deux bouteilles et deux verres. Il posa les verres puis fit courir ses doigts sur l'étiquette Braille d'une des bouteilles comme s'il vérifiait avant de la claquer sur la table basse devant Derek.

Derek l'attrapa. Ca ressemblait à du whisky, le liquide à l'intérieur était ambré et limpide alors qu'il inclinait la bouteille. L'étiquette dessus avait un M et un L stylisé avec entre elles… est-ce que c'était une pleine lune, que c'était ridicule.

« C'est quoi ça ? »

« Un Mélange de Loup, mec, du whisky à 94 degré plus une solution de 2% d'aconitum vulparia. Du poison pour les humains mais aussi bon que l'original pour les loups. Mon père m'en a acheté une bouteille pour que je la garde pour… » Son cœur tressauta un petit peu alors qu'il semblait hésiter sur ses mots « … pour tu sais, les jours de pluie mais hey. Elle est toute à toi si tu la veux »

« Ca marche vraiment ? » Derek n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une chose pareille. Bien que, en y repensant, il arrivait souvent qu'après que les enfants soient parti au lit, les adultes restaient un peu plus longtemps. Et plus d'une fois, Peter s'était pointé après le lever du soleil en criant jusqu'à ce que Talia ne le fasse taire.

Stiles avait la tête penchée en arrière et les yeux fermés « Une fête n'est rien comparée à une fête de loup garou » dit-il doucement en souriant tout seul comme s'il revivait certains souvenirs. Il se redressa soudainement, empoignant le goulot de l'autre bouteille (une bouteille plus familière de Jack Daniels) « Je joue si tu veux »

« Il est dix heures du matin » dit Derek de façon retenue. Ca l'agaçait de voir le nombre de fois où Stiles semblait connaitre plus de choses à propos des loups garous que Derek.

« Scandale ! » Stiles posa la bouteille et se mit la main du le cœur de façon dramatique « Scott travaille de jour pour une fois. Tu dois être autre part ? »

Derek envisagea de retourner dans son appartement vide, à essayer de se démener au-delà de sa capacité à guérir jusqu'à l'épuisement physique. Ça n'avait jamais marché, même quand son corps le lâchait et qu'il s'écroulait sur son lit, faible et sans défense, il ne pouvait toujours pas se reposer, son esprit toujours envahit par des regrets et des souvenirs amers.

« Non » dit-il « Je dois être nulle part ailleurs »

Stiles sembla remarquer le caractère morne de sa voix « J'veux dire, t'as pas à … pas de pression pour essayer le Mélange mec. On peut juste trainer si tu veux. Je vais pas… je vais pas te faire parler si tu veux pas »

« Je sais » Malgré le fait que Stiles forçait sans relâche Derek à se socialiser, il ne l'avait jamais poussé quand il s'agissait de quelque chose de personnel. C'était l'une des raisons…

Cette pensée surpris Derek _'C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il lui faisait confiance'_ Il ne savait pas exactement quand c'était arrivé mais il ne pouvait pas nier la vérité. Derek se leva, il avait pris sa décision « Si on va faire ça, je vais me doucher. Et tu dois manger quelque chose. Je vais pas te laisser te saouler si tu as le ventre vide »

« Génial mec. Je vais même faire des pancakes. Le sirop d'érable s'accorde trop bien avec le whisky t'as même pas idée »

Derek secoua la tête « C'est terrifiant que tu saches ça »

« Peu importe. Tu verras. Tu reviens dans 15 minutes ? »

Derek se sentait déjà mieux, la noirceur qui lui pesait semblait se lever juste un peu grâce à la compagnie de Stiles.

« Ouais. Ok »

* * *

Stiles, légèrement saoul, était carrément adorable. Toute son énergie frénétique semblait ralentir, sa voix devenait forte, ses mouvements tranquilles et léthargiques alors qu'ils étaient d'habitude brusques et agités. Il était même plus tactile que d'habitude aussi.

Derek était au bout du canapé avec les pieds sur la table basse. Stiles était au début, à côté de lui mais il était maintenant affalé sur la totalité du canapé, ses jambes sur les cuisses de Derek. A un moment, il avait réquisitionné une des mains de Derek et la frottait doucement, dessinant de façon distraite des cercles sur sa paume. C'était merveilleux. Derek prit une nouvelle gorgée de l'alcool, en appréciant la douce brûlure dans sa gorge, la chaleur enflammant son ventre.

« C'est juste que… je veux presque l'avoir imprimé sur une carte professionnelle à ce point là. Sur le recto, il y aurait marqué _'Mon histoire tragique'_ et au verso, il y aurait genre, _'J'espère avoir satisfait votre curiosité'_ J'veux dire, je comprends que les gens soient curieux mais c'est un grand saut que de se sentir autorisé à savoir. Et quand c'est la première chose qui sort de leur bouche, c'est juste… honnêtement, je suis impressionné de ne pas avoir frappé plus de personnes avec ma canne »

Derek grogna pour acquiescer. Il imaginait à quel ça aurait pu être pire s'il avait eu une brûlure ou tout autre signe visible de ce qu'il lui était arrivé… d'avoir les gens qui le fixait et qui demandait tout le temps.

« Quand quelqu'un ne demande pas, c'est comme ça que je sais. Ils comprennent. Je veux dire, ils savent ce que c'est que d'avoir quelque chose de merdique qui leur est arrivé. Tu n'as pas demandé. Scott non plus. De la même façon que je ne demande pas à Scott pourquoi il ne parle jamais de son père. C'est comme… comme le bro code inexprimé des personnes que la vie à entubée, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Derek serra brièvement le mollet de Stiles. Ils furent silencieux pendant un moment prenant tous deux des gorgées de leurs boissons.

« Est-ce que tu veux savoir ? » demanda soudainement Stiles.

Derek haussa les épaules « Tu n'as… tu n'as pas à le faire »

« Non, c'est bon » Stiles se redressa un petit peu, son regard était intense bien que légèrement décentré du visage de Derek « Je veux te le dire. Si ça ne va pas un peu plus te déprimer, je veux dire »

« Ouais » Derek serra le mollet de Stiles une nouvelle fois « Dis-moi »

« C'était un accident de voiture » dit Stiles « Je veux dire, pas de grande surprise dans cette partie. Ça arrive tout le temps n'est-ce pas ? Un conducteur saoul au milieu de la journée alors que ma mère me ramenait en voiture à la maison après l'école. C'est pratiquement le cliché d'un film de la chaine Lifetime »

« C'est… c'est pas un cliché » dit doucement Derek.

Stiles s'assit pour attraper sa bouteille « Ouais » dit-il « Ouais je sais » Il se servit prudemment un verre, mettant son pouce contre le bord du verre pour en vérifier le niveau. Derek ignora poliment l'odeur salée dans l'air, laissant Stiles cligner des yeux pour chasser ses larmes avant qu'il ne se retourne vers Derek pour se réinstaller sur le canapé.

« J'aurais du mourir aussi. Je veux dire, c'était le plus insolite des accidents. La voiture était écrasée. Ils ont dit… ils ont dit que ma mère est morte sur le coup. Au lieu de ça, j'étais collé là-dedans pendant un moment avant qu'on puisse me sortir de là. Une partie de la porte de la voiture était enfoncée dans ma nuque »

Stiles fit courir sa main contre sa nuque, pensif, avant de l'enrouler autour de son verre pour en prendre une grande gorgée. Pour une raison ou une autre, quand il s'était rassit, il s'était rapproché pour se recroqueviller contre le corps de Derek. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de lever le bras pour faire courir sa propre paume contre les petits cheveux de la nuque de Stiles comme s'il pouvait le protéger de ce qui s'était passé. Stiles se rapprocha au contact.

« Il y a une artère au niveau de la nuque ici, c'est elle qui a été compressée. Elle se sépare en deux autres artères qui apportent du sang à la partie du cerveau qui permet l'information visuelle. Tu dois vraiment être malchanceux pour les mettre toutes les deux KO avec des caillots de sang. D'habitude ça arrive seulement chez les personnes âgées avec des problèmes de cœur, ce genre de chose. Mais j'ai été assez malchanceux pour les boucher toutes les deux » Stiles haussa les épaules « Ou assez chanceux, ça dépend comment tu vois les choses. Un peu plus et ma colonne vertébrale était sectionnée ou bien mon tronc cérébral était compressé. A ce niveau là, je n'aurais pas survécu »

La main de Derek était restée sur la nuque de Stiles et il ne put s'empêcher de faire de nouveau courir son pouce dessus, sentant le léger creux où le crâne de Stiles faisait la jonction avec sa nuque. Juste quelques millimètres, probablement, et Stiles aurait pu ne pas être là. Derek n'aurait jamais su qu'il existait.

Stiles soupira au toucher « Les cerveaux sont bizarres » songea-t-il « Quand quelque chose comme ça arrive, ils essayent de compléter les informations manquantes. Ils appellent ça 'Hallucinations visuelles complexes'. Mais pour moi… » Stiles se rapprocha un peu plus, posant sa joue sur l'épaule de Derek. Ça devrait être étrange, de se blottir l'un contre l'autre comme ça mais cela semblait presque naturel, que les bras de Derek encerclent Stiles, pour le garder proche de lui « Pour moi, ça veut juste dire que je vois ma mère tout le temps. Debout juste au bord de ma vision ou assise au bord du lit d'hôpital. A chaque fois que j'essaye de regarder dans sa direction, elle disparaît mais quand je détourne le regard elle revient »

Derek pouvait de nouveau sentir le salé des larmes de Stiles et ce fut naturel cette fois, de lever le bras pour les essuyer avec son pouce, laissant son toucher s'attarder sur la pommette de Stiles « Je ne peux pas imaginer dans quelle situation j'ai mis papa » dit Stiles la voix enrouée par les larmes « Ils arrêtent pas de me dire que maman est morte et je continue à leur hurler qu'ils ont tort, qu'ils mentent, qu'elle est juste là »

Derek serra la cuisse de Stiles, incapable des trouver les mots. Stiles ne semblait pas en avoir besoin, en revanche, il se pencha un peu plus dans l'étreinte de Derek, laissant échapper un souffle tremblant. Ils restèrent assis comme ça un long moment, respirant de façon synchronisée, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

« J'entends Laura des fois » se retrouva à dire Derek à sa propre surprise « Juste sa voix qui me dit… qui me dit ce qu'elle aurait pensé ou ce que je devrais faire »

Stiles acquiesça contre le torse de Derek « Est-ce que tu veux… tu pourrais me parler d'elle. Si tu veux »

Et de façon surprenante, Derek le voulait… il voulait que Stiles connaisse Laura. Il avait souhait futile et désespéré que Stiles et Laura puissent se connaître, puissent devenir amis.

« Elle était… forte. Elle me permettait de continuer quand je voulais juste abandonner. Et elle était drôle. Elle n'acceptait aucune de mes conneries »

« Elle avait l'air géniale »

« Ouais » Derek prit une profonde inspiration et expira doucement « On n'était pas aussi proches avant… avant l'incendie. J'étais plus proche de mon père et de mes frères. Elle était plus proche de ma mère, s'entrainant pour être le prochain alpha. Mais après ça… » Derek posa son menton sur les cheveux de Stiles, inspirant son odeur « On était tout ce qu'il nous restait de la meute et de la maison. Juste nous deux pendant tellement d'années. On se battait toujours mais on était aussi tellement… tellement connecté. Et ensuite elle est juste… partie »

Les bras de Stiles étaient serrés autour de la taille de Derek maintenant, tous les prétextes du fait qu'ils n'étaient pas purement et simplement en train de s'étreindre, étaient partit « Ca craint vraiment » dit-il sincèrement et cela semblait être la seule chose à dire.

Derek se contenta de rester ici, profitant de la présence ferme et peu exigeante de Stiles. Inspirant sa chaleur et son odeur. Le doux battement de son cœur et le bruit familier de sa respiration. Il n'était même pas sûr du moment où Stiles s'endormit, soudainement un peu plus doux et docile là où il était enveloppé dans l'étreinte de Derek.

Il semblait être parfaitement à l'aise. La solitude était tellement devenue une partie de Derek qu'il la reconnaissait à peine, comme la douleur d'un os cassé qui n'avait jamais bien guéri. Quelque chose à propos de Stiles dans ses bras soulageait cette douleur, et l'emplissait de chaleur et de réconfort jusqu'à la moelle de ses os.

Derek n'était pas sûr du moment où il s'endormit aussi. Il se réveilla dans le brouillard au son des pas de Scott dans le couloir, la lumière du coucher du soleil tardif passait à travers les fenêtres. A un moment ou à un autre, Derek avait glissé pour se coucher sur le canapé. Stiles était étalé sur le torse de Derek, son visage rouge, sa bouche rose et relâchée.

Derek fit doucement basculer Stiles contre le dossier du canapé, l'extirpant d'en dessous de lui pour s'asseoir juste au moment où les clés de Scott s'entrechoquaient contre la porte. Il se leva, troublé et fit courir une main dans ses cheveux en désordre.

« Oh ! Hey mec » Les yeux de Scott oscillèrent entre l'endroit où Derek était debout, se sentant inexplicablement coupable et l'endroit où Stiles était allongé sur le ventre et ronflait sur le canapé « J'savais pas que t'étais là »

« Je… j'allais partir » marmonna Derek. Il empoigna la bouteille à moitié vide de Mélange, se souvenant ce que Stiles avait dit à propos du fait que c'était toxique pour les humains.

« Tu es sûr ? » La voix de Scott était douce « Tu n'as pas à partir, tu pourrais rester »

« Non, je… je dois y aller » Derek se sentait maladroit et incertain. L'odeur mélangée de lui et de Stiles était profonde dans l'air, brouillant ses esprits et semblant faire appel à quelque chose de plus profond à l'intérieur de lui. Cependant maintenant que le bourdonnement chaleureux de l'alcool à l'aconit s'était dissipé, il n'était pas sûr de ce que tout ça voulait dire. Est-ce que ça avait été seulement de la gentillesse et du réconfort ou bien quelque chose de plus ? Derek ne savait pas et là maintenant, il se sentait à vif et exposé sous le regard de Scott.

« Fais comme tu veux » Scott alla dans la cuisine et commença à fouiller dans le frigo. Derek ne put s'empêcher de ressentir qu'il y avait quelque chose de lâche à propos de sa retraite mais il se retira quand même, retournant à son appartement.

Il devrait manger quelque chose aussi mais il se sentait trop fatigué, complètement vidé. Au lieu de ça il s'allongea sur son lit. Après un moment d'embarras, il enleva son tee shirt et le posa à côté de son oreiller, se blottissant contre lui, inspirant la douce odeur chaleureuse de Stiles mélangée avec la sienne plus âpre et plus alpine.

Il ferma les yeux, laissant son esprit s'égarer dans les profondeurs situées entre le sommeil et l'éveil. Les pensées de la mort de Laura étaient toujours noires au fond de son esprit mais au lieu de ça il se laissa aller à penser à Stiles. Il repoussa tous ses doutes sur ce qu'il avait pensé et au lieu de ça, il se concentra sur ce qu'il avait ressentit quand il tenait Stiles dans ses bras et à quel point c'était bien de l'avoir près de lui. Et alors que le sommeil commençait à l'avoir, il se laissa, juste pendant un moment, imaginer que l'odeur de Stiles était vraiment dans son lit et que le corps chaleureux et rieur de Stiles était serré dans ses bras chaque nuit.

* * *

 **(1) Anton Tchekhov est un écrivain et dramaturge russe du XIXème siècle très célèbre. Il a écrit des pièces de théâtres et des nouvelles. En plus d'être écrivain il était en même temps médecin, ce que je trouve impressionnant.**

 **Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre. Ça se rapproche n'est-ce pas ? Patience pour la suite, il faudra attendre dimanche prochain. Bisous mes loulous et n'hésitez pas à me faire un petit coucou sur Facebook (le lien est dans ma bio)**


	8. Famille

**Ce chapitre est un des plus long de l'histoire et un des plus long que j'ai traduis. Je crois que j'ai mis plus d'un mois à le traduire et il m'a tellement saoulé que j'ai fait une pause d'une dizaine de jour dans la traduction car je ne pouvais plus voir ce chapitre en peinture.**

 **Enfin bref, il fait 14 pages Word… immense ! Donc je sens que vous allez apprécier cette longueur n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Je vous laisse à la lecture et encore merci aux personnes qui commentent cette trad et qui l'ajoutent dans sa liste de favoris et de follow. Je vous aime !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Derek se réveilla au lever du soleil le lendemain matin, surpris d'avoir dormi si profondément cette nuit. Son corps entier était relâché et relaxé. Il cligna des yeux, les ouvrit et réalisa qu'il tenait son tee shirt de la nuit dernière dans une main, toujours collé contre lui. Il s'autorisa à le humer une fois de plus, les traces de l'odeur de Stiles se dissipant déjà avant de se lever.

Il fit sa routine matinale quotidienne sur pilote automatique, ses pensées tournant en boucle inutilement alors qu'il essayait de donner un sens à la nuit précédente. A chaque fois qu'il essayait de penser à ce que cela voulait dire, il, sentait l'anxiété s'accumuler dans sa poitrine. Ses pensées étaient lointaines et nerveuses.

 _Stiles était affectueux avec tout le monde_ se dit-il et c'était vrai. Derek ne savait pas si cela avait été exacerbé par le besoin d'apports tactiles pour compenser sa détérioration visuelle ou si c'était juste ce qu'il était, mais Stiles touchait tout le monde facilement et nonchalamment. Il poussait Scott affectueusement ou serrait Erica dans ses bras et pourtant Derek doutait du fait que Stiles ait déjà fait un câlin avec eux ou qu'il s'était endormi drapé sur eux…

 _Il était juste saoul_ se dit-il sévèrement et c'était aussi vrai. Le whisky semblait avoir affaiblit les limites déjà bancales de Stiles. Derek n'avait jamais rejoint Scott et Stiles quand ils étaient sortis boire un verre avec Allison ou le collègue de Scott, Isaac que Derek n'avait même pas rencontré. Ou bien occasionnellement Erica et Boyd quand ils ne travaillaient pas. Pour ce qu'il savait, Stiles était comme ça à chaque fois qu'il buvait. Rien que de penser à ça, à Stiles pelotonné contre le mystérieux Isaac, de la façon dont il avait été avec Derek, faisait que ça le démangeait de vouloir sortir les crocs.

Et la maintenant, voilà une autre raison pour laquelle Derek devrait juste garder Stiles à distance. Derek était un loup garou de naissance. Depuis la puberté son contrôle avait été impeccable, cependant en héritant du pouvoir d'alpha c'était quelque chose pour lequel il n'avait pas totalement été préparé. Les sens en éveil et instincts intensifiés étaient écrasants et l'enfonçaient un peu plus dans son refuge d'isolation sociale. Quelque chose à propos de Stiles semblait affaiblir son contrôle déjà tremblant. Le loup sous sa peau rôdait un peu plus près de la surface surtout quand Stiles était dans les parages.

Un bêta sans meute c'était déjà mauvais, désarmé et émotionnellement instable. Un alpha sans meute c'était presque du jamais vu. Derek n'en avait plus pour longtemps et s'il craquait, ça serait les personnes proches de lui qui en souffriraient. Personne n'avait été aussi proche de lui depuis longtemps donc il avait repoussé l'intérêt mais maintenant il se retrouvait (à contrecœur) entouré par des gens à qui il tenait. Pourtant plus de gens vont potentiellement souffrir de la malédiction qui planait sur la tête de Derek.

Derek sortit de ses pensées sinistres en entendant Stiles se réveiller dans l'appartement à côté, son cœur s'accélérait et son dos craquait alors qu'il s'étirait. Derek ne put s'empêcher d'écouter attentivement, essayant de donner un sens à l'état d'esprit de Stiles. C'était effrayant et invasif et il le savait. Pourtant il écoutait toujours alors que Stiles avalait quelques cachets avec un verre d'eau, ses mouvements semblaient lents et maladroits comparés à son habituelle maladresse typique du matin. Est-ce que Stiles avait juste la gueule de bois ou bien était-ce juste la lourdeur des regrets qui lui pesait sur les membres ?

Quand Stiles se mit silencieusement sous la douche, il ne se mit pas à chanter à tue tête sur sa playlist éclectique contrairement à son habitude. L'estomac de Derek bouillonnait d'anxiété. Il se força à sortir de son appartement, incapable de se déconnecter de la présence de Stiles dans l'appartement d'à côté mais réticent à continuer à envahir sa vie privée. Surtout depuis que chaque son était comme une autre pierre sur la tombe des espoirs incertains de Derek, le persuadant un peu plus que Stiles n'avait que des regrets par rapport à ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière.

Derek passa une grande partie de la journée à déambuler sans but, son corps agité et ses pensées et émotions oscillants violemment. Il se souvenait du réconfort qu'il avait ressentit quand il avait eu Stiles dans ses bras et le désespoir en pensant que ça n'arriverait peut-être plus jamais. Un petit frisson d'espoir sur le fait que Stiles pourrait avoir des sentiments pour lui puis la terreur glaciale en pensant ce que cela voudrait dire si c'était le cas. S'inquiétant que Stiles ne l'ai pas encore contacté (c'était probablement la première fois depuis des semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés ou qu'ils ne s'étaient pas envoyé des SMS plusieurs fois dans la journée) avec aussi un mélange de soulagement parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait dire la prochaine qu'ils se parleraient.

Au moment où il retourna chez lui, il était épuisé par le bouleversement émotionnel de la journée. Il se força à manger un peu de nourriture froide sortie du frigo et entra dans la douche, laissant l'eau tiède lui couler dessus, enlevant les odeurs écœurantes de la ville extérieure.

Il tomba dans le lit. Son tee shirt de la nuit dernière était toujours là mais l'odeur de Stiles s'était presque complètement évaporée. Derek le poussa brusquement sur le côté, irrité. Il ferma les yeux et espéra que l'inconscience du sommeil ne mette au silence ses pensées tumultueuses. A travers le mur, il pouvait entendre Stiles se préparer pour aller au lit, le froissement alors qu'il se mettait en pyjama, le bruit du robinet alors qu'il se lavait le visage et se brossait les dents. Après être partit toute la journée, le battement familier de son cœur était un son bienvenu, apaisant les nerfs de Derek.

Pendant juste un moment, Derek se laissa à imaginer qu'il n'y avait aucun mur entre eux (il valait mieux ça que d'être un auditeur effrayant de la porte à côté) qu'il était en fait autorisé à écouter la routine du soir de Stiles. Que Stiles était dans leur appartement, se préparant à grimper dans leur lit. La routine banale d'une relation établie. L'idée semblait tellement hors de portée, la distance entre la réalité et fantasme était tellement vaste, et Derek n'avait aucune des compétences pour couvrir cette distance. Et pourtant Derek écoutait et rêvait et voulait.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le son de l'arrivée d'un SMS fit bondir le cœur de Derek.

' _Je fais un pari. Lequel des Vif Argent est le meilleur ? Celui de DoFP ou EdU ?'_

Derek fronça les sourcils en direction du SMS. Une partie de lui s'était demandé ? … avait espéré ? … que Stiles aurait voulu lui parler de la nuit dernière qu'ils avaient passé mais ce SMS était la preuve que rien n'avait changé (du moins pour Stiles)

' _C'est quoi DoFP ou EdU ?'_

' _DoFP = X-Men Days of Future Past, EdU = Avengers L'Ere d'Ultron, andouille'_

' _J'ai pas encore vu l'Ere d'Ultron'_

' _Pas possible !'_

Il y eut un blanc pendant environ une heure tandis que Derek essayait de s'immerger de nouveau dans ses feuilles de calcul, se disant que ça n'avait pas d'importance qu'il soit redevenu l'un des nombreux potes de Stiles. C'était ce qu'il voulait… ce qu'il était résolu à faire lui-même en fait. Lui et Stiles pouvaient rester amis et n'importe quoi en plus allait rester un fantasme inoffensif.

' _Scott vient ! Ce soir 19h30. Cinéma Magic Johnson. J'ai déjà acheté les tickets. Viens'_

Derek soupira en remettant son téléphone dans sa poche. Il pouvait faire ça.

Il retrouva Scott et Stiles dans l'entrée du cinéma, Scott donna un petit coup à Stiles et lui chuchota quelque chose alors que Derek approchait.

« Derek ! Hey ! » Le sourire de Stiles était légèrement forcé « Voilà ton ticket »

« Merci »

Derek prit le ticket, et posa un billet de 20 $ dans la main de Stiles, déjà plié en quatre. Le sourire de Stiles quand il sentit le billet plié se relaxa pour devenir plus sincère.

« On peut y aller ? » dit Stiles juste au moment où le téléphone sonna, annonçant l'arrivée d'un SMS.

Scott fronça les sourcils en direction de son téléphone « Aw mince ! Désolé les gars. Je dois filer. On m'appelle »

Derek essaya de ne pas se sentir blessé quand Stiles attrapa le bras de Scott paniqué. Il tira Scott un petit peu plus loin et Derek fit semblant de ne pas entendre chuchotages

« Tu plaisantes ? » siffla Stiles « Tu peux pas faire ça ! »

« Je suis désolé ! » Scott faisait ses yeux de chien battu même si Stiles ne pouvait pas les voir « Je le jure, on m'appelle »

« Si c'est juste… »

« Non ! Je suis sérieux ! Je te ferais pas un truc pareil frangin. C'est un vrai travail d'urgence »

Ils se poussèrent l'un l'autre encore quelques fois mais Stiles semblait déjà résigné. Derek fit semblant de regarder le menu du stand alors qu'ils revenaient vers lui. Scott lui fit de rapides excuses avant de laisser Derek et Stiles debout, dans l'entrée avec un air gêné.

« Si tu… on peut annuler, si t'as plus envie de le faire » marmonna finalement Derek « Je sais que tu l'as déjà vu »

« Nah » Stiles passa une main dans ses cheveux, les lèvres pincées dans une ligne malheureuse « Bien sûr que non »

Les choses semblèrent aller mieux une fois que le film commença. Stiles chuchotait des commentaires dans l'oreille de Derek, essayant de le faire rire en répétant les commentaires les plus bizarres du service d'audio description qui était dans son autre oreille. Au moment où le film était fini, c'était comme si les choses avaient été réglées entre eux.

« On va chez Vicky ? » suggéra Stiles et Derek se retrouva à acquiescer.

* * *

« Mais quand tu sors Hank Pym de l'histoire d'Ultron, ça change tout le truc. J'veux dire, Hank a un but en créant Ultron (la justice et l'ordre) Pour que Stark et Banner le fasse, ça semble trop arbitraire » dit sérieusement Derek. (1)

Erica avait posé sa hanche contre leur table, le pichet d'eau dans ses mains avait été oublié depuis longtemps « Sans mentionner… pas de Wasp, même pas dans le film Ant-Man ! Je veux dire, Janet van Dyne est géniale… »

« La commande est prête ! » appela Boyd et Erica souffla d'irritation à cette interruption et marcha d'un pas tranquille vers le grill.

Stiles était penché, il s'amusait négligemment avec ses couverts « Donc, comment ça se fait que tu saches autant de choses à propos des Comics ? »

Derek baissa les yeux sur son assiette, essayant de trouver ses mots au milieu de son océan de souvenirs « Mon père… il aimait vraiment beaucoup ces trucs. Il avait beaucoup de classiques… The Dark Knight Returns, Les Gardiens, ce genre de chose. On savait qu'on n'était pas supposé les lire jusqu'à ce qu'on soit plus âgé mais mon… » Derek dut prendre une grande inspiration, expirant vivement par le nez pour contrôler la pointe de douleur dans sa poitrine « Mon petit frère Cameron et moi, on les prenait en douce quand même et on les lisait sous les couvertures avec une lampe torche »

Derek n'avait pas pensé à ça depuis des années et soudainement c'était tellement précis… l'odeur de sa famille tout autour de lui, la lumière orange de la lampe torche sous la couette du lit à baldaquin de Derek, les chuchotements que lui et Cam alternaient avec la lecture des dialogues avec Derek qui faisait toujours la première ligne parce qu'il était plus vieux. Le souvenir faisait mal mais ça faisait aussi du bien, Derek ressentait ce petit écho de chaleur et de sécurité qu'il avait pris pour acquis à ce moment là.

Il cligna des yeux pour chasser l'humidité de ses yeux et il se racla la gorge « Je suis sûr que mon père savait mais il n'a jamais rien dit. Et quand on est devenu plus vieux, il nous a amené avec lui à la boutique de bandes dessinées »

Derek n'avait pas réalisé que la main de Stiles avait trouvée la sienne jusqu'à ce que Stiles ne la serre de façon réconfortante.

« Je suis désolé mec » dit Stiles. Son odeur était teintée de tristesse « Je voulais par faire remonter… »

« Non… » interrompit Derek en tournant sa main pour serrer la paume de Stiles en retour « Je… je veux me souvenir d'eux » Il ne l'avait pas réalisé jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait dit et à quel point c'était vrai « Depuis que Laura est morte, il n'y a personne qui » Il ne put finir sa phrase que le nœud dans sa gorge grandissait même s'il sentait comme si un poids avait été enlevé « On devrait se souvenir d'eux »

« Ouais » répondit doucement Stiles « On devrait » Il pencha la tête, se gratta la nuque comme s'il était embarrassé par sa sincérité « Si tu veux parler d'eux, à tout moment, je dis juste… que je suis là. Je veux dire, j'aimerais savoir »

« Merci » marmonna Derek la voix rauque « Je… j'aimerais bien »

Le sourire de Stiles était chaleureux et sincère, la gêne entre eux était maintenant partie « Quand tu veux mec »

* * *

« Bon alors feignasse tu viens, on va faire du shopping ! » (2)

Derek ouvrit sa porte « De 1 : Tu n'as pas de voiture. De 2 : Tu réalise que ça fait de toi la lolita dans ce scénario. »

« Alors tu saisis cette référence à un film »

Stiles refusa de dire à Derek où ils allaient, son écouteur enfoncé dans son oreille avec le volume très bas pour éviter que Derek n'entende ne serait-ce que la navigation. Finalement ils s'arrêtèrent devant une boutique.

« Très bien, je nous ai amené aussi loin que ça. Conduit nous à la porte » dit Stiles trépignant pratiquement d'impatience.

Derek sourit aussi alors qu'il regardait le nom de la boutique 'Les BD de Kenny', la vitrine débordait de bandes dessinées à thème « Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cet endroit » commenta-t-il.

« Bien sûr que non » répliqua gaiement Stiles « C'est parce que les boutiques de bandes dessinées sont des endroits magnifiques remplit d'arc en ciel, de rayons de soleil et de miaulements de chatons » Il s'arrêta et sembla tout d'un coup sérieux « C'est bon ? Je veux dire, ce n'est pas trop ? »

« Non » Derek guida Stiles en avant « C'est… c'est super » Et ça l'était. Il était soudainement surpris qu'il n'ait pas pensé à ça avant… racheter quelques uns des vieux volumes qu'il avait l'habitude de lire avec Cameron et son père pour s'échapper dans ces histoires familières.

L'employée derrière le comptoir leva la tête, les pointes de ses cheveux multicolores se secouèrent « Je peux vous aider à trouver quelque chose ? »

Derek plissa légèrement des yeux contre l'éclat de lumière qui semblait l'entourer pendant un moment. Il cligna des yeux et cela disparut. Il essaya de humer l'air aussi discrètement que possible. Elle n'était pas un loup mais elle était… quelque chose.

« Ouais merci. Est-ce que vous avez le Miss Marvel volume 1 ? » demanda Stiles alors que Derek les conduisait vers le comptoir.

« Kamala Khan » commenta l'employée avec un grand sourire « Vous allez l'adorer » Elle voleta vers une grande étagère et en tira une petite et fine bande dessinée.

« Le volume 3 est en ce moment en rupture de stock mais on en a commandé » ajouta-t-elle avant de retourner à son poste « En revanche nous avons le volume 2 si vous aimez celui là. Et vous l'aimerez » Ces grands yeux bruns se posèrent curieusement sur Stiles avant de baisser le regard pour examiner sa canne et de retourner à son visage « Est-ce que c'est pour vous ou… ? »

« Voyons voir » dit Stiles avec un petit sourire avant de tendre la main vers le Comic.

Sa main passa sur le bord du comptoir, s'orienta toute seule avant de poser sa canne contre. Il ouvrit le volume à la première page puis sortit Jarvis.

« Jarvis, ouvre l'application 'Les BD sont une perte de temps' » dit Stiles « Sans vouloir vous vexer hum… »

« Kira » dit la vendeuse.

« Sans vouloir vous vexer Kira » Stiles lui sourit « Mon amie Lydia a fait ça pour moi et elle et moi nous avons des opinions divergentes »

« Pas de souci » dit-elle en haussant les épaules ce qui fit que les tatouages à l'aquarelle contre sa clavicule se mirent à onduler. Elle et Derek observèrent curieusement Stiles lever son téléphone pour apparemment prendre en photo la couverture de la BD. Il photographia aussi les cinq pages suivantes puis appuya sur un bouton.

« Miss Marvel volume 1 » annonça la voix de Jarvis « Première cadre : Magasin Circle Q. Personnages : Kamala, Nakia, Bruno » Chacun des personnages avait une voix différente, féminine pour les femmes et masculine pour les hommes « Première action » continua Jarvis « Scène : Sandwiches. Police Easy greasy BLT »

« Waouh ! » souffla Kira alors qu'elle rouvrait la bande dessinée à la première page. Elle et Derek se penchèrent tous les deux pour jeter un œil à la page, qui était exactement comme Jarvis l'avait décrit.

« Je veux juste le sentir » dit la voix féminine attribuée à Kamala « Deuxième action » annonça Jarvis et Stiles appuya sur un autre bouton pour arrêter la récitation.

« C'est trop cool ! » dit la vendeuse, les lumières grésillèrent et vacillèrent légèrement autour d'elle « Désolé » Elle haussa les épaules et fit un regard en coin en direction de Derek « Vieille installation électrique »

Stiles ne l'avait même pas remarqué, trop occupé à faire un grand sourire « Je vais le corriger un peu quand je serais chez moi avant que je dise à Lydia de le mettre sur l'app store mais c'est plutôt cool n'est-ce pas ? La reconnaissance de texte est assez standard mais elle a enregistré des reconnaissances visuelles avancées pour la BD avec une recherche du personnage dans Google image pour aider le programme à les reconnaître. Il reconnaît aussi les objets et aussi la plupart des actions »

« C'est absolument génial ! » Les yeux de Kira brillaient « Dites le moi quand ça sera mis en ligne, on pourra en faire la promotion en magasin »

« Pas de problème » Stiles sautillait presque d'excitation « Derek tu peux faire un tour, je sens que je vais rester ici pendant un moment. Je dois avoir une conversation avec Kira sur ce que j'ai manqué ces neuf dernières années »

« Waouh ! » souffla Kira les yeux écarquillés « Neuf ans ? » répéta-t-elle avant qu'un sourire n'apparaisse sur son visage « Et bien, commençons ! »

* * *

« Hey »

Derek posa doucement sa tasse de thé. Maintenant, il connaissait le ton que Stiles utilisait quand il se préparait à aborder un sujet qu'il savait que Derek n'allait pas aimer.

« Ouais ? » C'était quelque chose sur lequel Derek travaillait. Ce que Derek appelait 'faire verbaliser son non verbal' ou ce que Stiles avait expliqué en disant 'communiquer avec uniquement avec tes sourcils peut marcher avec les autres personnes Sourwolf mais ça va pas passer avec moi'

« Donc… Scott a son collègue, Isaac. Tu l'as déjà rencontré ? »

« Non » dit prudemment Derek, se demandant où est-ce que ça le menait.

« Ouais je m'en doutais. Il a dit que Matt était un connard fini, il essaye de l'éviter par tous les moyens donc il ne vient pas chez Scott autant qu'avant »

« Ok » Derek observait attentivement Stiles qui se tortilla brièvement les mains avant d'apparemment découvrir sa serviette qu'il déchiqueta doucement et de façon méthodique.

« Donc comme je le disais, Isaac. Le collègue de Scott. Ils sont au SAMU ensemble depuis cette année, environ. Il est… c'est vraiment un gars bien. Un petit peu timide au début mais une fois que t'as appris à le connaître, il est vraiment sympa »

« Ok » dit de nouveau Derek, un malaise et un creux grandissaient dans son estomac « C'est… c'est bien, je suppose »

« Tu crois ? » Stiles sembla s'illuminer « Je pensais peut-être lui demander de trainer avec nous de temps en temps. Tu sais, qu'on prenne des verres ensemble. Ou peut-être que je pourrais faire quelque chose chez nous. Je suis nul en cuisine mais je peux faire un guacamole ou un truc comme ça… »

Derek se sentait engourdi. Il fixait ses mains. Elles semblaient larges, inutiles. Il avala le nœud dans sa gorge « Si tu veux lui demander de sortir avec toi… » dit-il et il dut se racler la gorge une nouvelle fois « Alors demande lui. De faire faire quelque chose juste tous les deux. Autrement il sera embrouillé »

« Quoi ? » Son visage expressif était maintenant ridé par la confusion « Lui demander… » Sa bouche se tordit, son odeur se teinta soudainement avec de la déception amère « Je suis pas intéressé par Isaac, Derek. Je te demande… je te demande si, toi, tu veux le rencontrer »

« Tu essayes de m'arranger un coup ? » Derek savait que sa voix était forte, ce qui fit que les gens de la table à côté se retournèrent pour le regarder, mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

« Non ! Argh ! » Stiles se frotta le visage avec sa main, frustré. Il se pencha, attrapant le bras de Derek pour s'orienter « C'est un loup garou » chuchota-t-il « Mon Dieu, j'aurais probablement du commencer par là hein ? Je te demandes pas si tu veux sortir avec lui. J'veux dire, je savais même pas…je savais même pas que les hommes étaient… je voulais juste dire… je me demandais si peut-être, tu voulais de nouveau avoir une meute » finit-il avec une cascade de mots bâclés.

« Oh » Derek ne trouva rien à dire. Le mot 'meute' était comme un solide mur de brique au bout d'un grand huit d'émotions que ce qu'ont été ces dernières minutes. Pour Derek, la meute était une famille (ses parents, ses frères, ses sœurs et ses cousins. Son oncle Peter. Laura) La meute était quelque chose qui n'était plus, quelque chose qui sera à jamais perdu et qui ne pourrait jamais être remplacé.

« Ecoute, je ne dis pas que tu doives choisir maintenant mais… pense y. Peut-être rencontrer Isaac. C'est pas… » Stiles semblait se retrouver anormalement à court de mots, se mordant la lèvre de frustration avant d'essayer à nouveau.

« Un loup… surtout un alpha… ne peut pas continuer très longtemps sans une meute, Derek » dit-il la voix grave et sérieuse « Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Et Isaac… » Stiles se pencha à nouveau, sa main semblant trouver automatiquement son chemin vers le bras de Derek « Parce qu'il a un petit peu paniqué quand il a découvert que je savais ce qu'il était mais… je crois qu'il a aussi besoin de quelqu'un »

Derek se força à se concentrer sur les mots de Stiles et pas sur la chaleur de sa paume sur son avant bras, au doux réconfort de son pouce qui frottait distraitement la peau de Derek « Il a dit que sa mère était un loup garou et qu'elle est morte quand il était petit. Il ne l'a jamais dit à son père, apparemment, donc ça a été une malheureuse surprise quand Isaac s'est transformé pour la première fois. Il a dit que son père le haïssait pour ça, il avait l'habitude de l'enfermer dans un congélateur durant ses transformations. Et… il ne l'a pas dit mais Derek… » Les yeux de Stiles étaient écarquillés et sérieux « Tu sais que des fois, tu _sais_ les choses. Et un enfant loup garou ne peut pas exactement montrer ses bleus le lendemain, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Derek savait exactement ce que Stiles voulait dire et il sentit un grognement grave et involontaire dans sa poitrine en pendant à ça. L'idée que quelqu'un puisse faire du mal à un enfant, encore moins à un enfant qui ne pouvait même pas montrer ses cicatrices (du moins les cicatrices physiques) retourna l'estomac de Derek. L'idée était répugnante mais Derek n'avait aucun doute sur les instincts de Stiles, même pas une seconde. Il ne savait pas si c'était le fait d'avoir grandi en étant l'enfant d'un flic ou si c'était juste quelque chose à propos de Stiles mais la capacité de celui-ci à lire les gens était troublante.

Stiles sourit tout seul, comme si la question avait trouvé sa réponse.

« Ne sois pas aussi content de toi » grommela Derek en reniflant alors que Stiles réarrangeait son visage en une expression de totale innocence.

« Mais tu y penseras ? »

« Ouais »

Stiles essayait de contenir son enthousiasme mais il était vraiment nul à ça. Le sourire tirait les coins de sa bouche et ses yeux semblaient s'illuminaient de l'intérieur.

Derek secoua la tête, sachant qu'il était déjà coulé « J'y penserais » avertit-il.

* * *

Isaac était à peu près comme Stiles l'avait décrit. Timide mais avec un côté sarcastique tranchant quand il était relaxé et qu'il se sentait un petit peu plus à l'aise.

Scott semblait légèrement confus au pourquoi de cette rencontre que Stiles avait arrangé, au début ses yeux oscillèrent entre Derek et Stiles mais il sembla se relaxer rapidement et il sourit ridiculement en voyant qu'ils semblaient bien s'entendre tous les deux.

Et ils semblaient vraiment bien s'entendre, étrangement. Ce n'était pas aussi facile qu'il y paraissait quand il s'agissait de Derek et Stiles mais Scott semblait s'être habitué aux silences de Derek et cela ne semblait pas déranger Isaac non plus. Il lança quelques regards inquisiteurs à Derek et celui-ci se demandait que Stiles avait dit à Isaac mais à part ça, il semblait satisfait de bavarder et blaguer avec les autres. Derek prit une gorgée d'eau et laissa la camaraderie l'envahir. C'était… bien. Pas pareil que d'être avec sa famille mais il semblerait que cela comblait un vide à l'intérieur de lui qu'il n'avait même pas réalisé qui était présent.

Derek ne savait pas comment il allait réagir à l'odeur d'un autre loup si proche de son propre territoire… si proche de Stiles… mais, en fait, c'était bien. L'odeur d'Isaac était légère et non menaçante, avec une légère note de lait qui rappelait à Derek celle de son frère Cameron. Et Stiles avait raison, Isaac avait besoin d'autres loups garous. Il avait besoin d'un alpha. Derek n'était même pas sûr qu'il était conscient de ça mais alors que la soirée avançait, il pouvait voir à quel point Isaac se rapprochait de lui, cherchait son approbation.

Scott leur lançait une sorte de regard désapprobateur mais la grande joie de Stiles sur le déroulement de la soirée était évidente. Il était relaxé et rieur, amenant Derek dans la discussion et comblait sans effort les blanc à chaque fois que la maladresse sociale de Derek ralentissait la conversation. A un moment donné, Scott essaya de trainer Stiles dans la cuisine pour une conversation sifflante mais Stiles se contenta de rigoler et de le bousculer pour revenir avec une énorme quantité de guacamole avec Scott trainant derrière lui en boudant et portant une quantité toute aussi énorme des tamales de se grand-mère.

A la fin de la soirée, Isaac dit au revoir et c'était pour Derek le signal qu'il fallait qu'il parte aussi. Ils marchèrent tous les deux dans le couloir jusqu'à la porte de Derek avant de rester maladroitement devant.

« Donc » Isaac fut le premier à casser le silence gênant « C'était… sympa de te rencontrer » Il fixait surtout le sol mais continuer à lancer des regards rapides à Derek, la méfiance et l'espoir s'opposant dans son regard.

« Ouais » Derek se sentait légèrement nerveux mais dans l'ensemble, cela lui semblait plus facile que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Cela semblait… légitime « Est-ce que tu… je peux ? »

Il leva la main, maudissant sa difficulté à articuler les choses qu'il voulait dire mais, néanmoins, Isaac sembla comprendre. Un doux sourire naquit sur son visage, le rendant tout d'un coup très jeune et angélique. Il enleva rapidement la légère écharpe qu'il portait… on était à peine en septembre, pour l'amour du ciel… et il pencha la tête en arrière.

Derek posa sa paume chaude sur la nuque d'Isaac, le marquant de son odeur et tous deux soupirèrent au contact. Ce n'était rien de formel. Ils auront à apprendre plus l'un de l'autre avant qu'il ne demande à Isaac une soumission plus formelle et ne forment un lien de meute mais c'était un début. Une offre de protection. Une promesse.

« Je… merci » marmonna Isaac. Ils étaient tous les deux en train de rougir. Mon Dieu, Derek ne se rappelait pas que c'était aussi gênant quand sa mère le faisait mais Talia était née pour être un alpha et portait son rang telle une impératrice. Derek… Derek n'avait jamais prévu d'être l'alpha de sa propre meute mais pour la première fois, il réalisait que peut-être, il pourrait l'être. Peut-être que ça n'arrivera pas facilement mais s'il pouvait offrir sa protection à quelqu'un comme Isaac, peut-être que quelque chose de bien pouvait sortir de cette maudite situation après tout.

« Je… Stiles a dit qu'il y avait des choses que tu aurais besoin de savoir. Sur le fait d'être un loup garou j'veux dire. On pourrait se voir un de ces jours pour en parler un peu plus »

« Ouais » La tension semblait avoir quitté le corps d'Isaac, son regard était maintenant direct et plein d'estime « J'aimerais bien » Il semblait prêt à partir mais il hésita « Hey, mec. Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

Derek suspendit son geste de chercher ses clés dans sa poche « Ouais ? »

Maintenant Isaac semblait redevenir timide, il baissa les yeux « Peut-être que je dépasse les bornes ou un truc comme ça mais… Stiles est quelqu'un de bien »

Derek sentit son estomac aller dans ses talons. Il n'avait pas détecté une attirance particulière entre Isaac et Stiles mais peut-être qu'il avait manqué quelque chose « Hum. Ouais ? C'est le cas »

Isaac leva le menton, déterminé « Je veux juste dire… peut-être que tu devrais être franc avec lui. Si tu n'es pas intéressé, j'veux dire. C'est pas… c'est pas sympa de le laisser espérer comme ça »

« Quoi » Derek cligna des yeux de surprise « C'est… c'est pas le cas. J'veux dire, je crois pas qu'il ressente. Ce genre de chose. Pour moi »

Isaac recula d'un pas, les yeux écarquillés « Est-ce que tu plaisantes ? Je pourrais comprendre si tu avais été mordu mais tu es un loup garou né, comme moi. Tu peux le sentir partout sur lui »

« C'est pas » Derek inspira profondément, frustré « C'est pas moi. Il sent toujours comme ça. C'est juste… c'est juste Stiles »

Isaac fit un petit rire avant de s'immobiliser soudainement, les sourcils froncés « Tu es sérieux » Il secoua la tête « J'ai trainé avec Stiles pas mal de fois. Il n'avait jamais senti comme ça avant ce soir » Il souriait purement et simplement maintenant « Je suppose qu'il sens tout le temps comme ça près de toi »

« Mais. Il ne peut pas me voir. Il ne me connaissait même pas au début » Derek ne savait même pas pourquoi il parlait toujours de ça avec Isaac. Il aurait pu simplement illuminer ses yeux en direction du gamin et lui dire de se taire mais c'était juste… vraiment ?

« Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? » dit Isaac en haussant les épaules « Quand saoul, il nous parle du fait que ta voix est belle » Il sourait de nouveau et semblait bien moins angélique maintenant « Ravi de t'avoir rencontré Derek »

Puis il traversa le couloir, laissant Derek stupéfait et figé devant sa propre porte d'entrée.

* * *

 **(1) Pour info je n'ai pas vu le film, donc je ne connais pas la trame de l'histoire ou ce qui se passe.**

 **(2) J'ai du regarder le film pour trouver la réplique exacte en français, heureusement, elle était au début du film…**

 **Ce chapitre… ce chapitre était trop long, mais trop bien ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé mes loulous ? Je veux absolument votre avis.**

 **Bisous et à la semaine prochaine !**


	9. Rythme

**Coucou mes loulous. Je sais il est tard mais à croire que les imprévus me collent à la peau en ce moment. Enfin bref, certains savaient que ce chapitre serait publié aujourd'hui et non hier, je l'avais signalé sur Facebook. Ceux qui veulent passer voir ma page peuvent trouver le lien dans ma bio.**

 **Revenons au chapitre que beaucoup attendent avec impatience. Alors je ne vous dit rien de plus et je vous laisse le lire.**

* * *

 _'Tout le monde va en boite vendredi soir'_ lui envoya Stiles _'Ta présence est absolument requise. Habille toi sexy, j'aurais besoin d'aide pour atteindre l'entrée'_

Cela ne prit à Derek que 5 secondes pour répondre _'Absolument pas'_

Il repensa à ce qu'Isaac lui avait dit (il n'avait pas été possible de penser à autre chose) mais jusqu'à présent, Stiles l'avait traité de la même façon que d'habitude et il n'avait pas trouvé de moyen pour aborder le sujet. Aller dans une boite bruyante et qui puait avec chaque membre de la famille improvisée de Stiles n'était définitivement pas un pas dans la bonne direction.

 _'Allez Sourwolf ! Secoue toi les fesses ! Même Scott est de repos ce soir là ! Tout le monde vient !'_

Derek fronça les sourcils en direction de son téléphone. Il haïssait la foule même avant que tout ça n'arrive et maintenant avec ses sens d'alpha, même le fait de passer à côté d'une boite le soir était presque insupportable.

 _'Pas tout le monde'_ renvoya-t-il _'_ _Et arrête d'abuser des point d'exclamation. Tu es assistant d'édition, tu devrais le savoir'_

 _' !Rabat-joie !'_ envoya Stiles avec une série vertigineuse d'emojis de désapprobation en incluant un visage fâché, un pouce vers le bas et une fleur fanée.

Derek ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le SMS. Stiles lui pardonnera d'une manière ou d'une autre.

* * *

Derek avait entendu la musique étouffée et les gloussements venant de la porte à côté alors que le groupe se préparait pour sortir, donc il s'était dit qu'il était prêt quand le coup à la porte retentit, le cœur déjà rapide de Stiles s'accéléra même tout petit peu alors que Derek ouvrait la porte.

« Mon Dieu » Derek n'était pas près pour ça. Pas du tout.

« Non, juste moi » répondit joyeusement Stiles « Mais je vais prendre ça pour un compliment »

« Que… pourquoi… »

« Ally et Kira m'ont habillé. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? » Stiles écarta les bras et tourna doucement sur lui-même pour le plaisir de Derek.

Et merde, mais il était… délicieux. Son jean noir était moulant, soulignant la longueur sans fin de ses jambes jusqu'à ses lourdes chaussures. Une ceinture à clous entourait ses hanches minces et au dessus, il portait un tee shirt col V rouge sang qui semblait s'accrocher à ses larges épaules et à ses bras comme une seconde peau. Ses cheveux habituellement chaotiques, étaient habilement ébouriffés, juste assez en désordre pour faire croire que quelqu'un avait fait courir ses mains dedans.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que tu portes du maquillage ? » Les longs cils courbés de Stiles étaient plus sombres que d'habitude, rendant ses yeux ambre vifs presque lumineux en comparaison. Sa lèvre inférieure, toujours rose, était même d'avantage rose maintenant avec un éclat brillant. Derek l'observa avidement alors que Stiles suçotait cette lèvre dans sa bouche, la mordant d'une façon telle que Derek avait hâte de le faire lui-même.

« Hey… du crayon noir pour homme, c'est réel ! » (1) Stiles rougissait maintenant, une couleur rose intense fleurit sur ses pommettes. Derek voulait poser sa langue ici, il voulait découvrir s'il pouvait goûter la chaleur de cette rougeur avec sa langue « Alors, tu viens avec nous ou pas ? »

« Tu… tu vas sortir comme ça ? » Les mains de Derek se contractèrent sur l'encadrement de la porte alors qu'il supprimait l'envie irrésistible de tendre les bras en direction de Stiles et le garder proche de lui.

Les lèvres de Stiles se pressèrent dans une ligne non amusée « Nah, je suis entré dans ce jean pour trainer autour de la maison. C'est quoi ton dégât, Derek ? »

« Tu ne devrais pas… je ne crois pas que ce soit sûr pour toi de sortir comme ça » Derek savait qu'il disait la mauvaise chose, il pouvait voir les joues de Stiles se colorer de colère plutôt que de timidité mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher.

« Je ne sais littéralement pas avec quelle partie de ce merdier condescendant je ne suis pas d'accord » La voix de Stiles était plate et froide « L'idée que je ne devrais pas aller en boite parce que je suis aveugle ? Ou que je suis habillé d'une façon où je mets en danger ma vertu non existante ? C'est comme un putain de large éventail de connerie paternaliste »

Derek sentit ses propres joues chauffer et devenir rouges « C'est juste… tu es… »

« Je suis quoi Derek ? » La voix de Stiles s'était soudainement changée en un ronronnement grave. Il fit un pas en avant, se glissant inévitablement contre le corps de Derek « Tu crois que je n'aime pas danser ? » La gorge de Derek devint aussi sèche que du papier de verre alors que Stiles balançait ses hanches dans une ondulation lente et sinueuse. La main droite de Stiles était soudainement sur la taille de Derek, la main gauche s'enroula autour de la nuque de Derek. Il n'avait jamais touché Derek de façon aussi intime, aussi provoquante avant ça. Ses prochains mots furent soufflés chaudement dans l'oreille de Derek « Tu crois que je n'aime pas avoir du bon temps ? »

Derek prit une inspiration tremblante, sa tête embrumée par la chaleur et l'odeur appétissante de Stiles, plus proche qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Stiles ondula de nouveau ses hanches et soudainement Derek tomba, les jambes pliées sous lui près des chaussures de Stiles, les mains de celui-ci sur sa hanche et sa nuque pour le pousser dans une chute contrôlée qui était plus douce que ce que Derek avait probablement mérité, le laissant étalé sur le plancher.

« Je suis le satané fils d'un shérif » cracha Stiles, la voix de nouveau froide et pleine de furie « Ma meilleure amie est une Banshee. J'ai capturé un Kanima. Je peux prendre soin de moi. Et toi… » Stiles inspira rageusement, les mains se crispant et se relaxant alors que son odeur passa de la colère à une amère déception « Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'embête avec toi »

Stiles traina des pieds dans le couloir. Il s'arrêta devant sa propre porte « On sera au Nitro si tu te reprends et que tu veux te joindre à nous » jeta-t-il par-dessus son épaule. Il claqua la porte derrière lui.

« Donne-moi un autre verre Ally » Derek entendit une voix étouffée à travers le mur.

« Aww ignore le. C'est un connard… » commença Scott.

« C'est bon » interrompit laconiquement Stiles alors que Derek se levait du sol, fermant doucement sa propre porte « Tout va bien »

* * *

Derek prit une profonde inspiration, se redressa avant de rentrer dans la boite. Le battement de la musique palpitait déjà dans sa tête, la rendant douloureuse. La foule de personnes était écrasante, le nez de Derek tiqua avec la surcharge d'odeur, son corps tressaillit alors que les gens le frôlait de tous les côtés. Au-delà des ombres filtraient à travers la fumée artificielle dans une vision qui semblait sortir directement du pire des cauchemars de Derek. Il se força à aller dans le couloir étroit jusque vers les lumières pulsatiles de ce qui devrait être la piste de dance.

La musique était plus forte ici et les lumières stroboscopiques mettait Derek un peu plus sur les nerfs mais au moins, il faisait plus frais et c'était un peu plus ouvert. Les alentours du bar et le dance floor était bondé mais les coins sombres étaient peuplés par quelques couples éparpillés, en train de se tripoter et de se frotter les uns contre les autres, dissimulés par l'anonymat donné par les lumières clignotantes et la fumée artificielle âcre.

Derek fit le tour de la pièce, essayant de s'acclimater et espérant capter l'odeur de Stiles parmi le tourbillon agressif de fumée, de sueur et d'alcool. Il fouilla la foule autour du bar, faisant attention à ne pas faire briller ses yeux rouges mais il revint les mains vides. Peut-être qu'ils avaient décidé d'aller autre part après tout. Il se préparait juste à partir quand un éclair de rouge sur la piste de dance attira son attention.

Il s'approcha, traçant son chemin dans les bords de la foule. Ici, au centre de la piste de dance, il y avait Stiles. Sa tête était penchée en arrière, la longue ligne de sa gorge était exposée alors qu'il ondulait ses hanches et épaules en rythme. Toute son habituelle agitation maladroite semblait avoir disparue, ses mouvements étaient sinueux et gracieux comme si le rythme martelant de la musique acheminait toute l'énergie hyperactive dans son corps. La dragonne de sa canne pliable était accrochée à sa ceinture, ce qui fait que cela ressemblait plus à un accessoire qu'à un objet d'accessibilité. Il était hypnotisant.

Scott, Allison, Isaac, Boyd et Kira dansaient librement autour de lui, parfois à deux, se séparant de temps en temps pour danser avec Stiles pendant quelques minutes. Pendant ce temps, Derek observait un étranger s'approcher, très beau et avec des fossettes. Scott se pencha pour dire quelque chose à l'oreille de Stiles alors que l'étranger se glissait vers Stiles pour poser une main curieuse sur son épaule. Stiles sourit dans la direction de l'étranger, traçant un chemin sur son bras pour s'orienter avant de bouger pour danser avec lui.

Derek sentit un grognement monter dans sa poitrine. L'autre homme était relaxé, décontracté d'une façon que Derek ne ferait jamais et il touchait Stiles avec une expertise détendue. Après un petit moment il utilisa ses grandes mains pour tourner Stiles avec aisance, collant son torse contre le dos de Stiles alors que les deux hommes bougeaient tous deux avec souplesse. Il se pencha en avant, chuchotant quelque chose dans l'oreille de Stiles et celui-ci jeta sa tête en arrière et se mit à rire.

Derek se retourna, incapable de regarder un peu plus longtemps et se dirigea à travers la foule près du bar. Sa poitrine était comme dans un étau, son corps était douloureux de tension alors qu'il grognait au barman qu'il voulait une bouteille d'eau. Il baissa les yeux sur la surface tâchée et éraflée du bar, les lumières multicolores se reflétant dessus sur les cercles de condensation laissés par les bouteilles de bières et les verres. Il devrait partir. Il n'était pas sûr de pourquoi il était venu dans un premier lieu.

« Et bien, salut Sourwolf. Tu viens souvent ici ? »

Derek leva brusquement la tête. Stiles était penché contre le bar, à côté de lui, la peau chaude et rougissante, ses yeux brillants sous les lumières aveuglantes. Derek vit du coin de l'œil Scott, retourner sur la piste de dance, levant les pouces en direction de Derek alors qu'il y allait.

« Stiles » dit stupidement Derek.

« Ouaip » dit Stiles. Il posa ses coudes sur le bar, ferma les yeux et pencha sa tête en arrière comme s'il s'imprégnait de l'atmosphère. La sueur luisait dans le creux de sa gorge « Prêt à me payer une verre ? »

Derek se dépêcha pour trouver une réponse cohérente « J'sais pas. Est-ce que ton père va m'arrêter ? » (2)

Stiles se redressa, glissant quelque chose de la poche arrière de son jean moulant pour le lever fièrement « Pas depuis ce matin, imbécile »

Derek loucha vers la carte d'identité pendant un moment avant qu'il n'ait un déclic « C'est… c'est ton anniversaire ? Tu n'as rien dit » Derek n'avait pas pensé qu'il était possible qu'il se sente aussi mal après son comportement de plus tôt dans la soirée mais il avait tort.

Stiles semblait aller bien maintenant, cependant, il se penchait de nouveau contre le bar, son corps bougeant encore légèrement au rythme de la musique alors que le coin de sa bouche s'arquait en un sourire « Je ne voulais pas te culpabiliser pour que tu viennes. Je sais ce que tu ressens par rapport aux foules. Et au bruit. Et à peu près tout ce qu'il y a dans un endroit pareil »

A ce stade, Derek ne devrait plus être surpris par le fait que Stiles soit aussi perspicace mais il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait dit à Stiles une seule de ces choses. Il était fort possible qu'il ne l'ait pas fait, Stiles avait juste fait le rapprochement à partir des choses qu'il savait que Derek évitait de faire « Ouais » dit-il honteusement « Je n'aimais pas les endroits comme ça avant et après que je sois devenu un alpha, c'est juste… devenu pire »

Stiles acquiesça, semblant conserver cette information avant que son expression ne se change en quelque chose d'illisible. Il se balança un peu plus près « Mais tu es là maintenant »

Derek prit une gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau. Cela ne refroidit pas la chaleur qui grimpait dans son dos « Je suis là maintenant » acquiesça-t-il.

La main de Stiles courut sur le bord du bar avant qu'il trace son chemin sur le bras de Derek. Puis, ces longs doigts s'enroulèrent autour de l'avant bras de Derek, pour le serrer une fois « Alors maintenant Sourwolf. Tu danses avec moi ? »

« Je… je ne… »

Stiles commença à retirer sa main et pencha la tête « Peu importe, c'était… »

« Je ne sais pas danser » interrompit brusquement Derek.

Stiles inclina de nouveau la tête. Le crayon noir avait légèrement coulé, rendant ses yeux ambres plus fumés et mystérieux « C'est la seule raison ? » Il lécha ses lèvres brillantes, Derek observant avidement le mouvement de cette langue rose « Je pourrais te montrer. Si tu veux » Sa bouche se tordit de façon ironique « Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais en mesure de critiquer tes pas de danse »

« Je… » Derek regarda de nouveau la piste de danse. Isaac, Boyd et Kira dansaient ensemble, sans se soucier de quoique ce soit mais Scott et Allison tournèrent précipitamment leurs regards de Derek et de Stiles qu'ils observaient, bien évidemment « Tes amis nous regardent »

La main de Stiles trouva de nouveau le bras de Derek, faisant courir ses doigts jusqu'à sa main jusqu'à qu'il atteigne la bouteille d'eau. Il la tira de l'emprise de Derek et prit quelques longues gorgées. Derek observa le mouvement de sa gorge, enchanté, jusqu'à ce que Stiles ne repose la bouteille sur le bar en un coup « Emmène nous dans un endroit plus calme, alors » demanda-t-il plus doucement avec un sourire.

« Ok » C'était étrange de marcher main dans la main plutôt que d'avoir l'habituelle emprise de la paume de Stiles au creux de son bras mais c'était bon. Stiles semblait heureux et détendu, fredonnant légèrement dans sa barbe la chanson quelconque qui était passée. Derek trouva un coin de la pièce qui n'était pas occupée par un autre couple. Ce n'était pas plus calme mais il y faisait plus sombre et l'air conditionné envoyait de l'air frais, éloignant une partie de la fumée artificielle.

« Ici » dit Derek et Stiles se tourna vers lui, toujours en fredonnant. La main gauche de Stiles remonta du bras de Derek jusqu'à son cou, sa main droite tenant la taille de Derek. C'était en fait assez similaire à la façon dont Stiles avait tenu Derek plus tôt dans la soirée, juste avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur le sol. Cette fois, cependant, Stiles se pencha, utilisant ses mains et son corps pour aider Derek à se balancer au rythme de la musique et Derek était en train de tomber contre Stiles… sa tête se baissa pour respirer l'odeur de celui-ci, ses bras remontèrent presque automatiquement pour s'enrouler autour du dos de Stiles. Celui-ci fredonnait dans l'oreille de Derek maintenant, tel des petites vibrations qui bourdonnaient et vrombissaient dans les terminaisons nerveuses de Derek.

« C'est bien » dit Stiles et Derek sentit cette louange couler sur lui dans une chaude ruée « Maintenant, un petit peu plus… » La main sur la taille de Derek se déplaça jusqu'à sa hanche et maintenant au lieu de se balancer ensemble, ils bougeaient en harmonie. Stiles réussit d'une manière ou d'une autre à s'approcher un peu plus près, sa cuisse se glissa entre les jambes de Derek.

Le son battant de la musique était maintenant en fond sonore, le rythme martelant étant éclipsé par le son des battements du cœur de Stiles, du bruit de sa respiration près de son oreille. La tête de Derek semblait engourdie, brumeuse avec la chaleureuse et séduisante odeur de Stiles, alors même que son corps était stimulé. Il pouvait sentir sa virilité grandir dans son jean avec chaque pulsation de la musique, chaque frôlement du bassin de Stiles contre le sien.

« Tu es un bon danseur » souffla Derek, la voix plus rauque ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Stiles fredonna joyeusement « Scott m'a dit que tu me regardais danser »

« Ouais » Derek ne pouvait plus rien trouver d'excuses à l'intérieur de lui pour le nier, plus maintenant « Tu étais… tu es beau »

Les mains de Stiles empoignèrent le tee shirt humide de Derek pour l'attirer plus près. Les mains de Derek s'étaient mises à vagabonder, l'une froissait l'ourlet du tee shirt de Stiles pour la poser sur la peau chaleureuse qui était en dessous tandis que l'autre trouva son chemin sur la nuque de Stiles, son pouce faisant des allers retours sur la peau tendre. Marquage de l'odeur, réalisa Derek et rien que d'y penser… de prétendre à Stiles de cette façon… faisait que quelque chose de chaud et de sauvage grandissait en lui.

Cela lui demanda à peine un effort de plus de glisser juste un peu plus près, la prochaine ondulation de leurs hanches fit que la virilité de Stiles glissa doucement contre la sienne. Ils étaient tous les deux et sans honte, à l'étroit dans leurs jeans. Derek sentit qu'il devrait être honteux mais en son fort intérieur, il s'en fichait, trop perdu dans la chaleur, la sensation et les battements du cœur de Stiles là où ils étaient tous les deux serrés l'un contre l'autre de la poitrine aux hanches.

La lèvre inférieure de Stiles brillait toujours à cause du gloss et Derek ne put s'empêcher de se pencher, d'incliner sa tête pour que la lèvre pulpeuse de Stiles ne frôle la sienne. Ça aurait pu sembler accidentel mais pas la deuxième fois avec un autre effleurement chaste de ses deux lèvres cette fois ci. Ni la troisième fois, quand Stiles expira finalement contre la bouche de Derek et celui si se colla un peu plus près.

Le gloss était collant et légèrement sucré alors que Derek faisait courir sa langue dessus, testant le galbe de la lèvre inférieure de Stiles avec sa langue. Derek voulait déguster la bouche de Stiles et se força à ralentir, repoussant fortement ses instincts pour juste, prendre. Au lieu de ça, il titilla Stiles avec des petits mordillements et des suçotements jusqu'à ce que Stiles laisse échapper un souffle tremblotant de frustration. Seulement à ce moment là, Derek approfondit le baiser, cajolant la bouche de Stiles pour l'ouvrir, savourant la première saveur de Stiles, de cette langue rose avec un doux goût de whisky, sa bouche tout aussi chaude et délicieuse qu'il n'y paraissait.

Le reste de la boite sembla disparaître, Derek ne pensait qu'à Stiles dans ses bras, à la douceur du baiser, délicieux contraste avec le frottement lent et obscène de leurs corps. Stiles s'appuya un peu plus, approfondissant le baiser avec des mordillements propres à lui et Derek ne put s'empêcher de grogner faiblement et brutalement dans la bouche de Stiles alors qu'il le poussait contre le mur.

Le petit et doux souffle d'excitation l'encouragea alors qu'il bousculait Stiles contre le mur avec son large corps. Stiles semblait exactement savoir ce que Derek voulait, en penchant sa tête en arrière alors que Derek faisait trainer sa bouche ouverte contre la gorge de Stiles, pour la poser sur la tendre jonction entre son cou et sa clavicule pour suçoter, lécher et faire une marque. Stiles avait perdu tout semblant de rythme et se contentait de se tortiller sous les mains de Derek, l'une de ses jambes se levant pour s'enrouler autour de l'arrière de la cuisse de Derek, l'amenant encore plus près.

Derek leva la tête, inspirant profondément. Cependant, au lieu de l'odeur de Stiles, son nez fût assaillit d'une vague de parfum doux et mielleux, l'odeur de jasmin et de citron était si familière qu'elle fit remonter de la bile au fond de sa gorge. Il se figea, essayant d'éclaircir ses idées alors qu'un assaut de souvenirs l'envahissait.

« Juste ici, chéri » ronronna une voix de femme à ses côtés, lui donnant la chair de poule. Il commença à s'éloigner mais des mains fortes le ramenait, une bouche humide couvrait la sienne, l'empêchant de prendre une inspiration. Il sentit une main parcourir rapidement son abdomen, faisant vaciller son estomac au souvenir des ongles raclant cette même peau. Il eut une sueur froide dans tout son corps, ses oreilles bourdonnèrent d'une façon qui faisait que les sons de la boite semblaient vagues et distant.

« Stop » Le mot quitta sa bouche sans sa volonté, de façon explosive et rauque.

Stiles fit un doux bruit peiné et Derek cligna des yeux, essayant de séparer les souvenirs de la réalité. Il réalisa qu'il avait poussé Stiles contre le mur un peu plus durement qu'il aurait du. Les mains de Stiles tâtonnaient l'avant bras de Derek, essayant de relâcher un peu la pression et Derek enleva brusquement ses bras, horrifié. Stiles s'affaissa contre le mur, prenant une inspiration sifflante et vive, toussant un petit peu en expirant. Le couple à coté d'eux que Derek n'avait même pas remarqué avait arrêté de se peloter et observait Derek les yeux écarquillés.

« Derek ? » dit Stiles. Sa voix était tremblante, l'odeur de sa peur entachait l'air, en plus du parfum que Kate avait l'habitude de porter.

« Je suis désolé » Derek avant de s'écarter, se cognant contre quelqu'un derrière lui. Il dut serrer les poings pour éviter que ses griffes ne surgissent dû au frôlement inattendu. Les lumières l'éblouissaient, sa tête palpitait. Chaque inspiration qu'il prenait semblait resserrer quelque chose de plus dans sa poitrine, amenant la fumée artificielle et toxique un peu plus profondément dans ses poumons. La musique l'écrasait, l'assourdissait et le désorientait.

« Je suis désolé » dit de nouveau Derek « Je dois… »

Et lâche comme il était, il se contenta de fuir, avançant en bousculant la foule de personnes, désespéré d'atteindre l'air libre. Il s'échappa par la porte d'entrée presque en courant, la lourdeur de la nuit extérieure l'aida à peine à libérer ses poumons. La nuit n'était pas très avancée et les rues étaient pleines de monde, qui parlait et riait et qui se cognait à Derek sans s'en soucier alors qu'il se dirigeait aveuglément vers chez lui. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où il retourna dans son appartement, tendu et tremblant, qu'il réalisa amplement ce qu'il avait fait.

Il avait fait du mal à Stiles. Il l'avait embrassé puis il lui avait fait du mal. Et ensuite, il l'avait laissé là bas. Derek savait à peine quelle partie de tout ça était le plus difficile saisir.

Le téléphone de Derek vibra dans sa poche, le faisant sursauter, son cœur s'accélérant un peu plus. _Stiles est génial_ s'illumina sur l'écran, en plus du selfie non cadré de Stiles. Derek l'observa, le cœur battant. Il ne pouvait même pas s'imaginer décrocher, il ne pouvait même pas commencer à penser à ce qu'il pourrait dire pour expliquer ce qu'il avait fait.

Au lieu de ça, il envoya à Stiles, _'Je suis désolé'_

Il éteignit son téléphone et grimpa dans son lit.

* * *

 **(1) Je l'imagine maquillé comme le Capitaine Crochet dans Once upon a time… (bave)**

 **(2) Pour rappel, l'âge légal pour boire de l'alcool en Amérique est de 21 ans.**

 **Un pas en avant et deux pas en arrière. Je sens que beaucoup d'entre vous sont en train de me maudire.**

 **Il est donc temps que j'aille me cacher sous une pierre et je vous dit à la semaine prochaine mes loulous (Lucette part en courant aussi vite que Usain Bolt)**


	10. Confessions

**(Lucette revient, tirée par le lasso de lydiamartin33430 et assommée par les balles en mousse de angeliquebucaille)**

 **Ok… JE ME RENDS ! Ne me tuez pas ! (Sinon vous aurez pas la suite (rire démoniaque)**

 **Coucou mes loulous, j'espère que vous allez tous bien. Me revoici me revoilà, saucissonnée dans un lasso pour vous poster la suite de cette trad.**

 **Avant toute chose laissez moi vous dire que beaucoup de vos commentaires m'ont fait bien rire, je ne m'attendais pas à être pliée en quatre devant mon écran d'ordinateur. Mais c'est tellement agréable pour moi d'avoir votre avis mes chers lecteurs. Donc encore une grand MERCI à vous !**

 **J'arrête de blablater et je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre. Alors réconciliation ou pas réconciliation ? Allez lire pour le savoir (musique de suspense !)**

* * *

Derek ne fut pas surpris d'entendre Stiles frapper à sa porte tôt le lendemain matin.

« On doit parler » commença Stiles sans préliminaires dès que Derek ouvrit la porte « Scott dort, est-ce qu'on peut juste aller au Café ou un truc comme ça… »

« Non… » Derek se dépêcha de clarifier les choses alors qu'un muscle de la mâchoire de Stiles tressautait de colère « J'veux dire, non, on n'a pas à aller autre part. Tu peux… tu peux entrer »

La surprise se montra sur le visage de Stiles « Dans… dans ton appartement ? »

« Ouais » Derek était heureux que Stiles en sache assez sur les loups garous pour comprendre à quel point c'était important pour lui, de faire le geste comme il était censé le faire. Personne à part Derek n'avait été dans son appartement depuis que Derek avait emménagé. Il avait même rencontré Isaac en terrain neutre ou chez Isaac. Autoriser Stiles à entrer, laisser son odeur envahir l'appartement… dans le langage maladroit de Derek, il essayait de faire une déclaration et Stiles semblait comprendre au moins une partie de tout ça.

« Ok » dit Stiles d'une façon quelque peu incertaine.

« Il… ça fait à peu près la même taille que ton appartement mais la cuisine est à droite et la salle de bain est à gauche. Et il y a… le lit est près de la fenêtre. Et il y a un canapé à environ 2 mètres de toi et une table basse en face. Le lit est sur la droite du canapé, la commode contre le mur du fond. Il y a une table ici près de la porte avec mes clés et des trucs mais pas grand-chose de plus. J'ai pas beaucoup de meubles »

« Merci » dit Stiles d'une voix soigneusement neutre maintenant, l'expression sur son visage, habituellement transparente, était maintenant indéchiffrable. Derek observa Stiles explorer un petit peu la pièce, repérant les principaux meubles avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Est-ce que tu… je pourrais faire du thé ou un truc comme ça ? »

« Je veux pas de ton maudit thé » claqua Stiles, se relevant presque immédiatement « Je veux juste… je veux juste savoir où j'en suis. Est-ce que tu pourrais me donner ça ? »

« Je… je ne… » commença Derek mais Stiles lui coupait déjà la parole, tempêtant à moitié pour lui il semblerait, tout en faisant des vas et viens devant le canapé.

« … Parce que, juste au moment où je sais où je me dirige et bien, il y a quelque chose qui bouge et j'ai peur d'avoir… d'avoir mal compris quelque chose. Que je prends juste mes désirs pour des réalités qui me font penser que, des fois, tu… et ça m'est déjà arrivé avant Derek. Ça m'est arrivé bien trop souvent. J'ai passé une bonne partie de ma vie à courir derrière des personnes qui ne ressentent pas la même chose pour moi par rapport à ce que moi je ressens et j'en ai marre. Donc j'ai juste besoin de savoir »

Stiles fit courir une main dans ses cheveux puis inspira de façon tremblante « Est ce que tu veux juste de l'amitié ? » demanda-t-il franchement « Parce que tu l'as et ça peut s'arrêter là. Mais si tu veux plus... et ce ne sont pas des pensées irréalistes qui se sont abattues sur moi dans cette boîte la nuit dernière, Derek... alors tu as besoin de te lancer et de le dire et d'arrêter d'avoir un comportement ambigu ou peu importe ce qui se passe »

« Je le veux » Derek ferma les yeux, en essayant de rassembler son courage « Je veux plus »

« Oh » Stiles semblait déconcerté comme s'il s'attendait lui-même à un rejet complet « Alors... premièrement, yay ! » Sa voix était joyeuse « Mais deuxièmement, c'est quoi cette discordance ? Parce que c'est évident que tu combats continuellement quelque chose, Derek. Est ce que... est ce que c'est une sorte d'instinct lupin ? »

Derek sentit qu'il avait soudainement perdu le fil de la conversation « Lupin quoi ? »

« Tu sais » dit Stiles en faisant des gestes brusques dû à l'irritation « Si tu... si tu essayes d'épargner mes sentiments par rapport à quelque chose, alors... ne te tracasse pas. Je préfère savoir ça plutôt que tu te moques de moi et si tu combats ça parce que tu veux quelqu'un qui peut te sortir des louveteaux ou quelqu'un qui, tu sais... »

« Quoi ? » Le cerveau de Derek semblait être à la traîne, essayant de suivre malgré les bonds dans la logique de Stiles.

Stiles se glissa soudainement sur le canapé en se mordant la lèvre « J'veux dire, je suis pas stupide. Quelqu'un comme moi ne durerait que cinq secondes dans tout le scénario 'nature rouge dans les dents et les griffes' (1). Je peux comprendre si tu as des problèmes avec l'idée de choisir un... » Stiles sembla faiblir mais néanmoins, Derek entendit clairement le mot inexprimé. Un Compagnon. Stiles inspira profondément et recommença « Si le fait que je sois aveugle est le problème, si ton loup me vois aussi endommagé ou peu importe... »

Et Derek ne pouvait plus supporter d'entendre un mot de plus « Putain Stiles. Non ! J'veux dire, juste... toutes les choses auxquelles tu penses. Elles sont toutes fausses » Il s'approcha, s'assit à côté de Stiles malgré la tension palpable qui lui disait qu'il ferait mieux de faire les cent pas « Ce n'est pas... je te veux, je te veux tout entier. Mais ce n'est pas facile pour moi. Je... »

Il pataugea pour trouver une façon de l'expliquer, un endroit pour commencer. Autant ses pensées s'étaient emmêlées la nuit dernière en réalisant qu'il devait l'expliquer à Stiles, d'une manière ou d'une autre et maintenant que le moment était arrivé, les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Sa gorge se bloqua de panique jusqu'à ce qu'il ne laisse échapper un faible gémissement.

« Woah ! » Il n'y avait maintenant que de l'inquiétude sur le visage de Stiles « Vas y doucement big guy. Juste... respire pendant une seconde »

Derek sanglota presque de soulagement, inspirant de façon tremblotante.

« C'est ça » dit Stiles, sa main trouvant celle de Derek pour faire des petits cercles sur sa paume. Derek ferma les yeux, se focalisant sur sa respiration, sur la chaleur de Stiles et le fait qu'il soit près de lui, sur son léger contact. Il sentit une partie de la panique se relâcher, les battements de son cœur se stabiliser alors qu'ils inspiraient et expiraient en silence.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Stiles.

Derek acquiesça et réalisa bêtement que Stiles ne pouvait pas le voir « Ouais » dit-il d'une voix toujours rauque et chancelante « Je veux te le dire. Vraiment. C'est juste... » Il inspira de nouveau profondément, essayant de relâcher la pression dans sa poitrine.

« Tu voudrais... est ce tu veux m'envoyer un SMS ? » demanda soudainement Stiles.

La main de Derek se resserra instinctivement sur les doigts de Stiles « Est ce... est ce que tu t'en vas ? »

« Non mec. Bien sûr que non » Stiles serra la main de Stiles en retour « Je me suis juste dit... quelque fois, ça semble être plus facile pour toi tu sais ? Je reste ici d'accord ? Tu peux me le dire quand tu seras prêt ou si tu veux tu peux... tu sais, me l'écrire au lieu de ça »

Derek réfléchit à cette idée. Cela ressemblait à un autre acte de lâcheté mais Stiles l'avait offert si facilement, il n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier. Et il avait raison, Derek trouvait que c'était plus facile pour lui de communiquer par SMS avec Stiles, qu'il n'était jamais à court de mots ou qu'il n'était pas conscient de ses pauses maladroites quand il était là en personne.

Derek sortit son téléphone de sa poche se rappellent juste maintenant qu'il avait éteint son téléphone. Il sonna en s'allumant puis vibra alors qu'une suite de SMS s'affichait.

 _'Tu vas bien ?'_

 _'S'il te plait, fait moi savoir que tu vas bien'_

 _'Fais-moi savoir si tu es bien rentré à la maison'_

Derek regarda les SMS, une boule se formant dans sa gorge. Pendant qu'il avait été effrayé toute la nuit à propos de la façon dont il avait traité Stiles (sur comment il allait l'expliquer à Stiles) celui ci avait eu peur toute la nuit.

« Je suis désolé » dit Derek. Les mots semblaient presque dénués de sens vu le nombre de fois où il lui avait dit la nuit dernière « J'ai éteint mon téléphone »

« C'est ce que j'avais compris » dit Stiles. Sa main était maintenant sur la cuisse de Derek et il la serra pour l'encourager.

Derek fixa le clavier virtuel de son téléphone, essayant de savoir par où commencer.

 _'J'ai seulement couché avec une seule personne, il y a longtemps'_ envoya Derek _'Et c'était mauvais'_

Il regarda le SMS pendant un moment, la pression s'élevant de nouveau dans sa poitrine. Cela semblait être un terme stupidement faible mais il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il appuya sur le bouton envoyer avant qu'il ne puisse y penser un peu plus.

Derek sentit la vibration alors que Jarvis signalait le SMS entrant. Stiles avait déjà sortit ses écouteur et en avait mis un dans une oreille. Même si le volume était bas, Derek pouvait toujours entendre la voix précise de Jarvis, répétant ses mots d'une intonation neutre. Ca aidait, d'une certaine façon, ça donnait un petit peu de distance à Derek par rapport à ce qu'il avait dit.

Stiles resta silencieux pendant un moment après avoir écouté le SMS, sa main frottant presque distraitement la cuisse de Derek « Mauvais comment ? » demanda-t-il finalement doucement.

Derek prit une profonde inspiration, ses pouces tremblaient alors qu'il écrivait le SMS suivant. Il savait à quel point Stiles était intuitif, il savait à quel point il allait comprendre la chose rapidement.

 _'C'était une chasseuse'_

Stiles prit une vive inspiration, sa main se resserrant instinctivement là où elle était posée sur la cuisse de Derek.

« Il y a combien de temps? » demanda-t-il mais quelque chose dans sa voix disait à Derek qu'il le savait déjà.

 _'J'avait 15 ans'_ envoya Derek.

Stiles acquiesça une seule fois brusquement comme s'il intégrait l'information dans son propre esprit. Derek pouvait voir sa mâchoire de contracter et se relâcher comme s'il combattait sa colère, ou possiblement d'autres questions. Finalement, Stiles prit une profonde inspiration et expira, forçant à faire sortir une partie de la tension présente dans son corps. Il tendit timidement le bras, plaça une main sur le torse de Derek avant de doucement se pelotonner contre lui « Est-ce que... est-ce que c'est bon ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ouais » La voix de Derek était toujours enrouée et tremblante mais quelque chose dans sa poitrine semblait se relâcher alors qu'il approchait Stiles un peu plus près. Stiles se blottit dans le creux du corps de Derek, posant sa tête sur la poitrine de l'autre homme. Derek entremêla une main dans les cheveux de Stiles, passant son nez sur le dessus de sa tête pour juste le respirer pendant un moment, soulagé. Le battement familier du cœur de Stiles tapait contre les côtes de Derek, l'aidant à calmer ses nerfs à vif.

« Il n'y a eu personne depuis? » demanda finalement Stiles « Pas de coups d'un soir ou... ou de fréquentations ? »

Derek secoua la tête, sachant que Stiles pouvait le sentir. Il pouvait sentir l'éclair de choc traverser Stiles, il pouvait pratiquement suivre le cours de ses pensées alors qu'il calculait combien d'années cela faisait.

Derek pensa à envoyer de nouveau un SMS mais rassembla ses pensées pour parler à nouveau « On était en deuil et en cavale depuis un long moment. Et puis je me suis rappelé comment c'était avec... » Le nom se coinça dans sa gorge pendant une minute mais il se força à le sortir « Avec Kate et ce qu'elle avait fait après... rien que d'y penser ça me rendait coupable et malade. Et ensuite... après un moment, ça faisait si longtemps que c'était plus facile de ne même pas le considérer. Les gens qui... qui me veulent de cette façon, n'étaient pas des gens que je voulais de toute façon »

Derek pouvait sentir Stiles respirer un peu trop rapidement, son souffle était chaud contre le tee shirt de Derek « Je suis désolé de t'avoir poussé » dit soudainement Stiles dans la précipitation « Je me suis dit... tout le monde dit que tu es tellement sexy et je suis juste parti du principe que... que tu avais des coups d'un soir avec des gens tout le temps, même si je savais en quelque sorte que tu n'avais pas de relations »

« Tu ne... » Derek hésita pendant un moment, voulant désespérément trouver les bons mots « J'veux dire... j'avais besoin d'être poussé parce que je ne... je n'étais pas sûr que tu le voulais. Mais tu ne m'as rien fait faire que je ne voulais pas. Ça fait longtemps que je te veux »

« Ouais ? » Derek sentait Stiles sourire contre sa poitrine « Moi aussi » Ça ne devrait pas être grand chose, de juste le reconnaître mais ça l'était en quelque sorte. Derek sentit un autre soupçon de tension le quitter, sachant qu'il était autorisé de se sentir comme ça, que Stiles n'était pas effrayé par son attirance.

« C'est bien » Stiles semblait faire écho aux pensées de Derek à haute voix « C'est bien qu'on ressente tous les deux la même chose » Il entrelaça ses doigts dans ceux de Derek à nouveau et les serra « Mais on n'a pas agir sur la base de tout ça, si tu te sens mal à l'aise. J'veux dire, il y a des gens qui se contentent de... de se câliner et des trucs comme ça et hum... » Stiles commençait à rougir « ... ils ne font pas, tu sais, plus que ça. hum. Les relations sexuelles. »

« Non ! » La voix de Derek était excessivement forte, les faisant tous les deux sursauter mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Toutes les choses qu'il voulait faire... goûter la peau de Stiles et de le toucher partout et entendre ces incroyables petits bruits qu'il faisait en personne et pas seulement les entendre à travers le mur... l'idée de perdre tout ça maintenant qu'il venait juste de trouver qu'il pouvait l'avoir, le faisait légèrement paniquer.

« J'veux dire » Il hésita à clarifier « Je veux ça... l'autre truc aussi. C'est juste... quelque chose à propos de la nuit dernière. L'odeur de parfum et où tu me touchais et ce que la femme à dit... elle a dit quelque chose que Kate avait l'habitude de dire et c'est... c'est pourquoi. Je. Je suis désolé » finit-il maladroitement « Je ne savais pas ce qui allait arriver mais je n'aurais pas du partir et surtout, je n'aurais pas du te laisser là sans te ramener à Scott. Je... je n'avais pas les idées claires »

« Hey » Stiles avait ses deux bras enroulé autour de Derek maintenant, le serrant fort. Derek aurait du se sentir claustrophobe, piégé mais au lieu de ça, il se sentait seulement... en sécurité. Terre à terre « Je comprends. C'était la mauvaise façon de commencer peut-être. Et je... » Il enfonça son visage un petit peu plus fortement dans la poitrine de Derek « Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi expérimenté que ce que je prétendais être. J'veux dire, je suis sorti avec gens à l'université mais ça n'a jamais duré plus de quelques rendez-vous avec le même gars. Donc j'ai surtout fait, hum, j'ai masturbé et la seule fois où j'ai essayé de faire une fellation, le gars m'a tenu les cheveux trop fortement et j'ai un petit peu paniqué et j'ai du arrêter et... »

« Stiles » interrompit Derek « Respire »

Stiles inspira profondément « Ouais. Ok » Il rit un petit peu dans la poitrine de Derek « Je dis juste... Ça me dérange pas d'y aller doucement. Et s'il y a quoique ce soit que tu n'aimes pas ou quelque chose que tu ne veux pas faire, alors dit le moi »

« Ca me semble bien » Et ça l'était vraiment. En repensant à son expérience de l'âge, c'était facile de voir à quel point sa relation avec Kate était coercitive. S'il essayait de la ralentir, elle lui disait de ne pas faire son bébé, elle lui disait qu'elle allait lui faire du bien. Et après ça, il n'arrêtait pas de se dire qu'il se sentait bien, physiquement même si quelque chose à propos de tout ça n'allait pas. Que c'était sexy qu'elle le veuille tellement qu'elle ne pouvait pas attendre qu'il se rattrape.

« Toi aussi » Derek fit en sorte de le dire, repoussant ses souvenirs « On peut faire ça tous les deux »

« Ouais » Cela semblait impossible pour Stiles de se rapprocher mais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il réussit. Il soupira profondément et laissa son corps se relâcher contre celui de Derek « Je suis vanné » dit-il en baillant « Je n'ai pas pu dormir la nuit dernière »

« Moi aussi » admit Derek « Est-ce que tu... tu veux rester ici un peu plus longtemps. On pourrait regarder la télé et tu peux faire la sieste si tu veux »

« Ouais » acquiesça Stiles « Je veux faire ça. On peut s'allonger ? Pas sur le lit, je veux dire, juste ici »

« Ouais » Derek prit une autre inspiration, se poussant à en dire plus « J'ai vraiment aimé... quand on l'a fait avant »

Le sourire de Stiles méritait tous les efforts, il était chaleureux et enjoué « Moi aussi. Pour quelqu'un qui est, en gros, genre, un mur de muscle, tu es étonnamment confortable »

Cela prit un petit moment pour se placer, Derek s'allongea et Stiles gigota un petit peu au dessus de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit recroquevillé contre Derek, sa tête nichée sur l'épaule de Derek, une jambe jetée en travers de la cuisse de Derek. Stiles enroula son bras autour de la taille de Derek, sa main se glissant entre le canapé et le dos de Derek, chiffonnant légèrement son tee shirt pour qu'il puisse poser sa paume sur la peau de Derek « C'est bon ? » demanda Stiles, semblant déjà à moitié endormi.

« Ouais » Derek resserra son propre bras autour de Stiles, glissant sa propre main sous l'ourlet du tee shirt de Stiles pour qu'il puisse sentir sa peau en retour « C'est bien » Et c'était d'autant plus merveilleux que Derek s'en était souvenu, le poids chaud et lourd de Stiles au dessus de lui mais cette fois ci, sans aucun doute ou confusion à propos de ce que cela voulait dire.

C'était excitant d'avoir Stiles aussi près mais c'était un bourdonnement plaisant et faible. Pas le raz de marée écrasant de la nuit dernière mais plutôt une trace ferme, recouverte par l'augmentation de réconfort et d'affection que Derek ressentait avec le poids de Stiles dans ses bras, entouré par l'odeur de Stiles. Sachant que Stiles le voulait et qu'il était prêt à être patient avec lui. Derek était presque certain qu'il allait tout foutre en l'air d'une manière ou d'une autre. Qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que ce soit facile mais il fit de son mieux pour repousser ces pensées pour se focaliser sur la respiration de Stiles et sur les battements de son cœur alors qu'il dérivait vers le sommeil.

* * *

 **(1) C'est une traduction littérale qui me gêne beaucoup mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux. Je suppose qu'il fait référence au sang, aux crocs et tous ces trucs de loup garou.**

 **Alors qui c'est qui veut me faire un câlin ? (Lucette ouvre ses bras en grand) J'accepte les câlins inter-écran !**

 **Alors, alors ? Ca vous a plut ? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Mais reste à savoir si ça va durer ou pas… (rire venant des entrailles de la terre !)**

 **Bref il faudra attendre dimanche prochain pour le savoir.**

 **En attendant vous pouvez venir me vois sur Facebook (le lien est dans ma bio) je serais ravie de discuter avec vous. Bisous !**


	11. Peau

**Bonjour à vous mes loulous ! Je tenais déjà à rendre à tout le monde les câlins inter-écran que vous m'avez envoyé suite au dernier chapitre.**

 **Donc, CALINS A TOUT LE MONDE !**

 **Encore une grand merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent commentent et favoritent cette trad, ça me fait tellement plaisir de voir que cette longue trad vous plaise autant et laissez moi vous dire que ce n'est pas fini vu qu'on en est même pas à la moitié !**

 **Je vous laisse lire ce chapitre tant attendu !**

* * *

Derek sortit doucement de son sommeil, essayant de se raccrocher au dernier vestige de son rêve. C'était quelque chose à propos de Stiles, il souriait et...

Derek inspira profondément et l'odeur enivrante de Stiles emplit immédiatement ses poumons. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent rapidement, son cerveau ayant un train de retard et il sentit le poids léger de Stiles sur sa poitrine, leurs corps chauds pressés ensemble sur tout le canapé.

Stiles se réveilla et remua, frottant sa joue contre la poitrine de Derek en marmonnant quelque chose d'incohérent. Derek observa ses cils sombres, toujours légèrement noircis par le reste du crayon noir de la nuit dernière, papillonner puis s'ouvrir. Stiles baillât fortement, s'étira contre le corps de Derek, rallumant la faible vibration d'excitation dans le ventre de Derek.

« Hey » dit Derek d'une voix enrouée.

« Hey toi-même » marmonna Stiles en frottant toujours son visage contre la poitrine de Derek. Il ne semblait pas pressé de bouger. Au lieu de ça, sa main, commença à errer pour dériver sur les formes du torse de Derek par dessus son tee shirt « C'est bon ? » demanda Stiles.

« Ouais » Derek posa sa propre main sur le haut du dos de Stiles, sentant la contraction de ces muscles forts sous sa paume alors que Stiles l'explorait. Il avait essayé de cacher sa fascination pour les mains de Stiles depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Maintenant, il avait non seulement la permission de les regarder mais aussi d'observer ces mains dériver sur son propre corps, les doigts élégants appuyant et testant, faisant la carte du torse de Derek.

« Alors voici le résultat de tous ces entrainements » sourit Stiles, endormi « Je peux pas dire que je suis opposé à cette idée »

« Moi non plus » grogna Derek de façon grave et satisfaite, sa propre main traçant de grands motifs sur ses épaules fortes et larges « Peut-être que je devrais commencer à nager aussi »

Stiles rit dans le cou de Derek, son nez en trompette effleurant la barbe de trois jours de Derek « Bien sûr, tu veux que je t'imagine en slip de bain. Est-ce que tu essayes de me tuer ? »

Derek sourit « Non. Bien sûr que non » Stiles était pressé contre le corps de Derek, appuyé sur un coude et il ne fallut qu'un seul resserrement du bras de Derek pour faire tomber un peu plus Stiles au dessus de lui, installant ses hanches entre les cuisses de Derek, la poitrine pressée contre la sienne.

« Hmmm...» Stiles gémit joyeusement à cette avancée, sa main vagabondant sur le cou de Derek, son pouce effleura sa joue, sentant Derek sourire « Je peux... » dit Stiles, stoppant le mouvement de sa main.

Cela prit un moment à Derek pour comprendre « Bien sûr » dit-il en prenant les doigts de Stiles entre les siens contre sa joue.

Stiles sourit largement, fermant ses yeux alors qu'il se hissait un petit peu plus haut contre le corps de Derek. Le bout de ses doigts frôla délicatement la barbe de Derek pour en tester la texture avant de tracer les contours de sa bouche. Derek mordilla malicieusement le bout des doigts de l'autre homme faisant rire Stiles mais celui ci devint de nouveau sérieux, les sourcils légèrement froncés de concentration alors qu'il faisait vagabonder le bout de ses doigts sur l'arête du nez, l'étendue de son front, le haut de ses pommettes.

« Les sourcils » murmura-t-il, il semblerait pour lui même, passant un pouce sur les sourcils épais de Derek avant de rire à nouveau alors que Derek les fronçait de prétendue colère « Sourcils! » dit Stiles avec délectation « Maintenant je capte l'effet en entier »

Derek prit la main errante de Stiles dans la sienne, déplaçant le bout des doigts de Stiles de sa joue jusqu'à sa bouche pour embrasser chacun des doigts délibérément « Tu es ridicule » dit-il.

Stiles sourit un peu plus « Ca te déranges pas » affirma-t-il avec assurance et il souriait toujours alors qu'il se penchait, ses lèvres effleurant doucement celles de Derek avant qu'il n'approfondisse le baiser.

Le baiser était plus doux, lent et adorable, envoyant du plaisir dans les veines de Derek jusqu'à ce que son sang ne fasse qu'un tour. La bouche de Stiles était délicieuse et humide, ayant légèrement goût de café sucré et contrairement à son énergie habituellement frénétique, son baiser était lent, tranquille. Il lécha de façon langoureuse la bouche de Derek avec un soupir doux et heureux puis continua à l'explorer, alternant des petits coups de langue avec des petits mordillements, suçotant la langue de Derek en retour, apprenant et faisant la liste de ce qu'ils aimaient tous les deux.

Stiles dévastait Derek, le faisant se sentir comme s'il arrivait doucement intact, pas seulement par les baisers de Stiles mais par son attention exclusive, la certitude enivrante que Stiles était focalisé attentivement sur le fait d'apprendre ce qui contentait Derek au lieu de ce qui le contentait lui. Ils s'embrassèrent et s'embrassèrent, les mains de Derek se glissant sur les hanches de Stiles, le déplaçant inconsciemment contre son corps en même temps que les mouvements de leurs langues. Ils s'arrêtèrent à peine pour prendre des respirations tremblantes, s'embrassant et se déplaçant ensemble jusqu'à ce que le monde de Derek ne commence à devenir doré et scintillant sur les côtés.

Derek n'eut aucun avertissement, ses crocs grandissant soudainement, raclant la langue de Stiles alors que Derek s'éloignait brusquement, horrifié.

« Je suis désolé » marmonna maladroitement Derek, la voix serrée à travers les dents allongées alors qu'il se relevait pour s'asseoir.

« Whoa » Et, Seigneur, Stiles semblait ravi « Est-ce que je viens juste de... te faire montrer les crocs ? Parce que, je dois dire, c'est sexy comme pas possible »

« Quoi ? » Derek cligna des yeux « Vraiment ? »

« Ca ouais » Stiles remonta tel un prédateur sur le corps de Derek jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à califourchon sur lui, assit fermement sur ses cuisses. Il sourit en levant le bras pour frôler du bout des doigts la bouche de Derek. Son pouce s'appuya doucement sur le bord des lèvres de Derek et celui ci ne pouvait pas refuser, ouvrant sa bouche pour laisser entrer le pouce de Stiles à l'intérieur, léchant doucement le bout salé de son doigt alors que Stiles le passait sur la canine tranchante de Derek.

« Est-ce que je... est-ce que je peux sentir ta transformation ? » Stiles remuait ses hanches maintenant, sur les cuisses de Derek, il semblerait de façon inconsciente alors que Derek suçait un peu plus fortement son pouce dans sa bouche.

La friction fit haleter Derek, relâchant le pouce de Stiles pour faire passer de l'air dans sa gorge devenue soudainement sèche « Tu... tu veux le sentir ? »

« Bien sûr » Stiles faisait de nouveau courir ses mains sur le visage de Derek, passant le bout de ses doigts contre son sourcil, ses oreilles... tous les endroits qui pourraient se changer avec la transformation « C'est une partie de toi. Je veux tout savoir »

Derek ne pu contenir le grognement qui sortait de sa poitrine, son loup se pavanant sous l'acceptation sans réserves de Stiles. Il laissa la transformation arriver, l'odeur délicieuse de Stiles s'intensifia de façon incroyable alors qu'elle était inhalée par son nez droit, faisant attention de garder éloigné ses doigts griffus de la peau délicate de Stiles. Il renifla prudemment tout signe de peur mais tout ce qu'il sentait c'était l'odeur riche et profonde de cannelle et d'excitation de Stiles.

Stiles fit de nouveau courir ses doigts, au dessus de la bouche de Derek, sur ses oreilles pointues, ses sourcils « Ca fait beaucoup de disparition de sourcils » Il sourit de façon narquoise avant de racler ses doigts sur ses épaisses rouflaquettes (1) Derek ne put s'empêcher de se pencher dans la main de Stiles, un petit bruit s'échappant de lui « Ca fait très Wolverine » commenta Stiles en faisant un grand sourire « Ca me plait »

Derek étouffa son rire dans le cou de Stiles, se complaisant dans son odeur, la forte fragrance de l'excitation de Stiles le faisant saliver « Comment tu peux... » Les mots dégénérèrent et devinrent un grognement inarticulé alors que Stiles remuait, pour s'appuyer sur les cuisses de Derek.

Stiles se pencha, mordillant le bout extrêmement sensible de l'oreille de Derek, le faisant frissonner « Facile » marmonna-t-il.

Et c'était... tout semblait si facile avec Stiles. Derek embrassa le cou de Stiles, inspirant son odeur parfumée, goûtant sa douce peau salée. Chaque humain sain d'esprit serait terrifié par l'effleurement de sa langue rêche, par le raclement de ses crocs mais Stiles se contenta d'enrouler sa main dans les cheveux de Derek pour amener son visage un peu plus près « Putain... ouais » souffla-t-il. Il avança ses hanches, pressant la longueur rigide de sa virilité juste contre celle de Derek, avant de commencer à onduler doucement et de façon déterminé ses hanches, les muscles de ses cuisses se contractant sous les paumes de Derek.

Les mots, la friction, l'odeur et le goût de Stiles... c'était comme si toute la luxure que Derek avait réprimé se libérait soudainement, s'élevant chaudement et sombrement et avec besoin. Ca l'encouragea et il répondit à Stiles par des ondulations de hanches effrénées. Stiles avait trouvé un rythme plus rapide, se frottant sans honte contre Derek, la friction de leurs virilités ensemble à travers beaucoup trop de couches de vêtements était trop rugueuse et trop sèche et pourtant tellement parfaite.

Derek grinça des dents, ses crocs perçant sa lèvre inférieure, un grognement grave et constant grondait dans sa poitrine comparé aux doux et petits grognements et soupirs que Stiles faisait. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur monter dans le corps de Stiles, il pouvait sentir le changement dans son odeur alors qu'il basculait un peu plus près de l'orgasme. Il s'appuyait fortement contre le corps de Stiles comme s'il pouvait le revendiquer directement à travers leurs vêtements. Ses mains sur les hanches de Stiles l'appuyaient plus près jusqu'à ce que les doigts enroulés dans les cheveux de Derek ne se contractent un peu plus.

« Derek » Stiles ondulait des hanches, le rouge lui montant aux joues, sa bouche s'ouvrant alors qu'il frissonnait dans son orgasme contre le corps de Derek. Celui ci grogna de satisfaction, enfonçant de nouveau son visage dans le cou de Stiles, sauvage à cause de l'odeur de la peau de Stiles et de celle riche et argileuse de sa jouissance. Il tira de toutes ses forces sur le corps soudainement mou de Stiles, ondulant et se tortillant fortement jusqu'à ce qu'une vague bouillante de plaisir ne remonte dans son dos arqué et qu'il ne jouisse entre eux deux en jets profonds et frissonnants. L'odeur de sa jouissance mêlée à celle de Stiles était intoxicante et faisait apparemment durer son orgasme continuellement, le laissant agiter légèrement ses hanches contre Stiles alors que les contrecoups le traversaient.

Derek s'écroula sur le canapé, étourdi et assouvi, son cœur tonnant toujours alors que Stiles haletait toujours la bouche ouverte contre son torse. Doucement, Derek repoussa le loup sous sa peau, faisant brièvement le deuil de la perte des odeurs exacerbées mais il se consolait avec la possibilité de le toucher pleinement, ses paumes cherchant la chaleur et la peau humide de sueur de Stiles sous son tee shirt.

« Aloooors... » Stiles essayait toujours de reprendre son souffle mais bien sûr ça ne l'empêchait pas de parler pensa naïvement Derek « C'est peut-être un petit peu moins doucement que ce qu'on avait prévu »

Le cerveau de Derek se déconnecta, trop béat pour générer des mots « Ca me dérange pas » réussit-il à dire.

Il pouvait sentir la courbe de la bouche de Stiles contre les muscles de son torse « C'est bon à savoir »

Stiles gigota un petit peu, s'installant un peu plus confortablement au dessus de Derek, ses cuisses se frottant sur l'aine de Derek faisant se réveiller sa virilité, secouée et trop sensible dans son boxer plein de sperme. Derek grogna faiblement, une main ferme sur la nuque de Stiles et une autre sur sa hanche pour garder Stiles immobile. Son loup hurlait de triomphe alors que Stiles s'abandonnait directement à son toucher, son corps devenant lâche et malléable.

« Putaiiiiin » marmonna Stiles, en poussant son nez dans le torse de Derek « Je crois que je me découvre des fantasmes que je ne savais pas que j'avais »

Les doigts de Derek se resserrèrent un peu plus en réponse instinctive aux mots de Stiles et celui ci siffla de douleur. Il relâcha immédiatement sa poigne.

« Je t'ai fait mal » L'effroi s'enfonça dans les tripes de Derek alors que son pouce tira sur la ceinture du jean de Stiles au niveau de ses hanches, exposant la marque rose des doigts de Derek et celui ci savait qu'elles deviendraient bleues dans quelques heures.

« Relax » Stiles enroula une main dans les cheveux de Derek, ses ongles grattant le crâne de Derek de manière apaisante « C'bon qu'ça fasse mal en quelque sorte » bailla-t-il, les doigts de son autre main couvrant ceux de Derek, les pressant contre l'ecchymose naissante avec un petit soupir de satisfaction.

L'esprit de Derek était toujours gêné « Ce n'est pas juste ça. La nuit dernière... » Il leva de nouveau la tête, tirant doucement le bas du tee shirt de Stiles. Celui ci le laissa faire, retombant en arrière avec un soupir résigné alors que Derek plissait le tee shirt jusqu'aux aisselles de Stiles. Il y avait une marque sombre sur la peau pâle de la poitrine de Stiles, une ombre rougeâtre ayant la forme indistincte de la paume de Derek. Celui ci fit un petit bruit de détresse quand il la vit.

« Derek... » commença Stiles impatiemment.

Derek passa son nez sur l'ecchymose pour s'excuser, sa main se déplaçant sur les côtes de Stiles pour lui prendre instinctivement sa douleur.

« Whoa ! » Les doigts de Stiles étaient sur l'avant bras de Derek, sentant les veines en relief « Ca suffit avec la prise de douleur, monsieur, je suis assez timbré comme ça »

« Désolé » marmonna de nouveau Derek misérablement.

« Juste... » La voix de Stiles était au bord de l'irritation « Arrête de t'excuser » Il poussa Derek, le malmenant pour qu'il soit couché sur le canapé pour se laisser tomber au dessus de lui d'une façon qui aurait pu rendre douloureux ses bleus sur ses côtes « Derek, j'ai grandit en étant un membre honoraire de la meute Ito. Je cours avec les loups depuis l'âge de 5 ans. Ouais, je marque comme pas possible mais ça ne me dérange pas. Je ne vais pas me casser »

Il inspira profondément, sa voix se radoucissant « Etre aveugle... tellement de gens me traite comme du verre. Comme s'ils devaient être super prudent avec moi ou être super sympa avec moi pour rattraper mes situations merdiques. Une des choses que j'aime le plus à propos de toi c'est que tu ne fais pas ça. Tu es juste aussi grincheux et bizarre avec moi que tu l'es avec n'importe qui et c'est génial. Alors... alors ne commence pas maintenant. Contente toi de t'allonger et laisse moi grimper sur cet apollon et... et me laisser apprécier mon excitation post-orgasme, espèce de crétin »

« Ok » Derek se trouvait étrangement réconforté par le ton agressif de Stiles « D... »

« T'avises pas de le dire » prévint Stiles mais Derek pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix.

Derek modifia son cap pour dire « D... d'accord »

« C'est mieux comme ça » La voix de Stiles était chaleureuse et satisfaite, faisant partir les dernières tensions de Derek. Celui-ci s'allongea, s'autorisant juste à savourer le moment... la sensation de Stiles contre lui, leurs odeurs à eux deux. L'appartement de Derek sentirait comme Stiles et le sexe pendant des semaines et autant ça pouvait rendre Derek dingue, autant il s'en délectait.

Il laissa son esprit partir à la dérive, essayant toujours de traiter les évènements de ces dernières heures. Ca semblait surréaliste, la vitesse à laquelle c'était arrivé, sa fixation suspecte à sens unique sur Stiles était maintenant devenue quelque chose de réalisable. De réel. Et la façon dont Stiles semblait faire avancer tout ça, malgré tous les faux pas et les réactions excessives de Derek.

« Je... je suis juste, pas habitué à être hors de contrôle » se retrouva à dire Derek.

« Mmmmm. Non sérieux, Mr Pas-De-Cafféine-Pas-D'amusement-500-Pompes-Par-Jour-Hale » dit narquoisement Stiles. Il semblait se calmer maintenant, le sourire narquois semblait partir de son visage alors qu'il semblait devenir pensif, ses doigts courant distraitement sur les côtes de Derek « Tu as dit... dans la boite, tu as dis que c'était pire depuis que tu étais devenu un alpha. Est-ce que ça en fait parti ? Est-ce que c'est... plus écrasant maintenant ? »

Derek haussa les épaules « J'sais pas. J'peux pas vraiment comparer. Je suis pas sûr si c'est le fait d'être un alpha ou si c'est quelque chose à propos de toi qui fais que c'est dur de garder le contrôle. Mais... » Rien que d'y penser, sa gorge se serra de nouveau « Je veux pas tout foirer »

« Tu le feras pas » Les sourcils de Stiles se froncèrent à ça « J'veux dire, tu vas foirer » corrigea-t-il « On va tous les deux foirer. Mais on va résoudre le problème »

Il rendait cela tellement facile, sa voix toujours lente et relaxée, son cœur battant toujours régulièrement sans signe de mensonges.

Derek laissa couler, dérivant dans ses pensées pendant un moment. Cette fois ci, ce fût Stiles qui interrompit sa rêverie.

« Tu vas me le dire n'est-ce pas ? J'veux dire, pas maintenant, mais un jour. Ce qui est arrivé à Laura et comment tu es devenu un alpha ? »

Derek commença à se tendre de nouveau, les souvenirs qu'il avait profondément repoussés, hurlèrent au fond de son esprit « Un jour » dit-il d'une voix rauque malgré sa gorge sèche.

« Ok » La voix de Stiles était entendue et douce, sa main traçant des doux cercles sur la peau de Derek jusqu'à ce que les souvenirs ne se tassent de nouveau. Apparemment, Stiles avait tellement de tranquillité à l'intérieur de lui, pourtant, et avant qu'il ne commence à tourner de nouveau autour du pot, il ouvrit la bouche avant de la fermer de nouveau.

« Allez, vas-y et demande » marmonna Derek, résigné.

« Est-ce que tu ne savais vraiment pas que j'étais intéressé ? » La question sortit de façon explosive, comme si Stiles la gardait en lui depuis trop longtemps « J'veux dire, tu me fais me questionner sur mon jeu mec. Je t'ai demandé d'être physique avec moi. J'ai fait un câlin avec toi. J'ai pensé que c'était assez flagrant »

Derek haussa de nouveau les épaules « Je pouvais pas dire si tu étais juste... toi. Que tu plaisantais » Il s'arrêta et réfléchit « Peut-être que j'avais un petit peu peur » admit-il, réalisant son entière vérité alors qu'il disait ces mots là « De me tromper et de tout foirer. J'aime... j'aime bien être avec toi. Et même Scott et Isaac et Erica et Boyd et... et tout le monde »

« Hey » Stiles s'appuya sur ses coudes, les yeux plissés d'intérêt « Tu sais que ces gars sont aussi tes amis. Même si ça marche pas... tu ne vas pas les perdre, ou moi, dans ta vie. Je ne vais pas te laisser être seul de nouveau »

Derek dut fermer les yeux devant le flot de sentiments. Il s'était senti tellement seul, pendant si longtemps. Même avec Laura, tout ce qu'ils étaient, c'était une meute de deux, les secrets qu'il avait gardés avaient créés de la distance entre eux. L'idée qu'il n'ait pas à être ainsi... que Stiles pouvait être aussi généreux avec ses amis qu'il l'était avec chaque partie de lui... quelque chose à l'intérieur de Derek s'ouvrait, la chaleur coulant là où il n'y avait avant, que de la froideur.

« On peut garder tout ça sous silence si tu veux » continua Stiles semblant inconscient de ce qu'il faisait à Derek « J'veux dire, Isaac le sentira probablement sur nous mais on n'a pas à en faire tout un plat si ça t'enlèves une partie de la pression » ricana Stiles « J'aurais juste à attendre que Scott parte avant que je rentre chez moi dans ce pantalon collant. Au moins, c'est la plus petite marche de la honte possible »

« Il est parti il y a un moment. Le père d'Allison est parti pour un voyage de nuit alors elle l'a appelé" » dit distraitement Derek, son esprit toujours en train de déchiffrer la signification de tout le reste. Est-ce que Stiles voulait garder tout ça sous silence, au cas où il changerait d'avis ?

« Wow. Tu peux vraiment tout entendre dans notre appart hein ? »

« Uh » Derek se figea, réticent à admettre l'étendue de son espionnage.

Stiles rougissait juste un petit peu mais son visage était franchement spéculatif. Il s'assit, décolla l'entrejambe de son jean de sa peau avec une grimace « Je vais prendre une douche, finir certains trucs. Tu seras ici, plus tard ? »

« Ouais » Derek s'assit, se sentant lui même collant mais réticent à laisser partir Stiles.

« Super » Stiles chercha à tâtons pour trouver sa canne, souriant tout seul « Je t'appelles alors »

« M'appeler ? » Est-ce que ça voulais dire que Stiles ne voulais pas voir Derek à nouveau aujourd'hui ? « Pourquoi ? »

Le sourire de Stiles s'agrandit dangereusement « Tu verras » Il trouva son chemin jusqu'à la porte de manière infaillible, Derek l'observant toujours « A plus tard, Sourwolf »

La porte se referma derrière lui, laissant Derek se questionner alors qu'il entendait Stiles entrer dans son propre appartement. Il écouta les froissements alors que Stiles se déshabillait, le flot de la douche et ensuite, la playlist de Stiles commença. Nicky Minaj explosa à travers le mur « Boy toy named DEREK used to live in Detroit... » chanta fortement Stiles faisant rigoler Derek. Il secoua la tête alors qu'il se levait pour aller, lui aussi, prendre une douche.

* * *

 **(1) Traduction exacte, parole de scout. En tout cas j'ai bien rigolé quand j'ai lu ça.**

 **Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Vous êtes content je parie !**

 **N'hésitez toujours pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Je vous aime mes loulous et à dimanche prochain !**


	12. Plans

**Bonjour à vous mes loulous. J'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire en ce lundi.**

 **1) Je suis vraiment, mais alors vraiment désolée de vous poster le chapitre seulement aujourd'hui et de ne pas vous avoir prévenu de ce retard de publication. Quand je suis rentrée chez moi en début d'après midi, ma ligne internet ne marchait plus (ce n'est pas la première fois et ça commence à me pomper l'air d'ailleurs. Grrr) et comme on était dimanche, impossible d'avoir un galet internet (Re-Grrr) Donc pas d'accès internet pour moi (Re-re-Grrr). Donc toutes mes excuses.**

 **2) Dans l'intro de mon dernier chapitre je n'ai pas mentionné le fait qu'il y avait une petit CITRON entre nos deux tourtereaux. Je m'en suis rendue compte en lisant vos commentaires. Je sais par expérience, ayant commencé à lire des fanfictions à l'âge de 14-15 ans, qu'il y a des jeunes lecteurs et que certaines personnes n'aiment pas les Citrons, donc je mets un point d'honneur à le mentionner avant chaque chapitre pour que les lecteurs savent à quoi s'attendre. Donc pour ces lecteurs jeunes ou qui n'aiment pas trop lire des Citrons, je m'excuse, puissance 1000. (Lucette se met à genoux) Encore désolée.**

 **3) Donc j'enchaine en disant que dans ce chapitre IL Y A UN CITRON, certes un peu particulier (vous verrez) mais c'est tout de même un CITRON. Nos deux personnages sont des coquins !**

 **4) (Lucette ouvre une bouteille de champagne) Et surtout félicitations à ZéphireBleue qui a laissé la 200ème review sur cette trad. Donc ce chapitre lui est dédié. Félicitations Zéphire d'autant plus que je sais que tu es une fidèle lectrice. Merci à toi.**

 **5) Et surtout merci à vous tous fidèles lecteurs et reviewers de cette trad.**

* * *

Derek essaya de continuer son samedi habituel... s'entrainer, mettre ses vêtements dans le sèche linge, faire les courses. Au fond de son esprit, en revanche, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser les mots de Stiles. 'Je t'appelles alors' avait-il dit. Il ne viendrait pas chez Derek ou il ne passerait pas le voir. Est-ce que Derek avait déjà fait quelque chose de travers ? Mais Stiles n'avait pas semblé fâché.

Il était de retour à son appartement au moment du diner, se demandant brièvement si Stiles allait l'inviter à diner. Mais non, Derek ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter Stiles chauffer son diner au micro-onde et ensuite le murmure grave de sa voix et le tapotement du clavier de Braille alors qu'il écrivait pendant un moment. A un moment donné, il pensait avoir entendu Stiles venir à sa porte mais il ne frappa pas... il retourna à son appartement presque immédiatement comme s'il avait changé d'avis. Peu de temps après, Derek entendait Stiles se préparer pour aller au lit et il commença à vraiment s'inquiéter, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait pour éloigner Stiles si rapidement.

Le vibreur de son téléphone le fit sursauter 'Stiles est génial !' s'illumina sur l'écran.

Il se dépêcha de déverrouiller le téléphone avec son pouce moite « Stiles ? »

« Salut Sourwolf ! » Stiles semblait heureux et relaxé et Derek prit une profonde inspiration pour essayer de se calmer.

« Stiles, pourquoi... pourquoi tu appelles ? »

« Alors » Le souffle tremblant de Stiles semblait indiquer qu'il était un peu plus nerveux que ce qu'il paraissait en premier lieu « J'ai une idée. Je me disais que le problème avec le fait d'y aller doucement c'est que, être confronté à ta voix et ton corps et, et bien, ton tout, c'est un petit peu difficile d'y aller doucement. Donc, je me disais que peut-être, ce soir, on pourrait faire ça à la place. Une sorte de test »

« Faire... quoi ? »

« Sérieusement ? Met toi à la page Sourwolf. Et ouvre ta porte, je t'ai laissé un cadeau »

Derek alla docilement à sa porte et l'ouvrit. Quelque chose pendait à la poignée de porte. Derek l'enleva pour l'emmener à l'intérieur et ferma la porte. C'était le tee shirt que Stiles avait porté plus tôt, il sentait toujours fortement comme Stiles et Derek et plus légèrement, comme le sexe.

« Je me suis dit que ça allait aider. Tu sais avec tes sens de loups, si, hum, les stimulations auditives ne sont pas suffisantes »

Derek porta le tee shirt à son visage, inspira profondément et laissa l'odeur l'apaiser. Il commençait à deviner le plan de Stiles « Sexe au téléphone ? » dit-il de manière hésitante « Stiles je ne... je ne suis pas très doué pour parler »

« Je me suis dit que c'est moi qui parlerait le plus » dit facilement Stiles « Tu n'as pas à dire quoique ce soit, si tu ne veux pas le faire. Et tu n'as pas à le faire. Hum. Participe si tu veux »

Derek s'assit lourdement sur le lit « Je pensais... je pensais que quelque chose n'allait pas » admit-il doucement « Quand tu m'as dit que tu allais m'appeler au lieu de venir me voir »

« Oh merde » Derek pouvait entendre le grincement du lit alors que Stiles s'asseyait « Je n'avais même pas pensé à ça. Merde, Derek, je suis désolé. Tu veux que je passe ? On peut oublier ce plan, peut-être que c'était une mauvaise idée de toute façon... »

« Non » Derek s'allongea, essayant de faire partir le reste de son anxiété « C'est bon. Ca... ça pourrait être bien »

« Merde » Stiles semblait misérable maintenant « J'essayais de... et c'était l'opposé d'être sexy, de te faire peur comme ça. C'est juste que... quand j'ai réalisé que tu pouvais tout entendre dans notre appartement et que Scott allait partir, j'ai juste pensé que... j'veux dire, tu as du m'entendre avant, alors je me suis dit que ça pouvait être un peu plus mutuel cette fois-ci »

« Oh » Derek amena de nouveau le tee shirt à son visage et frotta son nez dedans « Le tee shirt sent bon »

« Ouais ? » Derek entendit Stiles s'allonger de nouveau sur le lit avec un autre grincement et le bruit de la tête de lit contre le mur opposé « Qu'est-ce que ça sent ? »

« Bon. Comme nous. Et... »

« Et ? » incita Stiles quand Derek ne dit rien de plus.

« Riche. Musqué. Comme du besoin »

« Ouais » La voix de Stiles ralentissait et Derek essayait d'imaginer à quoi il ressemblait. Peut-être que cette rougeur passait de sa poitrine à ses joues, que ses paupières étaient lourdes d'excitation « Ca semble bien » dit rêveusement Stiles. Il inspira profondément « J'avais raison n'est-ce pas ? A propos du fait que tu m'entendes ici ? Tu sais. Quand je me masturbe »

Derek s'étira un petit peu plus sur le lit, mit le haut parleur et ferma les yeux « Ouais »

« Tu as aimé ? Ce que tu entendais je veux dire »

« Ouais » Derek enfonça de nouveau son nez dans le tee shirt, son odeur le rendait lâche et relaxé, à moitié saoul à cause des odeurs mêlées « J'ai essayé de ne pas écouter mais je pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Stiles... les bruits que tu faisais. Ca me rendait fou »

« Ouais ? » La voix de Stiles était légèrement trainante, le tressaut dans son souffle était un signe évident sur le fait qu'il se masturbait là maintenant « Est-ce que tu t'es déjà... tu sais, touché quand tu écoutais ? »

« Non » soupira Derek « Ca semblait mal. Effrayant »

« Mais tu le voulais » dit Stiles avec assurance « Ca te chauffait... ça te faisait bander... de m'écouter n'est-ce pas »

Le son grave que Derek faisait n'était rien de plus qu'une affirmation.

« Et maintenant ? Je sais que tu peux entendre ce que je fais Derek. Je veux que tu écoutes »

La main de Derek jouait de façon incertaine avec le bouton de son jean. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait ça. D'habitude, il se masturbait juste dans la douche, rapidement et efficacement, essayant de ne penser à rien en particulier de peur que ses pensées ne s'aventurent involontairement en direction de Kate, ce qui faisait qu'il se sentait alors malade et frustré. Ce que proposait Stiles semblait en quelque sorte, audacieux. Indulgent. Mais avec Stiles qui lui parlait, il était sûr qu'il n'allait pas penser à quelqu'un d'autre.

« Parle-moi » dit Derek, toujours indécis.

« Ouais » Il pouvait l'entendre clairement, le chemin du bout des doigts de Stiles contre sa peau douce « Tu savais que, la plupart du temps, quand je faisais ça, je pensais à toi ? »

Cela envoya un choc de plaisir possessif dans le dos de Derek « Vraiment ? »

« Uh uh » Il pouvait entendre le frottement de la langue de Stiles sur ses lèvres et il l'imaginait... les lèvres de Stiles maintenant humides et brillantes alors qu'il était allongé sur son lit, empoignant doucement sa virilité alors qu'il parlait à Derek « Je me demandais quelles genres de choses tu aimais. Si tu étais bruyant ou silencieux. J'imaginais ce que ça ferais de... unh... de te toucher. J'imaginais que tu me touchais... »

« Ouais ? » Derek appuyait doucement sur sa virilité à travers son jean, de façon presque inconsciente et maintenant il enlevait son tee shirt, déboutonnait son jean. Il l'enleva ainsi que son boxer.

« Heeeey » ronronna Stiles « Voilà ce que j'aime entendre. Tu es nu maintenant ? »

« Uh huh » Derek enroula sa main autour de sa virilité, imaginant les longs doigts de Stiles.

« Seigneur, je parie que tu as un beau pénis. Est-ce que tu es circoncis ? »

Derek se taquina un petit peu le prépuce, appréciant déjà le fait qu'il glisse facilement. Il enroula son pouce là où il était le plus sensible, imaginant les mains pâles et habiles de Stiles sur lui « Uh uh. Les loups ne font pas ça habituellement, je crois pas »

« Mmmm » Le gémissement grave de Stiles semblait avide. Il le voulait « Je savais pas ça »

« Tu as... » C'était quelque chose que Derek voulait demander, cette pensée se tapissant dans son esprit sur la familiarité que Stiles semblait avoir avec les loups, à quel point il était impassible à la transformation de Derek « Tu as déjà été avec un loup garou ? »

« Nah » Derek entendit le clip du bouchon d'un tube de lubrifiant, les mouvements de Stiles semblaient plus glissant « Ca aurait été bizarre. La meute Ito... ils étaient comme des cousins comme moi »

« Bien » Derek ne pouvait réprimer la satisfaction dans sa voix.

« Tu aimes ça hein ? » La voix de Stiles était plus rauque maintenant, plus profonde « Tu veux être mon premier Derek ? Je suis pas une jouvencelle rougissante mais j'ai quelques premières fois pour toi »

Le grognement rauque de Derek était une réponse suffisante. Il se masturbait fermement maintenant, imaginant toutes les manières où il pourrait avoir Stiles que personne n'a encore eu. Et toutes les façons où Stiles pourrait l'avoir.

« Dis-moi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux d'autre ? » demanda Stiles.

Derek serra les dents pour empêcher ses crocs de sortir. Il inclina sa tête en direction du tee shirt qui était toujours sur son oreiller et inspira « Je te veux dans mon lit. Je veux que tu sentes comme moi. Que tu sois mien »

« Putainnn » soupira Stiles « On peut faire ça. C'est quelque chose qu'on peut définitivement faire »

Derek ferma les yeux à cette pensée... Stiles étalé sur ses draps, inondé par son odeur « Comment tu l'imagines ? Moi qui te touches, je veux dire » murmura-t-il.

« De. Toutes. Les. Façons. Possibles » Stiles inspira de nouveau de façon tremblante Ta main sur mon pénis, juste comme... comme ça. Que tu me masturbe doucement et simplement. Peut-être que tu m'embrasses quand tu le fais ou... ou que tu lèches mes mamelons. Ils sont vraiment sensibles, je paris que tu pourrais me faire jouir comme ça en un rien de temps. J'imagine ta barbe que racle ma peau. C'est tellement mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé, tellement douce... je veux la sentir partout maintenant »

Derek lécha sa paume et resserra sa poigne en imaginant ça. Se rappelant des quelques aperçus qu'il avait eu du torse de Stiles, pâle mais fort, plein de grains de beauté. Il imaginait frotter sa joue sur cette peau douce, la marquer...

Un grognement rauque s'échappa de lui et Stiles sortit un gémissement en retour « Putain mais c'est sexy quand tu grognes » souffla Stiles « Mon Dieu... je me demande... unh... je me demande ce que ça ferais si tu m'avais dans ta bouche quand tu feras ça. Je pense à ça aussi. Que tu me fasses une fellation ou... ou que moi je te fasse une fellation »

Derek pouvait sentir son corps entier rougir et devenir chaud, la sueur commençait à s'étendre dans le creux de ses reins « Je pensais... je pensais que t'aimais pas ça »

« Je... » Derek pouvait entendre les mouvements de Stiles faiblir « Ce gars était un connard. Il arrêtait pas de pousser ma tête, c'était difficile pour moi de respirer. Ca ressemblait trop à une crise de panique. Tu... ça sera différent avec toi. Je te fais confiance. Et je veux essayer avec toi »

 _'Je te fais confiance'_ Les mots semblaient créer un chemin entre la poitrine de Derek et sa virilité. L'affection et la luxure étant inextricables quand il pensait à Stiles.

« Je parie que ça serait génial de te sentir dans ma bouche » Stiles semblait presque se parler tout seul maintenant, perdu dans ses divagations érotiques « J'veux entendre ce que je peux te faire, te faire grogner, te faire supplier. Te goûter sur ma langue... »

Putain, rien que de penser à ça, ça rendait Derek dingue, ses hanches ondulaient fortement maintenant, imaginant que la chaleur humide autour de sa virilité était la bouche de Stiles « Ta bouche » se retrouva-t-il à dire d'une voix rauque « Putain elle est tellement belle »

« Ouais ? » Derek pouvait dire que Stiles était proche de la jouissance, inspirant et haletant de façon brutale « Tu veux la voir enroulée autour de ton pénis ? »

« Putain de merde Stiles ! » Derek était tellement proche de la jouissance rien que d'y penser. Les joues de Stiles parsemées de grains de beauté se creusant alors qu'il suçait. Ses cils sombres, pâles contre sa peau, cette bouche pulpeuse emplie par la virilité de Derek...

« C'est ça Der. Juste comme ça. Je veux l'entendre, je veux t'entendre jouir, jouit pour moi, c'est tellement bon quand tu jouis... »

Derek ne pouvait tenir plus longtemps. Il sentit son s'arquer hors du lit alors qu'il bougeait frénétiquement sa propre main, imaginant l'odeur de Stiles, la peau de Stiles, la bouche et les doigts de Stiles et cette habile langue rose et...

Cela semblait presque affreusement bon pendant un long et léger moment... Les dents de Derek grincèrent, sa vision se brouilla de rouge, son ventre se contracta de plaisir. Puis quelque chose céda et Derek jouit, un grognement grave racla sa gorge alors qu'un orgasme le brûlait de l'intérieur avec une intensité aveuglante. Il était vaguement conscient de la grande éclaboussure de sperme contre son propre torse, du son de Stiles qui jouissait de l'autre côté de la ligne avec un halètement tremblant. Il s'arquait contre son poing alors que, vagues après vagues, le plaisir coulait sur lui puis il retomba mollement sur le lit, assouvi.

« Putain » Stiles haletait, sa voix était lourde et inarticulée « Si c'est aussi bien alors qu'on n'est même pas dans la même pièce... »

Derek grogna pour acquiescer. Il tira le tee shirt de Stiles vers lui une nouvelle fois, enfonçant son nez, imaginant la chaleur de Stiles près de lui et non à une pièce d'écart.

« Alors... bonne idée ? » demanda Stiles en un souffle.

« Ouais » Il pouvait entendre Stiles de l'autre côté de la ligne se lever et humidifier un gant de toilette. Derek savait qu'il devait faire la même chose mais il se sentait trop à l'aise. Il avait chaud et était détendu.

« Mon Dieu, je me suis salit de partout » marmonna Stiles avant de se réinstaller dans le lit avec un soupir. Ils respirèrent tous les deux en silence pendant un moment, aucun des deux ne semblant vouloir briser la connexion.

« Alors, je crois que j'ai deviné certain trucs que tu aimes » commença Stiles, apparemment amusé « Mais... » Sa voix devint sérieuse maintenant « Et à propos des trucs que t'aimes pas ? Ou... est-ce que c'est quelque chose que j'ai fait, qui t'a mis en rogne à la boite ? »

Derek réfléchit à la question, le gémissement plaisant de son état post-orgasme l'empêchait de devenir trop contrarié en y repensant « A la boite, c'était surtout son parfum et... elle avait l'habitude de m'appeler 'chéri'. Et mon amour. Je peux pas... je peux pas entendre ces mots. Autrement, je crois que c'était... elle avait l'habitude de me gratter sur... sous mon nombril... quand je ne faisais pas exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Je crois, que combiné à toutes ces autres choses, quand tu m'as touché là... »

« J'ai saisi » dit sérieusement Stiles « Les mains hors des abdos. Tu crois que... je devrais faire attention de ne pas te gratter en général ? »

Derek repensa aux légers doigts de Stiles qui lui grattait le cuir chevelu, la façon dont il avait agrippé les épaules de Derek alors qu'il ondulait contre lui sur le canapé...

« Je crois que ça ira »dit-il.

« Cool »

Derek qu'il commençait aussi à s'endormir, épuisé par l'inquiétude de la journée et l'orgasme intense « Tu es... tu es vraiment très compréhensif à propos de tout ça » Ca le faisait se sentir mal, que Stiles doive s'accommoder tant à lui. Ca faisait 10 ans, il devrait en avoir fini avec ce que Kate lui avait fait.

« Pourquoi je le serais pas ? demanda Stiles, la confusion pouvant se lire dans sa voix « Derek, tout le monde a des choses qu'il aime ou des choses qu'il aime pas. Ca fait parti du fait d'apprendre à se connaitre. Et... je veux te rendre heureux »

Derek était bouche-bée. L'idée que Stiles ne veuille rien d'autre de plus que le rendre heureux, c'était... plus que ce qu'il avait espéré. Et il avait... la vie de Derek avait changé en mieux un nombre incalculable de fois depuis que Stiles était entré dans sa vie il y a juste quelques petits mois.

« Et bien, je préfère te laisser aller au lit » dit Stiles, semblant soudainement timide « Je te vois dans la matinée, ok ? »

« Ok » dit Derek, sentant qu'il avait manqué une opportunité. Après que Stiles ait raccroché, Derek l'écouta à travers le mur à nouveau, l'écoutant s'installer dans le lit. Derek se leva et se nettoya puis s'installa lui même dans le lit mais quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose était incomplet.

Il attrapa son téléphone, écrivit un message et le fixa pendant un long moment avant d'appuyer sur envoyer.

 _'Tu me rends heureux'_

Il entendit légèrement le vibreur à travers le mur de la notification de message et puis, la voix précise de Jarvis qui lisait le message à haute voix.

Stiles rit doucement « Pareil Sourwolf » dit-il en un léger murmure.

Derek se blottit contre son oreiller, tirant le tee shirt de Stiles jusqu'à sa poitrine et s'endormit en souriant.

* * *

 **Alors qui c'est qui aime ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis en laissant un commentaire. A dimanche mes loulous.**


	13. Instincts

**Coucou mes loulous, je reviens avec ce nouveau chapitre que beaucoup de monde attendent. On est déjà au mois de décembre ce qui veut dire que Noël approche (Lucette saute de joie)**

 **Laissez-moi juste vous prévenir que ce chapitre contient un CITRON et même un CITRON VERT selon moi, nos deux tourtereaux sont des coquins, ils vont avoir une relation sexuelle assez explicite. Ceux qui ne veulent pas le lire ou bien le jeune lectorat, pas de soucis, le passage sera marqué pour que vous puissiez le passer sans problèmes.**

 **Bref je vous laisse déguster ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise.**

* * *

« C'est bizarre » marmonna Stiles en mâchant un bout de pancake le lendemain matin chez Vicky « Etre ici quand Erica et Boyd ne travaillent pas. Tu crois qu'Erica va nous botter les fesses pour l'avoir trompée avec une autre serveuse ? »

« Celui là est sans sucres » commenta automatiquement Derek alors que Stiles tendait la main pour avoir plus de sirop « Le normal est a ta gauche. Et peut-être qu'Erica te bottera les fesses mais aussi, une lampe t'as botté les fesses alors... »

« Ha ha » interrompit Stiles, en tirant la langue en direction de Derek « Et n'essaye même pas de me tenir tête, je sais que tu es aussi terrifié par Erica que je le suis. J'ai entendu ces talons qu'elle porte et comme Lydia me l'a appris, toute femme qui est maitre dans le port de talon est une force dont on doit tenir compte »

Derek choisit de prendre une autre bouchée de son omelette au lieu de continuer l'argumentation, parce que pour être honnête... il avait un petit peu peur d'Erica et elle pouvait définitivement lui botter les fesses.

« On reviendra ici, mercredi soir avec Scott » indiqua Derek « Peut-être qu'en signe de pénitence, tu pourrais lui apporter la BD des Miss Marvel, elle n'arrête pas de te demander de l'emprunter »

« Pas possible mec. Je ne vais pas lâcher ma Kamala Khan, même pour Erica »

Derek haussa les épaules « Alors, tu devras juste endurer sa colère » sourit-il « Je me cacherai derrière toi, je t'utiliserai comme bouclier »

Stiles lui donna un coup dans le pied et le sourire de Derek s'élargit. C'était bon d'être comme ça avec Stiles, de parler juste de n'importe quoi comme d'habitude. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été dans une relation avant. A un certain niveau, il avait eu peur qua ça puisse changer les choses... qu'il pourrait perdre cette amitié simple avec Stiles. Il n'avait pas réalisé (il n'avait même pas espéré) qu'il aurait pu avoir tout ça, et bien plus.

Et bien plus, c'était...

L'esprit de Derek commença à errer, repensant à toutes les choses qu'ils s'étaient dit la nuit dernière. La voix de Stiles, grave et rauque dans son oreille. La façon dont Stilrd avait prit les fantasmes de Derek et les avaient transformé en promesses.

Le pied de Stiles bouscula de nouveau le sien sous sa table et le sortit de son hébétement.

« Tu es silencieux » commenta Stiles « A quoi tu penses ? »

Derek pouvait sentir ses joues se réchauffer « La nuit dernière » admit-il « Nous »

« Oh ouais ? » La voix de Stiles était calme mais Derek pouvait voir la légère oscillation de son pouls au niveau de sa gorge, il pouvait sentir le léger pic d'excitation. Stiles enroula ses pieds autour de ceux de Derek sous la table, le devant de son pied faisant des vas et viens sur le mollet de Derek dans une caresse rapide « Tu voudras faire certains de ces trucs après qu'on ait fini de manger ? »

Derek se racla la gorge « Ouais »

* * *

Derek batailla avec ses clés, essayant d'ouvrir la porte de son appartement, distrait par l'étreinte serrée de Stiles contre son dos, ses mains chaudes se faufilant sous l'ourlet de son tee shirt pour faire des petits cercles taquins sur sa taille. Derek ouvrit finalement la porte, tirant Stiles avec lui alors qu'il trébuchait à travers la porte. La porte se referma à peine que Derek pressait Stiles contre elle, capturant les lèvres souriantes de Stiles dans un baiser alors que sa canne se fracassait par terre.

Les lèvres de Stiles avaient goût de sirop sucré et de café alors que Derek les léchait, étouffant la petite exclamation de surprise de Stiles. La surprise de Stiles ne dura qu'un moment et ensuite, il embrassa Derek en retour, concentré et déterminé.

Les mains de Stiles tirèrent sur l'ourlet du tee shirt de Derek, les emmêlant tous les deux complètement dedans jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparent tous les deux à contre cœur. Derek tira le tee shirt au dessus de sa tête alors que Stiles enlevait le sien tout aussi rapidement.

Les mains de Derek trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'aux hanches de Stiles, pour le remonter un peu plus contre la porte alors que sa bouche se refermait sur le creux de la gorge de Stiles. Celui-ci gémit en penchant la tête pour donner un meilleur accès à Derek.

« Seigneur » souffla Stiles alors que Derek ondulait ses hanches contre ses cuisses, faisant grincer la porte « Tu vas devoir me faire l'amour comme ça un jour » Derek grogna à l'endroit où il faisait une nouvelle marque, sur la clavicule de Stiles. Il imaginait ça... le corps pâle de Stiles, coincé entre Derek et le bois dur de la porte alors que Derek ondulait contre lui...

« Mais pour l'instant, au lit » finit Stiles, sa voix se brisant juste un petit peu alors que Derek collait leurs deux corps ensemble à nouveau. Ses mains étaient sous les fesses de Stiles maintenant, le soulevant un petit peu plus alors que Stiles enroulait ses jambes autour de la taille de Derek presque instinctivement « Allez Balto. En avant » dit Stiles en tapant ses talons sur l'arrière des cuisses de Derek comme pour l'encourager.

Derek leva la tête « Vraiment ? Une blague de chien ? Maintenant ? »

« Et bien, si tu vas me porter, je ferais mieux de... »

Derek pivota rapidement en rigolant alors que Stiles poussait un cri strident. Celui ci attrapa rapidement ses épaules pour éviter de tomber.

Derek l'embrassa doucement pour s'excuser, se perdant de nouveau dans la bouche de Stiles pendant un long moment avant qu'il ne se rappelle qu'il devait marcher pour porter Stiles vers le lit. Quand il arriva, il monta directement dessus sur ses genoux et allongea Stiles dessus. Ses mains étaient déjà sur la ceinture de Stiles.

« Hey, attends une seconde » dit Stiles, ses mains se posant sur celles de l'autre homme. Derek se figea brusquement, incertain. Stiles avait du sentir la tension soudaine dans les muscles de Derek « Hey, non, c'est bon » dit-il doucement, une main se glissant sur la joue de Derek « Je dois juste enlever mes chaussures ou alors ça va devenir vraiment gênant et... » Il s'assit alors que Derek s'éloignait pour lui laisser de l'espace « On devrait surement parler de ce que tu veux faire »

Les mots prirent Derek par surprise. Quelque chose se retourna profondément dans son ventre. Il essaya de ne pas penser à Kate mais ça le frappa à nouveau soudainement, de voir à quel point tout ça était différent. A quel point Kate lui avait juste dit ce qu'il devait faire, qu'elle se moquait de lui en le traitant de bébé s'il semblait mal à l'aise à propos de n'importe quoi, et il finissait par le faire au final. Ca ne l'avait jamais frappé de voir à quel point c'était contraignant jusqu'à ce que soudainement, Stiles soit là et qu'il lui offrait le choix.

Stiles semblait ignorer l'impact de ses mots. Il enlevait ses chaussures et ses chaussettes avant de nonchalamment commencer à enlever celles de Derek. Il les délaça au toucher et enleva les chaussettes de Derek, les fourrant dans les chaussures et plaçant celles ci doucement sous le lit à côté des siennes. Le geste était tellement intime, tendre même, que Derek dut avaler la boule qui était soudainement dans sa gorge.

Derek réalisa que la tête de Stiles était tournée vers lui, dans l'expectative. Il aurait du répondre il y a des siècles mais il n'avait de nouveau plus les mots, ébranlés dans ses bases par la sollicitude apparemment naturelle de Stiles. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il voulait faire avec Stiles, qu'il voulait que Stiles fasse avec lui et il était soudainement paralysé par toutes les possibilités « Uhhh... » réussit-il à dire stupidement.

Stiles ne sembla pas s'en soucier. Il souriait alors qu'il rôdait jusqu'à Derek pour enjamber ses cuisses à nouveau « Tu n'as pas à tout décider maintenant » dit-il, ses mains commençant à ouvrir sa propre ceinture « Mais si je dois retourner chez moi pour des fournitures, je devrais le faire maintenant »

L'esprit de Derek se paralysa pendant un moment, distrait par la ligne de poils alléchante de Stiles qui partait de son nombril. Il cligna des yeux, se forçant à se concentrer.

« Je... uh... j'ai acheté du lubrifiant » admit-il « Je savais pas, à propos des préservatifs... j'veux dire, j'ai regardé mais il y en avait tellement et je savais pas ce que tu aimais ou si on allait faire quelque chose où on en aurait besoin... j'veux dire, je ne peux pas attraper quelque chose ou te transmettre quelque chose mais je suppose que si ça te dérange que les choses soient salissantes... » Sa voix devint inaudible, il se sentait bête, ses yeux remontèrent rapidement jusqu'au visage de Stiles.

Et... oh... la bouche de Stiles était courbée en un petit sourire, ses yeux plissés aux coins comme s'il pensait que Derek était adorable et celui ci, se relaxa soudainement à nouveau. C'était Stiles et tout irait bien.

Stiles posa son poids directement sur les cuisses de Derek, envoyant une vague de plaisir vibrer dans sa colonne vertébrale « Tu as de la chance que j'en sache assez sur les loups garous pour savoir que tout truc 'pas besoin de préservatifs' n'est pas juste une phrase » ronronna Stiles en enlevant brusquement sa ceinture.

Derek s'attendait à moitié à ce qu'il la jette plus loin, mais au lieu de ça, Stiles enroula méticuleusement la ceinture et leva la bras pour la placer doucement là où il pouvait. L'action balança son poids contre la virilité de Derek dans son pantalon et celui ci grogna.

« … et de savoir que tu meurs d'envie de jouir partout sur moi » ajouta Stiles avec un sourire coquin. Il ondulait de nouveau des hanches contre Derek et celui-ci ne pût empêcher le gémissement de sortir brusquement de sa bouche. Les mots de Stiles combinés avec la douce friction contre sa virilité l'envoyait déjà glisser dangereusement au bord de la jouissance.

Stiles se pencha en avant, il tendit les bras de chaque côté de la tête de Derek et ondulait doucement ses hanches en un rythme régulier alors qu'il soufflait plus de mots dans l'oreille de Derek « J'ai raison n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux me marquer de partout, mettre ton odeur partout sur moi, à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur… »

Derek commença à bouger avant qu'il n'en ait eu vraiment l'intention. Un grognement grave vibra dans sa poitrine alors qu'il les retournait tous les deux, ses grandes mains immobilisèrent les hanches de Stiles alors que sa bouche s'abandonnait sur la gorge de Stiles « Je veux ça… tellement, Stiles… »

Et ensuite, Stiles arrêta de le taquiner. Il tâtonna frénétiquement la fermeture éclair de son pantalon kaki et à peine l'eut-il défait, que Derek enlevait brusquement le pantalon et le boxer en un seul geste brusque.

« Seigneur » souffla Stiles en s'arc boutant contre rien. Sa virilité dressée sur son ventre était tellement rouge et tellement belle « Fait-le alors… putain, Derek… ce que tu veux »

Et Derek voulait tout, il voulait bien de choses à la fois, donc il prit une profonde inspiration, se forçant à ralentir alors qu'il se dégageait de son jean et de son boxer.

Son premier toucher était pour la constellation de grains de beauté sur l'épaule de Stiles. Celui-ci sursauta très légèrement au premier toucher du bout des doigts de Derek, et soudainement, cela frappa Derek qui se dit ce que cela devait être pour lui… attendre dans le noir, incapable de savoir ce que Derek voulait. Et pourtant, Stiles n'avait pas hésité une seconde, il s'était allongé pour Derek, nu et vulnérable. Quelque chose à propos de ce niveau de confiance fit que le loup en Derek voulait hurler de triomphe.

Au lieu de ça, il força les mots à sortir, espérant rassurer Stiles « Je vais juste… juste poser ma bouche sur toi » réussit-il à dire.

« Putain… ouais » souffla Stiles en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Et Derek devait commencer par là, il fit glisser sa langue sur cette lèvre pulpeuse avant de la sucer et de la libérer. Son poids appuyait Stiles sur le matelas, les pressant tous les deux, peau à peau pour la première fois. C'était glorieux… l'étendue du corps de Stiles sous lui, ses larges épaules, son ventre plat et ses jambes dynamiques qu'il avait admiré pendant si longtemps, qu'il pouvait maintenant toucher.

Après quelques baisers, Derek descendit de nouveau sur le cou de Stiles, passant sa bouche sur les marques qu'il avait déjà fait, faisant délibérément érafler sa barbe contre la peau tendre de Stiles, une fois qu'il eut réalisé que cela faisait frissonner l'autre homme. Alors qu'il avançait, il inspira profondément l'odeur de Stiles là où elle était plus importante, là où le pouls battait rapidement à la surface de sa jugulaire, là où une belle quantité de sueur luisait au creux de sa clavicule.

En premier lieu, il était prudent, écoutant attentivement pour voir si Stiles devenait impatient ou s'il était décontenancé par les instincts plus animal de Derek. Au lieu de ça, chacune des actions de Derek semblait couper un peu plus le souffle à Stiles, son visage imprégné de plaisir. Des demi-mots et des petites exclamations s'échappaient de ses lèvres alors que ses doigts empoignaient fortement les draps.

Rien que sa vue, rendait Derek plus désinhibé, le libérant pour inonder chacun de ses sens de Stiles… la texture forte de ses os, et de ses muscles fermes, le goût doux et salé de sa peau, son odeur chaleureuse et douce, le battement rapide de son cœur dans sa large poitrine. Derek enfonça un peu plus son nez dans l'odeur riche et profonde des aisselles de Stiles puis il érafla ses dents contre la courbe de ses côtes. Il prit un long moment pour faire un détour jusqu'aux mamelons de Stiles, se souvenant que Stiles avait dit qu'ils étaient sensibles. Il alterna des petits coups de langues et des mordillements vifs jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient rouges et gonflés. Il grogna de satisfaction quand Stiles s'arc bouta brusquement dans sa bouche.

Stiles faisait les sons les plus délicieux, des petits souffles et des gémissements nécessiteux qui encourageaient Derek. L'air autour d'eux s'embrumait un peu plus de l'odeur de liquide pré éjaculatoire qui perlait du bout du pénis de Stiles à chaque mouvement de la bouche de Derek. Celui-ci ignora sa propre virilité douloureuse s'abandonnant un peu plus à chaque centimètre de peau qu'il découvrait, à chaque goût et texture qu'il rencontrait, à chaque marque rose qu'il laissait sur la peau crémeuse de Stiles.

/!\ CITRON VERT /!\

Au moment où Derek avait fait son chemin jusqu'en bas pour se poser entre les cuisses écartées de Stiles, celui-ci tremblait avec la tension en dessous de lui, son cœur s'agitant sauvagement. Quand Derek renifla le creux de son aine, inspirant l'odeur musquée, Stiles sanglotait presque, ses hanches bougeant désespérément vers le haut contre la prise ferme de Derek.

« S'il te plait… oh putain Derek, s'il te plait… » babillait Stiles.

Derek ne sentit aucune hésitation. Il n'avait jamais fait ça mais c'était Stiles et Derek voulait sentir et toucher et goûter chaque partie de lui. Une main se posa sous les bourses de Stiles, pour en tester le poids tandis qu'il mordillait sa hampe. Sa langue parcourait curieusement le bout du pénis de Stiles pour le goûter, faisant crier Stiles, ses hanches se relevant contre la prise de Derek.

Derek continuait à explorer… léchant le bout de la virilité de Stiles, posant ses lèvres sur ses bourses, faisant courir sa langue sur son gland là où Stiles commençait à éjaculer continuellement. Il expérimenta en prenant Stiles autant qu'il pouvait dans sa bouche, faisant varier la vitesse, la succion, trouvant les endroits qui faisaient se tortiller Stiles. Il savait que c'était trop inconstant, trop contradictoire pour faire jouir Stiles et peut-être que c'était cupide de sa part mais il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête.

Il prit un moment pour s'éloigner, sa main bougeant sur la virilité humide pour qu'il puisse observer attentivement le corps de Stiles. Il était absolument incroyable, exposé, tellement vulnérable et sensible, sa peau portant les marques de Derek. Alors que Derek l'observait, il le masturbait doucement, la rougeur chaleureuse se rependit un peu plus sur sa poitrine. Ses paupières papillonnèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit alors qu'il haletait « Tu es tellement beau » souffla Derek avec respect, ses mots faisant se contracter Stiles dans son emprise.

« Derek » Les mains de Stiles étaient en train de tâtonner les draps, ses pieds bien à plat alors qu'il ondulait un peu plus des hanches dans la prise de Derek.

Derek le laissa soudainement, ignorant impitoyablement le cri déçu de Stiles « Tourne-toi » dit-il d'une voix grave et rauque.

Derek pouvait voir l'hésitation momentanée de Stiles, sa main bougeant comme s'il voulait lui-même terminer la chose avant qu'il ne se retienne. Avec un bruit inconsolable, il se retourna, les mains au dessus de sa tête et ses hanches ondulant contre le matelas de manière tremblante.

« Très bien » Derek posa instinctivement sa paume sur la nuque de Stiles, une pression ferme le maintint immobile alors que sa barbe éraflait Stiles entre ses omoplates pour en faire rosir sa tendre peau « Tu es tellement bon pour moi » grogna-t-il. Stiles fit un autre un autre sanglot vif alors que ses mains empoignèrent fortement les draps.

Derek ne perdit pas plus de temps, touchant la courbe des fesses de Stiles alors qu'il glissait un peu plus sur le matelas.

« Est-ce… est-ce que tu vas… putain ! » Stiles tremblait fortement maintenant alors que Derek l'écartait avec ses pouces pour le lécher fermement. Et mon Dieu… les sons obscènes que Stiles faisait alors que Derek mouvait sa langue, savourant son goût et son odeur alors que Stiles se tortillait en dessous de lui. Cela faisait que Derek en voulait tellement et tellement plus. Il voulait lécher et embrasser et suçoter l'entrée étroite du corps de Stiles jusqu'à ce que sa mâchoire lui fasse mal.

Avec un cri désespéré, Stiles réussit à faire remonter ses hanches pour se saisir de sa virilité « Non » grogna Derek, en attrapant la main pour la faire retourner au dessus de la tête de Stiles. Il la tint à cet endroit alors qu'il utilisait ses dents émoussées pour mordiller le dessus des fesses de Stiles en réprimande.

« Derek… » Et mon Dieu, Stiles semblait anéanti, sa voix enrouée et rocailleuse « J'ai besoin… nngh… je peux pas… »

Derek fit un baiser langoureux sur l'empreinte de ses dents « Chut. Je vais prendre soin de toi »

Il tendit le bras en dessous des hanches fines de Stiles, attrapant fermement sa virilité humide… une forte pression pour que Stiles n'ondule des hanches alors que Derek ne replonge avec abandon et fortement à l'intérieur de Stiles avec sa langue.

Les hanches de Stiles sursautèrent pendant un moment comme si elles ne savaient où aller, avant que les muscles forts de l'arrière de ses cuisses ne se contractent, son corps se resserra autour de la langue de Derek alors qu'il ondulait contre sa main, fortement et désespérément avant de frémir sous un orgasme bruyant et à couper le souffle. Derek continuait ses mouvements forts avec ses doigts couverts de semence.

Il ne s'arrêta pas jusqu'à ce que Stiles soit vivement hypersensible et qu'il ne retire sa main, laissant Stiles retomber sur le matelas, faible et docile en dessous de lui alors qu'il se dépêchait de se mettre à califourchon sur les cuisses de Stiles. Il ne fallut que quelques mouvements de la main (toujours chaude et pleine de semence de Stiles) sur sa propre virilité avant qu'il ne tremble sous son propre orgasme, un grognement étranglé sortant de sa gorge.

Des traces de jouissance strièrent les muscles forts des cuisses de Stiles, sur ses fesses rebondies et sur la longue étendue de son dos plein de grains de beauté. La vue satisfit quelque chose de sauvage et de primaire en Derek, le faisant même grogner de satisfaction alors qu'il tombait à côté de Stiles. Il souffla profondément, inspirant les odeurs entremêlées de leurs sueurs, de leurs peaux et de leurs jouissances à chaque halètement.

« Putain, mon Dieu » Stiles soupirait dans l'oreiller, comme s'il avait eu du mal à former ses mots « C'est l'truc le plus sexy qu'm'ai j'mais arrivé, à 100% »

Derek ne pût s'en empêcher. Il tendit le bras et fit courir ses doigts sur les traces de semence sur le dos de Stiles, répandant son odeur sur la peau de Stiles « Je peux… ? » commença-t-il.

« Oh, mon Dieu, fait c'que tu veux, 'spèce de pervers ridicule » dit Stiles de façon inarticulée, sa voix semblant à la fois épuisée et amusée.

Derek fit courir sa main un peu plus bas, passant sur la courbe souple sur le bas du dos de Stiles, la semence recouvrant le bout de ses doigts avant d'enfoncer un doigt entre les fesses de Stiles, l'enfonçant à peine dans l'entrée petite et serrée de son corps.

« Putain d'merde » Les mots indistincts auraient pu ressembler à une réprimande mais Stiles écartait déjà les jambes, s'appuyant de manière langoureuse dans le toucher superficiel de Derek « Je l'savais » marmonna Stiles, frissonnant légèrement alors que Derek faisait des petits cercles avec le bout de son doigt.

Derek cacha son sourire contre l'omoplate de Stiles, léchant distraitement la peau en dessous, goûtant les traces amères de semence qui recouvraient la saveur douce et salée de la peau de Stiles. Il laissa le bout de son doigt à l'intérieur de Stiles aussi longtemps qu'il sentait qu'il le pouvait, titillant son entrée et appréciant les petites et douces agitations de son corps et les petits soupirs satisfaits que Stiles faisaient en réponse avant qu'il ne l'enlève à contrecœur.

/!\ FIN DU CITRON VERT /!\

Il s'installa à côté de Stiles, le rapprochant un peu plus près avec un bras possessif autour de sa taille. Il fit courir son nez sur la peau près de la racine des cheveux de Stiles et inspira profondément.

« Tu réalises que je vais pas te laisser me mener à la baguette tout l'temps » dit Stiles à moitié endormi. Avec ce qui semblait être un grand effort, il se retourna et frotta sa joue contre l'épaule de Derek « Il y a définitivement des trucs que je voudrais aussi te faire »

« Je sais » dit Derek « Je veux ça aussi. C'est juste… c'était bon ? »

Stiles renâcla inélégamment dans l'épaule de Derek « Bon ? J'ai jamais jouit aussi fortement dans ma vie. J'vais aller trouver une putain de médaille pour te la donner si je pensais que mes jambes allaient pouvoir marcher à n'importe quel moment dans l'heure qui suit »

Derek ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cet éloge. Il approcha Stiles un peu plus, réussissant à pousser le drap froissé en dessous de leurs jambes pour, au lieu de ça, le tirer au dessus d'eux. Ils restèrent couchés en silence pendant un long moment, Stiles traçant distraitement des petits cercles dans les poils du torse de Derek tandis que Derek fermait les yeux, se complaisant dans la simple joie d'avoir enfin Stiles dans son lit.

* * *

 **Alors mes loulous votre avis ? Ca avance bien cette relation entre nos deux amoureux, la question est de savoir si ça va durer. MWHAHAHA !**

 **Encore merci à vous, cher lectorat pour votre fidélité à cette trad, tant de reconnaissance de votre part est tellement réconfortant et tellement gentil. Donc encore merci à vous.**

 **Bisous, je vous aime fort. Et à dimanche prochain**


	14. Ombres

**Coucou mes loulous comment allez vous ? Perso, chez moi il fait gris et c'est déprimant… Bref je suis pas là pour vous raconter ma vie mais pour vous poster le 14ème chapitre de cette trad. Et c'est officiel, on est à la moitié de la trad. (Lucette saute de joie) Cette trad est vraiment un monstre à traduire mais j'en suis fière. Et je suis tellement contente qu'elle vous plaise autant que moi quand je l'ai lu la première fois.**

 **Encore merci à vous tous de lire, commenter cette trad. Vous ne savez pas à quel point je suis contente d'avoir vos avis sur cette histoire.**

 **Je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre. Bisous !**

* * *

Derek était couché avec Stiles près de lui contre sa poitrine, le nez enfoncé dans la nuque de Stiles. Le lit était chaud et doux et sentait comme Derek, Stiles et le sexe. Les rayons du soleil de la fin de l'après midi filtraient vaguement à travers la fenêtre pour se poser sur le drap froissé.

« Hey » demanda Stiles d'une voix endormie « De quelle couleur sont tes yeux ? J'arrête pas de demander à Scott et il dit toujours qu'il peut pas le dire »

« Noisette je suppose ? » dit Derek « Vert et marron en grande partie, mais des fois ils sont légèrement bleus »

Stiles grogna « Evidemment, tu as des yeux injustement magnifiques qui vont avec le reste de ta personne. Oublies que les miens ne fonctionnent même pas, j'ai toujours détesté le fait qu'ils soient juste d'un marron ennuyeux »

« C'est pas vrai » Derek se releva sur un coude, indigné « Tes yeux sont magnifiques. Ils sont comme… comme de l'acajou brillant et ensuite, quand la lumière passe dessus, ils deviennent de couleur miel »

« Wow » Stiles semblait abasourdi. Il se racla la gorge « C'est… c'est assez poétique, Sourwolf » Derek souffla et se réinstalla dans le lit, content que Stiles ne puisse pas voir la rougeur de ses joues « Je suppose… » commença Stiles « J'veux dire, je sais que j'ai changé mais dans ma tête, je suis toujours le gamin stupide de 12 ans avec une coupe de cheveux très courte que j'ai vu la dernière fois que je me suis regardé dans un miroir »

Derek poussa son nez les petits cheveux de la nuque de Stiles et inspira profondément « J'ai des grandes oreilles » confia-t-il « Et des dents de lapin. Ça m'a pris une éternité pour m'y adapter. Et c'est toujours pas le cas »

Stiles pouffa « C'est génial »

L'humeur de Derek devint plus sérieuse, incapable de penser à son lui de 15 ans sans penser à elle « J'étais tellement stupide » dit-il amèrement, le sentiment familier de dégoût de soi hurla tellement fort dans sa tête qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas l'exprimer à haute voix « Penser qu'une… qu'une une femme attirante de vingt et quelques années était intéressée par moi. J'étais une cible tellement facile »

« Ne dis pas ça » La voix de Stiles était soudainement acerbe. Il s'assit, semblant complètement réveillé maintenant « Tu était un gamin, agissant comme un gamin. Quoi ? Est-ce que tu étais supposé… supposé suspecter quelque chose ? Cette nana adulte t'a séduite juste pour qu'elle puisse… pour qu'elle puisse assassiner toutes les personnes que tu aimais. C'est… tellement éloigné du domaine de tout ce que tu pouvais penser. Elle était complètement cinglée Derek. Tu ne pouvais pas te défendre contre quelqu'un comme ça »

Derek cligna des yeux, surpris par la réponse véhémente de Stiles.

Stiles soupira, faisant courir une main dans ses cheveux déjà en bataille, les faisant presque se dresser sur sa tête « Je… dis-moi juste que tu ne pensais pas à ça depuis toutes ces années Derek. J'veux dire, Laura a dû… »

« Je lui ai jamais dit » Les mots sortirent brusquement de la bouche de Derek sans vraiment prévoir. Il déglutit difficilement, couvrant son visage avec son bras, ayant peur de voir ce que Stiles pouvait penser. _'Lâche'_

Pendant un long moment, il pût seulement entendre les battements rapides du cœur de Stiles et ses respirations légères. Il attendit en écoutant, sa poitrine comprimée par l'anxiété et se demandant si Stiles voudrait partir maintenant qu'il savait.

Doucement, il sentit Stiles s'installer contre lui, son souffle s'égalisa et son cœur ralentit. Derek l'approcha plus près de lui, reconnaissant et bien que Stiles soit pressé contre le corps de Derek, il resta anormalement silencieux et immobile. Les minutes s'écoulèrent jusqu'à ce que, finalement, Stiles ne parle d'une voix douce et méditative.

« Tu sais, ma mère et moi avions cette chose. Quand elle venait me chercher à l'école, j'veux dire. J'avais l'habitude de lui dire toutes ces stupides blagues que j'avais inventées pendant la journée. J'veux dire, vraiment stupide, elles étaient même pas si drôles mais je passais toute la journée à les faire et si je pouvais la faire rire, ce… c'était comme si j'avais gagné à la loterie »

Derek se tourna pour regarder Stiles avec surprise, à la fois soulagé et confus par ce changement de sujet. Stiles ne semblait pas s'attendre à une réponse bien qu'il s'arrête à peine avant de continuer.

« Beaucoup de gens, quand ils ont un accident de voiture, ils ont une blessure au cerveau ou au moins une commotion et ils ne se rappellent même pas de l'accident. Ce n'est pas qu'ils le repousse ou un truc comme ça… c'est juste que le processus de mettre des souvenirs dans des cases est interrompu. 'La cascade neurochimique' qu'ils appellent ça. Comme le gars qui conduisait la Princesse Diana ou un truc comme ça. Ils ne savaient pas exactement ce qui c'était passé. L'expérience est juste… partie pour toujours »

Derek fit courir sa main sur le dos de Stiles, essayant maladroitement de l'apaiser « C'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

« Non » Stiles inspira de manière tremblante « Mais j'ai dit à mon père que c'était le cas. Quand il a finalement eu le courage de me le demander, j'ai menti… je lui ai dit que je me rappelais même pas que maman soit venue me chercher ce jour là »

Derek sentit des petits frissons parcourir le corps de Stiles, l'effort qu'il faisait pour rester calme « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que… maman avait cette grosse et vieille Jeep, tu sais ? Une CJ5 bleue claire. Elle l'a acheté à l'université et elle était presque aussi vieille qu'elle mais c'était une vieille chose résistante. Indestructible. Papa avait l'habitude de se moquer de la Jeep tout le temps mais pour rien au monde, maman ne voulait s'en séparer. Elle l'appelait son bébé »

Derek essayait de suivre les bonds dans le mécanisme de la pensée de Stiles « Stiles… »

« Ce jour là, le jour de l'accident » interrompit Stiles comme s'il était tendu de faire sortir les mots même s'il semblerait que chacun d'entre eux lui coûtait énormément « Je venais juste de lui dire une blague et elle riait et… et après ça, je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Parce que je me souviens de chaque seconde de tout ça et je n'arrête pas de me dire que si je… si je ne l'avais pas distraite… j'étais vraiment un idiot, je n'arrêtais pas de distraire les gens… peut-être qu'elle aurait vu ce gars arriver. Même une fraction de seconde ou deux, assez pour appuyer sur le frein. Peut-être qu'il aurait juste frappé le capot de cette vieille et forte Jeep et nous aurait juste fait faire un tonneau ou un truc comme ça au lieu de taper directement dans le côté du siège conducteur et nous faire faire un tonneau. Si j'avais seulement gardé ma bouche fermée et que je l'avais laissé se concentrer sur la route, peut-être que ma mère s'en serait sortie »

Derek pouvait sentir les petits sursauts dans la respiration de Stiles contre sa poitrine, il pouvait sentir le sel de ses larmes même si sa voix était toujours mesurée et calme.

« Stiles, tu ne peut vraiment pas croire… »

« Je ne le crois pas » claqua Stiles. Puis il inspira profondément comme s'il regrettait son emportement « J'veux dire » continua-t-il d'une voix maintenant, plus douce « Peut-être que c'était le cas avant, mais plus vraiment maintenant. Mais à ce moment là, j'étais terrifié que mon père puisse savoir ce que j'avais fait. Qu'il me blâmerait autant que je me blâmais. Qu'il souhaitait secrètement que… j'veux dire, ma mère était géniale. Si ça avait été moi, elle aurait été merveilleuse et forte et aurait aidé mon père dans cette épreuve. Au lieu de ça, c'est elle qui est morte et mon père a été laissé avec ce petit bâtard hyperactif et tête à claques qui a été handicapé pour recommencer et… et que j'étais encore plus inutile pour prendre soin de nous »

Derek voulait argumenter, dire à Stiles que son père l'aimait et qu'il n'aurait jamais souhaité ça mais il s'arrêta. Combien de fois s'était-il dit la même chose ? Qu'il aurait du mourir lui, au lieu de sa famille. Que ce n'était pas juste que les innocents aient péri tandis qu'il avait été laissé en vie, dévoré par sa trahison. Peut-être que la logique n'entrait pas beaucoup là-dedans.

« Est-ce que tu lui as déjà dit ? » lui demanda-t-il au lieu de ça.

« Ouais » Stiles inspira encore profondément et irrégulièrement et expira en un soupir « Une nuit… il buvait beaucoup à l'époque et je l'ai entendu pleurer dans sa chambre. Et j'ai juste… je me suis sentit tellement coupable que je ne pouvais pas le supporter une minute de plus. Donc je suis rentré et j'ai juste tout déballé »

Stiles s'arrêta là, semblant s'en souvenir. Derek s'éloigna assez pour le regarder. Ses cils étaient droits par-dessus ses yeux ambres illuminés de larmes, la bouche molle en s'en souvenant.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé quand tu lui as dit ? »

« Oh » Stiles sembla sortir brusquement de ses souvenirs. Son sourire était tremblant mais authentique « Il m'a enlacé comme pas possible, tellement fort que je croyais que mes organes allaient sortir de mes oreilles. Et il m'a dit… » La voix de Stiles se brisa et il dut se racler la gorge avant de commencer à nouveau à parler, d'une voix toujours voilée par des larmes qui n'étaient pas tombées « Il m'a dit à quel point il était heureux de savoir… tu sais, qu'elle n'avait pas eu peur ou un truc comme ça dans ses derniers moments. Qu'elle est morte en riant »

« Stiles » Ca fit mal à Derek, de voir Stiles comme ça. Il voulait prendre la douleur comme il pouvait le faire pour une ecchymose ou un os cassé mais ça ne marchait pas comme ça. Au lieu de ça, il amena Stiles un peu plus près, il lui frotta le dos, passa son nez dans ses cheveux, essayant de communiquer avec son corps ce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire avec des mots dut à son incompétence.

« Ton père t'aime » dit finalement Derek « Si tu pouvais voir son visage, à quel point il est fier de toi… »

« Je sais » soupira de nouveau Stiles d'un souffle profond et tremblant qui sembla faire partir les derniers résidus de tension de son corps. Sa main trouva le bras de Derek pour le serrer fermement « Comme je sais que Laura t'aimais et qu'elle était fière de toi »

Derek pouvait sentir ses propres muscles se tendre, la dénégation reflexe se coinça dans sa gorge « C'est pas pareil » grogna-t-il « Ce n'était pas ta faute »

« Ni la tienne » La voix de Stiles était implacable, son cœur stable « Les seules personnes coupables ici son cette psychopathe meurtrière de Kate et ce connard qui était bourré derrière un volant un mardi après midi. Pas toi et pas moi » Derek pouvait sentir Stiles presser fortement son front contre la poitrine de Derek comme s'il essayait de pousser la conviction de ses pensées directement dans le corps de Derek « C'est la vie et ça craint mais on peut pas choisir comme on veut. Qui vit et qui meurt… ça ne dépend pas de nous. On doit juste faire ce qu'on peut avec la vie qu'on a. Réussir ce que les personnes qu'on aimait auraient voulu pour nous. Et peut-être que tu n'étais pas encore prêt à être pardonné et que c'est pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais dit à Laura, parce qu'il n'y pas un seul doute dans mon esprit qu'elle t'aurait dit exactement ce que je te dis maintenant »

« C'est pas… » Derek avait pensé à ça des millions de fois, le dire à Laura. Il s'était imaginé sa réaction dans sa tête continuellement… le choc, l'horreur. Le dégoût. Il avait imaginé Laura le chasser en dehors de leur petite meute de deux, le mettre à la porte pour voler de ses propres ailes dans cette ville qu'il méprisait

 _Peut-être que n'étais encore pas prêt à être pardonné._

Derek retourna les mots de Stiles dans sa tête. Pour la première fois, il arrêta d'imaginer le pire scénario possible, les scènes venant de ses peurs les plus profondes et les plus coupables et au lieu de ça, il essaya de penser à Laura dans ce qu'elle était vraiment. Laura, encore une enfant elle-même, les prendre tous les deux et les pousser vers l'avant inlassablement. Fuir des chasseurs puis les guider tous les deux à travers cette ville dure et chaotique malgré le fait qu'elle ait toujours du mal avec ses soudains pouvoirs d'alpha. Laura, qui n'aurait pas autorisé Derek à se noyer dans son propre deuil et sa culpabilité. Qui l'avait maltraité pour qu'il finisse son GED (1) et qu'il s'inscrive à l'université, qui a fait un foyer pour eux deux. Qui voulait qu'il soit heureux.

 _'Il a raison tu sais'_ La voix de Laura parla de manière tellement claire dans sa tête, ce qui faisait que Derek voulait hurler avec la simple tristesse du fait qu'elle lui manquait. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il pleurait quand il sentit les doigts chauds de Stiles sur son visage, essuyant doucement ses larmes du bout de ses doigts.

« Ce n'est pas si simple » dit Derek, frustré et misérable, même s'il parlait à Stiles, à Laura ou aux deux, il ne savait même pas.

Stiles se contenta d'acquiescer, son souffle chaud contre la peau de Derek alors que sa main restait posée sur la mâchoire de l'autre homme « Pas facile. Jamais facile » confirma Stiles d'une voix si douce que c'était comme si quelque chose à l'intérieur de Derek était comme en train de se briser « Mais c'est le moment »

* * *

 **(1) GED ou General Education Development est un examen officiel composé de 5 matières. S'il est réussit, cela prouve officiellement que la personne détient un niveau lycée. Il est passé par les personnes qui n'ont pas pu terminer le lycée normalement**

 **Je sais qu'il y en a beaucoup qui aiment les confidences sur l'oreiller donc vous êtes servis. Votre avis sur ce chapitre ?**

 **A la semaine prochaine mes loulous.**


	15. Meute

**Bonjour, bonjour mes loulous, bon dimanche à vous. Comment ça va de votre côté alors qu'on est exactement à une semaine de Noël (Lucette saute partout). J'adore Noël c'est ma fête préférée.**

 **Enfin bref je vous retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre. Souvenez vous qu'au premier chapitre je vous avez dit que c'était un UA mais pas que. Et bien cette phrase commence à prendre tout son sens lors de ce chapitre.**

 **Je vous en dis pas plus et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise.**

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Erica ? » demanda soudainement Stiles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » dit Derek en se penchant un petit peu pour observer. L'endroit était vide à part leur table. Boyd était au grill et Erica était debout au comptoir en train de réapprovisionner les porte-serviettes, ses longs cheveux blonds retombant sur son visage.

« Elle nous a pas dit les spécialités. Ou flirté avec Derek » ajouta Stiles avec un petit coup taquin sur la jambe de Derek.

« Elle a probablement juste deviné qu'on commande toujours la même chose » dit Scott mais il se retourna lui aussi pour regarder.

« Je suis sérieux les mecs » Stiles avait sa tête penché dans la direction d'Erica, ses yeux ambres dans le vague « Elle arrête pas d'ouvrir et de fermer ce… ce truc. Depuis, genre, cinq minutes maintenant »

Derek prit instinctivement une profonde inspiration par le nez, passant outre les odeurs familières de Stiles et de Scott ainsi que l'odeur de la graisse et de la viande cuite du grill. Maintenant qu'il était focalisé dessus, il y avait un (1) étrange et minuscule effluve par-dessus l'odeur naturelle d'Erica.

« Quelque chose ne va pas » dit Scott en sautant sur ses pieds, juste au moment où Derek arrivait à la même réalisation. Avec ses reflexes plus rapides, Derek attrapa Erica en premier juste au moment où elle s'arc bouta en arrière, les muscles tendus et raides.

Scott poussa une table et quelques chaises plus loin avec un fort grincement « Allongez là ici » dit-il de manière pressante alors que Derek se battait pour tenir le corps d'Erica soudainement en train de convulser « Stiles, est-ce que Jarvis peut lancer un chronomètre ? »

« Jarvis, chronomètre, commence maintenant » dit Stiles en ignorant la réponse de Jarvis disant 'Commence chronomètre maintenant' Il n'était plus sur son siège maintenant, avançant de façon hésitante entre leur table et là où Erica était allongée « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Elle fait une crise d'épilepsie » dirent Scott et Boyd presque simultanément. Derek n'avait même pas vu Boyd sauter par-dessus le comptoir mais il était soudainement près d'eux, le visage crispé d'inquiétude.

« Elle fait de l'épilepsie ? » demanda Scott à Boyd alors qu'il tournait Erica sur le côté. Il semblait vérifier ses poignets et ses chevilles pour quelque chose mais peu importe ce que c'était, il semblait ne pas le trouver.

« Ouais mais… pas comme ça, normalement, je crois pas » dit laconiquement Boyd « J'suis pas sûr, elle déteste en parler mais je crois… je crois que ça a empiré ces derniers temps. L'jour de l'anniversaire de Stiles, elle n'a pas voulu entrer dans la boite… rien qu'en voyant les lumières et tout ça » La panique commençait à grimper dans sa voix habituellement calme « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« Ca va probablement s'arrêter tout seul mais est-ce que tu sais si elle garde quelque chose sur elle… une sorte de médicament de secours ? » Si Derek n'était pas si effrayé, il aurait été fasciné par le changement total dans l'attitude de Scott qui était parfaitement calme et professionnelle.

« Elle a quelque chose dans son sac. Elle était vraiment embarrassée quand je l'ai vu » dit Boyd en se dirigeant déjà à l'arrière.

Scott acquiesça résolument « Derek, emmène Stiles par là » Derek se rua sur ses jambes, emmena Stiles vers Erica et l'aida à se mettre à genou devant elle « Stiles donne Jarvis à Derek. Derek, reste près de la porte et dis moi quand le chronomètre atteint 10 minutes »

Stiles lui tendit le téléphone sans se poser de questions « Ok » dit Derek de façon incertaine « On en est à 3 minutes et 20 secondes maintenant » Il tourna la pancarte pour qu'elle affiche 'Fermé' et se déplaça pour poser son dos dessus, réticent à laisser Erica mais il savait que Scott avait ses raisons. C'était peu probable que quelqu'un d'autre prévoie de rentrer dans le Diner à ce moment de la nuit mais Derek était plus que préparé à stopper toute personne qui essayerai.

Scott guidait les mains de Stiles sur l'épaule et la hanche d'Erica, l'aidant à la tenir en place devant alors que Scott maintenait son dos. Elle convulsait toujours, son souffle se stoppait de temps en temps alors que les muscles de son torse semblaient se resserrer, seulement pour prendre une inspiration rauque et tremblante quand ils se relâchaient. C'était atroce.

Ça semblait durer une éternité. A chaque fois que les muscles d'Erica se relâchaient et qu'elle prenait une inspiration rauque, Derek espérait que cela signifiait la fin des convulsions mais elles recommençaient de plus belle. Boyd revint et dérapa pour s'arrêter et renversa le contenu du sac d'Erica sur le sol à côté de Scott.

Scott attrapa un paquet qui semblait contenir une seringue à l'intérieur. Il le retourna et regarda au dos « Il est toujours bon » dit-il.

Derek put lire les mots 'Gel Rectal' et comprit soudainement pourquoi Scott avait demandé l'aide de Stiles.

« Cinq minutes » dit laconiquement Derek alors que le chronomètre de Jarvis passait la limite.

« Boyd, Derek… donnez nous un peu d'intimité » dit Scott en commençant déjà à relever la jupe d'Erica. Derek se retourna, tressaillant de compassion au son étouffé que fit Boyd alors qu'il semblait lui aussi comprendre. Il se mit debout pour rejoindre Derek à la porte.

Derek tenait toujours Jarvis dans sa main gauche et moite mais il posa sa main droite sur l'épaule de Boyd. Il sentit le grand homme trembler d'émotion sous sa paume alors qu'ils fixaient tous les deux la rue sombre. Il ne put s'empêcher d'occulter la respiration haletante de Boyd. Scott marmonnait une explication à Stiles alors qu'il décapsulait la seringue. Il y eut ensuite des longs splash de gel et le son de la seringue qui tombait au sol.

« Derek, fais-moi savoir quand on atteindra 10 minutes. Maintenant c'est mieux d'être prudent. »

« Est-ce que … est-ce que je peux être près d'elle maintenant ? » demanda Boyd.

« Laisse-moi une minute » D'après les bruits de froissements, Scott semblait remettre les vêtements en place « C'est bon » dit-il.

Derek et Boyd se retournèrent. Scott avait ses mains posées grossièrement sur les fesses d'Erica et Derek se sentit rougir alors qu'il réalisait que Scott tenait ses fesses fermées pour garder le médicament à l'intérieur d'elle.

« Boyd tu peux venir mais ne la déplace pas. Et ne sois pas surpris si… sil elle préfère que tu ne sois pas là quand elle se réveillera »

« Ok » dit Boyd de manière crispée. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, fixés sur le visage d'Erica alors qu'il se mettait à genoux près de sa tête. Il tendit une main tremblante et la posa doucement sur ses cheveux blonds maintenant emmêlés.

Derek était debout, le dos fermement appuyé sur la porte. Il voulait lui aussi partir mais il ne voulait pas abandonner le poste que Scott lui avait donné. Stiles reniflait, une larme coulant sur son visage mais ses mains étaient fermes et stables sur la hanche et l'épaule d'Erica, surmontant les mouvements de son corps en train de convulser.

« Je crois… » commença Scott. Erica prit une inspiration en un râle et son corps sembla se relaxer un peu plus qu'avant. L'odeur d'urine, âcre pour le nez de loup garou de Derek, embruma l'odeur du groupe et Derek tourna de nouveau le dos à la pièce, fixant la rue avec une colère incertaine face à la situation d'Erica « C'est fini. Merci, putain » dit Scott, sa conduite professionnelle s'en alla maintenant que la crise était terminée.

Boyd se leva silencieusement. Il sortit des clés de sa poche et ferma la porte menant à la rue, laissant les clés sur la porte. Puis, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Derek entendit le cliquetis du bouton du grill, qu'il éteignit et Boyd revint avec quelques torchons. Il essuya le sol autour de la partie inférieure du corps d'Erica du mieux qu'il put avant de les jeter dans la poubelle. Il revint pour s'agenouiller près de la tête d'Erica, caressant tendrement les cheveux au niveau de sa tempe.

Il fallut encore quelques minutes avant qu'Erica ne commence à cligner des yeux de façon sonnée et quelques minutes de plus avant que la conscience ne se glisse derrière eux. Derek se déplaça, annonçant sa présence à Stiles avec une main sur son épaule avant de doucement tirer les mains de Stiles pour les retirer d'Erica et l'aider à se lever.

Stiles tituba sur ses jambes tremblantes alors que Derek l'amenait quelques pas plus loin, ramassant la canne de Stiles en passant et en posant Jarvis dans sa main « Elle se réveille » murmura Derek et Stiles fit un hochement de tête compréhensif avant de prendre une inspiration tremblante.

« Derek » dit-il d'une voix tremblante et Derek céda à la tentation pour prendre Stiles dans ses bras. Celui-ci fit un petit bruit, enfonça sa tête dans le creux du cou et de l'épaule de Derek. Celui-ci frotta les épaules et les bras raides de Stiles, sentant une partie de la tension de son corps le quitter sous ses mains. Derek ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il enfonça son nez dans la tempe de Stiles, inspira profondément et laissant ses nerfs à vif être calmés par l'odeur douce et chaleureuse de Stiles.

« C'était… terrifiant » murmura Stiles contre la peau du cou de Derek.

« Ouais » acquiesça Derek, sa propre voix semblant rocailleuse.

Erica se redressa toute seule de manière tremblante maintenant, Scott l'aidant toujours à se redresser alors que Boyd s'agenouillait devant elle pour lui tenir les mains « Boyd ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix incertaine et inarticulée « Que ? » Elle baissa les yeux sur ses genoux, sur la jupe mouillée de son uniforme et puis autour d'elle, jetant un œil vers Scott et en direction des tables et des chaises en désordre « Oh non » dit-elle, son visage se déformant d'une façon qui fit que la poitrine de Derek se serra « Oh non »

Elle sanglotait maintenant, à grands sanglots et quelque chose en Boyd sembla se briser « Shhh, bébé, shhh… » Il murmurait maintenant, d'une voix entrecoupée, amenant Erica sur ses genoux sans se soucier de son uniforme mouillé « C'est bon, bébé. Shhh »

« Boyd » Erica s'agrippait maintenant à lui, ses bras enroulés autour de son cou, sa tête blonde enfoncée dans sa poitrine. Boyd la berça doucement, lui frottant toujours la tête et murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

« Huh » Derek pouvait sentir Stiles sourire contre sa peau « Je n'avais pas réalisé que ces deux là étaient un couple »

« S'ils ne l'étaient pas avant, je crois qu'ils le sont maintenant » dit Scott de façon ironique juste à côté d'eux, faisant sursauter Stiles et Derek qui se séparèrent coupablement. Ils étaient tellement dans leur bulle qu'ils n'avaient même pas remarqué que Scott était arrivé vers eux.

« Hey Scotty ! » dit Stiles, de manière bien trop gaie.

Scott jeta un œil interrogateur entre Derek et Stiles mais sembla réfréner tout commentaire qu'il pouvait avoir.

« Je vais rester un peu plus longtemps » dit-il « Pour obtenir un petit peu plus d'antécédents, être sûr qu'elle ne parte pas et qu'elle se fasse examiner, des trucs comme ça. En revanche les gars, vous devriez probablement sortir, si ça vous dit »

« Bien sûr mec. Absolument. On va juste… mettre les voiles » Stiles se dirigea précipitamment vers la porte pour l'ouvrir, tirant fortement sur la poignée jusqu'à ce que Derek ne pose une main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter et tourner la clé pour ouvrir la porte.

Il guida Stiles à l'extérieur, entendant Scott fermer de nouveau le verrou derrière eux.

« Mettre les voiles ? » répéta Derek alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher dans la rue menant à leur bâtiment.

« Je sais pas ! J'ai paniqué ! » dit hâtivement Stiles faisant ricaner Derek.

Stiles commença à glousser en retour. Ils étaient probablement tous les deux à la limite de l'hystérie et du soulagement mais c'était bon de rire et de juste… être avec Stiles là maintenant. Si quelqu'un avait demandé à Derek avant cette soirée ce qu'il ressentait par rapport à Erica, il aurait dit que c'était juste une connaissance de passage. Seulement maintenant, après l'avoir vu comme ça… sans défenses… Derek réalisa à quel point ils étaient proches d'Erica et de Boyd. Voir Erica avoir cette crise d'épilepsie, avoir peur pour sa sécurité, il n'avait pas senti qu'elle était juste une connaissance de passage. C'était comme si elle était… comme si elle était de la famille.

Derek s'arrêta soudainement, faisant que Stiles trébucha à ses côtés.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Ouais » Derek commença à marcher de nouveau, ses pensées s'accélérant. Il déglutit, se demandant s'il devait y penser avant de le mentionner à Stiles. Mais il réalisa que Stiles était la personne à qui il voulait en parler… la personne dont l'opinion comptait le plus.

« Les crises d'épilepsies d'Erica… » commença Derek.

« Ouais. Putain. C'est chiant. J'veux dire, je savais en quelque sorte ce qui est impliqué intellectuellement dedans mais, jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point c'était… j'veux dire, si Scott n'avait pas été là et s'il n'avait pas sût exactement quoi faire… »

« Elle aurait pu mourir » Derek finit la pensée de Stiles « Et si elles s'aggravent… »

« Hey » La voix de Stiles était douce « Ne t'inquiètes pas big guy. Peut-être qu'ils peuvent ajuster ses médicaments ou un truc comme ça, qu'elle ait un meilleur contrôle »

« Et s'ils ne peuvent pas ? »

Le front de Stiles se rida de confusion « S'ils peuvent pas, alors il peuvent pas. J'veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu peu faire d'autre ? »

Derek prit une profonde inspiration « Je pourrais. J'veux dire, je pourrais peut-être faire quelque chose »

« Toi ? Quoi, tu as un remède secret contre les crises d'épilepsies dans ta poche ou… » Derek vit le moment où Stiles comprit où il voulait en venir « Oh. La… tu pourrais lui donner la morsure. Ça la guérirait ? » La voix de Stiles était excitée et Derek s'empressa d'essayer de réfréner son enthousiasme.

« Ca serait dangereux. Si la Morsure ne prend pas, je veux dire. Mais elle est jeune et en bonne santé en dehors de ça. Il n'y aucune raison pour que ça ne marche pas. Et … je crois que ça guérirait ses crises. Je ne peux pas en être certain mais je crois que ça le ferait »

« Je peux le savoir pour être sûr je crois » Derek pouvait dire que Stiles essayait de réfréner son excitation mais il ne faisait pas un très bon travail « Il y a des gens à qui je pourrais demander, à la meute Ito de chez moi. Ils ont des traditions de loups garous qui remontent à plusieurs décennies, quelqu'un a du essayer avant ça » La voix de Stiles devint sérieuse à nouveau « Mais Derek… ils pourraient… je pourrais aussi envoyer Erica jusqu'à eux pour la Morsure. Tu n'aurais pas… j'veux dire, je sais que tu as en quelque sorte accepté Isaac mais 'faire' un membre de meute est différent du fait d'en adopter un. Si tu n'es pas prêt… tu n'as pas à le faire »

« Je sais » Derek allait y penser, penser à chaque détail avant d'approcher Erica mais au plus profond de lui, il savait que la décision avait déjà été prise. C'était juste… d'abord Isaac et maintenant Erica et Boyd. Deux bêtas et un autre humain. Une vrai meute et Stiles… Stiles était aussi là mais pas en tant que bêta, pas juste en tant qu'humain de la meute mais à ses côtés. Son Compagnon.

* * *

 **(1) Avant que quelqu'un me jette une pierre parce que j'aurais fait une faute de frappe. Effluve est un nom masculin sauf quand il est au pluriel, là ça devient un nom féminin. J'en étais moi-même étonnée, j'ai toujours dit une effluve.**

 **Alors quel est votre avis sur ce chapitre. Je dois dire que le traduire m'a fait un peu de mal. Je n'imagine pas avoir à assister à ce genre de scène. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**

 **J'ai une toute petite annonce à vous faire mes loulous, rendez vous sur ma page Facebook pour plus d'infos.**


	16. Affiliations

**Bonjour mes loulous. Je voulais déjà vous souhaiter une BONNE ANNEE 2017, qu'elle vous apporte, joie bonheur réussite amour et pleins de bonnes choses.**

 **Donc en cette nouvelle année, voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. On se retrouve en fin de chapitre mes loulous.**

* * *

Comme Derek l'avait suspecté, Erica et Boyd étaient un lot. Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé de Stiles, les mains serrées l'une dans l'autre. Erica semblait étrangement vulnérable sans l'armure de son rouge à lèvres rouge et ses hauts talons. Son visage était pâle et jeune sous ses cheveux crépus, son corps enveloppé dans des couches de sweats malgré la chaleur de la météo.

Quand elle parla, en revanche, sa voix était toujours aussi tranchante et culotée que d'habitude « J'espère que tu nous as pas demandé de venir juste pour nous annoncer que tu te tapes Stiles » pointa-t-elle à Derek avec un regard suspicieux à Isaac « Parce qu'on l'a tous deviné il y a un long moment »

« Quoi ? Non ! » bredouilla Stiles avec un paquet de chips oublié dans ses mains « J'veux dire, qu'est-ce qui te fais dire… j'veux dire, on n'est pas… » Derek dut mettre sa main sur l'épaule de Stiles pour stopper le flot de paroles.

« C'est bon » murmura-t-il dans l'oreille de Stiles « Ca me va si ça te vas »

« Oh » La bouche de Stiles était courbée en un sourire chaleureux. Il frotta son front contre la joue de Derek pendant un bref moment avant de retourner son attention en direction d'Erica « Cette annonce sera un évènement organisé » renifla-t-il avec dédain faisant même rigoler Boyd.

« Alors quelle est l'occasion ? » continua obstinément Erica « Pas que je vous aime pas les gars mais j'appréciais en quelque sorte le fait de larver devant la télé »

Derek serra l'épaule de Stiles et celui-ci acquiesça. Stiles avait insisté qu'ils aient en quelque sorte un plan d'action. Il était à moitié convaincu du fait que, s'il avait laissé Derek faire son propre système, celui-ci aurait juste déboulé par la porte et se serait transformé en lieu et place d'une explication, pour envoyer Erica hurler à la fenêtre.

Stiles se dirigea vers le canapé et s'assit à côté d'Erica « Je comprends totalement… j'veux dire, rien que le fait d'être là, cette crise d'épilepsie semblait vraiment dure. C'est en quelque sorte de ça, qu'on voulait vous parler. Mais en premier lieu… tu es probablement vraiment courbaturée, n'est-ce pas ? Derek veut te montrer quelque chose. Ne panique pas »

Derek se dirigea vers la table basse, s'assit dessus en face d'Erica et de Boyd. Ils étaient tous les deux confus mais pas effrayés. Avec un regard prudent en direction de Boyd, qui semblait bien plus énervé, Derek tendit la main en direction d'Erica. Elle hésita pendant un moment puis posa doucement sa main dans la sienne. Derek ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur le fait de prendre la douleur, tout d'abord très doucement. Stiles avait raison, il y en avait beaucoup… une profonde et dure courbature des muscles, bien au-delà de la crampe d'endurance. Une douleur sourde des os blessé par la pression.

« Putain de merde » dit Erica, ses yeux marron écarquillés alors qu'elle regardait les veines noires serpenter sur l'avant bras de Derek. Boyd bougea comme pour arracher la main de Derek mais il s'arrêta au léger mouvement de la tête d'Erica « Ca ne fait pas mal » dit-elle à Boyd avant de retourner son attention sur Derek « C'est… merveilleux. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Il prend ta douleur » dit Stiles alors que Derek relâchait finalement la main d'Erica. Il n'avait pas tout prit, il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit dans les vapes mais heureusement, il l'avait soulagé un petit peu « Juste un bénéfice assez pratique, tu pourrais dire »

« Est-ce qu'il est… » Erica faisait courir son regard entre Stiles et Derek avec fascination « genre, une sorte de X-Man ou un truc comme ça ? Un guérisseur ? »

Stiles renifla « Un petit peu moins Elixir, un petit peu plus Wolverine » Et c'était presque comme s'il pouvait sentir Derek lever les yeux au ciel « Ok, ok. Plus jamais de blagues sur Wolverine »

Erica semblait simplement intriguée mais Derek pouvait sentir la suspicion amère grimper dans l'odeur de Boyd alors qu'il amenait Erica un peu plus près de lui, les muscles de ses cuisses se contractant comme s'il était prêt à sauter sur ses pieds.

« Ca va paraître dingue, je sais » dit Stiles d'une voix apaisante « Derek n'est pas un mutant mais il n'est pas non plus entièrement humain. C'est un loup garou »

« Conneries » aboya Boyd, la mâchoire contractée « « Putain, si c'est une sorte de blague c'est… »

« Ce n'est pas une blague » La voix de Stiles était stable, rassurante « Tu sais que nous ne ferions pas quelque chose comme ça Boyd. On vous fait assez confiance avec ça les gars, parce que c'est important. Isaac ? »

Isaac avait gardé ses distances, appuyé contre la table de bar de la cuisine. Aux paroles de Stiles, en revanche, il se transforma facilement. Même son visage de loup garou semblait relativement non menaçant sous sa tignasse de cheveux blonds.

« Mon Dieu ! » dit Boyd mais il était simplement ébahit maintenant, pas en colère « Vous êtes tous… ? »

« Juste ces deux là » s'empressa de corriger Stiles « Scott ne le sait même pas et je suis juste bon vieil humain. Bien que je sois au courant depuis longtemps à propos du fait que les loups garous existent, j'en ai connu beaucoup en grandissant »

Erica se leva sur ses pieds non stables, dégageant son bras de l'étreinte protectrice de Boyd. Isaac resta immobile alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers lui. Une main tremblante se leva pour toucher son sourcil froncé et ses rouflaquettes soudainement ébouriffées.

« Pourquoi ? » Elle se retourna vers le reste de la pièce, la question tranchante telle une dague « Pourquoi nous le dire ? »

« Parce que nous vous offrons le choix » dit Stiles « Et si ça marche, nous pensons que ça pourrait guérir tes crises d'épilepsie »

« Guérir ? » Les lèvres d'Erica tremblaient, ses yeux tellement écarquillés que ses pupilles en étaient blanches « J'ai tout essayé. Il n'y a aucun traitement »

« Pas de traitement humain » dit doucement Stiles « J'ai parlé aux… aux autres loups garous que je connais, chez moi. Je leur fait confiance et ils gardent de bons dossiers. Ils disent que ça a été fait avant, au moins trois fois d'après ce qu'ils savent. Et ça a marché »

« Si… » Alors que ses yeux se tournaient de nouveau vers Derek, il pouvait entendre le léger espoir dans sa voix, rivalisant avec son cynisme « Si c'est si facile que ça, pourquoi pas Stiles ? Pourquoi pas lui redonner la vue ? »

La tête de Derek se releva de surprise, ses yeux se dirigeant brusquement en direction de Stiles. C'est sûr que Stiles n'y avait pas pensé tout ce temps…

« Ca ne marche pas comme ça Catwoman » dit rapidement Stiles, un sourire doux-amer sur son visage « Etre un loup garou accélère la guérison mais ça ne peut pas créer ce qui n'existe pas. Le cerveau ne guérit pas alors ils ne peuvent rien faire pour moi. Mais pour toi… l'activité électrique est le problème et nous pensons que la guérison pourrait la stopper avant sa propagation. J'veux dire, si la crise d'épilepsie a un foyer, genre une zone du cerveau qui a été abimée, ça ne le réparera pas mais ça stoppera la création de la crise » Il haussa les épaules « Du moins, c'est ce qu'on espère »

« Accélère la guérison » répéta Erica « Comme Wolverine »

« Ouais » contribua Derek, sentant que c'était le moment de dire quelque chose.

Stiles cogna fortement Derek avec sa canne « Oh, donc elle est autorisée à le dire ? »

Erica se redirigea vers le canapé, s'affalant dessus en face de Derek, se penchant tellement près de lui que leurs genoux se touchaient « Montre-moi » défia-t-elle.

Derek sortit juste une griffe sur l'index de sa main droite. Même s'il bougeait lentement, Boyd sursauta quand même quand il entailla la paume de sa main gauche mais Erica se pencha un peu plus près. Le sang envahit la coupure puis coula en un filet avant de se cicatriser. Derek rentra sa griffe, lécha le pouce de sa main droite puis essuya la trainée de sang, révélant la peau douce et sans cicatrice en dessous.

La main d'Erica agrippa de nouveau celle de Boyd, les jointures blanches, les yeux écarquillés de spéculation. Boyd semblait s'être replié sur lui-même, son expression impassible ne donnait aucun indice sur les pensées qui semblaient, sans aucun doute, vrombir dans son esprit.

« Il y a beaucoup à considérer » dit Stiles « Le plus grand risque est que la Morsure ne prenne pas, que ton corps la rejette. Si ça arrive, ça pourrait te tuer. Mais, à moins que quelqu'un soit trop vieux ou trop malade, ça n'est presque jamais arrivé sauf si la personne ne la voulait pas »

Derek sentit un sursaut de surprise dans tout son corps, ses yeux se relevèrent pour pouvoir lire l'expression de Stiles. Est-ce que c'était vrai ? Est-ce que Paige aurait pu être sauvée rien qu'en lui parlant, en lui donnant le choix ? Et si ça avait été le cas, est-ce que Peter l'avait su ?

Derek se força à repousser ces pensées un peu plus loin. Stiles était toujours en train d'expliquer les autres dangers. De l'avalanche de pouvoir qu'un loup garou nouvellement mordu ressentait… les changements d'humeur et le comportement inhabituel le temps qu'ils s'habituent aux nouveaux instincts et aux nouvelles sensations. La difficulté potentielle pour contrôler la transformation, qu'ils aient même peut-être besoin d'être attachés lors de la pleine lune. Et même la présence et le danger des chasseurs et le rejet potentiel de la part des amis et des personnes aimées si elles le découvraient.

Stiles semblait connaître tous les détails, soit par expérience soit par la quantité féroce de recherche qu'il avait du faire ces derniers jours et Derek pouvait voir que même Isaac écoutait attentivement. Quand ils avaient répétés leur plan hier, Derek avait été surpris de découvrir que ce paquet d'information lui était seulement vaguement familier et que certaines étaient même complètement nouvelles pour lui. La famille Hale faite de loups garou nés était tellement grande et bornée qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin ou bien ne s'étaient souciés du fait de recruter des personnes extérieures et aucun des enfants humains de la génération de Derek n'étaient assez vieux pour recevoir la Morsure.

« Donc vous les gars, vous êtes une… une meute » demanda Erica quand Derek se tira de sa rêverie « Isaac et toi et Stiles ? »

Derek se retrouva à légèrement rougir. Lui et Stiles n'en avaient pas encore parlé et bien que Stiles s'était toujours nommé en s'appelant un membre 'honoraire' de la meute Ito avec qui il avait toujours de fortes connections…

« Oui » dit Stiles sans hésitation et Derek sentit un vague de chaleur se rependre à travers son corps face à l'assurance facile de Stiles « Les humains ne ressentent pas la connexion à la meute… à Derek en tant que leur alpha… de la même façon que les loups garous bêtas le ressentent mais ils peuvent être une part importante de la meute. De la famille » Stiles pencha fortement sa tête dans la direction de Boyd « Tu peux faire parti de ça toi aussi Boyd. Si tu le veux »

L'impassibilité de Boyd se fissura pour un moment, l'expression qui passa sur son visage était difficile à décrire. Derek pensait qu'il pouvait être envieux. Cela ne dura pourtant qu'un moment et ensuite il retrouva son comportement habituel.

« C'est… ce n'est pas seulement ta connexion à Erica » Malgré le fait que ce soit difficile pour Derek de parler de ces choses, il était clair que Boyd avait besoin de le savoir « Tu… tu es intelligent et capable de faire des choses. J'ai vu à quel point tu as prit les choses en main quand Erica a eu sa crise d'épilepsie. Tu te soucies d'elle mais tu gardes aussi la tête froide et tu fais ce qui doit être faire » Derek baissa la tête, sentant le bout de ses oreilles devenir rouge alors qu'il disait ces mots de manière formelle « Je serais honoré de t'avoir dans ma meute »

« En tant qu'humain » confirma Boyd. Quand Derek acquiesça et le menton de Boyd se releva de manière provocante « Et si je veux être un… un loup garou. Comme le sera Erica. Comme tu l'es »

Derek était sidéré. Recevoir la Morsure était sensé pour Erica mais pour quelqu'un en bonne santé comme Boyd, est-ce que ça valait le coup de prendre le risque ? Derek se retrouva instinctivement à regarder Stiles.

L'expression de Stiles était pensive « Ils seraient une ancre l'un pour l'autre » songea-t-il à haute voix comme s'il savait que Derek demanderait son avis.

Boyd se pencha en avant comme s'il pouvait sentir l'indécision de Derek « Si Erica le fait, je vais le faire avec elle »

Erica semblait moins certaine « Si tu es blessée… » commença-t-elle, sa main toujours serrée dans la forte poigne de Boyd.

« Ca n'a pas d'importance » interrompit Boyd. Il se tourna vers elle, la détermination sur son visage s'adoucit en une pure affection « Je suis là dedans avec toi »

Le sourire que fit Erica en réponse était tremblotant mais rayonnant

« Bien » interrompit Stiles se raclant la gorge pour faire partir l'enrouement soudain dans sa voix « Personne ne prendra de décision ce soir. Cependant c'est en fait un timing excellent si on le fait rapidement. La prochaine pleine lune est à la fois une super Lune (quand elle est le plus proche de la Terre) et une éclipse lunaire. Vous serez capable de sentir une plus forte attraction mais seulement pour une courte période de temps avant et après l'éclipse. Prenez un jour ou deux et pensez à toutes les questions que vous pouvez, n'importe quelle chose que vous aimerez savoir. Pensez à tout ça avant de vous décider ok ? »

« Ouais » dit Boyd et Erica acquiesça mais Derek pouvait toujours voir la détermination dans leurs yeux. Lui et Stiles allaient commencer ce soir, à faire des recherches sur les rituels pour la Morsure, être sûr que ça se passe aussi bien que possible.

* * *

Après que tout le monde soit partit, Stiles lavait le dernier verre alors que Derek séchait les autres. Ils étaient tous les deux perdus dans un silence pensif. Quand la dernière vaisselle fut terminée, Stiles se dirigea vers le canapé, tirant Derek avec lui. Il poussa sans ménagement Derek pour l'asseoir puis il se blottit lui-même contre lui. Il posa sa tête sur le torse de Derek, écoutant les battements de son cœur alors que Derek jouait distraitement avec les cheveux de Stiles.

« Ils vont le faire n'est-ce pas ? » dit finalement Stiles.

« Ouais »

« Qu'est-ce que tu ressens à propos de ça ? »

Derek soupira, essayant de faire le tri dans la myriade de sentiments pour les transformer en mots « Inquiet. Plein d'espoir. Effrayé de laisser tomber tout le monde »

Stiles lui serra encore une fois la main « Tu seras un bon alpha »

« Tu crois ? » C'était comme si toutes les incertitudes de Derek jaillissaient et encombraient le fond de sa gorge « J'veux dire, pour ma mère c'était naturel. Et Laura s'était entrainée pendant des années. Ca n'aurait jamais du être moi. Et si c'était le cas pour une raison ? Et si… s'ils savaient que je n'allais pas être bon à ça ? »

Stiles resta silencieux pour assez longtemps pour que l'estomac de Derek ne s'enfonce un peu plus en lui. Peut-être qu'il se demandait s'il avait encore le temps de se retirer, de laisser Erica et Boyd savoir que c'était une grosse erreur…

« Tu t'es jamais demandé pourquoi papa et moi on n'a jamais rejoint la meute Ito ? » demanda Stiles au lieu de ça « Officiellement je veux dire. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils nous avaient jamais demandé »

Derek pouvait sentir ses sourcils se froncer. Maintenant que Stiles amenait le sujet, cela semblait étrange. Peu d'humains étaient si étroitement impliqué avec une meute et restaient non affiliés. C'était une position précaire… précieuse pour la meute mais sans la protection qui venait avec le statut officiel de meute.

« Tu sais que Lydia est une Banshee n'est-ce pas ? » continua Stiles « Au début… ça a commencé quand elle avait juste cinq ou six ans. Elle criait. Ils pensaient que c'était des terreurs nocturnes ou un truc comme ça et ce n'est que plus tard qu'on a deviné qu'elle sentait la mort. Quand on a deviné, on est allé dans la meute Ito et ils l'ont prise sous son aile. Ils lui ont trouvé d'autres Banshee pour qu'elle puisse leur parler, pour qu'elle trouve des façons de développer ses dons. Pour les étrangers, c'est toujours et seulement une mort qu'elle peut sentir mais pour elle, et ceux proches d'elle, elle a plus que ça »

Derek ne pouvait toujours pas suivre le train de pensée de Stiles mais il était néanmoins intrigué « Plus ? Comme quoi ? »

Stiles avait maintenant une des mains de Derek dans la sienne maintenant, il faisait des petits cercles dans sa paume « Elle peut sentir toute leurs durées de vie je crois. Genre, pas assez pour vraiment prédire le futur mais assez pour avoir un instinct une fois de temps en temps. Pour guider leur trajectoire. Et quand la meute Ito nous a fait une offre formelle, Lyds était tellement inflexible que nous avons du refuser leur offre »

La confusion de Derek s'approfondit « Je ne… pourquoi ? »

Stiles tourna sa tête, mordant malicieusement l'épaule de Derek « A cause de toi, crétin »

« Quoi ? »

Le sourire de Stiles était doux et entendu « Et bien, on ne savait pas que c'était toi à ce moment-là mais Lyds pouvait dire que nous n'étions pas fait pour faire parti de la meute Ito. Elle a dit qu'il y avait une autre meute pour nous, que nous serions au centre de cette meute. Que nous ne la trouverions pas pendant un moment mais qu'on devait rester non affilié pour que, quand ça arrivera… quand ça serait le moment… que nous la rejoindrions. Et que nous serions plus heureux ici que nous n'aurions pu l'être dans n'importe quel endroit, même si la meute Ito était plus familière et qu'on y était plus à l'aise »

Derek sentit les mots de Stiles adoucir quelque chose en lui… la chaleur et l'espoir et peut-être qu'il ne faisait pas que cafouiller. Peut-être que c'était quelque chose qu'il était supposé faire. Mais…

« Comment tu sais que c'est moi ? Je veux dire, et s'il y avait une autre meute à l'extérieur… avec un meilleur alpha… dont tu es censé faire parti ? »

Stiles s'éloigna, l'incrédulité était claire sur son visage « Tu es sérieux ? » Il soupira, son odeur s'approfondit avec de l'affection et une pointe de tristesse « Parce que je t'aime idiot. Qui est-ce qui peut-être un meilleur alpha sinon l'homme que j'aime ? »

« Quoi ? » Les pensées de Derek étaient engourdies, lentes. Il savait ce qu'il ressentait à propos de Stiles mais c'était… Stiles. Comment est-ce que Stiles pouvait ressentir…

« Ecoute » Stiles commençait à s'éloigner un petit peu « Je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire peur. Je sais qu'on s'est mis d'accord pour y aller doucement et je… je suppose que je ne suis pas bon à ça. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes… j'veux dire tu peux oublier ce que j'ai dit si… »

« Non ! » Derek tira Stiles un peu plus près, l'amenant entièrement sur ses genoux et enroulant ses bras autour de lui pour le garder là. Il enfonça son visage dans le cou de Stiles, inspirant son odeur « J'veux dire… je… c'est ce que je ressens aussi » Le choc commençait à laisser place à un bonheur rayonnant mais Derek ne pouvait toujours pas trouver les mots « Moi aussi » répéta-t-il indistinctement.

« Oh. C'est… c'est bien alors » La voix de Stiles semblait calme mais Derek pouvait sentir une ruée de joie de sa part, envoyant des vagues d'odeurs plus chaude et plus douces que Derek n'avait jamais expérimenté. Pas juste de la luxure, pas juste du bonheur mais un sentiment de justesse, d'appartenance.

De Compagnon.

* * *

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous, ça avance bien entre nos tourtereaux. Et entre Erica, Boyd et la meute.**

 **Je tenais à remercier tous les fidèles lecteurs qui ont été présents durant l'année 2016 et j'espère que ça sera toujours le cas pour cette nouvelle année. Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre. Bisous !**


	17. Besoin

**Coucou mes loulous, comment allez vous en ce dimanche tranquilou ? Me revoilà pour le 17ème chapitre de cette trad. Il reste 11 chapitres avant la fin. Pfiou c'est passé vite je trouve. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. La meute se construit !**

 **Et félicitations à Mellya qui vient tout juste de laisser la 300ème review sur cette histoire. Bravo à toi Mellya, ce chapitre t'es dédié.**

 **Je vous attentionne quand même, ce chapitre contient un CITRON, je répète, ce chapitre contient un CITRON, nos amoureux sont des coquins. Et on les aime tellement pour ça n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Je vous laisse aux coquineries de nos tourtereaux et RDV en fin de chapitre.**

* * *

Derek rentra après minuit, fatigué mais satisfait. Il s'arrêta devant sa propre porte. Le son des battements du cœur à l'intérieur amena un sourire instinctif sur son visage.

Il entra silencieusement à l'intérieur, jetant le sac d'affaires devant la porte en un bruit étouffé. Une petite traque dans la cuisine et il arriva à trouver une bouteille d'eau et une barre protéinée qu'il amena avec lui dans la pièce suivante.

' _Stalkeur'_ La voix de Laura résonna malicieusement dans son oreille mais Derek poussa cette pensée plus loin. C'était l'une des choses les plus merveilleuses. Il était autorisé à regarder maintenant. Stiles était dans son lit et aussi longtemps que Derek vivrait, il se dit qu'il ne se lasserait vraiment jamais de le voir ici.

Il resta debout près du lit, alternant entre des goulées d'eau et des bouchées de la barre protéinée, content de seulement pouvoir regarder Stiles dormir. Il était étalé en étoile de mer sur tout le matelas, comme d'habitude, sur le ventre. Sa tête était à moitié enterrée dans les oreillers, faisant qu'une grande partie de son épaule pleine de grains de beauté et l'étendue profonde de son dos était visible. Il baissa les yeux là où une paire de pyjama semblant très doux, s'accrochait sur la courbe de ses fesses. Le drap et la couverture étaient emmêlés au niveau de ses jambes et Derek savait que ce serait une question de temps avant que Stiles ne s'en débarrasse avant de s'emmêler de nouveau dedans un court instant plus tard.

Stiles renifla doucement dans son sommeil et Derek étouffa un rire, poussant l'un des coussins sur le côté jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse voir le visage de Stiles. La bouche de Stiles était légèrement ouverte, ses cils formaient un croissant de lune sur sa joue. Il semblait plus jeune quand il dormait comme si la forte concentration dont il avait besoin pour naviguer dans sa vie quotidienne sans sa vue était soudainement soulagée. Pourtant, même dans son sommeil, Stiles n'était jamais complètement immobile… ses cils papillonnaient, son sourcil tressautait alors que Derek l'observait. C'était presque douloureusement mignon.

Puis Stiles remua… lécha ses lèvres et se blottit un peu plus profondément dans le lit dans un mouvement lent et sinueux qui envoya une vague de chaleur directement dans la virilité de Derek. Aussi rapidement que ça, la tendre affection que Derek ressentait pour Stiles se transforma instantanément en luxure, faisant palpiter le sang de Derek dans ses veines, sa bouche salivant avec le besoin de goûter la peau de Stiles. Derek se déshabilla rapidement et efficacement pour glisser dans le lit à côté de Stiles.

Il inspira profondément, laissant l'odeur riche de Stiles enrober sa gorge. Aussi près, avec la chaleur émanant du corps de Stiles, Derek pouvait sentir la légère excitation, chaude et sentant le miel doux. Pas comme quand Stiles avait jouit mais comme s'il y avait pensé un petit peu. Comme s'il s'était masturbé un petit peu, attendant Derek dans son appartement sombre, dans le lit moelleux qui sentait presque entièrement comme eux deux maintenant.

Doucement, délibérément, Derek fit courir le bout de ses doigts sur la courbe de l'épaule de Stiles jusqu'au creux de ses reins, écoutant les battements du cœur de Stiles s'accélérer, son souffle se couper pour un moment alors qu'il nageait doucement vers l'éveil.

« D'rek ? » marmonna Stiles.

« Ouais. C'est moi » affirma Derek, restant sur le dos, laissant de la place à Stiles pour qu'il puisse rouler un peu plus près, sa tête se posant automatiquement contre le cou de Derek, son bras s'enroulant autour de son torse.

« C'ment vont les louveteaux ? » murmura Stiles dans la clavicule de Derek. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel. Ca faisait seulement quelques jours qu'Erica et Boyd avaient été transformés avec succès et Derek avait déjà abandonné le fait d'essayer de faire en sorte que Stiles les appellent autrement.

« Bien » sourit Derek, incapable de contenir entièrement une vague de fierté « Vraiment bien » corrigea-t-il « Leur contrôle… c'est merveilleux compte tenu du fait qu'ils aient été mordus récemment. Et Isaac est vraiment bon avec eux… il semble être capable de percevoir exactement ce qu'ils ressentent, quand ils sont prêt à perdre le contrôle. On n'a même pas eu besoin de les restreindre aujourd'hui » Derek secoua la tête, ahuri « Le Lien de meute est déjà tellement fort c'est… c'est merveilleux »

« J'te l'avais dit » bailla Stiles, se relevant sur un coude et se frottant le visage avec une main pour se réveiller un peu plus « T'es un bon alpha »

Derek secoua la tête « Je ne crois pas que je puisse avoir tout le mérite » Il pouvait sentir ses propres sourcils se froncer alors qu'il essayait de faire sortir les mots « J'veux dire, ma mère était le meilleur des alphas mais même avec elle… je ne crois pas qu'il y avait des membres de la famille qui étaient aussi Liés à la meute comme semblent l'être Isaac, Erica et Boyd. C'est… je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer »

Stiles traçait distraitement des petits dessins sur les poils du torse de Derek « Et bien, ta famille était proche mais ils étaient une meute parce qu'ils voulaient l'être » Il haussa les épaules, la faible lumière de la lampe illuminait la courbe de ses épaules d'une lumière dorée « C'est plus que ça pour Isaac, Erica et Boyd. Ils avaient besoin d'une meute. Tout comme toi. Ça va aider le Lien à devenir solide »

Derek pensa à ça. Il sentit de la chaleur en lui, l'idée qu'il ait fait quelque chose de bien pour lui. Quelque chose dont ils avaient besoin.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées que ça lui prit un moment pour réaliser que la main sur son torse était en train de courir un peu plus bas, faisant des petits cercles à l'extérieur de sa cuisse.

« Maintenant, je sais que tu ne t'es pas mis nu et que tu m'as pas réveillé juste pour parler des louveteaux » murmura Stiles et Derek grogna pour acquiescer, écartant le reste de la meute de son esprit.

Il se pencha, capturant la bouche de Stiles dans un lent et langoureux baiser qui envoya de la chaleur chatouiller ses reins.

Stiles mit finalement fin au baiser en un halètement « Donc » dit-il de manière essoufflé « Je pensais… »

« Mmm » interrompit Derek, attrapant la lèvre inférieure pulpeuse de Stiles entre ses propres lèvres avant de la mordiller doucement « Je peux le sentir sur toi » taquina-t-il, sa main se glissa paresseusement sur la virilité à moitié éveillée de Stiles à travers le fin tissu de son pantalon de pyjama.

« Connard » gémit Stiles mais ses lèvres poursuivaient celles de Derek alors qu'il s'éloignait, réussissant à l'embrasser de nouveau profondément.

« Tu pensais ? » dit finalement Derek, rompant le baiser pour suçoter et mordiller le cou de Stiles.

« Putain » Stiles se tortilla sous lui au même moment alors qu'il penchait la tête, exposant encore plus son cou aux efforts de Derek « Ouais, j'étais… oh putain, je pensais… »

Derek était maintenant descendu sur le mamelon de Stiles, le léchant et le suçotant alors qu'il frottait son poing doucement sur la virilité de Stiles, la sentant bien se durcir sous le doux coton.

« Hmmm ? » dit-il finalement après un petit moment, levant sa tête et immobilisant sa main.

« Argh » gémit Stiles de frustration « Revient par là pour que je puisse penser une minute » se plaignit-il, tirant sur les épaules de Derek jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne soit à son niveau. Il poussa sur les épaules de Derek jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur le dos, Stiles s'installant fermement entre ses cuisses.

« Je pensais » continua Stiles alors que Derek faisait courir sa main dans ses cheveux « Que je voulais essayer de te faire une fellation »

La main dans les cheveux de Stiles s'immobilisa de surprise alors qu'au même moment, les hanches de Derek tressautaient involontairement en pensant à cette idée, faisant gémir doucement les deux hommes.

« Donc, j'en déduis que tu aimes cette idée ? » sourit Stiles, faisant de nouveau onduler ses hanches contre la virilité durcie de Derek.

« Tu es… tu es sûr ? » Derek se retrouva soudainement avec le souffle coupé, son cœur martelant dans sa poitrine. Mon Dieu, il avait rêvé d'avoir la bouche de Stiles sur lui…

Stiles sourit diaboliquement, penchant la tête pour que les doigts de Derek qui étaient sur ses tempes, ne cheminent jusqu'à ses joues. Il lécha de façon taquine le bout des doigts de Derek avant de prendre et de sucer profondément deux de ses doigts dans la chaleur de sa bouche.

« Oh mon Dieu… oh putain » souffla Derek, fixant avidement la bouche pulpeuse de Stiles enroulée autour de ses longs doigts. Il dût fermer les yeux, ondulant des hanches à nouveau sans retenue en sentant l'effleurement chaleureux de la langue de Stiles contre la pulpe du bout de ses doigts alors que Stiles se retirait à nouveau avec un son obscène de succion.

« Je suis sûr » sourit Stiles en se glissant plus bas sur le corps de Derek, laissant une trainée de baisers sur son torse jusqu'à ce que les larges épaules de Stiles n'écartent les cuisses de Derek un peu plus « Juste… » Les mains de Stiles s'appuyèrent brièvement sur les hanches de Derek « Essaye de rester immobile »

« Ouais » Derek passa sa main sur la pommette de Stiles là où il se blottissait contre sa hanche « Je promets »

Derek était déjà tellement prêt à cette idée, sa virilité rougie et jouissante contre son ventre. Malgré ses meilleures intension, le premier contact de la bouche de Stiles fit que ses hanches sursautèrent involontairement « Désolé… désolé » gémit-il.

« C'bon » murmura Stiles mais Derek enroula tout de même sa main dans les draps, se tenant prêt à faire un meilleur boulot pour rester immobile alors que Stiles faisait doucement son chemin de la base jusqu'au bout, se contentant d'explorer.

Derek sentit les muscles de son corps se tendre, son souffle grognant dans sa poitrine alors que chacun de ses nerfs semblaient focalisés sur la bouche de Stiles, sur la langue rose qui sortait rapidement de sa bouche pour lécher la longueur de la virilité de Derek.

« Mon Dieu Stiles » souffla Derek avant que Stiles n'enroule sa langue sur le bout de la virilité de Derek, volant chacun des mots venant de sa bouche.

« C'est bon ? » demanda Stiles, la courbe de sa bouche suggérant qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Ouais… tellement bon » marmonna Derek, distrait par la vue des longs doigts de Stiles travaillant sur sa virilité humide de salive alors qu'il attendait la réponse de Derek « Juste… s'il te plait »

« J'savais que j'pouvais te faire supplier » taquina Stiles et ensuite sa bouche s'ouvrit à nouveau, ses lèvres s'enroulant autour de la virilité de Derek avec un gémissement de satisfaction étouffé et Derek était perdu dans cette sensation. Il savait difficilement où se focaliser… la pression chaleureuse de la bouche de Stiles, le papillonnement de ses cils alors qu'il prenait Derek un peu plus profondément, les doux sons fervents qu'il faisait…

Il essaya de se forcer à être attentif, de sentir si Stiles ressentait la moindre panique ou anxiété mais tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir, vague après vague, c'était l'odeur chaleureuse et forte d'excitation et de bonheur. L'odeur de Stiles semblait l'entourer, une autre sorte d'étreinte, augmentant le plaisir qui se concentrait au creux de ses reins.

Les yeux de Stiles étaient fermés de concentration, ses sourcils légèrement froncés alors qu'il tentait de prendre Derek un peu plus profondément, laissant le bout de la virilité de Derek effleurer le fond de sa gorge. Derek en sentit l'électrochoc jusque dans ses orteils, serrant la mâchoire et empoignant de ses mains les draps pour repousser sa transformation.

C'était comme si Stiles pouvait lire ses pensées. Il leva le bras, démêlant la main de Derek des draps « Allez bébé. Je sais que tu le veux » dit-il d'une voix rauque « Laisse toi aller »

Derek étouffa le gémissement dans sa gorge alors que la bouche de Stiles se refermait de nouveau autour de lui. Il pencha la tête en arrière, laissant sa transformation venir, ses crocs et ses griffes sortir alors que les odeurs voluptueuses s'intensifiaient mille fois plus. Un vague d'odeur s'abattit sur lui… sa propre peau, sa sueur et son excitation, mêlée à celle de Stiles de manière tellement absolue qu'il ne pouvait dire où l'une commençait et ou l'autre se terminait.

Avec chaque mouvement de sa tête, Stiles se balançait doucement sur le matelas maintenant et dans son état changeant, Derek pouvait sentir le liquide pré éjaculatoire qui mouillait le tissu de son bas de pyjama, la sueur qui se recueillait au creux de ses reins, les larmes réflexes surgissaient au coin de ses yeux quand il prenait avidement Derek un peu plus profondément qu'il ne le pouvait.

Les cils de Stiles étaient sombres contre le rougissement intense de ses joues. Ses lèvres étaient brillantes, déjà gonflées er rouges d'avoir prit la virilité de Derek. Les muscles de son dos et de ses épaules s'illuminaient de doré à la lumière de la lampe, ondulant des hanches alors qu'il se frottait dans le matelas moelleux. Il était tellement beau que c'était comme si le cœur de Derek allait exploser dans sa poitrine.

« Stiles » Les mots sortirent difficilement à cause de ses dents serrées « Je dois… je vais » Il pouvait sentir tout son corps trembler à cause de l'effort qu'il avait fait pour rester immobile, la spirale de plaisir se resserra dans son ventre avec chaque tourbillon de la langue de Stiles.

« Ouais » souffla Stiles, sa voix semblant vraiment brisée « Allez » Un autre tour espiègle de sa langue, un léger raclement de dents commis par mégarde et Derek jouit profondément dans la chaleur de sa bouche en giclées désordonnées qui semblaient secouer son corps tout entier, arrachant des grognements de plaisir de sa gorge alors que Stiles avalait autour de sa virilité.

« Putain, Stiles » réussit-il à dire faiblement alors que Stiles suçait doucement les dernières jouissances de sa virilité « Je… »

Mais Stiles grimpait déjà le corps de Derek, essuyant négligemment sa bouche avec son avant bras. Il enleva rapidement son pantalon de pyjama, se mettant à califourchon sur la taille de Derek alors qu'il s'étirait jusqu'au tiroir de la table de nuit « Rentre te griffes » dit-il urgemment « J'ai besoin de tes doigts à l'intérieur de moi, genre, hier »

« Mon Dieu » haleta Derek, sa tête qui tournait « Ouais » Stiles était tellement frénétique que Derek était toujours en train de rétracter ses griffes alors que Stiles attrapait sa main, aspergeant de manière désordonnée du lubrifiant sur ses doigts.

« Allez Der » supplia-t-il « Vas-y »

Derek poussa un doigt dans son antre, se délectant du frissonnement de Stiles et de son souffle surpris.

« Mon Dieu, c'est bon » dit Stiles, ses hanches commençant à onduler sur le doigt de Derek « Plus »

Derek enfonça un autre doigt dans l'antre serrée du corps de Stiles, regardant la rougeur se rependre un peu plus sur sa poitrine alors que Stiles faisait des petits sons heureux à chaque ondulation de ses hanches « Tu aimes tellement ça » se retrouva-t-il à dire avec émerveillement.

« Bien sûr » souffla Stiles, ralentissant ses mouvements juste un petit peu alors qu'il s'habituait à la plus importante pression « Pas toi ? »

« Je… » 'Non' voulait-il dire mais ce qui sortit de sa bouche était plus véridique « Je sais pas »

Stiles s'immobilisa de surprise et Derek sentit ce relâchement. Il poussa ses doigts à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur, fortement et fermement, installant un rythme méthodique.

« Mon Dieu » dit Stiles et puis il secoua sa tête comme s'il repoussait la distraction « Tu veux le découvrir ? » demanda-t-il, le ton neutre de sa voix dissimulant la nouvelle vague d'excitation dans son odeur.

Stiles fit un autre petit son désespéré alors que Derek enfonçait finalement un troisième doigt. Il n'avait pas ressentit ce manque avant mais la façon dont Stiles se contractait alors qu'il s'enfonçait sur les doigts de Derek, ondulant fortement contre sa paume. Le grognement passionné qu'il fit alors que Derek trouva ce point à l'intérieur de lui qui le fit frissonner.

« Ouais » réussit à dire Derek « Peut-être »

Stiles fit un léger son blessé, ses hanches se mouvant un peu plus vite, son corps se raccrochant avidement aux doigts de Derek « Putain Derek, je ferai en sorte que ce soit si bon pour toi, je l'promets » Les mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres relâchées, gravement et hâtivement « Je…unh… je prendrai mon temps avec toi, je ferai en sorte que tu aimes et tu , putain, je sais que tu, mon Dieu, je veux te préparer… »

Il était tellement proche et Derek enroula le bout de ses doigts, essayant de trouver le bon angle, regardant avidement Stiles chasser son propre plaisir avec un total abandon. Il leva la main vers la virilité de Stiles avec son autre main mais Stiles sembla sentir le mouvement, tâtonna jusqu'au poignet de Derek avant de l'épingler au lit « Attends » souffla-t-il « Je… putain, Derek, je peux… je vais jouir comme ça, juste comme ça, avec toi et tes doigts juste à l'intérieur ici… »

Il se pencha en avant, ondulant des hanches sur les doigts de Derek rapidement et frénétiquement, la tête penchée en arrière, exposant la longue étendue de sa gorge. Derek ne put résister, le contrepoids du corps de Stiles sur ses hanches lui permit de se redresser assez pour poser sa bouche sur l'endroit tendre. Il lécha la ferme étendue de peau, qui avait goût de sexe et de sel et de Stiles avant de la mordre fermement.

Stiles cria, un mot étouffé qui était peut-être le nom de Derek et Stiles jouit en longs jets, enfoncé durement sur les doigts de Derek dans son orgasme jusqu'à ce que la dernière tension ne quitte son corps et qu'il ne s'écroule en avant, ne se souciant pas de la saleté entre eux. Derek sortit doucement ses doigt, léchant calmement la marque de sa morsure humaine sur le cou de Stiles avant qu'ils ne s'installent tous les deux.

Ils restèrent allongés pendant un moment, silencieux et satisfait. Derek ignora la sensation collante sur son ventre et se focalisa sur la chaleur de Stiles affalé sur sa poitrine, son cœur battant rapidement et fortement contre la peau de Stiles. Si Derek se concentrait, il pouvait aussi sentir le reste de la meute, l'ensommeillement et la satisfaction et l'attraction de la prochaine pleine lune.

Derek trouva ses pensées en train de s'égarer vers le sommeil et finalement, à contrecœur, il roula sur le côté et renversa Stiles hors de sa poitrine « Noooon » se plaignit Stiles.

« On va être collé ensemble paresseux » Derek prit un moment pour admirer la manière dont Stiles était sur son lit, souple et les cheveux ébouriffés. Il ébouriffa un peu plus les cheveux de Stiles, le faisant souffler d'irritation avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Il se nettoya et puis amena un gant de toilette humide à Stiles, essuyant doucement son ventre et ses cuisses.

« C'est froid » se plaignit de nouveau Stiles alors que Derek le laissait pour jeter le gant de toilette dans le panier à linge. Dès que Derek s'allongea à nouveau, Stiles se rallongea contre lui, tirant le bras de Derek en travers de sa taille.

Derek posa son nez contre la nuque de Stiles avec un soupir satisfait.

« Chui toujours celui qui est enlacé » murmura Stiles, semblant déjà grandement endormi.

« Ne prétend pas que tu n'aimes pas que ce soit le cas » répondit Derek, souriant contre la peau de Stiles.

« Ouais » soupira Stiles et Derek sentit le moment où il dériva entièrement dans les bras de Morphée, son souffle devenant profond et régulier, les muscles relaxés et un soubresaut occasionnel.

Derek tint Stiles proche de lui, inspirant sa chaleur et son odeur, s'abandonnant dans la force du Lien entre eux et l'attraction moindre de ses bêtas, en sécurité et heureux sous la lune montante.

* * *

 **Alors votre avis sur ce chapitre ? Ca avance avec la meute et ça avance pour nos tourtereaux mais est-ce que ça va durer ? Niark ! (Lucette se voit pousser des cornes sur la tête)**

 **Encore merci à toutes les personnes qui laissent des commentaires sur cette trad et aussi à tous ceux qui favoritent ou follow cette trad. Ca me fait tellement plaisir, je vous aime très fort mes loulous.**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**


	18. Secrets

**Bonjour mes loulous, j'espère que ça va bien. Moi-même je vais beaucoup mieux. Pour ceux qui ne le savaient pas, j'ai pas pu poster le chapitre la semaine dernière car j'étais clouée au lit par la grippe. Que dis-je. J'étais carrément terrassée, lessivée !**

 **Enfin bref je vais beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui. Merci pour vos messages de sollicitudes. Je vous aime.**

 **Je vous laisse à ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Bisous mes loulous.**

* * *

 _Des nuages de fumée l'entouraient, brûlant ses sinus et sa gorge. Il pouvait entendre les hurlements de sa famille, il pouvait sentir sa propre peau et ses cheveux se calciner alors qu'il grattait le mur. Ses griffes s'arrachaient, les os de ses doigts fins se brisaient et guérissaient puis se brisaient à nouveau alors qu'il griffait les parpaings dans une folie irréfléchie._

 _Dans un dernier mouvement désespéré, il réussit à déloger un bloc, il le poussa en avant avec tout le poids de son corps, ses épaules se déboitant sous la pression. Il sentit la surface dure arracher ses épaules, ses hanches, éraflant ses tibias. Sa tête tourna alors qu'il se retrouvait soudainement à l'air frais et libre._

 _« Peter ! » Le grognement frénétique de Talia remplit sa tête alors qu'il bousculait Cora vers le haut, jusqu'à lui à travers le trou qu'il avait fait « Peter ! »_

 _Il leva de nouveau les bras, sentant les mains minuscules de Cora trouver les siennes. Il essaya de tirer et…_

 _Le monde explosa dans le feu et la mort._

* * *

Derek se réveilla avec un violent hurlement, les crocs et les griffes déjà sorties, son cœur martelant dans sa poitrine. Pendant un moment, il sentit toujours ses poumons étouffés par la fumée, ses yeux aveuglés par la cendre. Puis, soudainement, l'illusion se dissipa et tout ce qu'il pouvait sentir c'était Stiles et la peur et le sang.

« Stiles ? » dit-il frénétiquement d'une voix éraillée, trébuchant sur les draps alors qu'il se levait dans la précipitation.

« Derek ? »

Derek balança sa tête, sa vision de nuit trouvant Stiles instantanément. Il était pressé contre le mur le plus éloigné, tremblant, son odeur chaleureuse devenant aigre de peur et de sang.

Les mots de Derek lui firent défaut, seul un gémissement aigu et paniqué s'échappa de lui alors qu'il se forçait à redevenir humain avant de courir vers Stiles. Il tomba à genou devant lui, posant ses mains sur les côtes de Stiles pour le garder immobile pour qu'il puisse regarder.

« C'est bon » La main tremblante de Stiles recouvrit celle de Derek. Les longs doigts pâles étaient tâchés de sang, il avait surement dû toucher ses propres blessures « C'est… c'est pas mauvais »

« Je t'ai fait du mal » Derek commença à prendre sa douleur automatiquement alors qu'il examinait frénétiquement Stiles. Les éraflures n'étaient pas aussi graves qu'elles auraient pu l'être mais elles étaient déjà trop mauvaises. Une plaie sanglante s'étendait de l'épaule de Stiles, à travers son torse et presque jusqu'à son ventre. Un petit peu plus profond et il aurait pu percer le cœur de Stiles, lui lacérer les poumons, l'éventrer « J'aurais pu… j'aurais pu… »

« Respire bébé » L'autre main de Stiles était affreusement froide sur le visage de Derek « C'est bon. Ecoute, Scott n'est toujours pas là. Prends mes clés, il y a une trousse de premier secours sous le lavabo de la salle de bain ok ? »

« Ouais. Ok » Comme Stiles s'y était probablement attendu, ça aidait d'avoir une tache à accomplir. Derek pouvait toujours sentir la panique hurler au fond de son esprit mais il devait, en premier lieu, aider Stiles « Juste… » Il souleva Stiles contre son torse, le portant jusqu'au lit.

« Qu'est-ce que… putain, mais tu plaisantes ? » Stiles était en train de frapper le bras que Derek avait passé sous ses genoux « C'est une putain d'éraflure Derek, ça justifie pas un portage style demoiselle en détresse » se plaignit-il, sa voix étant plus stable maintenant.

« Ok » dit Derek de manière apaisante mais tout en portant de toute manière Stiles jusqu'au lit. Il l'allongea doucement « Je reviens »

Il attrapa les clés de Stiles sur la table près de la porte, entrant dans son appartement, prenant la trousse de premier secours et rentrant chez lui dans un temps record. Il fut paralysé par la peur pendant un moment quand il retourna dans la chambre et trouva le lit vide mais il sentit rapidement l'odeur et les battements du cœur de Stiles dans la salle de bain.

Stiles était en pantalon de pyjama maintenant… montrant plus de présence d'esprit que Derek, qui réalisa un peu tard qu'il venait juste de traverser le palier de leurs appartements nu. Stiles était assis sur les toilettes fermées, une serviette de toilette humide pressée sur sa poitrine.

Derek déposa la trousse de premiers soins au bord de la baignoire, tomba à genoux à nouveau devant Stiles, ses mains restant fébrilement en suspend « Qu'est-ce que… qu'est- ce que je fais ? »

« Lave-toi les mains d'abord » renseigna doucement Stiles.

Derek se dépêcha de s'exécuter, se lavant les mains minutieusement avec du savon et de l'eau malgré sa précipitation « Et si… et si tu as besoin… » Derek fouilla dans sa mémoire pour se rappeler de ce qui arrivait aux humains quand ils étaient blessés « De points de sutures ou… ou d'antibiotiques ou un truc comme ça ? »

« Là, jette un coup d'œil » dit Stiles, retirant la serviette humide de sa peau avec une grimace « On a seulement besoin de points de sutures quand la peau est arrachée partout ou béante. Est-ce que tu vois de la graisse ou un muscle ? »

Maintenant qu'une partie du sang était nettoyé et que Derek était un peu plus calme, il pouvait voir que les éraflures n'étaient pas aussi profondes qu'il le craignait. Il y avait quelques plaies plus profondes sur l'épaule mais Stiles avait du s'éloigner presque instantanément.

« Non » dit Derek soulagé.

« Tu vois » dit Stiles d'un ton rassurant, attrapant de nouveau sa main pour la serrer « Je te l'avais dit, c'est pas si grave. Il y a un tube de pommade antibactérienne dans le trousse de secours »

Il y avait deux tubes dans la trousse et Derek sortit les deux. Des étiquettes en Braille avaient été collées dessus, cachant les inscriptions. Derek les mit tous les deux dans les mains de Stiles « Lequel ? » demanda-t-il.

Il sentit soudainement les larmes monter et il baissa la tête, posant son front contre le genou de Stiles « Je suis désolé » dit-il d'une voix pleine de frustration « Je suis inutile » Stiles était celui qui était blessé, qui ne pouvait même pas voir. Derek était supposé être un alpha et il ne pouvait rien faire de bien.

« Hey » Les doigts de Stiles étaient en train de courir doucement dans ses cheveux « Viens par là » dit fermement Stiles, se penchant en avant malgré le fait que sa blessure devait lui faire mal. Derek appuya vers le haut pour faire reculer Stiles avec une main sur son épaule mais Stiles était implacable. Ses lèvres trouvèrent celles de Derek, le baiser était doux et langoureux et lent jusqu'à ce que Derek ne soupire dedans, incapable de faire quelque chose si ce n'est que de répondre de la même manière.

« C'est mieux » dit Stiles avec un sourire chaleureux. Il laissa aller la mâchoire de Derek, faisant courir rapidement les doigts de sa main droite jusqu'aux deux tubes enfermés dans sa main gauche « Celui là » dit-il en le tendant à Derek.

Avec les instructions de Stiles, Derek appliqua la pommade antibiotique et puis pansa les éraflures. Au moment où il avait fini et avait nettoyé la salle de bain, il se sentait toujours nerveux et à vif.

« Je suis lessivé » dit Stiles en baillant fortement « Reviens au lit »

« Quoi ? » Derek sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine « Tu ne peux… » Il resserra sa mâchoire et croisa les bras devant sa poitrine « Tu ne peux pas »

« J'peux pas quoi ? » Stiles se dirigeait toujours vers le lit et Derek attrapa son bras obstinément.

« Tu ne peux plus dormir ici. Tu es dingue ? Tu réalises pas ce qui vient presque de se passer ? »

« C'est pas un gros problème » dit Stiles en haussant les épaules « Je n'aurais pas du essayer de te réveiller. La prochaine fois je vais juste… »

« La prochaine fois ? » Derek pouvait entendre sa propre voix devenir plus forte mais rien que d'y penser, ça le terrifiait. Est-ce que Stiles était si imprudent à propos de sa propre sécurité ? « Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois »

« Ecoute » La voix de Stiles était maintenant tranchante aussi « Tu ne penses pas de manière rationnelle là »

« Je suis celui qui ne penses pas rationnellement ? Tu es celui qui s'est presque fait ouvert par des griffes et tu veux ramper à nouveau dans le lit avec… »

« Avec quoi ? » défia Stiles.

« Avec un monstre » grogna Derek « Quelqu'un qui peut t'éventrer avant que tu puisses à peine hurler »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu es » Les battements du cœur de Stiles étaient rapides mais stables, sa voix confiante. Naïve.

« Tu n'as pas idée » dit Derek les dents serrés « Tu n'as pas idée de ce à quoi tu fais face »

« Et bien peut-être je le saurais si tu pouvais juste en parler une fois de temps en temps putain » explosa Stiles, ses bras partant dans tous les sens.

« Je… » Derek se sentit soudainement piégé, les poils de son cou se dressèrent. Il recula de quelques pas. Il devint soudain difficile d'inspirer.

« C'est qui Peter ? » interrompit Stiles d'une voix tranchante.

Le cœur de Derek battait inconfortablement dans sa poitrine, sa bouche devint soudainement sèche « Quoi ? »

« C'est le nom que tu disais dans ton cauchemar. Alors qui c'est ? Tu l'as jamais mentionné avant ? »

« C'est parce que je veux pas en parler » réussit-il à dire d'une voix mal assurée.

« C'est une putain de grosse surprise » dit amèrement Stiles « Depuis quand tu veux parler de quoique ce soit ? Mais peut-être que t'as besoin de parler de ça, t'y a déjà pensé ? Peut-être que tu ne grifferais pas des choses dans ton putain de sommeil si tu pouvais juste… »

« Je peux pas parler de ça »

« Pourquoi ? » La voix de Stiles était exaspéré maintenant « Pourquoi… qu'est-ce qui pourrais possiblement… pourquoi tu gardes tous ces secrets putain ? »

Derek était debout en silence, les poings et les dents serrées. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Son silence semblait rendre Stiles furieux à nouveau « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé Laura Derek ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix aussi tranchante qu'un fouet « Comment tu es devenu un alpha ? C'est qui Peter merde ? »

« Pourquoi est ce que insistes » grogna Derek en retour « Tu as dit que je pouvais te le dire quand je serais prêt ! »

« Ouais ? Et quand est-ce que ce sera le cas ? » La question semblait résonner dans l'air entre eux deux. Derek n'avait pas de réponses à ça et Stiles le savait.

Derek se retrouva à chercher quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à échapper à cette conversation « Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'importe autant ? »

« Pourquoi !? » Stiles remua encore les bras de frustration « Peut-être parce que tu te réveilles en hurlant dans la nuit à cause de ça ? Peut-être parce que perdre Laura était probablement la pire chose qui te soit arrivé depuis que toute ta famille a été assassinée et que tu peux même pas m'en parler ? Peut-être que tu me fais pas assez confiance pour… »

Derek se sentait malade, son estomac s'agitait « Je te fais confiance avec ma vie » interrompit-il « Comment tu peux ne pas savoir ça ? »

« C'est pas pareil » Une partie de cette dispute semblait être partie de Stiles aussi, sa voix devenant éraillée à cause des larmes alors que tout son corps semblait se relâcher.

« Est-ce que tu sais… » demanda-t-il avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et d'expirer d'un fort soupir « Je t'ai entendu dire une histoire à Isaac une fois et tu as laissé échapper que tes yeux étaient bleus avant que tu ne deviennes un alpha. Il ne savait pas ce que ça voulais dire mais je le sais » Stiles cligna rapidement des yeux, l'odeur de sel était forte dans l'air « Peu importe la façon dont Laura est morte et peu importe qui est ce gars, Peter, tu crois que si je le sais, ça va changer quelque chose sur ce que je ressens à propos de toi. Tu me fais pas confiance pour t'aimer de toute façon. Mais je t'aime peu importe ce qui s'est passé. Peu importe ce que tu as fais… je sais qui tu es maintenant. Et… et je comprends pas comment tu peux pas savoir ça.

Derek sentit la bile remonter dans sa gorge « Je n'ai pas tué Laura » dit-il hébété « Comment tu peux penser… »

« Je ne… » commença Stiles mais Derek ne pouvait plus rien entendre. Il se sentait comme s'il se brisait, quelque part profondément à l'intérieur.

« Je crois que tu devrais partir » dit-il crispé.

La tête de Stiles se relava brusquement et sa bouche s'ouvrit « Tu… tu me mets dehors ? »

« C'est… » Derek serra la mâchoire obstinément « C'est mieux si tu t'en vas »

Les épaules de Stiles s'affaissèrent, sa pomme d'Adam se souleva alors qu'il déglutissait difficilement « Ouais » dit-il en passant sa paume devant ses yeux. Il se dirigea jusqu'à la table de nuit, attrapa Jarvis et son chargeur « Peut-être que tu as raison » dit-il doucement d'une voix éraillée à cause des larmes qui n'étaient pas tombées.

Derek s'assit sur le lit, la tête dans ses mains alors que Stiles se dirigeait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Il entendit des petits bruits métalliques puis un doux cliquetis mais il ne leva pas les yeux. Il entendit Stiles attraper sa canne qui était par terre, le cliquetis glissant alors qu'il traversait le seuil de la porte. Le cliquetis de la serrure retentit alors que la porte se fermait derrière lui.

Derek se leva pour verrouiller la serrure derrière Stiles mais s'arrêta dans sa lancée, les yeux fixés sur la table près de la porte. La clé de son appartement, celle qu'il avait donné à Stiles seulement cette semaine, avait été enlevée de son porte clé et avait été laissée derrière lui, l'étiquette en Braille dessus fixait Derek en une accusation silencieuse.

* * *

 **Hé hé. J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop. Après tout je ne fais que traduire.**

 **Il faudra attendre la semaine prochaine pour savoir comment avance cette histoire.**

 **Gros bisous mes loulous.**


	19. Fumée

**Bonjour à vous mes loulous, j'espère que vous allez bien et que ceux qui habitent dans le sud ouest comme moi ne se sont pas envolés (je peux vous dire que ça souffle dur par chez moi, si je sors j'ai peur de refaire Mary Poppins)**

 **Avant tout je tiens à vous présenter mes plus plates excuses quand au chapitre non posté de la semaine dernière. Et surtout par rapport au fait que je n'ai prévenu personne sur ma page Facebook. Pour beaucoup plus d'information sur le pourquoi du comment, je vous invite à aller sur ma page (vous trouverez le lien dans mon profil)**

 **Je vous laisse tout de suite au chapitre. Bisous mes loulous !**

* * *

Derek s'était tourné et retourné toute la nuit, essayant d'ignorer le vibreur de son téléphone. Finalement, au lever du soleil, il s'assit et lut la série de SMS de Stiles à travers ses yeux troubles.

' _On doit parler'_

' _Je suis désolé de t'avoir mit la pression'_

' _Tu peux pas juste me mettre à l'écart comme ça'_

' _Je ne te laisserais pas faire'_

 _'Parle moi juste, espèce de crétin ridicule'_

 _Derek avait regardé ses messages, ses pensées désespérément emmêlées pendant presque une heure._

 _'Après la pleine lune'_ _renvoya finalement Derek et Stiles avait été silencieux depuis._

Derek se força à avancer durant les jours suivant dans un nuage engourdi. Il essayait de bloquer hors de son esprit ce qui s'était passé avec Stiles, passant chaque minute possible en dehors de son appartement. Il entrainait Erica, Boyd et Isaac sans relâche en préparation de la pleine lune, étant plus dur avec eux qu'il ne devrait l'être et ça il le savait. Plus il poussait, pire était le contrôle qu'ils avaient et leur frustration et leur échec ne faisait que nourrir sa propre agitation et son doute de lui-même.

Finalement, avec la pleine lune et l'éclipse dans quelques heures, Derek devenait de plus en plus stressé. Il poussait Erica et Boyd encore plus, essayant de masquer sa propre insécurité avec de l'arrogance. Ce fût seulement quand il vit des larmes dans les yeux d'Erica et que les mains de Boyd se mirent à trembler que Derek réalisa qu'il avait franchi la ligne entre mentor et tourmenteur. Il éloigna ses bras, horrifié, et arpenta tout l'entrepôt délabré qu'ils utilisaient pour s'entrainer. Il prit de profondes inspirations tremblantes pour essayer de réprimer la panique qui augmentait dans sa poitrine.

De manière attendue, Isaac fut celui qui l'approcha, la prudence dans ses yeux fit que, quelque chose dans la poitrine de Derek se contracta de honte.

« Ils captent ton humeur » dit finalement Isaac, d'une voix douce et hésitante « On peut tous la sentir à travers le Lien, à quel point tu es contrarié. C'est… même moi j'ai du mal à le bloquer »

« Je suis désolé » Derek baissa la tête, se sentant incroyablement exténué « Je suis tellement désolé pour tout »

« Hey » Isaac s'approcha plus près et quelque chose à propos des mouvements hésitant lui fit repenser à toutes les spéculations de Stiles à son propos. C'était le mouvement de quelqu'un qui avait grandement besoin d'affection mais restait prêt à esquiver un coup de poing immédiatement et Derek détestait que ça soit lui qui ait causé ça.

« Tiens » dit-il en levant doucement le bras, marquant de son odeur la nuque d'Isaac. Sans avertissement, Isaac s'approcha brusquement et enferma Derek dans une étreinte chaleureuse. Derek se raidit de surprise mais se relaxa doucement dans cette étreinte. Avant qu'il le sache, Erica se pressa à ses côtés et la grande présence de Boyd s'approcha aussi un peu plus près, ses longs bras enroulés autour d'eux trois.

Derek soupira, inspirant l'odeur de sa meute, laissant leur présence adoucir ses nerfs à vif. Il pouvait sentir la connexion de la meute se renforcer, bourdonner à travers chacun d'entre eux, une profonde résonance qu'il sentit jusqu'à la moelle de ses os. Il avait eu faux sur toute la ligne, il les avait poussés au lieu de les laisser aider. Il faisait la même chose avec Stiles.

« Contente-toi de lui parler » dit Isaac et Derek se raidit à sa télépathie apparente. Isaac ne relâcha même pas un tout petit peu l'étreinte « Stiles tourne en rond ces derniers jours, comme si quelqu'un avait tué son chiot » expliqua-t-il. « Depuis que le Lien est devenu dingue il y a quelques nuits avec toutes les choses affreuses que tu ressentais. Peu importe ce qui s'est passé, vous devez réparer ça les gars. Ce mec est stupidement amoureux de toi »

« J'ai merdé » admit Derek « Vraiment »

« Et alors ? » La voix d'Erica était tranchante même si ses bras s'étaient resserrés autour de Derek « Répare ça »

« Je sais pas si je peux » dit Derek, la gorge serrée rien que d'y penser. Son mur de déni commençait à se fissurer et pour la première fois ça le frappa vraiment, ce que serais sa vie si Stiles n'était plus dedans « Et si je peux pas ? »

Il était presque sûr que c'était Boyd qui l'avait tapé doucement derrière la tête.

« Est-ce que tu as loupé la partie où il est stupidement amoureux de toi ? » dit ironiquement Isaac « Mon Dieu, comme si regarder deux crétins se tourner autour en premier lieu n'était pas assez douloureux… »

« Je suis votre alpha » interrompit Derek, voulant paraître autoritaire. Les mots sortirent de manière embarrassante et plaintive, au lieu de ça.

« Et bien, alpha » prit part la voix profonde de Boyd « La lune s'est levé il y a environ cinq minutes. Donc et maintenant ? »

Derek se recula de surprise. Les yeux d'Erica et de Boyd étaient tous les deux d'un doré lumineux mais ils semblaient ne pas avoir de problèmes à contrôler leur transformation. La connexion entre eux quatre était forte. L'attraction de la lune, malgré la super lune était juste un léger attrait ardent contre une meute tellement ancré les uns aux autres.

« J'ai un jeu de carte » sourit narquoisement Erica, transformant ses ongles manucurés en griffes, les admirant dans la lueur de la lune et puis les retransforma à nouveau facilement « Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous sait jouer à Snap ? » (1)

* * *

Derek retourna à son appartement juste quand le soleil se leva. Il se sentait épuisé jusqu'à la moelle mais aussi plein d'espoir, maintenu à flot par la force de sa meute et leur conviction qu'il serait capable de faire les choses bien avec Stiles.

Il rampa dans son lit, trop fatigué pour même se déshabiller avant de regarder son téléphone.

' _Je suis désolé de t'avoir mis à l'écart'_ écrivit-il.

' _C'est pas ce que je voulais faire mais j'ai eu peur'_

' _Je veux te dire ce qui s'est passé'_

Il commença à poser son téléphone puis se stoppa.

' _Erica et Boyd se sont bien débrouillés'_ écrivit-il, réalisant qu'il aurait dû envoyer le message il y un longtemps. Stiles avait du avoir peur sur comment s'était passé la pleine lune. Ça avait du être dur pour lui d'être coupé de toute information, peut-être même qu'il était resté debout toute la nuit. Mince mais Derek foutait toujours tout en l'air avec lui, de plus de façons qu'il ne pouvait savoir.

Derek posa son téléphone sur sa table de nuit et fouilla pour trouver le chargeur pour le charger, se demandant si Stiles lui renverrait un SMS, maintenant ou jamais. Il s'était plus ou moins convaincu que le téléphone ne pourrait jamais lui faire assez peur pour qu'il le fasse tomber. Il jura et le retira du sol.

' _Dors'_

' _On parlera plus tard'_

Une vague de soulagement s'abattit sur Derek et il soupira, sentant la dernière sensation de tension partir de ses muscles. Il y avait trois petits points ce qui voulait dire que Stiles écrivait quelque chose d'autre. Les points semblaient durer éternellement, faisant que Derek s'attendait à un flot de texte.

' _Je t'aime'_

Derek sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, imaginant Stiles hésiter sur le fait d'envoyer le texte final, pas sûr s'il devait le faire. Pas sûr de la façon dont ça serait reçu.

' _Moi aussi'_ renvoya Derek avec des mains tremblantes. C'était toujours tout ce qu'il avait pu dire à Stiles, les vrais mots : 'Je t'aime' étaient trop teinté par les souvenirs de les avoir dit à Kate. Pourtant d'une autre manière, Stiles était plus brave que lui.

Derek se sentait bouleversé, l'épuisement de quatre nuits sans sommeil grimpait sur lui, faisant que ses yeux s'embuèrent. Il décida qu'il se lèverait dans juste une minute pour se déshabiller. Il avait juste besoin d'une minute de plus ici, pour fermer ses yeux, pour chercher une faible trace de l'odeur de Stiles sur les draps. Juste une minute de plus se dit-il alors qu'il se tombait dans le sommeil.

* * *

 _Des nuages de fumée l'entouraient, brûlant ses sinus et sa gorge. Il pouvait entendre les hurlements de sa famille, il pouvait sentir sa propre peau et ses cheveux se calciner alors qu'il grattait le mur. Une voix perça, familière et tout aussi brisée, qui toussait et sifflait._

 _« Derek ! »_

 _C'était la voix de Stiles et quelque chose en Derek se brisa. Stiles n'était pas supposé être là, ça ne s'était pas passé de cette façon. Il avait déjà perdu toutes les personnes qu'il aimait, il ne pouvait pas perdre Stiles aussi. Les hurlements de sa famille s'élevèrent, formant un long cri qui ne semblait pas avoir de fin._

 _C'était juste un rêve, se murmura-t-il à lui-même alors que la voix de Stiles appelait de nouveau son nom. C'était juste un…_

« Réveille-toi ! »

Quelque chose le frappa au visage, quelque chose de froid et d'humide et Derek rugit jusqu'à reprendre conscience, son cœur martelant. Au lieu de ça, l'illusion se dissipa comme elle le faisait d'habitude, cependant l'air restait étouffant à cause de la fumée, une brume grise obscurcissait la vision de Derek, ses oreilles étaient assourdies par le son d'une sonnerie stridente.

« Un rêve… » commença à dire Derek à voix haute mais les mots sortirent étouffés par l'épaisse fumée qui s'engouffrait dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche.

« T'es réveillé ? » La voix de Stiles était proche de son oreille, semblant bizarrement étouffée et presque impossible à distinguer par-dessus la rude sonnerie. Les doigts de Stiles était fortement agrippés au poignet de Derek « Putain merci. Mets la serviette sur ton visage et reste près du sol »

La chose froide et humide enduit de nouveau son visage et Derek l'attrapa automatiquement, son cerveau encore englué dans le sommeil comprit enfin les mots de Stiles. Il tint la serviette humide sur son nez et sa bouche avec une main, suivant Stiles qui le tirait à genoux sur le sol.

Derek se sentait complètement désorienté… aveuglé par l'épais brouillard dans l'air, il était capable de ne sentir que la fumée âcre, capable de n'entendre que le son strident de l'alarme à incendie. Il se figea pendant un moment, incertain dans quelle direction ils allaient. C'était comme si son cauchemar était devenu réalité et il pouvait sentir la panique grimper et le paralyser.

« Par là » Stiles tira la main de Derek jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sur sa ceinture « Restes avec moi »

Puis ils se mirent à ramper. Stiles formait une silhouette qui était obscure et recroquevillée aux côtés de Derek. Stiles semblait trouver le chemin sans hésitation, s'arrêtant seulement à la porte menant au palier, plaçant sa paume à plat contre le bois « C'est pire dehors » murmura Stiles d'une voix enrouée et étouffée par sa propre serviette humide « On va aller vite. Reste au sol »

Stiles leva le bras, sa main protégée par le pan de son tee shirt en flanelle et ouvrit doucement la porte. Une vague de chaleur crépita au dessus d'eux. Derek commença à se dérober pendant en moment mais ensuite Stiles commença à bouger et Derek était incapable de faire autre chose que de suivre, détalant à quatre pattes dans le palier, son épaule pressée contre la hanche de Stiles.

Stiles ouvrit la porte des escaliers et ils la passèrent. L'air était plus respirable ici et ils s'arrêtèrent pendant un moment pour tousser. Le visage de Stiles était rouge, ses yeux étaient plissés et en train de pleurer et Derek se dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau dans sa vie.

« Il y a… il y a d'autres battements de cœurs à cet étage ? » demanda Stiles entre des toussotements gras. Derek essaya de se concentrer, se déconnectant du son de l'alarme à incendie, envoyant ses sens en guérison au-delà du battement familier du cœur de Stiles pour scanner le reste de l'étage.

« Non. Juste… des sirènes dans la rue maintenant et des pas qui montent les escaliers » Stiles acquiesça et ensuite Derek le tira debout, le guidant alors qu'ils dévalaient les escaliers. Les bruits lourds des pompiers dans tout leur équipement se firent entendre, ils les passèrent au premier palier, la dernière s'arrêtant brièvement pour vérifier qu'ils allaient bien juste avant qu'elle ne suive ses collègues.

Ils se mirent en chemin et descendirent les marches suivantes, l'air devenant plus respirable alors qu'ils avançaient. Derek tira le bras de Stiles par-dessus son épaule, le portant à moitié dans les derniers escaliers et à travers le hall alors qu'il toussait et avait la respiration sifflante. Ils déboulèrent à travers les portes du hall jusque dans la rue.

« Stiles ! »

Derek leva ses yeux en pleur. Scott débarqua vers eux dans la rue enfumée à travers la foule éparpillée de voisins, habillé dans son uniforme du SAMU.

« Ici » Scott essaya de tirer l'autre bras de Stiles par-dessus ses épaules et Stiles le retira en sifflant de douleur. Son bras glissa des épaules de Derek, sa main se levant pour se poser sur son épaule droite.

« Putain » Le cœur de Derek vacilla et il glissa Stiles vers le haut contre son corps avant qu'il ne puisse protester, passant un bras sous ses genoux et le portant rapidement près de l'ambulance qui attendait.

« Encore un satané porté de mariée » se plaignit Stiles contre le torse de Derek mais les mots manquaient de chaleur. Son visage était pâle et moite et sa respiration toujours difficile.

Scott avait un brancard de prêt et Derek posa Stiles dessus. Scott mit un masque à oxygène sur la bouche et le nez de Stiles, vérifiant déjà ses constantes et lui posant des questions sur ses traitements et ses allergies. Il offrit un second masque à Derek qui secoua la tête « Je… c'était pas trop mal là où j'étais » dit-il, ignorant le regard sceptique de Scott. Il laissa Scott poser un appareil à saturation à son doigt mais il le repoussa pratiquement en direction de Stiles.

« J'vais bien » protesta Stiles, ses mots étouffés par le masque.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton épaule ? » demanda Scott commençant déjà à couper la chemise et le tee shirt de Stiles avec des grands ciseaux.

« Mon Dieu ! » Stiles sursauta quand les ciseaux touchèrent son corps « Préviens moi quand tu fais ce truc ok ? » Il snoba l'excuse de Scott alors que celui-ci tirait le vêtement de son épaule et de son bras, révélant une peau rouge et gonflée.

« Est-ce que c'est une brûlure ? » demanda Scott.

« C'est bon » Stiles essaya d'éloigner la main de Scott, semblant inexplicablement timide « J'me suis juste… une peu cogné »

« Ta clé » Ca n'était pas venu à l'esprit de Derek jusqu'à maintenant mais il se rappelait clairement que Stiles avait laissé derrière lui la clé de son appartement après qu'ils se soient disputés « Tu n'as pas… comment t'es rentré chez moi pour me réveiller ? »

Stiles siffla de douleur alors que Scott manipulait doucement son épaule « J'ai peut-être… j'ai peut-être cassé ta porte. Un petit peu » marmonna-t-il.

« Tu as cassé ma porte avec ton épaule ? » répéta Derek avec incrédulité.

« Mec ! Ca déchire ! » sourit Scott, son attitude professionnelle partit pendant un moment « Elle est sûrement juste foulée mais on va t'amener faire une radio pour être sûr » ajouta-t-il. Il tira les derniers lambeaux du tee shirt et se stoppa pour examiner les griffures qui étaient en train de guérir sur la poitrine de Stiles. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? » demanda-t-il en touchant document les griffures rouges et relief.

« Oh… ce chien dans le parc » marmonna Stiles « Il m'a sauté dessus. Il avait vraiment besoin d'une pédicure mec. J'veux dire, tu crois qu'ils ont des pédicures pour les chiens ? Avec, genre, des chaises de massages à la taille des chiens et tout ça… »

Scott tourna ses yeux écarquillés en direction de Derek, qui ne pût s'empêcher de rougir et de détourner le regard. A son plus grand soulagement, avant que Scott ne puisse poser plus de questions, Isaac apparut aux côtés de Scott « Les renforts pour la réa sont là, on peut rouler » dit-il « Hey Derek, Stiles » ajouta-t-il en faisant un signe de tête à chacun d'entre eux « Désolé que vos apparts soient en feu »

« On va les charger » dit Scott une main au bout du brancard « Derek, tu montes avec nous ? On n'est pas censé le faire mais je dirais rien si tu le fais »

« Ouais » Derek s'arrêta « Stiles, c'est bon pour toi ? »

« Tu me laisses maintenant et je te botte le cul » marmonna Stiles ensommeillé.

« Ok alors » Isaac leva un pouce en direction de Derek avant d'attraper l'autre bout du brancard pour le stabiliser alors que les roues se relevaient pour qu'il le fasse entrer à l'intérieur.

Derek les suivit dans l'ambulance, s'assoyant là où Scott le lui indiqua alors qu'Isaac prenait le volant.

Scott posa des poches de glace le long du bras et de l'épaule de Stiles « Les signe vitaux sont forts » leur dit-il à tous les deux « Ta mesure de CO2 était bonne mais on va te faire examiner au Presby (2) juste au cas où. Ils veulent être sûr que tu n'ais pas de brûlure au niveau des voies aériennes et à ce moment là on saura si quelque chose qui était en feu était toxique »

« J'ai laissé ma canne » marmonna Stiles d'un air abattu.

« On peut t'en donner une temporaire » dit doucement Scott « Je sais que ça sera pas la même chose mais il faudra probablement un moment avant qu'ils nettoient le bâtiment pour qu'on puisse y revenir » Scott tourna son attention en direction de sa radio, pour appeler apparemment l'accueil des urgences.

Derek n'était pas sûr s'il était autorisé mais il ne pouvait plus se retenir… il tendit le bras, frottant les cheveux humides de sueur de Stiles hors de ses sourcils « Tu m'as sauvé » dit-il, la voix enrouée par l'émotion.

« Tu te serais réveillé… » commença à dire Stiles.

« Tu m'as sauvé » interrompit Derek, essayant de transmettre tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire avec des mots « Tu dois aller bien » ajouta-t-il de manière désespérée.

« Hey » Stiles agrippa la main de Derek pour la serrer fortement « Je vais bien » Il sourit, ses yeux rougit par la fumée se plissèrent au dessus du masque à oxygène « Nous allons bien. N'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est vrai » Derek serra la main de Stiles en retour, faisant attention à ne pas la serrer trop fort, sentant les mots calmer quelque chose profondément à l'intérieur de lui « Nous allons bien »

* * *

 **(1) Snap est un jeu qui ressemble à la bataille. Chaque joueur place une carte sur le tas et s'il y a deux cartes identiques, on doit crier Snap, dans ce cas le joueur ramasse toutes les cartes de la pile. La personne qui ramasse toutes les cartes, gagne le jeu.**

 **(2) Presby est l'abréviation de Presbyterian qui est souvent un nom utilisé pour les hôpitaux des grandes villes américaines. Je pense surtout au Seattle Presbyterian dans Grey's Anatomy entres autres.**

 **Et voilà. J'espère que maintenant vous ne me détesterez plus. Ça commence à s'arranger entre nos deux tourtereaux.**

 **Je tiens encore une fois à remercier tous les lecteurs de cette trad. Ainsi que ceux qui commentent cette trad ainsi que sur la page Facebook. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous remercier de tout ça. Gros bisous mes loulous, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine.**


	20. Vapeur

**Bonjour mes loulous (Lucette rougit comme une tomate) Heu… encore désolée… oui je sais je suis encore en retard mais cette fois ci j'ai une bonne raison. Ma connexion ma lâchée hier et comme on était dimanche impossible d'aller chercher un galet internet en boutique. Mais c'est réglé (dans le sens où j'ai un galet…) donc je vous poste ce chapitre. Je sais que beaucoup l'attende avec impatience.**

 **Je vous attentionne mes jeunes loulous. Ce chapitre contient un CITRON VERT, je répète, ce chapitre contient un CITRON VERT. Nos amoureux s'aiment donc ils succombent au plaisir charnel.**

 **Je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre.**

* * *

Derek baissa les yeux sur le lino éraflé de la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Scott avait insisté pour que Derek se fasse examiner lui aussi, donc c'est pour ça que lui et Stiles avaient été séparés dans différentes salles d'examens. Même si Scott avait fini son service et qu'il avait accepté de rester avec Stiles, l'estomac de Derek était toujours troublé par l'anxiété. Pourquoi est-ce que l'examen de Stiles prenait autant de temps ? Et s'il y avait des complications ?

Un claquement rapide de talons l'alerta à temps pour qu'il puisse attraper Erica qui se jeta sur lui. Boyd fût rapidement à ses côtés avec un tapotement sur son dos plus restreint mais tout aussi sincère.

« Isaac nous a tout dit » commença Erica, repoussant Derek dans son siège en même temps qu'elle se blottissait à ses côtés « Comment va Stiles ? »

« J'sais pas » La voix de Derek sortit de manière plus aigüe qu'il ne s'y était attendu, nouée par la peur « Ca prend plus de temps que je pensais. Scott a dit qu'il allait bien dans l'ambulance mais… » Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge et dût s'arrêter et recommencer à nouveau « Il est venu pour moi. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est fait mal, en venant me chercher »

« Aw chérie » dit doucement Erica « Je suis sûre qu'il va… »

Le tapement familier de la canne de Stiles, immédiatement suivi par le battement chaleureux de son cœur et Derek sauta sur ses pieds.

Le temps sembla sauter pendant un moment parce que Derek ne se rappelait même pas d'avoir courut jusqu'à lui, il ne pensa même pas au fait qu'il aurait dût prévenir Stiles. La prochaine chose qu'il savait, c'était que Stiles était dans ses bras et qu'il partit en arrière dut à la force de l'étreinte avant que Derek ne l'approche un peu plus de lui, le stabilisant contre son propre corps. Il enterra son nez dans le creux du cou de Stiles, recherchant l'odeur de la peau de Stiles sous la couche de fumée et de cendre. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant adoucir par la chaleur du corps de Stiles et le rythme stable de son cœur.

« Whoa. Doucement big guy » La voix de Stiles était toujours enrouée par la fumée alors qu'il tapotait maladroitement la tête de Derek avec la main gauche « Fais gaffe au bras »

Derek se recula, alarmé, remarquant tardivement l'écharpe sur le bras de Stiles, bien sombre contre le tee shirt d'hôpital bleu qu'on lui avait donné.

« Est-ce que tu… » commença-t-il, sa main voulant se poser automatiquement sur la peau exposée du cou de Stiles pour lui prendre sa douleur.

« Pas ici » chuchota Stiles, attrapant la main de Derek pour la baisser pour enlacer leurs doigts ensemble et la serrer fortement « C'est bon, c'est à peine une foulure » ajouta-t-il assez fort pour que les autres puisse l'entendre même sans leur ouïe de loup garou « Je dois juste en grande partie mettre de la glace dessus, je serais capable d'enlever l'écharpe dans un jour ou deux. Je suis tout examiné et je suis prêt à sortir d'ici » Il se pencha en avant, enfonçant son nez dans le cou de Derek, faisant érafler sa joue contre la barbe de trois jours de Derek avant de l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres « Tu m'as manqué aussi »

Derek sentit son cœur tressauter, étourdi par le soudain soulagement et la proximité de Stiles. Il savait qu'il avait encore des problèmes à régler, Derek devait faire les choses bien mais en pensant à tout ça, cela semblait soudainement tellement facile en comparaison du fait d'être éloigné de Stiles à nouveau.

« Très bien les tourtereaux. Réservez le sexe de réconciliation pour le lit d'Isaac, il va détester ça » dit joyeusement Erica.

« Quoi ? » Derek retira finalement son attention de Stiles, rougissant un petit peu alors qu'il réalisait que sa meute était rassemblée autour d'eux, Scott les regardant attentivement lui aussi.

Erica fit tinter des clés devant le visage de Derek alors que Boyd jetait des chaussures dans ses mains « Vous allez chez Isaac. Il a dit que vous pouvez crécher là bas aussi longtemps que vous voulez et emprunter ses survêtements ou peu importe, jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez revenir dans vos apparts » clarifia Erica « Boyd et moi on doit finir notre travail mais après on vous rejoindra là bas. Met les chaussures, crétin »

Derek baissa des yeux confus sur les baskets avant de réaliser qu'ils étaient à sa taille et qu'il était, en fait, toujours pieds nus. Il mit les chaussures alors que Boyd sortit aussi un sweat « J'ai amené ça pour Stiles » dit-il de manière laconique, le présentant à Derek comme s'il cherchait son approbation.

Derek acquiesça, prenant le sweat à Boyd. Il sentait comme Boyd et Erica mais ils faisaient parti de la meute et ça irait jusqu'à ce que Derek puisse remettre son odeur sur Stiles. Il ouvrit le sweat et le posa doucement sur les épaules de Stiles, l'aidant à guider son bras sain dans la manche jusqu'à ce que Stiles ne le frappe pour l'éloigner, irrité.

« Je suis pas un bébé, Derek » grommela-t-il, passant le sweat par-dessus sa tête. Le sweatshirt était géant sur lui, les manches pendaient bien au-delà du bout de ses doigts et l'ourlet tombait à la moitié de ses cuisses. Son visage était toujours tâché de cendre par endroit, plus sur le côté droit que le gauche, étant évidemment le résultat du lavage de son visage d'une main. Entre le sweat bien trop large et qui l'emmaillotait, le visage tâché de suie et son expression grognon, il ressemblait à un enfant débraillé et sale et Derek dut se mordre la joue pour couvrir son sourire.

« Allez big man » taquina-t-il, pressant la canne de Stiles dans sa main gauche et plaçant sa main directrice sur son épaule « Allons chercher un taxi »

* * *

Stiles se pencha contre Derek dans le taxi, anormalement silencieux, sentant à la fois l'épuisement et la satisfaction en dessous de l'odeur âcre de la fumée.

« Tu vas vraiment bien ? » Derek ne put s'empêcher de demander, son pouce placé sur la jugulaire de Stiles pour lui prendre ses derniers résidus de douleur.

« Ouais » Stiles soupira, se collant un peu plus sous le bras de Derek « Un petit peu en manque d'oxygène et de la prise de douleur mais autrement ça va. Juste… fatigué. Je mourrais pour une douche. Toujours un petit peu flippé. Mais ça va »

« Ouais » Derek ferma les yeux, se focalisant sur la chaleur de Stiles contre lui « Moi aussi »

« Oh » Stiles s'assit un petit peu plus droit, secouant sa tête comme pour se réveiller « J'ai presque oublié de te le dire. Scott et Isaac ont un ami chez les pompiers qui les tient au courant. Le feu était dans le 402… tu sais, Mme Christakos ? Elle a laissé quelque chose dans le four et l'a oublié, elle est descendue pour cancaner avec Mme Zarakolu. Ca a mit un torchon en feu et ça s'est répandu au reste de la cuisine et un petit peu dans le couloir mais c'était surtout de la fumée. Il va falloir au jusqu'à demain pour nettoyer l'endroit mais ils ne pensent pas qu'il y ait le moindre dommage et personne n'a été blessé »

« Tu as été blessé » grogna Derek, se sentant toujours coupable que Stiles se soit blessé en allant chercher Derek. S'ils n'avaient pas eu cette stupide dispute, si Stiles avait toujours eu la clé de Derek…

« Hey » Stiles cogna fortement son épaule non blessée contre les côtes de Derek « Arrête ça. Nous allons bien tous les deux. Mais je voulais que tu saches… ce n'était pas des chasseurs ou rien du tout. Juste un accident du quotidien »

Derek réalisa qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à ça. Sa paranoïa typique à propos des chasseurs avait été complètement englobée par sa peur pour la sécurité de Stiles. Il avait été tellement focalisé sur Stiles qu'il ne s'était même pas demandé comment le feu avait démarré.

« De toute façon Scott pense que son ami peut le laisser entrer pour prendre certaines choses ce soir. J'ai assez de médicaments sur mon porte clés pour plusieurs jours mais je lui ai dit de prendre ma canne et mon chargeur et de chercher ton portefeuille et ton téléphone. Je peux lui envoyer un message en revanche, si tu as besoin d'autre chose »

« Non, c'est bon » _Tout ce dont j'ai besoin est ici_ pensa Derek mais il était trop timide pour le dire « Dit merci à Scott »

« T'inquiètes » Stiles sembla se rappeler de quelque chose, ricanant alors qu'il enfonçait son visage dans l'épaule de Derek « Oh ouais et à propos des griffures… Scott n'a pas semblé croire à mon histoire de chien. Je crois qu'il croit qu'on est dans une sorte de jeu de lames (1) pervers ou un truc comme ça »

Derek ne savait même pas ce que ça voulait dire mais ça n'avait pas l'air sympa « On peut lui dire. Quand les choses iront mieux j'veux dire. A propos… à propos de la meute »

Stiles leva la tête si vite qu'il cogna presque Derek dans le nez « Vraiment ? J'veux dire, je sais que ça rendrais les choses plus faciles pour Isaac et moi mais… » Il lécha nerveusement ses lèvres « Je sais à quel point c'est important pour toi, de garder le secret »

« C'est… » Derek prit une inspiration profonde et tremblante. Il frotta sa joue contre le haut de la tête de Stiles, espérant que Stiles comprenne ce qu'il essayait de dire « C'est un problème sur lequel je veux avancer. Tu ne devrais pas… tu ne devrais pas avoir à garder des secrets des gens que tu apprécies »

Stiles sembla comprendre, son sourire était incandescent « C'est… ouais. Bonne idée » Son sourire devint narquois, ses yeux s'illuminant de malice « J'veux dire, ça semble en quelque sorte familier » ajouta-t-il « Comme si éventuellement, une personne super intelligente avait dit quelque chose comme ça il n'y a pas si longtemps… »

« Ouais ok » Derek tira à nouveau la tête de Stiles contre son épaule. Il posa sa joue contre les cheveux de Stiles, fermant ses yeux et se perdant dans les battements de cœur stables de Stiles. _Ok._

* * *

Dans la salle de bain exigüe d'Isaac, Derek aidait Stiles à enlever l'écharpe de son épaule et puis resta debout à côté maladroitement.

« Je peux… je peux probablement m'en sortir tout seul pour le reste » dit Stiles en mordant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure.

Le loup de Derek gémit intérieurement à la pensée de laisser Stiles maintenant « Est-ce que… est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il en essayant de garder sa voix aussi neutre que possible.

Stiles sembla légèrement se relaxer, levant la main pour enlacer ses doigts dans ceux de Derek « Qu'est-ce que toi tu veux ? »

« Je veux… » Le besoin était tellement fort que ça remplaça l'inaptitude typique de Derek à sortir les mots « Je veux prendre soin de toi » dit-il en une vague de mots « Si c'est bon » rectifia-t-il « Je pourrais juste… » Il ferma ses yeux, se sentant stupide « Je pourrais faire ça ? »

« Ouais » Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir le sourire lumineux de Stiles, ses yeux rouges ridés de bonheur « J'aime le son de cette phrase. Peut-être même… peut-être qu'on pourrait même prendre soin l'un de l'autre »

Derek ne pût s'empêcher de sourire en retour, son cœur martelant vivement dans sa poitrine « Ca semble bien »

Et c'était bien, Derek cédant au besoin de son Loup de prendre soin et de dorloter et de toiletter son Compagnon blessé. Il ouvrit l'eau, ajustant soigneusement la température. Puis il déshabilla doucement Stiles, posant minutieusement ses clés plus loin et son téléphone mais laissant les vêtements âcres de fumée tomber sur le sol.

Il se déshabilla rapidement et puis guida Stiles sous l'eau, une partie de la tension restant dans sa poitrine se relâcha alors que l'eau chaude rinçait l'odeur caustique et crasseuse de suie d'eux deux. La propre odeur, douce et propre de Stiles embauma au lieu de ça l'air humide. Stiles était anormalement docile et souple, laissant Derek le tourner et le retourner, utilisant un gant de toilette et le savon sans odeur d'Isaac pour être sûr que chaque parcelle de cette peau crémeuse était lavée et propre.

Derek se rinça lui aussi rapidement et puis amena de nouveau Stiles contre sa poitrine, le protégeant du jet de la douche avec son propre corps alors qu'il rinçait le shampoing de ses cheveux, ses doigts massant le crâne de Stiles alors que leurs corps glissaient l'un contre l'autre.

Stiles gémit de plaisir, se penchant dans l'étreinte de Derek alors que celui-ci faisait courir ses doigts à travers ses cheveux puis sur sa nuque, massant doucement ses muscles contractés. Alors que Stiles se relaxait un peu plus, il commença à se déplacer délicieusement et sans honte, frottant ses fesses contre la virilité durcie de Derek jusqu'à ce que celui-ci n'enroule ses bras autour de sa poitrine pour le garder immobile. Il pencha la tête de Stiles en arrière contre son épaule, les tournant tous les deux pour que le jet d'eau rince le shampoing, prenant de profondes inspirations pour regagner en contrôle.

« Contente toi de te pencher et de te relaxer » grogna Derek en relâchant son bras autour de la poitrine de Stiles pour qu'il puisse passer son pouce sur ses mamelons avant de faire courir sa main pleine de mousse contre le ventre contracté de Stiles « Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi »

« Putain » souffla Stiles alors que Derek attrapait sa virilité, lui faisant des lents mouvements, la peau étant glissante veloutée contre sa paume « Ok… putain » Derek pouvait sentir le moment où il se pencha en arrière, appuyant un peu plus son poids contre Derek.

Et Stiles était beau comme ça, sa délicate bouche rose ouverte, ses cils sombres contres ses joues rougies alors que son visage se détendait de bonheur. La chaleur de la douche avait fait que sa peau était devenue rougeâtre jusqu'en bas de son ventre. Derek prit son temps, taquinant Stiles, l'énervant doucement alors qu'il alternait entre des longs et lents mouvements de main sur la virilité de Stiles et des descentes sur ses bourses qu'il massait, faisant même des cercles sur son entrée avec un doigt taquin, se retirant quand Stiles se pressait en arrière pour en avoir un peu plus.

« Derek » gémit Stiles, devenant impatient, s'appuyant contre la ligne rigide de la virilité de Derek présente sur son dos.

« Shhh » Derek fit à Stiles quelques autres mouvements lents et mesurés, appréciant le visuel de sa virilité, rougie et gonflée alors qu'elle glissait dans le tunnel des doigts de Derek « Je vais te donner ce dont tu as besoin » Il fit courir ses dents émoussées le long du cou de Stiles, son loup jappant de satisfaction à la possession de son Compagnon, chaleureux et s'abandonnant dans ses bras, son odeur se mélangeant avec la sienne dans l'air humide. Stiles gémit à nouveau, un petit son involontaire alors qu'il penchait sa tête un peu plus, exposant entièrement son cou à Derek.

Derek grogna au signe de soumission, ça le démangeait de mordre une marque dans cette peau crémeuse. Au lieu de ça, il s'avança un peu plus, capturant la bouche relâchée de Stiles en un baiser, doux, tendre et chaleureux alors que sa main accélérait sur la virilité de Stiles. La taquinerie était terminée, Derek installait maintenant un rythme sans pitié fait pour amener Stiles au bord de la jouissance, son pouce faisant des cercles sur le gland de Stiles à chaque mouvements de la main.

« Derek » Stiles marmonna son nom contre la bouche de Derek, les lèvres maladroites à cause de la luxure. Il haletait en de courtes et fortes expirations maintenant, son corps tremblant là où Derek l'immobilisait « Derek, oh mon Dieu, tu dois, j'ai besoin… »

« Ouais » Derek se sentait lui-même presque étourdi, pressant sa propre virilité contre les courbes des fesses de Stiles, habile et chaleureux alors qu'il mouvait ses doigts avec des mouvements rapides et serrés « J'veux te faire jouir. Je veux te voir jouir » Les mots sortirent de la bouche de Derek, étouffés et enfiévrés « Allez Stiles. Jouit pour moi »

Stiles semblait aussi surprit par les mots de Derek que Derek l'était lui-même. Il cria, une expiration étonnée, tout son corps s'arc bouta alors qu'un soubresaut semblait le traverser et puis il jouit, des frissons lui traversant tout le corps, éjaculant sur la main de Derek.

« C'est ça » Derek savait à peine quelles bêtises il marmonnait dans la peau humide de Stiles alors qu'il faisait des mouvements lents, voyant les vagues de plaisir passer dans tout son corps « Tellement beau. Tellement bon pour moi Stiles » murmura-t-il alors que Stiles s'effondrait lourdement contre lui dans une léthargie décomposée.

L'odeur de la jouissance de Stiles s'abattit sur lui, parfumant l'air humide. Cela faisait que la boule chaleureuse d'envie dans le ventre de Derek remonta plus fortement, son loup rodant à la surface de sa peau. C'était son Compagnon dans ses bras… à lui de le chérir, à lui de le satisfaire. A lui.

Il serra les dents, ancrant le corps ivre de jouissance de Stiles contre lui avec ses deux bras pour qu'il puisse onduler des hanches plus près, plus fort, grognant fortement à chaque ondulation.

« Là » Stiles vacillant en avant, s'appuyant contre les carreaux de la douche sur sa bonne épaule, tendant un bras vers l'arrière avec une main maladroite pour guider la virilité de Derek dans l'espace étroit et humide entre ses cuisses « Allez bébé. Va y aussi fort que tu peux »

Un grognement se libéra rapidement de Derek à cette idée… à la posture simple de Stiles, penché en avant et s'offrant lui-même. Il y avait tellement de force dans cette vulnérabilité… dans la façon dont Stiles était ouvert à ce que Derek avait désespérément besoin, la joue pressée contre les carreaux froids, les cils dressés contre la belle rougeur de sa peau, ses expirations haletantes qui agitaient l'air torride.

Derek posa sa main sur la virilité au repos de Stiles, le tenant aussi doucement que possible alors qu'il glissait sa virilité douloureuse dans l'espace serré et chaleureux. Les muscles des épaules larges de Stiles se contractèrent, il se poussa en arrière contre le poids du corps de Derek alors que celui-ci se rapprochait, le coinçant entre son corps chaud et le mur de carreau froid. Derek ne put s'empêcher de poser ses dents sur cette peau, mordillant le creux de l'épaule de Stiles et le tendon de sa nuque exposée alors qu'il ondulait rapidement et fortement ses hanches avec le poids entier de son corps derrière chaque mouvement.

Et, mon Dieu, c'était tellement bon, c'était humide et chaud et serré alors que Stiles resserrait un peu plus ses cuisses, la pression fit papillonner les cils de Derek. C'était comme rentrer la maison, l'odeur et la sensation de Stiles tout autour de lui après tant de jours de solitude. Stiles sembla le sentir aussi, sa virilité se contractant vaillamment contre la paume de Derek, son corps ondulant vers l'arrière pour rencontrer chaque doux mouvement.

Derek pouvait sentir son sang battre, son souffle remplir ses poumons surmenés alors que le plaisir remplissait de manière incandescente son ventre. Les derniers vestiges de son contrôle le quittèrent alors qu'il faisait des mouvements forts contre le corps de Stiles, s'efforçant à se rapprocher encore pour se consacrer entièrement à l'instinct. Egoïste au besoin frénétique de s'accoupler, de marquer et de posséder et de jouir. Il voulait mettre la marque de son corps sur la peau de Stiles, le peindre de sa semence, pousser la sensation jusqu'au plus profond de ses os pour que Stiles puisse en sentir l'écho pendant des jours. Et puis, mon Dieu, Stiles commença à babiller, interrompant des mots avec des halètements alors que Derek poussait l'air hors de son corps avec le claquement de sa peau contre la sienne.

« J'veux que tu me fasses l'amour comme ça la prochaine fois » Stiles marmonnait ces mots comme pour lui-même, les mots tressautant comme s'ils étaient sorti de force par les mouvements irréguliers et impuissants des hanches de Derek « J'te veux à l'intérieur de moi, j'veux te sentir, aussi profond que tu peux, j'te laisserai jamais partir… »

A cette idée même, de s'enfoncer profondément, de s'enterrer jusqu'à la garde en Stiles, étouffé dans sa chaleur et dans sa douceur et dans son courage.

L'orgasme le tordit de l'intérieur, ses reins s'arc boutèrent fortement, de puissants spasmes faisait tressauter de manière erratique ses hanches comme s'il cherchait à puiser chaque vestige de sensation. Cela semblait durer éternellement, le laissant étourdi et hébété. Il s'affala lourdement contre le dos chaleureux de Stiles, enfonçant déraisonnablement son nez dans la peau humide alors que l'eau désormais tiède ruisselait sur eux.

« Oh mon Dieu » souffla Stiles d'une voix éreintée et faible. En entendant ça, cela fit sursauter Derek qui agit en attrapant Stiles alors que ses genoux commençaient à se dérober. Il le stabilisa alors qu'ils sortaient tous les deux de la douche avec leurs jambes tremblantes. Stiles laissa Derek l'empaqueter dans une serviette avant même qu'il ne coupe l'eau. Il se laissa guider par Derek et s'appuya contre le lavabo, ensommeillé et assouvi et complètement exquis.

Derek ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, laissant l'air frais de l'appartement les envahir, vif et rafraichissant sur leur peau surchauffée. Derek se sentait léger et vide, presque étourdi de satisfaction alors que Stiles se laissait sécher et habiller d'un tee shirt et d'un pantalon jogging emprunté dans l'armoire d'Isaac. Derek replaça doucement le bras de Stiles dans son écharpe avant qu'il ne mette lui aussi un jogging, restant torse nu.

Il guida Stiles jusqu'au canapé, s'éloignant de lui juste le temps de rassembler des bouteilles d'eau et une variété de nourriture qu'il avait pillé sans vergogne dans le frigo et les placards d'Isaac. Prévoyant. Puis il se nicha plus près, appuyant sans un mot la bouteille d'eau froide dans les mains de Stiles, le ramenant contre son torse et frottant son odeur tout contre lui.

« T'es pratiquement en train de ronronner » soupira Stiles, étalé agilement et tranquillement en travers de la poitrine de Derek.

Derek fredonna « Heureux » acquiesça-t-il. Sa voix sortit de façon rauque comme si le loup n'était pas encore replié sous sa peau.

« Bien » Stiles but goulument dans la bouteille d'eau, sa gorge se dénouant. Puis il se blottit un peu plus près dans le creux du corps de Derek, frottant sa joue contre l'épaule de Derek dans l'écho involontaire du propre comportement de l'odeur de Derek « Tu mérites d'être heureux »

Derek avala le déni réflexe, pensant avec un peu plus d'attention à ce qu'il voulait dire « Je veux le mériter » admit-il finalement « Je veux te mériter »

« Tu… » Stiles se mordit la lèvre comme s'il considérait soigneusement ses mots « C'est pas une chose. On a tous les deux merdé. On va tous les deux faire en sorte que ça s'arrange. Mais ce n'est pas à toi de changer pour… pour me mériter ou un truc comme ça » La bouche de Stiles se fendit en un profond sourire « Tu m'as moi. Tu te débarrasseras pas de moi maintenant, pour être honnête. C'est tout ce que je voulais que tu comprennes et je… j'aurais dû être plus patient à propos de ça. Et si tu n'es pas prêt… »

« Non » Le souffle que Derek prit était tremblant mais déterminé « J'ai besoin de te le dire. Et je veux le faire maintenant avant… » Il secoua la tête, pas certain de la façon de la décrire. L'histoire qu'il devait raconter était comme une chose vivante, agitée et qui s'agrippait à sa gorge, finalement prête à combattre pour se libérer « J'ai juste besoin de le faire maintenant »

« Ok » Stiles serra fortement la main de Derek, faisant revenir la force dans ses doigts engourdis « Ok »

* * *

 **(1) Pratique sadomasochiste consensuelle impliquant des couteaux et autres lames que ce soit pour faire des coupures ou couper des vêtements.**

 **Encore un grand merci à tout le monde. A tous ceux qui lisent et comment cette trad. Merci à tous de votre soutien. Je ne peux que vous remercier en vous offrant d'autres chapitres et d'autre trad.**

 **A dimanche mes loulous (et j'espère sans autre incident technique)**


	21. Souvenirs

**Coucou à vous mes loulous. Je suis trop contente de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre qui est un chapitre confessions. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous l'attendiez avec impatience. Que notre petit Derek parle. Et bien je pense que vous allez être servi.**

 **Je vous en dit pas plus et je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre.**

* * *

Stiles était une force silencieuse et ferme aux côtés de Derek alors qu'il essayait de se remettre les idées en place, cherchant un endroit pour commencer. Une emprise dans la toile emmêlée de trahison et de désastre qu'avait été sa vie. Mais vraiment, il y avait une seule personne au centre de tout ça.

« J'avais un oncle » dit Derek d'une voix toujours grave et rauque « Le plus jeune frère de ma mère »

« Peter » fournit doucement Stiles et Derek fit un petit bruit d'affirmation.

« Il était plus proche de mon âge que de celui de ma mère. Mais il était plus vieux et sarcastique et cool et… je l'admirais, même si je savais qu'il était légèrement un fauteur de trouble. Il aimait créer les conflits, ça… ça l'amusait… mais il n'était pas mauvais. Il n'était pas diabolique » C'était important pour Derek que Stiles sache ça.

« J'avais une petite amie quand j'étais en troisième. Juste pour un petit moment. Elle s'appelait Paige. Elle était drôle et sarcastique et… » Derek fût soudainement submergé par les souvenirs, des choses auxquelles il ne se laissait même pas penser… le son de son ballon de basket dans le couloir de l'école et les notes claires et fortes de violoncelle « Je ne la connaissais pas vraiment, je suppose en y repensant. Mais à ce moment là, je pensais que c'était pour toujours et Peter m'a dit… » Derek se racla la gorge mais la boule demeurait dans sa gorge « Peter m'a dit qu'on ne pourrait jamais être ensemble si elle restait humaine. Qu'elle… qu'elle serait effrayé par ce que j'étais vraiment. Donc il a arrangé… il y avait cet autre alpha qui voulait impressionner ma mère. Peter lui a dit de mordre Paige »

Derek put sentir le sursaut choqué de Stiles « Sans… sans son consentement ? » demanda Stiles, l'horreur était claire dans sa voix.

« Je savais pas » Derek ferma les yeux, submergé par la honte de la situation, les évènements qu'il avait mit en marche à travers sa passivité et son ignorance « Je ne savais pas jusqu'à ce que tu l'ais dit à Boyd et Erica, à quel point c'était important. Je ne sais pas si Peter le savais. J'aime à penser que ce n'était pas le cas, qu'il n'y avait pas quelque chose de mal avec lui, même à cette époque »

Stiles acquiesça, comme si c'était pour lui, en assimilant l'information « Et la Morsure n'a pas marché »

« Je ne… je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un se faire transformer » grinça Derek « Je croyais que c'était en quelque sorte de cette façon mais alors… » Il ferma les yeux mais les images étaient marquées au fer rouge dans son esprit, de manière inéluctable « Il y avait un fluide noir, qui sortait de partout… de ses yeux et de son nez et elle s'étouffait avec et… et la douleur » Il essaya de prendre une autre inspiration profonde mais il ne pouvait pas faire entrer l'air « Tellement de douleur et je ne pouvais pas l'absorber assez vite »

« C'est bon » murmura Stiles. Derek sentit les doigts chaleureux de Stiles effleurer ses joues, essuyant les larmes. Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'elles étaient présentes.

« Je l'ai égorgée » mordit Derek « Elle m'a demandé de faire en sorte que ça s'arrête et je ne pouvais pas… » Il réussit à prendre une inspiration profonde et tremblante « Je l'ai tuée »

« Derek tu ne savais pas… » commença Stiles.

« Je n'ai pas demandé » rugit Derek. Stiles tressaillit et Derek ferma les yeux, se haïssant lui-même « Je suis désolé » dit-il en contrôlant doucement sa voix « Mais c'est vrai. Oui j'étais un enfant stupide et oui je ne voulais pas qu'elle meure mais… mais je savais que c'était mal. Je savais que si elle avait voulu la Morsure, j'aurais dût le faire correctement… la présenter à maman et… et lui demander si elle voulait faire partie de la meute. Mais j'étais un lâche. Je voulais juste que tout ça se passe correctement et comme ça, j'aurais pu laisser Peter prendre la décision à ma place mais je suis resté assis et je l'ai laissé pleurer et gémir alors que cet alpha lui forçait à prendre la Morsure et au moment où j'ai eu le courage de faire quelque chose, c'était trop tard »

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un moment… Derek essayant de contrôler son souffle haletant et son cœur palpitant, Stiles appuyé fermement contre lui, l'ancrant au présent.

« Mes yeux étaient bleus après ça. La marque d'un loup garou qui a tué un innocent. Ma mère… elle a essayé de me dire que ça allait, que j'étais toujours… » Il s'étouffa à nouveaux au souvenir des doigts de sa mère qui étaient doux sur sa joue « Que j'étais toujours beau mais une grande partie du reste de la meute était… méfiante. Ils savaient qu'il s'était passé quelque chose même s'ils n'étaient pas sûrs de ça. Et j'ai passé la plupart de mon temps seul et quand Kate est arrivé… »

Stiles fit un son blessé de manière involontaire et Derek soupira, l'amenant un peu plus près. Il voulait faire sortir le reste mais il se donna un moment pour juste, respirer l'odeur de Stiles, laissant sa chaleur et son réconfort apaiser les nerfs à vif de Derek.

« Est-ce qu'elle est morte ? » demanda finalement Stiles « Kate ? »

« Ouais »

« Très bien » La voix de Stiles était grave et féroce, faisant sursauter Derek. Il oubliait presque, parfois. Au quotidien, il était facile de seulement se rappeler du Stiles joyeux et plaisantin. Stiles était chaleureux et réconfortant et son sourire était lumineux. C'était seulement lors de ces moments là que Derek se rappelait qu'il était bien plus. Qu'il était aussi le garçon qui avait perdu sa mère et sa vue le même jour et qui avait lutté. Le garçon qui était le meilleur ami d'une Banshee et qui avait battu un Kanima. Le garçon qui courrait avec les loups. Et maintenant un homme qui avait pratiquement traversé un incendie pour sauver la vie imméritée de Derek.

« Tu sais à propos de l'incendie » dit Derek voulant pousser les choses et tout faire sortir maintenant qu'il avait commencé « La plupart de ma famille s'est retrouvée dans la cave, essayant de trouver un moyen d'échapper aux flammes et au Sorbier. Mes parents, mes frères et sœurs et mes cousins et… Peter était invité aussi. Il n'était pas très présent depuis que Paige était morte… je ne sais toujours pas ce qui s'est passé entre lui et maman… mais il se montrait de temps en temps, pour causer des petits problèmes et puis il repartait. Seuls Laura et moi étions hors de la maison à ce moment là et on a juste couru. Nous pensions qu'ils étaient tous morts »

Derek pu sentir que Stiles se focalisait sur la tension de ses muscles « Vous pensiez »

Derek acquiesça automatiquement, avant de se rappeler que Stiles ne pouvait pas le voir « Ouais. Jusqu'à il y a deux ans quand… quand j'ai senti Laura mourir »

Il pouvait le sentir à nouveau, rien qu'en s'en rappelant, l'écho fantôme de cette douleur « Les gens disent que c'est comme perdre un bras ou une jambe, quand un membre de la meute meurt, et nous… nous en avons perdus tellement. Et puis ce fût juste nous. Laura était ma sœur et ma seule meute et mon alpha. Et quand elle est morte, c'était comme si je mourrais à nouveau. Je voulais mourir aussi »

Stiles poussa son poids contre Derek en une silencieuse commisération. (1)

« Et puis… et puis j'ai senti quelque chose de différent » continua Derek. Il sentit ses yeux devenir rouge à ce souvenir et il les ferma « Le pouvoir d'alpha. Sa force, entrer en moi. Et je sais toujours pas comment c'est arrivé… ça n'aurait pas dû arriver »

Les sourcils de Stiles se froncèrent de confusion « Pourquoi pas ? Tu étais son plus proche parent, le dernier membre de sa meute. Pourquoi le pouvoir ne se transmettrait pas à toi ? »

« Peut-être que si elle avait été tué dans un accident ou par des chasseurs ou quelque chose. Mais si un alpha est tué par un autre loup garou… c'est comme un défi à leur autorité. Le pouvoir d'alpha aurait dû passer à son tueur » Les mots sortirent à travers ses dents serrées avant qu'ils ne puissent les étouffer « Ca aurait dû passer à Peter »

« Peter ? Il… il a survécu à l'incendie ? » La voix de Stiles était essoufflée à cause du choc « Il a tué sa propre nièce ? Sa famille ? »

Derek prit une autre inspiration tremblante « Je ne crois pas que je l'aurais cru moi-même mais il… est-ce que tu as déjà vu un loup garou prendre ou donner un souvenir ? »

« Je suis pas sûr de quoi… oh » Derek pouvait voir les pensées rapides apparaître dans les yeux ambre de Stiles « Quand j'étais enfant, Satomi, l'alpha de la meute Ito, elle a fait quelque chose. Un de ses bêtas a été blessé, assez grièvement et il ne pouvait pas parler et on a dû deviner ce qui avait causé ça. Elle a mit ses griffes… » Stiles fit un geste en direction de sa nuque « C'est ça ? … après, elle le savait, en quelque sorte, et elle nous a dit que c'était un… un Vodianoï (2) tu sais, une… sorte de goule qui vit sous l'eau »

« Ouais. C'est difficile à expliquer. Je suppose que tu peux dire que c'est un souvenir mais tu ne le ressens pas comme ça. C'est comme… c'est comme si tu le vivais »

La désolation dans sa voix sembla communiquer quelque chose à Stiles « Peter t'as fait ça » dit Stiles d'une voix au bord de la furie.

« Ouais. Au début… il s'est montré à notre appartement, juste après la mort de Laura et au début on aurait dit… on aurait dit un miracle. Comme si je retrouvais quelques pièces de ma famille, comme je n'allais plus jamais être seul » Derek pencha la tête « J'étais heureux de le voir » dit-il amèrement « J'ai essayé de l'enlacer et il a juste mit ses griffes dans ma nuque et me l'a fait vivre. Il m'a fait voir ma famille en train d'être brûlée vive »

Stiles agrippait la main de Derek si fort que ça aurait dû être douloureux mais Derek trouvait la pression bienvenue, le raccrochant dans le présent contre les horreurs vives du passé.

« Nous n'avions pas réalisé » continua-t-il avec acharnement « Il a réussi à sortir de la cave mais elle a explosé. Il était tellement brûlé que c'était comme si… il était plus mort que vivant mais la guérison était juste suffisante pour le garder ainsi. Assez pour lui permettre de ramper dans les bois, où il ne serait pas trouvé. Et puis, je crois qu'il est devenu dingue là bas. Quelque chose s'est retourné à l'intérieur de lui. Il m'a montré ce que c'était, dans son esprit. Manger des insectes et tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver, en étant sauvage. Il serait mort… il aurait dû mourir… mais non. Il ne s'est pas laissé mourir. Parce qu'il voulait tellement sa revanche »

« Contre Kate ? » demanda Stiles.

« Au début. Ça lui a prit des années pour guérir suffisamment, pour retrouver sa force, mais il l'a tué en premier. Il m'a montré ça. Mais ensuite… il voulait punir Laura et moi-même. Pour l'avoir laissé, même si nous ne savions pas. Et moi pour… pour avoir été avec Kate. Alors il en a eu après nous aussi »

« Et il a tué Laura » Stiles semblait remettre les pièces ensemble dans son esprit, à peine conscient qu'il parlait à haute voix.

« Ouais. Il m'a montré ça aussi » C'était comme si les mots s'arrachaient de sa gorge maintenant, violemment et douloureusement « Il m'a montré comment il l'a coincée, sur le chemin du retour après son travail et… elle a essayé de combattre mais elle n'était pas prête. Quand est arrivé le moment de le blesser, elle… elle pensait toujours à lui en tant que membre de la famille. Elle a hésité. Et lui non »

« Putain de merde » souffla Stiles « Mais tu as dit… il n'a pas eu les pouvoirs d'alpha ? »

« Ouais. Je ne sais pas pourquoi le pouvoir d'alpha n'est pas passé à lui. Ça aurait dû passer. Tout le monde sait que si tu tues un alpha, alors tu hérites de ses pouvoirs. Mais peut-être qu'il était trop… trop retourné pour le permettre »

« Ou peut-être… » Stiles se mondait la lèvre inférieure, profondément dans ses pensés « Peut-être que c'était un don. Si Laura était en train de mourir, si elle savait que Peter allait aller vers toi en suivant, peut-être qu'elle a été capable de… de te léguer le pouvoir d'alpha à toi. De te donner la force dont tu avais besoin. De battre Peter et de gagner. Parce que c'est ce qui est arrivé n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je l'ai tué » confirma Derek. Sa tête lui tournait à l'insinuation des mots de Stiles. Il avait toujours considéré le pouvoir d'alpha comme étant une malédiction… la preuve finale qu'il avait déçu toute sa famille, ne laissant aucune autre personne pour le recevoir. L'idée que Laura puisse avoir souhaité, qu'avec son dernier souffle, elle ait pu le choisir lui « Tu penses que c'est possible ? » se demanda-t-il à haute voix « Que Laura ait pu… ait pu être capable de choisir… »

« Je sais pas mec » Les yeux de Stiles étaient humides, son sourire amer « Laura avait l'air d'une sacrée dure à cuire si tu veux mon avis. Si quelqu'un avait été capable de le faire, je pense que c'était elle »

« Ouais » Derek sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux à nouveau, n'essayant même pas de les combattre cette fois ci « Elle aurait pu » Il se sentait secoué au plus profond de lui à cette pensée. Pendant tout ce temps, le pouvoir d'alpha avait semblé être, selon lui, une malédiction, la marque de son échec. D'y penser autrement, en tant que dernier cadeau de Laura pour lui… pas seulement pour avoir la force de battre Peter mais aussi le cadeau de tout ce qu'il possédait maintenant. La capacité de commencer sa propre meute, d'avoir des êtres aimés à nouveau. C'était tout ce que Laura avait voulu pour lui et si elle avait eu le pouvoir de lui donner, elle l'aurait fait.

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un moment, enlacés, prenant du confort l'un dans l'autre. Derek se sentait lessivé et épuisé mais aussi plus léger comme s'il avait été réellement accablé par ce secret d'une manière qu'il n'avait pas apprécié jusqu'à ce que ce poids ne soit levé.

« Pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas me le dire ? » demanda Stiles comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées « Tu devais savoir que… que je ressentirai toujours la même chose pour toi »

Derek ferma les yeux, essayant de rassembler ses motivations emmêlées pour les transformer en mots. Stiles rendait cela si simple alors que selon Derek, cela semblait bien plus compliqué qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

« Une partie était de la honte » admit-il finalement « D'avoir laissé faire ce qui s'est passé avec Paige. Tu m'as demandé… quand on s'est rencontré pour la première fois, tu m'as demandé si j'avais des problèmes de colère, si j'avais déjà fait du mal à quelqu'un et… »

« Tu as esquivé la question » finit Stiles pour lui « Tu as dit que tu ne ferais de mal à personne. J'ai remarqué »

Derek fit un rire résigné. Bien sûr que Stiles avait remarqué et retenu cette information. Et pourtant il avait quand même laissé Derek rentrer dans son appartement, lui avait tourné le dos, avait réservé son jugement. Alors que cela semblait fréquemment être le cas, Derek ne savait pas s'il devait admirer le courage de Stiles ou être désespéré par son pauvre sens de l'auto préservation.

« Je ne… je ne voulais pas que tu aies encore peur de moi. Et puis une partie de moi ne voulait juste pas s'en souvenir. Et je suppose qu'il y a toujours une petite partie de moi qui se sentait comme… comme si je ne devais parler à personne de Peter. Comme si c'était une dernière trahison »

Derek grinça des dents, incapable de réconcilier son propre esprit avec ses sentiments conflictuels à propos de Peter « Il était… ce qu'il était à la fin, ce n'était pas lui » essaya-t-il d'expliquer à Stiles « Ce n'était pas l'oncle que je connaissais. Et l'incendie lui a fait ça… je lui ai fait ça. Je voulais garder son secret mais… c'était mal de ma part. Tu as besoin de savoir. Surtout depuis… la façon dont il a transféré ses souvenirs en moi… quand j'ai des cauchemars, ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui a un cauchemar. C'est moi en étant lui. Et je ne t'aurais jamais fait de mal mais il… il aurait pu »

Le sourcil de Stiles était haussé, dans ses pensées mais il se relâcha « C'était ce que tu voulais dire, cette nuit là » dit-il doucement « Quand tu as dis que j'étais au lit avec un monstre. Tu ne voulais pas dire toi, tu… tu voulais parler de Peter »

« Ce que Peter était à la fin » corrigea-t-il « Fou et retourné et… » Derek pouvait sentir son cœur tambouriner rien qu'en y pensant « Je ne peux pas… je hais l'idée qu'il puisse encore te faire du mal, à travers moi. Que même une petite partie de lui vit quelque part, dans ma conscience, essayant de sortir »

« C'est bon » Stiles frottait les muscles tendus des avants bras de Derek, essayant de détendre sa poigne « Nous… nous allons trouver un moyen de nous en sortir. Si des souvenirs comme ça peuvent être entrés, alors ils peuvent êtres sortis, n'est-ce pas ? Alors on trouvera un moyen »

Derek cligna des yeux d'agitation. C'était quelque chose auquel il n'avait jamais pensé. Vivre l'incendie, porter en lui le meurtre de Kate et la mort de Laura et l'esprit fou et retourné de Peter… c'était comme si c'était une punition pour ce qu'il avait fait. L'idée que cela pouvait être défait… qu'il puisse toujours avoir le souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé mais pas l'expérience de l'avoir vécu ou la peur d'avoir fait du mal à ceux qu'il aimait à cause de ça… ça semblait trop beau pour être vrai.

« On trouvera un moyen » répéta Stiles d'une voix chaleureuse et confiante et Derek ferma les yeux pendant un moment et se laissa y croire.

* * *

 **(1) Commisération est un terme désuet qui est synonyme de compassion, le fait d'avoir pitié. J'avoue que je n'avais jamais vu le mot ni en anglais, ni en français. J'ai gardé le terme désuet car je trouve ça sympathique de découvrir des mots qu'on n'emploie pas tous les jours.**

 **(2) Venant de la mythologie slave, c'est une créature humaine avec une tête de grenouille qui aurait la particularité d'entrainer au fond de l'eau et de noyer les personnes ou les animaux pour enfermer leurs âmes dans des bocaux.**

 **Alors mes loulous, comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre confessions ? Notre Derekounet est tout vulnérable mais tout aussi mignon.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut. Je vous retrouve dimanche prochain pour un tout nouveau chapitre.**

 **Mais avant tout je tiens une nouvelle fois à remercier tous les lecteurs qui s'arrêtent sur cette trad pour la lire et la commenter. Je ne sais toujours pas comment vous montrer toute ma gratitude. Et merci aussi à toutes les personnes qui me laissent des petits commentaires sur ma page Facebook. Vous êtes des lecteurs en or. Gros bisous à vous.**


	22. Surprise

**Bonjour mes loulous comment allez vous ? Merci d'être fidèles à cette trad en ce jour où je vous offre un nouveau chapitre. Le dernier a beaucoup plu car notre petit Derek s'est enfin confié à Stiles sur son passé.**

 **Que nous réserve ce nouveau chapitre. Je peux déjà vous dire que ce chapitre contient un CITRON VERT BIEN PIQUANT ET BIEN ACIDE. Nos tourtereaux s'aiment beaucoup. Vous allez le voir.**

 **Je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre.**

* * *

Isaac rentra en premier, toquant doucement à la porte avant d'entrer par la porte non verrouillée. Il sourit en voyant Stiles somnoler dans les bras de Derek.

« Je devine que vous avez tout réglé » sourit-il narquoisement en fouillant le frigo pour revenir avec un soda avant de s'installer à l'autre bout du canapé.

Erica et Boyd arrivèrent ensuite, les bras chargés de plats à emporter venant du Diner. L'odeur des curly fries et la légère conversation fit que Stiles revint à la réalité en clignant des yeux. Erica était coincée entre Isaac et Derek sur le canapé, empilant au moins dix boites de cheeseburgers et de curly fries sur la table basse tandis que Boyd distribuait les milkshakes avant d'en placer quelques uns dans le congélateur (1) et de s'installer par terre à leurs pieds.

Kira entra avec sa propre clé, ce qui fait qu'Erica et Boyd haussèrent leurs sourcils. Ridicule, puisque son odeur était présente partout dans l'appartement… Derek se dit qu'il ne fallait pas oublier de travailler sur leur entrainement par rapport à ça. Elle apporta une boite de raviolis coréens et un coffret de films de Tarantino, affirmant plaisamment que le meilleur moyen de surmonter une mauvaise expérience était de regarder un coffret entier de violence esthétiquement plaisante.

Allison et Scott se montrèrent en dernier, durant la moitié de Inglorious Basterds avec des objets qu'ils avaient été capables de récupérer de l'appartement et avec les nouvelles bienvenues sur le fait qu'ils seraient probablement autorisés à revenir jeudi après que l'ingénieur des structures ait dégagé le bâtiment. Allison avait aussi les bras chargés de linge propre sur des cintres.

« Je me suis dit que vous seriez allé à l'endroit au coin de la rue » dit-elle à Derek « Alors on leur a donné ton numéro de téléphone et on est allé chercher ton linge propre. On s'est dit que tu voudrais retourner au travail avant de pouvoir retourner chez toi, que ça te retarderait »

« Ma petite amie est la femme la plus intelligente du monde » dit rêveusement Scott et Erica et Isaac le bombardèrent de curly fries pour être un nigaud.

Ils avaient aussi rempli quelques sacs avec du linge sale venant des deux appartements et ils commencèrent lancer la machine d'Isaac, versant du vinaigre pour enlever l'odeur de fumée. L'agitation de la machine à laver était un son apaisant par rapport au film et à la conversation facile de la meute. Derek était affalé sur le canapé, Stiles affalé à ses côtés, laissant le réconfort de son corps l'envahir. Il ne se souciait pas le moins du monde de son appartement… après des jours de tristesse, de frustration et d'anxiété, il était plus que content d'être ici, entouré par les odeurs et les sons de sa meute et de son Compagnon.

* * *

Il avait dû s'assoupir à un moment. Quand il se réveilla, le regard trouble, le film Reservoir Dogs (2) était déjà bien avancé et la table basse était maintenant jonchée de pots de glaces. Stiles avait sa tête sur les genoux de Derek et ses jambes étaient posées en travers de Boyd et Erica, qui étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre à l'autre bout du canapé. Allison et Kira avaient une sorte de conversation approfondie à propos de tir à l'arc, Scott les observant avec des cœurs dans les yeux, comme Derek n'en avait jamais vu durant sa vie. Isaac revint de la cuisine avec deux bouteilles d'eau. Il en tendit une à Scott et puis s'installa à ses côtés avec un bras posé familièrement autour de son cou.

« T'es réveillé ? » dit doucement Stiles.

« Ouais » Derek se déplaça un petit peu pour pouvoir glisser ses doigts juste en dessous de l'ourlet du tee shirt de Stiles, ressentant le besoin de sentir la peau nue contre le bout de ses doigts.

« Bien » Stiles bâilla fortement et s'étira. Cette action fit que son tee shirt remonta un peu plus haut. La virilité de Derek se contracta d'intérêt sous la joue de Stiles et celui-ci sourit diaboliquement avant de sortir ses jambes d'Erica et de Boyd et de s'asseoir pour s'appuyer lourdement contre Derek.

« Je dois pisser et je crois pas que ma canne puisse me faire traverser ce zoo sans donner des coups à quelqu'un » continua Stiles « Allez Sleepywolf. Tu veux être mon chien guide ? »

« Tu es vraiment un gros con » dit doucement Derek, incapable de garder son sourire hors de sa voix. Il aida Stiles à se lever et l'amena à la salle de bain à travers le méli-mélo de jambes, de boites de DVD et de détritus.

Ils avaient regardés tous les Kill Bill volume 1 avant que tout le monde ne commence à s'endormir. Isaac, Kira, Allison et Scott étaient tous empilés sur le lit d'Isaac avec une telle disposition que Derek n'essayait même pas de trop y penser. Erica et Boyd avaient poussés la table basse et avait fait un nid de couverture sur le sol, blottit l'un contre l'autre. Stiles commença à s'accroupir par terre en bâillant fortement, ses mouvements étant lents à cause du sommeil et léthargiques.

« Reste là » grogna Derek, s'étirant sur le canapé et amenant Stiles sur son torse.

« Vu comment je bouge ? Je serai sur le sol dans environ 5 minutes de toute façon » soutint Stiles « En plus… » Sa voix baissa pour devenir un murmure grave « Je croyais que tu avais peur de dormir près de moi, au cas où… »

Derek attira Stiles plus près, tirant la couverture posée sur le dossier du canapé jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit étalée sur eux deux « J'ai assez dormi. Je te veux près de moi maintenant »

Derek pouvait sentir Stiles commencer à formuler une protestation avant qu'il ne change d'avis, se relaxant contre le tore de Derek, enfonçant son visage dans le creux de son cou « Ok mais si tu te reçois un coude dans le visage au milieu de la nuit, rappelle-toi que je t'ai prévenu » marmonna-t-il de manière ensommeillé.

« Ne t'en fait pas » Derek resserra ses bras autour de Stiles, expirant en un soupir satisfait « Je te tiens »

* * *

Le jeudi soir, Derek marcha péniblement jusqu'à chez lui depuis l'arrêt du métro, redoutant la tâche à venir. Ils avaient été autorisés à revenir dans leurs appartements hier. Stiles était passé dans son appartement aujourd'hui avant le travail mais Derek évitait le bâtiment aussi longtemps que possible.

Pour être honnête, il aimerait vraiment crécher sur le canapé d'Isaac indéfiniment mais à un moment ou à un autre, il devra faire face à son appartement endommagé par la fumée. Rien que d'y penser il sentit une remontée acide dans sa gorge. L'odeur de la fumée et de la cendre faisaient remonter bien trop de mauvais souvenirs même après tout ce temps mais ça devait se faire.

« Stiles ? » Stiles était appuyé contre le mur près de la porte de l'escalier, en train de tripoter son téléphone.

« Derek ! » sourit Stiles. Il tapa sur d'autres boutons avant d'enlever l'oreillette de son oreille et de mettre Jarvis dans sa poche « Je t'attendais » Il embrassa Derek de manière douce et délicieuse.

« Je croyais que tu devais travailler tard aujourd'hui ? » Derek regarda le tee shirt de Stiles ainsi que son jean miteux « Est-ce que tu y ais au moins allé ? »

« Hmmm » fredonna Stiles nonchalamment alors que ses doigts tripotaient la cravate de Derek pour la desserrer « J'ai une surprise pour toi. C'est bon si je… ? »

Il leva la cravate, la posant un petit peu devant les yeux de Derek.

Le nez de Derek se plissa un petit peu à la pensée de faire face à la puanteur des étages sans sa vision pour le guider mais il ne pouvait pas résister à l'expression pleine d'espoir sur le visage de Stiles « Ok » décida-t-il toujours confus. Il fût récompensé par un brillant sourire de la part de Stiles, la dernière chose qu'il vit avant que la soie bleue ne soit installée devant ses yeux.

Stiles fit un nœud lâche à l'arrière de la tête de Derek avant de prendre sa main, la sécurisant au creux de son coude « «C'est un revirement de situation hein ? » fit-il remarquer doucement alors qu'il guidait Derek vers l'avant, ricanant quand Derek dérapa légèrement.

C'était étrange, de se laisser guider par Stiles à nouveau, même si c'était en des circonstances bien moins chaotiques. Alors qu'il trébuchait dans le noir, Derek se trouva extrêmement sensible au son de la canne de Stiles, apprenant doucement à interpréter les tapements et répétait les mouvements que Stiles devait faire automatiquement. C'était troublant de grimper les escaliers sans être capable de voir où il allait. Mais la chaleur et la respiration stable de Stiles étaient réconfortantes à ses côtés, le son de son cœur distinctif était un contrepoint (3) mélodieux avec le glissement et le tapement de sa canne alors qu'ils passaient le palier du 3ème étage pour continuer plus haut.

Derek était tellement focalisé sur l'odeur, le son et la chaleur de Stiles présent à côté de lui que ça lui prit un moment pour réaliser ce qu'il ne sentait pas… la puanteur attendue de la fumée âcre. Stiles ouvrit la porte du palier d'un grand geste, menant Derek à l'intérieur.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la porte de son appartement, Derek put entendre les battements de cœurs et leurs légers chuchotements à l'intérieur.

« Surprise ! » crièrent-ils en cœur alors que Stiles ouvrait la porte et enlevait le nœud lâche de la cravate.

Derek regarda autour de lui, assimilant tout ce qu'il voyait. Toute la meute était là. Kira, Scott et Allison aussi, habillés de vêtements tâchés de peinture. Tous les meubles avaient été légèrement éloignés des murs. Ceux-ci sentaient très légèrement la peinture à faible teneur en composé organiques volatils. (4) Sinon, l'appartement sentait légèrement le vinaigre et le bicarbonate de soude et pas une once de fumée.

« C'est bien ? » Stiles faisait du surplace de manière anxieuse à ses côtés « Je sais que tu es en quelque sorte pointilleux à propos de ce qui est dans ton appartement mais c'était impossible pour moi de tout faire tout seul donc je me suis dit… »

« C'est bon » Derek serra la main de Stiles, une bulle chaleureuse d'affection remontant dans sa poitrine alors qu'il regardait les visages souriants de sa meute « C'est… c'est merveilleux »

« Oh ! Super ! » Stiles commença à le tirer pour faire le tour de l'appartement, mettant en évidence les changements alors que les autres se mettaient à parler, nettoyant les derniers accessoires de peinture avant de commencer à les ranger « Le père de Boyd est entrepreneur. Il a tiré quelques ficelles et il a dit aux gars de réparer la cuisine de Mme Christakos, de changer toutes les plaques de plâtre dans le couloir et ici. Ils vont faire l'appartement de Scott, j'veux dire l'appartement de Scott et moi, demain. J'ai fait les sols et Boyd à déplacé et lavé tous les meubles. Tous les autres ont peint et aidé avec la lessive et tout. On a même aidé Mme Christakos à déménager ses meubles dans son nouvel appartement au deuxième étage. Elle est juste à côté de Mme Zarakolu, elles vont être incorrigibles ensemble » Stiles trépignait presque dut à l'excitation « Tu aimes vraiment ? »

« C'est… c'est pas croyable » Le regard de Derek se posa sur chacun des membres de sa meute, pour être sûr qu'ils sachent à quel point il appréciait « Je n'aurais jamais imaginé… je n'arrive pas à croire que quelqu'un ait fait quelque chose comme ça pour moi »

« Je sais » dit simplement Stiles « C'est pour ça qu'on voulait le faire. Et on va continuer à faire des trucs sympas pour toi, même quand tu ne seras plus surpris par ça »

« Je… je peux pas… » Derek attira Stiles dans ses bras, le serrant avec toute l'émotion qu'il ne pouvait pas transmettre par les mots.

« Allez Big guy » Stiles frotta sa joue contre la barbe de Derek puis mordilla de façon taquine le lobe de l'oreille de Derek, faisant qu'il relâcha son étreinte « La pizza arrive »

* * *

Plus tard dans la nuit, Derek ramassait les boites à pizza alors que Stiles mettaient les derniers verres dans le lave vaisselle. Derek se sentait fatigué mais satisfait, essayant toujours de comprendre tout ce que sa meute avait fait pour lui. Stiles avait été l'instigateur sans aucun doute, mais pourtant… que tout le monde ait loupé le boulot ou les cours, de lui devoir quelque chose et pour avoir travaillé toute la journée juste pour que Derek puisse rentrer chez lui dans un appartement qui ne sentait pas la fumée… c'était incroyable.

« Je vais amener ces trucs au recyclage » dit Derek alors que Stiles mettait en marche le lave-vaisselle.

« Tu le feras dans la matinée » Stiles entoura ses bras autour de la taille de Derek par derrière, appuyant toute la longueur de son corps contre le dos de Derek.

« On va avoir des souris »

Stiles renâcla contre la nuque de Derek « Comme si une seule souris dans New York City était assez stupide pour envahir le domicile d'un super prédateur comme Derek Hale » Il leva le bras autour du corps de Derek pour enlever les boites de pizza de ses bras pour les balancer sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

« Viens au lit » chuchota Stiles, ses lèvres douces et chaleureuses frôlant la peau de Derek « On a besoin qu'il sente à nouveau comme nous » ajouta-t-il, posant doucement ses dents contre la nuque de Derek avant de la mordre fermement.

Derek frissonna. Il leva les bras pour se cramponner au comptoir de la cuisine alors que ses genoux semblaient devenir faibles, sans doute à cause de tout le sang qui se précipitait directement vers sa virilité.

« Ouais » dit-il d'une voix grave et rauque alors que Stiles léchait malicieusement les marques de ses dents, appuyant sa main sur la virilité de Derek à travers son jean « Ok »

Il laissa Stiles le diriger vers le lit, faisant tomber leurs vêtements alors qu'ils avançaient. Stiles avait raison, les draps sentaient le propre et la fraicheur mais ils ne sentaient pas comme eux et c'était quelque chose qui avait besoin d'être rectifié aussi vite que possible.

Et donc, Derek laissa Stiles l'appuyer contre le matelas moelleux, il laissa Stiles l'embrasser longuement, lentement et doucement jusqu'à ce que Derek n'ondule désespérément contre son corps.

« Que… » Le souffle de Derek tressauta alors que Stiles lui faisait un longue caresse indulgente « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Nuh uh » Stiles sourit diaboliquement, donnant à Derek une autre lente et longue caresse « Ce soir c'est pour toi. Donc qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »

« Je… » Derek pensait à ça depuis que Stiles l'avait mentionné et quelque chose à propos de cette soirée fit que c'était bon « Je veux… » Il le voulait tellement mais il avait toujours des problèmes à trouver les mots. Il agrippa les doigts de Stiles avec les siens et les amena un peu plus bas jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient posés là où Derek les voulait le plus.

Le sourire diabolique disparut du visage de Stiles alors qu'il se relevait sur un coude « Vraiment ? » dit-il la surprise étant évidente dans sa voix « Je… » Il hésita, semblait incertain et Derek faiblit lui aussi, sentant ses joues se réchauffer avec la force soudaine de son rougissement. Il avait pensé que Stiles aurait été excité par cette idée quand il l'avait mentionné la première fois mais peut-être qu'il avait fait une erreur.

« Si tu veux pas… » commença Derek et Stiles le coupa avec un baiser rapide mais ferme.

« Bien sûr que je veux le faire » souffla-t-il contre les lèvres de Derek « Mon Dieu Derek, tu… je veux tellement ça, c'est juste… » Un léger rougissement s'installa maintenant sur les pommettes de Stiles « Je n'ai jamais fait ça à personne sauf à moi et… et je peux pas te voir. Ça sera dur pour moi de savoir si… si c'est inconfortable pour toi. Tu devras me le dire avec des mots »

Il pencha la tête pour embrasser à nouveau Derek comme s'il était irrésistiblement attiré, sa langue plongea profondément, presque désespérément avant qu'il ne se retire, haletant et le souffle coupé. Le désir semblait avoir rapidement englobé sa surprise, sa voix était un ronronnement rauque quand il parla à nouveau « Tu peux faire ça pour moi bébé ? » murmura-t-il, donnant à la virilité de Derek une autre lente et délicieuse caresse au même moment.

« Ouais » souffla Derek, ondulant des hanches contre la main de Stiles. Seigneur, si Stiles continuait à faire ça, Derek allait jouir avant même que ses doigts ne soient à l'intérieur. Et rien que de penser à ces doigts…

Derek pouvait entièrement admettre lui-même qu'il était juste un tout petit peu obsédé par les doigts longs et habiles de Stiles. Bien avant qu'il n'ait pensé à la possibilité que ces longs doigts ne puissent toucher sa peau, il avait été fasciné par eux. La façon dont ils parcouraient une ligne de texte en Braille, la manière dont ils tapotaient sur Jarvis. La façon dont ils effleuraient si nonchalamment les murs et les objets alors que Stiles naviguait dans un nouvel environnement. Et pourtant les doigts de Stiles n'étaient jamais aussi beaux qu'en cet instant précis, enroulés fermement et amoureusement autour de la virilité rougie de Derek, le caressant tendrement, son pouce glissant pour faire des petits cercles sur son gland. Derek imaginait ces doigts à l'intérieur de son propre corps et cette pensée était exaltante, enivrante.

« S'il te plait » supplia-t-il.

« Ouais » La voix de Stiles était toujours légèrement haletante alors qu'il relâchait Derek et qu'il commençait à fouiller dans la table de nuit pour trouver du lubrifiant « Oh mon Dieu… ouais. Juste… parle moi si tu peux. Fais-moi savoir ce que ça fait » Stiles était en train d'étaler du lubrifiant sur ses doigts et rien qu'à leur vue, luisants, brillants et prêts, envoya une autre vague de chaleur à travers le corps de Derek.

« Je vais le faire. Juste… vas-y »

« Seigneur, t'es vraiment impatient ? Il faut pas plaisanter avec le lubrifiant froid mon ami… » Et puis soudainement, tout le manque de sérieux s'envola alors que l'expression de Stiles devint concentrée et déterminée. Un doigt calleux et glissant s'appuya doucement contre l'entrée du corps de Derek « Putain… j'arrive pas à croire… Derek… » marmonnait Stiles alors qu'il faisait de petits cercles taquins jusqu'à un point où Derek se dit qu'il pouvait devenir fou d'anticipation.

« Vas-y. C'est… c'est bon » réussit à dire Derek alors que ses hanches tressautaient à chaque toucher taquin, essayant d'amener le doigt de Stiles un peu plus profondément.

« Putain tu es tellement… » Peu importe ce que Stiles avait prévu de dire, ce fût perdu alors que son doigt entrait finalement dans le corps de Derek, s'enfonçant profondément. Ce fût étrange pendant un moment… pas inconfortable, juste une nouvelle sensation.

« Ok ? » La voix de Stiles était tendue par la tension. Sa main gauche vint se poser sur le côté du visage de Derek et celui-ci réalisa que Stiles essayait de sentir son expression avec le bout de ses doigts. Rien que d'y penser… que de penser à la tendresse et à l'intérêt que Stiles avait pour lui… c'était assez pour que Derek se relaxe. Il se laissa aller, soupirant à cette sensation alors que le doigt de Stiles se glissait un tout petit peu plus profondément.

« Ouais » Il tourna son visage, l'enfonçant dans la paume de Stiles, inspirant son odeur « C'est… c'est bon » Il lécha la paume humide de Stiles, savourant le goût doux et salé de sa peau.

« Putain, tu es tellement chaud » marmonna Stiles. Il faisait maintenant des mouvements de va et viens avec son doigt, lentement et langoureusement. Derek se sentait s'adoucir, s'ouvrant à cette caresse. Il inclina ses hanches à cette sensation. C'était comme si le doux mouvement du doigt de Stiles était en train d'attiser la chaleur à l'intérieur de lui, de l'ampleur et de la friction là où il ne l'avait jamais senti avant, mais il en brulait soudainement d'envie. Il voulait même plus.

Derek réalisa que ses yeux avaient papillonnés et s'étaient fermés donc il se força à les rouvrir à nouveau. Stiles était en train de se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Ses yeux ambre étaient écarquillés, ses pupilles noires et dilatés. Rien que cette vue fit que son cœur martelait dans ses tempes et qu'il sentit que sa peau était chaude et étroite.

« Tu peux… » commença Derek. Ses mots furent coupés par un fort soupir alors que Stiles faisait tourner son doigt, semblant illuminer Derek de l'intérieur « Encore » réussit finalement à dire Derek.

Les sourcils de Stiles étaient concentrés mais ils se relâchèrent à la requête de Derek. Un doux sourire illumina son visage « Ouais » dit-il « Mon Dieu… »

Derek sentit la pression émoussée d'un second doigt alors qu'il s'arquait à ce toucher. Le glissement des doigts de Stiles était douloureusement lent et doux. Quelque chose à propos de la précaution que Stiles prenait donna à Derek la sensation d'être vulnérable mais de la meilleure des façons. Il écarta un peu plus les jambes, s'ouvrant un peu plus au toucher de Stiles.

Stiles gémit, posant son front sur l'épaule de Derek. Celui-ci pouvait sentir la virilité de Stiles s'enfoncer contre sa hanche à chaque mouvement mais il pouvait à peine se focaliser sur la sensation, trop extasié par la nouvelle sensation de chaleur, d'ampleur et de friction. La pensée des doigts de Stiles à l'intérieur de lui. La vue des avant bras puissants de Stiles, les tendons qui se contractaient alors qu'il était occupé entre les jambes de Derek. L'odeur de lui, de Stiles et du sexe était partout. Le goût doux et salé de la peau de Stiles restait sur sa langue.

Stiles enroula un petit peu ses doigts et quelque chose sembla faire un électrochoc à travers le corps de Derek, une étincelle de sensation qui poussa un gémissement irrégulier de ses lèvres.

« On y est » murmura Stiles, un tourbillon chaleureux de satisfaction dans sa voix. Il commença à bouger avec un peu plus de confiance, s'enfonçant profondément, parcourant successivement cet endroit merveilleux avant d'appuyer dessus. Chaque mouvement délibéré de ses doigts exhortait une autre vague de sensation à sortir, envoyant des éclairs glisser dans les reins de Derek.

« Stiles » Derek savait qu'il était censé parler, il avait promis de le dire à Stiles mais la seule chose qu'il semblait pouvoir à dire, c'était le nom de Stiles.

« Doucement » marmonnait Stiles. Celui ci descendit un petit peu plus, agrippant les hanches de Derek avec sa main gauche alors que les doigts de sa main droite continuaient leur rythme lent et incessant. Le nouvel angle permit à ses doigts d'aller encore plus profondément « Là doucement. Tu vas bien. Je te tiens »

Derek sentit quelque chose entre le halètement et un sanglot, sortir de ses lèvres. C'était juste écrasant… l'odeur, le son et le toucher de Stiles tout autour de lui, à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur. Derek était complètement excité maintenant, sa virilité rougie tapait contre son ventre à chaque mouvement des doigts de Stiles. Derek sentit la légère pression d'un autre doigt. Il effleura la peau qui était tendue, chaude et sensible et il poussa dessus « S'il te plait » sortit-il.

« Ouais » La voix de Stiles était grave et rauque, apaisant les nerfs à vifs de Derek, comme une main chaleureuse qui caressait sa colonne vertébrale « Putain ouais »

Derek sentit un troisième doigt entrer, glissant, long et tellement complet. Au loin, il pouvait entendre les sons qu'il faisait, des halètements, des grognements et des petits gémissements nécessiteux. Mais il était trop inondé par les sensations pour s'en soucier.

« Tu le fais si bien » chuchota Stiles, sa voix gorgée d'admiration. Il était tellement proche que Derek pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa hanche, chaque mot étant ponctué par un mouvement chaleureux et énergique des doigts de Stiles dans l'entrée de son corps « Putain Derek, tu le prends si bien, tellement beau… »

Quelque chose à propos de cette éloge, la dévotion ouverte dans la voix de Stiles envoya une autre vague de chaleur dans tout le corps de Derek. Il s'entendit gémir à nouveau, ondulant plus fortement des hanches, pour rencontrer les mouvements de Stiles, l'ampleur voluptueuse qui caressait et effleurait et…

Tout arriva à la fois… la pression émoussée du pouce de Stiles qui faisait des cercles sur la peau tendue juste au dessus de l'endroit où étaient enfoncés ses doigts. La bouche de Stiles était sur la virilité de Derek, il faisait des succions chaudes et humides juste sur le gland, la langue de Stiles léchant délicatement le prépuce plein de liquide pré éjaculatoire.

Derek sentit un électrochoc dans tout son corps et il jouit fortement, son corps arc boutant et se contractant autour des doigts toujours présents de Stiles. Il éjacula en plusieurs pulsations dans la bouche chaleureuse de Stiles alors que des vagues de plaisir tourbillonnaient à travers son corps. Stiles continua son travail, enlevant les derniers frémissements avec une aisance adroite et délibérée jusqu'à ce que Derek ne s'effondre lourdement sur le lit, étourdi et rassasié.

« Je… » Stiles enleva doucement ses doigts du corps de Derek, le mouvement tendre et prudent était en désaccord avec le désespoir rauque dans sa voix « Seigneur Derek, je dois… »

« Ouais » Derek pouvait entendre le bredouillement satisfait de sa propre voix « Ce que tu veux »

Puis Stiles grimpa sur Derek, maladroit dans son enthousiasme, les membres lâches et les coudes pliés jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à recouvrir le corps de Derek. Avant que Derek ne puisse se demander si Stiles allait lui faire l'amour (il pouvait à peine se le demander tellement l'idée était tentante) Stiles nicha sa virilité dans le creux de l'aine de Derek, ondulant rapidement et désespérément des hanches alors que les mots sortaient de sa bouche rouge à cause des mordillements.

« Tu étais tellement… putain Derek, j'arrive pas à croire… t'es tellement sexy, comme si tu étais fait pour moi… »

« Je l'étais » se retrouva à dire Derek. Stiles avait une emprise presque désespérée, une main enroulée sous l'épaule droite de Derek, l'autre agrippée fortement à sa hanche alors qu'il poussait, se tortillait et se tordait, appuyant fortement sa virilité contre la peau humide de Derek. Celui-ci tenait Stiles tout aussi fortement, les bras contractés pour stabiliser son rythme frénétique. Leurs torses étaient tellement proches que Derek pouvait sentir le cœur de Stiles battre tellement rapidement contre sa peau « Je suis à toi »

Stiles fit un son aigu et étouffé puis il jouit, le visage couvert de plaisir, son corps mince agité de frissons alors qu'il jouissait de manière chaude et humide entre leurs ventres. Derek le tint proche, inspirant son odeur. Stiles sentait le sexe, la sueur, la joie et la satisfaction et Derek inspira profondément, sentant comme s'il était prêt à bondir de son corps tellement il était heureux.

Derek laissa ses sens se remplir jusqu'à qu'il sente qu'ils puissent déborder… la chaleur de Stiles et son odeur dans son lit et puis dans le reste de son appartement, emplie par l'odeur réconfortante de sa meute. C'était bon et juste. Il réalisa, à sa grande surprise que c'était… c'était comme la maison.

* * *

 **(1) Non ce n'est pas une erreur, c'est bien la traduction exacte. J'ai même vérifiée pour être sûre.**

 **(2) Film de Quentin Tarantino sortit en 1992.**

 **(3) Le contrepoint est un système d'écriture musicale qui a pour objet la superposition de deux ou plusieurs lignes de sons. C'est aussi un thème secondaire qui se superpose à autre chose. Ici je parle du son du cœur de Stiles qui se superpose aux bruits de la canne de Stiles.**

 **(4) Non ce n'est pas une erreur de frappe mais c'est bien ce qui est écrit. Je n'ai pas trouvé mieux comme traduction. Les composés organiques volatils sont présents sous formes gazeuses, ici, dans la peinture.**

 **Alors ce citron ? Il était bien ? J'ai toujours peur qu'il vous plaise pas. N'hésitez pas à me le dire.**

 **Je tiens encore à remercier toutes les personnes qui laissent des commentaire ou même ceux qui favoritent et follow cette traduction. Sachez que même si vous laissez seulement un « super » chacun de vos commentaire, je les savoure et les apprécies tous. Donc encore merci.**


	23. Dette

**Bonjour à vous mes loulous en ce lundi de nouveau venteux par chez moi. Ne vous envolez pas en sortant. Voici le nouveau chapitre de ma trad et aussi…**

 **Bravo à Angie45310 pour avoir laissé la 400ème review sur cette trad, ce chapitre t'est dédié.**

 **414 reviews à ce jour, mais vous êtes formidables mes loulous, je ne pensais pas que cette histoire vous plairez autant. Un grand grand grand merci à vous tous, je vous aime trop.**

 **Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre.**

* * *

Il s'avéra que Scott prit l'existence des loups garous avec le même genre d'acceptation facile et insouciante qu'il démontra en une réponse comme une autre.

« Je bosse de nuit » dit-il avec un haussement d'épaule « J'ai vu assez de trucs bizarres pour savoir qu'il se passait quelque chose. Les loups garous, en fait ça a beaucoup de sens »

Avec Scott au courant et tout le monde qui retourna dans son appartement rénové, il n'y avait rien qui retenait Stiles d'entrer dans un mode de recherche entier. A la fin de la première semaine, il avait apparemment fouillé chaque recoin sombre et caché d'internet sur des informations à propos du transfert de mémoire chez les loups garous. La semaine suivante, il étendit son filet un peu plus loin avec des prêts entre bibliothèques bien détaillés et des faveurs que l'on devait à la meute Ito qui circulaient dans le réseau d'émissaires et de représentants de meutes.

Stiles faisait des allers retours entre les deux appartements. Il sentait la caféine, le stress et la concentration. Il embrassait Derek de manière presque absente avant de s'installer avec la tache qu'il s'était lui-même assigné pour la soirée.

N'importe quelle page qui pouvait être scannée et passé à travers une reconnaissance optique de caractères que Stiles passait lui-même au crible. Un tas de d'entrées de journal écrites à la main, inscrites en différentes écritures anciennes en pattes de mouches, était confié à Derek pour qu'il puisse les lire et les résumer. Un plus petit tas de feuilles, apparemment écrites en Latin archaïque, avait été envoyé par mail à Lydia « Le Latin classique l'ennuie » expliqua Stiles avec un sourire fier.

Derek posa les plats à côté de Stiles, guidant sa main au bord de l'assiette et Stiles mâcha distraitement, semblant à peine remarquer ce qu'il mangeait. Derek tombait plusieurs fois dans un sommeil épuisé sur le canapé avec des pages photocopiées étalées sur son torse, bercé par les doux murmures de Stiles et les rapides cliquetis de sa plage de Brailles.

En suivant, venait les sessions de Skype. Stiles gérait la plupart de ces sessions seul… des sessions tard dans la nuit avec Lydia qui argumentait sur les nuances de certaines traductions ou d'une autre ou bien un stratagèmes verbal complexe avec des émissaires éloignées, essayant de faire sortir un petit peu de vérité des gardiens des connaissances des meutes qui étaient souvent énigmatiques.

Une séance en particulier avait été gérée de manière plus formelle, Stiles avait prévu que Derek soit à ses côtés avant d'accepter l'appel. Seul le bruit légèrement plus rapide de son cœur trahissait sa nervosité.

« Stiles » La voix de Satomi Ito était chaleureuse mais son expression était prudente, illisible. Elle posa son regard intense sur Derek « Alpha Hale »

Derek sentit un frisson parcourir ses reins. La dernière fois qu'il avait entendu ses mots, ils avaient été adressés à sa mère il y a plus d'une décennie. Il rencontra le regard évaluateur de l'alpha Ito avec un hochement de tête prudent avant de baisser les yeux et d'exposer juste assez sa nuque pour reconnaître son statut plus élevé.

« C'est une affaire sérieuse que vous envisagez là. C'est assez difficile de donner des souvenirs mais les prendre… les risques sont considérables. Et un risque pour vous est un risque pour votre meute alpha Hale »

Derek entendit Stiles faire un petit bruit d'indignation à ses côtés mais Derek se contenta d'acquiescer. Rien de ce qu'elle lui disait n'était pire que ce qu'il s'était dit lui-même à de nombreuses reprises « Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on prend à la légère »

L'alpha Ito sembla examiner son visage pendant un long moment et puis elle acquiesça elle aussi « Notre meute vous fournira toute l'assistance que nous pourrons vous donner. Stiles n'a peut-être jamais officiellement rejoint la meute Ito mais il a notre confiance et notre protection. Et nous lui devons des dettes que nous ne pourrons jamais vraiment lui rendre »

Derek regarda Stiles avec surprise. C'était une sorte de signe de reconnaissance pour un alpha d'en faire à un autre. A entendre Stiles, il était généralement la mascotte de la meute… l'assistant avec ses recherches mais relégué à la périphérie de n'importe quel vrai conflit. Derek commençait à se demander à quel point Stiles avait minimisé son rôle dans certains des exploits de meute qu'il avait décrit.

« Je t'ai envoyé un suivi de liste de demandes » interrompit-il avec précipitation. Le bout de ses oreilles devint rose.

« Je vais m'en occuper immédiatement » Le regard de l'alpha Ito revint vers Derek, elle continua alors qu'elle l'examinait attentivement « Vous ressemblez à votre mère alpha Hale »

Derek sentit sa bouche devenir sèche « Vous la connaissiez ? »

« Pas bien. Mais seulement trois territoires divisent les terres de notre famille. Nous nous sommes rencontrés plusieurs fois et des alliés étaient nécessaires. Nous nous respections. C'était une femme bien »

Derek essaya d'avaler la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge « Elle l'était » admit-il doucement. Il sentit la paume chaleureuse de Stiles sur sa nuque et instinctivement, il se pencha contre ce toucher, prenant du réconfort dans cette caresse. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait fermé les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il les ouvre à nouveau. L'expression de l'alpha Ito s'était adoucie, un léger sourire se montrant au coin de ses lèvres.

« J'ai souvent eu des doutes sur la décision de Stiles de ne pas rejoindre officiellement ma meute mais je vois à quel point je m'étais trompé. C'est évident pour moi que vous êtes tous les deux là où vous devez être. Prenez bien soin l'un de l'autre »

« C'est le cas » Stiles serra la nuque de Stiles en signe de réconfort.

« Je peux voir ça » Elle hocha de nouveau la tête comme si elle arrivait à une conclusion « Talia serait fière de vous alpha Hale »

Derek sentit son visage rougir. Il avala difficilement « Merci »

« Mes vœux vous accompagne » dit l'alpha Ito, son regard les engloba tous les deux. Derek pouvait le sentir se détendre à ses côtés et seulement à ce moment là qu'il réalisa à quel point la bénédiction de l'alpha Ito était importante pour lui.

L'alpha Ito sembla se relaxer dans sa chaise, son attitude intimidante tomba comme une cape maintenant que les affaires de meute avaient été formellement conclues « Maintenant Stiles. Le shérif a honoré notre diner de meute dimanche dernier et il m'a demandé de te dire qu'il avait fait un excellent travail dans le fait de manger ses légumes… »

* * *

Finalement, lors d'une soirée froide d'octobre, Stiles assit Derek pour lui présenter les résultats de ses recherches.

« On a toutes les informations qu'on a besoin sur comment faire cette chose » commença Stiles « Maintenant la plus grande question c'est qui ? J'ai même pensé à demander à Satomi de venir pour ça mais… »

Derek pouvait sentir chaque muscle de son corps se tendre rien qu'à l'idée qu'il puisse laisser un autre alpha mettre ses griffes dans sa nuque.

« Uh huh. Exactement » dit Stiles en frottant l'épaule de Derek, ses doigts le massant doucement « Ca doit être quelqu'un en qui tu as confiance, ce qui veut dire qu'il a besoin de faire parti de la meute »

Derek se força à se détendre un petit peu, se penchant contre le toucher apaisant de Stiles.

« Erica est forte » continua Stiles « Peut-être même un petit peu insensible de temps en temps mais pour ça…. Ça pourrait être un avantage. Je ne crois pas qu'elle reculerait à ce que Peter lui enverra. Mais elle est un petit peu impulsive. Soupe au lait »

« Ouais » Stiles avait exactement raison. Erica était passionnée mais on pouvait trop facilement la provoquer.

« Boyd est attentionné. Réfléchi. Il résout les problèmes » Les doigts de Stiles tapaient sans cesse sa cuisse « Il serait calme dans ta tête je crois. Mais il y a une possibilité pour qu'il soit trop prudent. Je sens… qu'il est un ciseau et pas une hache. Si nous voulions faire ça lentement, sur de multiples itérations (1), il est peut-être ton homme mais au lieu de ça je pensais… »

« Isaac ? » Derek ne put cacher sa surprise « Stiles si tu as raison à propos d'Isaac, il a déjà vu assez de violence. Et si… si mes souvenirs déclenchaient quelque chose ou qu'ils le traumatisaient à nouveau ? »

« C'est pourquoi on doit lui en parler et en être sûr. Mais Derek… pense-y. il est né-loup, pas mordu et il a un ancrage depuis plus longtemps que les autres. En plus… peu importe ce qui est arrivé dans le passé, regarde ce qu'il a fait avec ça. Peut-être pas malgré ça mais à cause de ça. Il aide, c'est dans sa nature. Et il est empathique comme pas possible. On parle de quelqu'un qui a besoin d'aller dans ta tête, d'aller vers le bon souvenir et laisser les autres tranquilles. Je crois qu'Isaac pourrait se diriger vers cette sorte de douleur plus vite qu'un autre. Et je crois… même plus que les autres… qu'il veut le faire » L'expression de Stiles était sérieuse, ses yeux ambres écarquillés et sincères « Il veut être celui qui veut aider à te guérir »

Derek n'y aurait pas pensé lui-même mais dit comme ça, c'était logique. Il repensa à cette première plaine lune dans l'entrepôt… à quel point Isaac avait été celui qui avait réuni la meute ensemble, à quel point il avait été méfiant de l'humeur agitée de Derek mais toujours assez brave pour le confronter, à faire ce qui devait été faire. Le choix semblait évident.

« Isaac alors » acquiesça Derek.

* * *

Isaac accepta de manière aussi enthousiasme que Stiles l'avait prédit mais il fallut une autre semaine de recherche qui finissaient tard dans la nuit pour que Stiles ne décide qu'Isaac soit prêt pour essayer. Ils rassemblèrent la meute ensemble un dimanche après-midi.

Derek s'assit sur le canapé de son appartement avec Isaac d'un côté et Boyd de l'autre. Stiles était assis en face de lui, sur la table basse, avec des sortes de logigrammes d'éventualités énigmatiques écrites en Braille dans sa main serrée. Erica était assise à côté de lui, prête à s'en mêler si besoin et Scott était debout tout près avec une trousse de secours, juste au cas où.

Stiles prit la main de Derek dans la sienne « Tu est sûr que tu es prêt ? On peut… »

« Je veux juste le faire » interrompit Derek. Peu importe l'issue, il voulait juste en finir avec ça.

« Ok » Derek inspira profondément « Isaac vas-y. Tâtonne, prends ton temps. Fait en sorte de passer l'apophyse transverse (2) et puis vas-y. L'index sur la C4 »

Derek pencha la tête en avant, exposant sa nuque. Il sentit les doigts chauds d'Isaac s'appuyer dessus avec hésitation puis plus fermement, sentant les os et les tendons dans sa nuque. Il eut un soudain souvenir de la voix de Stiles, lui parlant de l'histoire de son accident de voiture. _'Un peu plus et ma colonne vertébrale était sectionnée ou bien mon tronc cérébral était compressé'_ avait dit Stiles _'A ce niveau là, je n'aurais pas survécu'_

Derek entendit un raclement alors qu'Isaac retirait ses griffes. Il serra fortement les poings et prit une inspiration profonde et tremblante « Fait-le » mordit-il.

La sensation des griffes perçant sa nuque était atroce. Derek ferma durement les yeux, combattant la venue de sa transformation, l'urgence de se libérer et de se battre. Il pouvait sentir ses crocs grandir dans sa bouche, ses griffes rentrant dans ses paumes. Les mouvements d'Isaac étaient délibérés et stables, ses griffes s'enfonçant profondément, profondément…

Derek sentit le moment où quelque chose sembla s'enclencher brutalement, l'entrain d'une connexion entre lui et Isaac.

« Ok. J'y suis » dit Isaac, sa voix semblait distante et étouffée.

La voix était un petit peu essoufflée, serrée par la tension « Ok. Derek, j'ai besoin que tu te souviennes. Rappelle toi comment Laura est morte »

« Je… je sais pas si… » Derek pouvait entendre sa propre voix, brisée et rocailleuse, étouffée par ses crocs. (3)

« Tu peux le faire Der. C'est la dernière fois, je te le promets. Maintenant souviens toi. Laura revenait du boulot à pieds et…

 _Il les regardait depuis un moment. Les derniers membres de sa famille. Ses traitres._

 _Le garçon, au moins, semblait convenablement misérable. Peter observa Derek alors qu'il partait pour le travail, souriant diaboliquement alors qu'il passait sans le savoir près de l'endroit où se cachait Peter. Ses épaules étaient voûtées, son visage portait un regard dans le vide et Peter inspira profondément, savourant l'odeur de sa misère._

 _Laura en revanche… Laura semblait à peine affectée. Elle partit pour son propre travail avec un sourire sur son visage, fredonnant en même temps que la musique qui était jouée dans ses écouteurs. Elle semblait heureuse, confiante. Comme si elle avait grandie pour devenir chaque pouce de l'alpha que Peter était censé être._

 _L'amertume tourbillonna et retourna ses tripes. D'abord Talia et pas lui. Et même à ce moment là, avec presque tous les membres de sa famille partis, le pouvoir d'alpha était passé à elle, juste une petite fille. Et elle n'avait rien fait avec ça… elle n'avait pas créée de meute, n'avait pas acquis plus de pouvoir. De ce qu'il pouvait voir, elle n'avait même pas puni le garçon, au lieu de ça, elle le choyait et le consolait._

 _Et Peter savait… il savait alors qu'il rampait dans les bois, la peau brûlée et en lambeaux, que le garçon les avait tous trahis. Ils avaient tous su qu'il voyait quelqu'un. Il était tellement transparent, avec ses rougissements timides et ses douches fréquentes, comme s'il pouvait enlever l'odeur de cette femme et du sexe de sa peau. Ils avaient tous attendus le jour où Derek confierait à Talia qui c'était._

 _Mais ce jour n'était jamais arrivé et au lieu de ça, Peter avait senti la femme toute autour de la maison en flamme, son odeur mélangée avec le sorbier, la suie et la haine venimeuse. Le garçon avait été idiot de ne pas l'avoir suspecté, de ne pas l'avoir senti sur elle. Un imbécile malade d'amour sans espoir et il devait souffrir pour sa faiblesse. Lui et Laura, qui avaient abandonné Peter à son existence misérable et sauvage sans un même un seul regard en arrière…_

 _Il laissa la rage omniprésente monter à l'intérieur de lui alors qu'il suivait Laura jusqu'à son bureau, alors qu'il attendait à l'extérieur, sans être vu. Il rumina sur chaque rancune, chaque injustice dans son esprit alors qu'il la regardait sortir pour le déjeuner pour un café et un sandwich, rigolant avec ses collègues, ses cheveux noirs étant jetés derrière ses épaules. Il laissa chaque pensée noire et diabolique frémir et bouillonner à l'intérieur de lui alors que Laura commençait à rentrer à la maison. Ils lui devaient quelque chose ces deux là et il leur prendra dans le sang et la souffrance._

[ « C'est bon bébé » Il entendit Stiles parler lointainement « Allez Derek. Respire » ]

 _Il se déplaça furtivement et la dépassa, tellement près d'elle qu'elle pouvait lever le bras et le toucher dans cette rue bondée. Il la vit lever la tête alors que la trace de son odeur l'atteignait mais ensuite, il se déplaça en marchant rapidement et elle n'y prêta pas attention._

 _Bien sûr qu'elle excluait cette possibilité si facilement pensa-t-il de manière vindicative. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient accordé une pensée à leur cher oncle Peter depuis des années._

 _Il trouva l'endroit parfait… un espace sombre entre les bâtiments, ne se préoccupant même pas du nom de la ruelle. Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe devant lui et ensuite…_

 _« Laura » chuchota-t-il juste assez fort pour que les oreilles de loup garou le remarque. Il vit grâce aux ombres qu'elle leva la tête et que ses yeux cherchaient quelque chose._

 _Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans la ruelle, sachant que ses yeux ne s'habitueraient pas au noir alors qu'elle était debout dans la lumière « Laura » dit-il à nouveau et maintenant, elle commençait à marcher, sortant prudemment du flot du trafic du trottoir et entrant dans la ruelle._

 _« Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? » Elle avait maintenant fait quelques pas dans la ruelle et alors qu'il reculait un peu plus. Il vit ses yeux devenir rouge alors qu'elle cherchait dans le noir et qu'en réponse, il sentit une lueur rouge de rage dans ses tripes à cause du pouvoir qui aurait dût être sien._

[ « Erica… tiens lui les jambes » Il entendit Boyd parler de très loin « Garde le immobile »]

 _Elle était assez proche maintenant et il sortit de l'ombre. Il savait qu'elle avait déjà ses soupçons, elle essayait d'être logique par rapport à cette odeur familière. Il regardait avec jubilation ses yeux chercher son visage, son corps puis s'écarquiller en le reconnaissant._

 _« Peter ? » souffla-t-elle._

 _Il laissa la transformation onduler en lui, douloureuse alors que la nouvelle peau étroite au dessus de ses brûlures s'étirait. Il brandit ses griffes et ses crocs, regardait avec allégresse l'expression de Laura passer de la confusion à la peur. Elle devait avoir peur de lui. Ils devaient tous avoir peur de lui. Et quand il aura le pouvoir d'alpha, ils auront tous peur._

 _Il se jeta sur Laura, enfonçant ses griffes profondément._

[ Au loin, dans un coin distant de son esprit, Derek s'entendit hurler et hurler et hurler ]

* * *

 **(1) Une itération est un processus de répétitions. J'avais jamais entendu parler de ce mot. J'en apprends des choses en traduisant.**

 **(2) Le processus transverse est une partie osseuse de la vertèbre. Je vous invite à voir une image pour bien visualiser la chose mes loulous.**

 **(3) Phrase remaniée. En gros, sa voix est accentuée sur les consonnes de la phrase. Je ne savais pas comment trop traduire. Donc je me suis dit qu'à cause de ses crocs, ses mots seraient un peu moins articulés que d'habitude. J'espère que ça vous dérange pas.**

 **Ouh là là que d'émotions dans ce chapitre. Certains voulaient des précisions, et bien je pense qu'ils sont servis.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut mes loulous et je vous dis à dimanche pour le prochain chapitre. Gros bisous**


	24. Célébrations

**Bonjour mes loulous. Comment ça va de votre côté ?**

 **Je vous retrouve pour ce nouveau chapitre qui sera riche en émotions. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer.**

 **Je me dois quand même de vous dire que ce chapitre contient un CITRON, je répète ce chapitre contient un CITRON. Nos amoureux s'aiment beaucoup et ils nous le montre.**

 **Sans plus tarder je vous laisse à la lecture.**

* * *

Derek se réveilla doucement, l'esprit confus. Il y avait de la chaleur contre sa joue, des doigts doux faisaient des petits dessins apaisants dans ses cheveux. Alors qu'il reprenait doucement et difficilement conscience, il sentit aussi de la chaleur dans son dos. Les odeurs et les sons de sa meute l'entouraient… les battements rassurants de leurs cœurs et les doux murmures de leurs respirations.

Il bougea juste un tout petit peu sa tête et les doigts dans ses cheveux hésitèrent pendant un moment avant de continuer leur chemin, le battement de cœur familier de Stiles s'accéléra une fraction de seconde avant de revenir à son allure habituelle.

« Hey salut Sourwolf. T'es revenu parmi nous ? » demanda doucement Stiles. Derek acquiesça en frottant sa barbe contre le jean de Stiles au niveau de sa cuisse avant d'enlever à contrecœur sa tête des cuisses de Stiles pour se relever sur un coude. La lumière de la fenêtre était légère et grise, le début du crépuscule de l'hiver s'installant dans l'appartement.

Stiles était assis contre la tête du lit. De l'autre côté de Stiles, Boyd dormait profondément, la bouche légèrement ouverte, il ronflait. Erica était étalée sur lui, ses cheveux formaient un tas blond sur son torse. Derek tourna sa tête et vit Isaac blottit contre son dos, le visage détendu et angélique dans son sommeil.

Derek se redressa pour s'asseoir et se sentit chanceler pendant un moment, sa tête lui tournait.

« Doucement » La main de Stiles était ferme sur son épaule et le stabilisait « Ca vous a prit beaucoup d'énergie à toi et Isaac mais surtout à toi. Au moment où nous sommes arrivés au dernier, tu étais en bonne voie pour t'évanouir. C'était attendu mais tu devrais prendre un peu plus de temps pour te rétablir. Ça ne fait que quelques heures, on n'est pas pressé »

Derek grogna en contrepartie, se laissant retomber contre le corps de Stiles, appuyant son nez au creux du cou de Stiles, inspirant sa chaleur et son odeur. Sa guérison était, bien sûre retardée… sa gorge était encore douloureuse et éraillée d'avoir hurlé et tout son corps était endolori et épuisé. Il s'autorisa à se relaxer dans le réconfort de Stiles et de sa meute pendant de longues minutes, laissant ses pensées s'égarer.

C'était apaisant… tranquille… jusqu'à ce que Boyd ne se tourne, faisant tomber par inadvertance Erica par terre. Elle se redressa du plancher dans un méli mélo de cheveux blonds et d'insultes véhémentes faisant que Boyd se réveilla en sursaut en renâclant. Stiles rigola de manière à peine étouffée, sa poitrine se secoua sous la joue de Derek.

Isaac marmonna quelques mots incohérents et puis retomba dans les bras de Morphée mais Erica et Boyd étaient réveillés maintenant et Scott s'était levé du canapé pour les rejoindre. Ils étaient tous les trois rassemblés, leur attention focalisée sur Derek.

« Quoi ? » grogna Derek essayant de se renfoncer dans le cou de Stiles, fermant les yeux de manière irritable contre les regards curieux.

« Comment ça quoi ? » lança Erica « Ca a marché ? Isaac a dit qu'il pense que ça a marché mais… »

Oh. Derek s'assit. Il se sentait un peu plus stable maintenant même s'il était toujours un peu étourdi. Et bien maintenant qu'il y pensait, pas juste étourdi mais aussi … plus léger en général.

« Ne le poussez pas les gars… » La voix de Stiles chaleureuse et protectrice.

« C'est bon » dit Derek de manière instinctive, essayant toujours de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait « C'est juste que je ne suis pas sûr… »

« Pense à l'un des souvenirs » dit Erica aussi tranchante que d'habitude « Vois ce que tu ressens »

« Seigneur Erica ! » Derek sentit la main de Stiles glisser dans la sienne, ses doigts la serrant fermement « C'est bon si tu veux attendre encore un peu » dit Stiles mais Derek pouvait entendre l'anticipation tendue dans sa voix.

Derek inspira profondément et ferma les yeux, se remémorant le souvenir le moins traumatique, celui que Stiles lui avait dit de penser en dernier. Peter en train de planter ses griffes dans la gorge de Kate, se délectant de ses gémissements alors que la vie mourrait dans ses yeux.

C'était étrangement… plat. Sans vie. Comme une histoire que Derek avait entendue ou lue quelque part. Il savait que c'était arrivé… il savait exactement comment c'était arrivé… mais il ne le ressentait plus. Il ne ressentait plus la rage tordue de Peter, le plaisir qu'il avait prit dans le dernier gémissement étouffé de Kate. Il ne ressentait plus la sensation de ses griffes traversant le cartilage épais du larynx de Kate, l'écoulement de son sang à travers ses doigts.

« Ouais » Derek se laissa penser à l'incendie, au meurtre de Laura. C'était toujours désagréable mais les souvenirs était juste ce qu'ils étaient… des souvenirs et pas des flashbacks. Au lieu de sentir la peur et l'amertume de Peter ainsi que sa soif de pouvoir, Derek sentit simplement… de la tristesse. Le chagrin de la perte de sa sœur et sa famille, même la perte de son oncle « Ca… ça a marché »

Erica fit un cri de joie, faisant sursauter Isaac qui se releva et fit un gémissement mécontent. Derek sentit Stiles faire un souffle tremblant de soulagement et il l'amena plus près alors que Boyd leur tapa frénétiquement sur l'épaule.

* * *

A ce moment là, cela se transforma en fête. Stiles commanda assez de nourriture chinoise pour nourrir une armée avant de se retirer pour tenir Lydia et Satomi au courant de leur succès. Kira et Allison arrivèrent avant que la nourriture n'arrive, les bras remplis de bouteilles de vin alors que Stiles sortait le Mélange de Loup.

Une fois que Derek commença à manger un petit peu, sa guérison s'accéléra d'un autre cran, adoucissant son épuisement en une lassitude plaisante. Son ventre était plein et sa meute l'entourait, semblant presque étourdie de soulagement. Presque deux bouteilles de Mélange étaient parties au moment où ils finirent de se goinfrer de nourriture chinoise.

« Ralentissez les gars » avertit Stiles, en secouant la deuxième bouteille de Mélange pour juger de ce qu'il en restait « Je pourrait me réapprovisionner qu'à Noël quand je verrais mon père » Son ton était cependant indulgent et il ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre de critiquer car les humains avaient vraiment bien entamé les bouteilles de vin.

Ça ne semblait pas vraiment déranger les autres que Derek ne contribue pas beaucoup à la conversation, content de s'asseoir avec Stiles à ses côtés, esquivant ses gestes quelques fois animés alors que les histoires de la meute devenaient de plus en plus scandaleuses et que leurs rires devenaient plus bruyants alors que la nuit avançait.

« Bon les losers, remplissez encore une fois vos verres. Boyd et moi, on a une annonce à faire »

« Oh mon Dieu, vous êtes fiancés ! » cria Kira et elle posa immédiatement une main sur sa bouche.

Erica leva les yeux au ciel « Non »

Boyd fit un grand sourire « Elle ne me l'a pas encore demandé »

Erica le bouscula mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment enlever son sourire « Quoiqu'il en soit, ne sortait pas encore la dentelle et les roses mais nous allons emménager ensemble » Elle stoppa les acclamations et les tchin en levant le bras « Mais ce n'est pas tout. On emménage… à cet étage. Dans le 402 »

« Avec la permission de notre alpha » ajouta Boyd en posant son regard sur Derek.

« Quoi ?! » Stiles vibrait pratiquement d'excitation « Dans l'ancien appart de Mme Christakos ? »

« Ouais. La cuisine est refaite… » commença Boyd.

« … et maintenant que mes crises d'épilepsie sont sous contrôle, ma mère et mon beau-père ne flippent plus à l'idée que je parte de chez eux » interrompit Erica « En plus, je crois qu'ils aiment Boyd plus qu'ils ne m'aiment moi » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Boyd fit un grand sourire « Je suis très adorable » Son expression devint plus sérieuse « C'est bon pour toi alpha ? » demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Derek sentit ses joues devenir rose au titre formel que ses bêtas utilisaient rarement. Tout le monde le regardait en retenant son souffle et il ne savait pas quoi dire comme toujours, submergé.

Six mois plus tôt, il s'était dit qu'il n'y avait pas une personne dans le monde qui voudrait ne serait-ce que sa compagnie et maintenant, il n'avait pas seulement un Compagnon mais aussi une meute entière, des gens qui avaient choisis d'être près de lui. Peut-être même qu'ils l'aimaient, autant qu'il se mettait à les aimer.

Il réussit à hocher la tête « Ca serait… » commença-t-il, sa voix sortant de manière rocailleuse à cause de l'émotion. Il déglutit « Ca serait bien »

Tout le monde applaudit à nouveau. Ils firent tinter leurs verres alors que Stiles amenait Derek plus près, plantant un baiser mouillé sur son oreille avant de rectifier le tir et de réussir à en planter un autre sur sa joue.

* * *

« Hey » ronronna Stiles plus tard, après que tout le monde soit parti « Et si on faisait quelque chose de spécial ce soir? Tu sais, pour fêter ça »

Derek pouvait dire que Stiles était encore juste un petit peu éméché à cause du vin. Sa voix était un petit peu lente, son corps était lâche et docile quand il s'était assis comme une masse sur Derek dès qu'ils s'étaient déshabillés. Il enfonça son nez dans le cou de Derek, se frottant au dessus de lui juste assez, dispersant la concentration de Derek.

« Je croyais… » Derek pencha la tête en arrière avec un gémissement alors que Stiles utilisait ses dents pour érafler le tendon de son cou « Je croyais que tout ce qu'on faisait était spécial »

« Aw. T'es vraiment niais » sourit Stiles « Mais on n'a pas encore tout fait » ajouta-t-il en faisant des mouvements de sourcils. Le sourire s'effaça doucement de son visage au fur et à mesure de l'attente de la réponse de Derek « Sauf… si tu veux pas… »

Derek sentit son cœur marteler fortement dans sa poitrine « Est-ce qu'on parle de moi qui te fait l'amour ? » interrompit-il d'une voix grave et rauque alors qu'il sortait les mots au-delà de la luxure qui lui serrait la gorge « Parce que je veux vraiment, vraiment le faire »

Stiles se détendit, son sourire revenant sur ses lèvres « Regarde toi, à utiliser tes mots » taquina-t-il « Je suis tellement fier »

Derek se moqua en grognant avant de pousser son nez dans le cou de Stiles en retour.

« C'est juste… » Il inspira profondément. Ça devenait plus facile au fur et à mesure du temps, d'exprimer ses pensées à haute voix à Stiles, mais il devait encore faire des efforts. En revanche, Derek savait à quel point c'était important, surtout pour des choses comme ça et il n'avait pas l'intention que Stiles se sente mal à l'aise par rapport à ce qu'il voulait.

« Je sais que tu n'as encore jamais fait ça et moi non plus, pas comme ça. Et je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Je sais que tu en parles mais des fois, dire des obscénités c'est juste… tu sais. Un fantasme » Il étala ses mains sur les côtes de Stiles, sentant la fragilité des os humains de Stiles, le battement de son cœur sous le bout de ses doigts. La tendresse et la luxure montèrent à l'intérieur de lui, inextricable comme à chaque fois que ça touchait Stiles.

Stiles pencha la tête, récompensant les efforts de communication de Derek avec un long baiser persistant « Et bien il se trouve que c'est l'un de mes fantasmes et aussi quelque chose que je veux vraiment, vraiment faire » Il fit de nouveau un grand sourire chaleureux « Genre, maintenant, ça serait bien »

« Ouais » Derek sentit quelque chose de sauvage monter en lui, ses mains commençant à trembler en y pensant… revendiquant complètement Stiles, le marquant à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur « Putain. Oui »

Il força la partie sauvage à redescendre, essayant de prendre son temps, préparant Stiles doucement avec ses doigts émoussés malgré les marmonnements impatients de Stiles. La lueur de la lune ruisselait à travers les larges fenêtres, illuminant la peau de Stiles d'un éclat argenté. Alors que Derek le taquinait et le caressait, le corps de Stiles luisait de sueur, ses muscles ondulant alors qu'il s'enfonçait sur les doigts de Derek, le pressant avec des gémissements et des souffles étouffés.

« Allez Derek » se plaignit finalement Stiles « En… putain… entre en moi avant que je… je jouisse sur tes d… doigts au lieu de ton sexe »

Derek pencha la tête, se battant pour le contrôle, serrant la base de sa virilité pendant un moment pour se calmer avant de se glisser vers le haut. Il tâtonna un petit peu, maladroit mais Stiles était là, ses longs doigts caressant Derek pendant un moment impensable avant de le guider vers le haut, descendant alors que Derek entrait jusqu'à ce que le bout de sa virilité soit juste à l'intérieur.

Et putain, c'était chaud, serré et merveilleux et Derek se figea, respirant fortement pendant un moment pour s'empêcher d'avancer un peu plus, de s'enfoncer durement jusqu'à la garde. Stiles n'aidait pas, remuant fortement des hanches, taquinant son entrée avec le bout de la virilité de Derek « Putain c'est tellement bon » divagua Stiles « Mon Dieu, c'est gros. J'me sens tellement plein… »

Derek gémit à ses mots, ses hanches ondulèrent de manière incontrôlable pendant un moment avant qu'il ne soit capable de se reprendre. Il ralentit, grinça des dents et se retira jusqu'à ce qu'il soit presque sorti avant d'entrer à nouveau, lentement et fermement, un peu plus profondément à chaque fois, ouvrant méthodiquement Stiles aussi doucement que possible.

Il activa ses sens, essayant de se focaliser au-delà de son propre plaisir et à son grand soulagement, il n'y avait aucun signe de tension dans les muscles de Stiles, pas une once de douleur dans son odeur… juste les doux sons d'excitation qu'il faisait à chaque mouvement des hanches de Derek jusqu'à ce que Derek soit aussi profond qu'il le pouvait.

Il s'arrêta un moment, posant sa tête dans le creux du cou de Stiles… inspirant juste l'odeur sucré-salée chaleureuse de sa peau humide de sueur, le musc de leur excitation. Il sentit le léger tremblement du corps de Stiles en dessous de lui, l'étreinte chaleureuse de son corps autour de sa virilité, tellement parfaite que Derek pouvait à peine le croire. Il pouvait à peine croire que Stiles soit son Compagnon… qu'il fasse de la place à l'intérieur de lui juste pour Derek, qu'il lui fasse confiance avec son corps vulnérable et son précieux cœur.

Il essaya de transformer une partie de tout cela en mots mais tout ce qui sortit de sa gorge fut un gémissement grave et enroué. Stiles sembla tout de même le comprendre, le bout de ses doigts effleura le dos de Derek, de sa nuque jusqu'au creux de ses reins, le faisant frissonner et gémir à nouveau alors que le mouvement le poussait de plus en plus profondément dans le corps de Stiles.

« Je sais bébé » Les mots de Stiles étaient essoufflés, aussi hébétés par l'émerveillement que ce que sentait Derek « Maintenant bouge » Les paumes chaleureuses de Stiles se glissèrent jusqu'aux fesses de Derek, les empoignant sans gêne pour le pousser à accélérer. Derek suivit le conseil des mains de Stiles, ondulant des hanches avant de se retirer doucement, pour entrer à nouveau profondément. Encore et encore…

« Pu… putain de merde » souffla Stiles « Putain, c'est tellement bon » Derek se réchauffa à cette louange, le plaisir pétillant à travers son sang alors qu'il trouvait son rythme. La peur de faire du mal à Stiles fut presque entièrement chassée par la ferveur dont faisait preuve Stiles en cet instant… à quel point il s'arc boutait à chaque mouvement, encourageant Derek à y aller un peu plus fort, prenant sa virilité tellement doucement.

Les mains de Stiles quittèrent le corps de Derek pour se pencher vers l'arrière, attrapant la tête de lit pour que Derek puisse aller plus profondément, plus fortement. Derek sentit son esprit commencer à s'embrumer, perdu dans l'odeur, la sensation et le son de Stiles tout autour de lui, son corps mou, accueillant et sa chaleur animale. Il sentit sa bouche saliver, ses crocs le démangeaient avec l'envie de l'immobiliser pour le tenir ici, pour installer ses dents sur son cou et de le mordre, pour marquer le corps de Stiles avec sa bouche jusqu'à ce que personne ne puisse douter de l'appartenance de Stiles. Pour garder Stiles dans son lit pour toujours, emmêlant leurs membres et leurs odeurs de manière inextricable, de s'accoupler avec lui encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent d'épuisement.

Mais le plus important, il voulait être bon pour Stiles donc il combattit l'attraction de ses instincts, retenant la transformation qui essayait de se propager dans son corps. Il pensait à tout ce qu'il savait que Stiles aimait, se rappelant ce que ça faisait d'avoir ses doigts, profondément à l'intérieur de Stiles, la façon dont Stiles réagissait quand il effleurait ce petit endroit d'envie avec le bout de ses doigts.

Derek planta une paume sur le lit, enroulant son autre bras autour de lui et le releva. Stiles enroula instinctivement ses bras tremblants autour des épaules de Derek, contractant ses jambes et inclinant ses hanches vers le haut, faisant confiance à l'étreinte de Derek pour l'empêcher de basculer en arrière « Putain » marmonna-t-il « Tu es tellement sexy quand tu me malmène »

La peau de Stiles était rouge de son visage jusqu'à son torse, ses cheveux partaient dans toutes les directions, ses paupières étaient à moitiés fermées, sa bouche tendre et ouverte. Il n'avait jamais semblé aussi beau et Derek fut immobilisé de sidération pendant un moment. Avant même qu'il ne puisse reprendre son souffle, Stiles utilisa ce relâchement pour bouger ses cuisses pour amener la virilité de Derek un peu plus profondément dans son corps, ondulant des hanches avec des petits bruits percutants qui faisait que Derek voulait hurler.

Derek enterra son grognement dans le cou de Stiles, se penchant en avant pour essayer d'obtenir juste le bon angle. Il savait qu'il le trouvait à la façon dont Stiles tressautait, ses bras s'agitant pendant un moment surpris, qu'il en perdit sa prise sur les épaules en sueur de Derek et que celui-ci dut attraper tout son poids. Derek sourit férocement contre la peau continuellement humide de Stiles, manipulant les hanches de Stiles dans ses larges mains, essayant d'amener sa virilité sur le même endroit encore et encore. Il savoura la façon dont les petits bruits impuissants de Stiles devenaient plus aigus, sa bouche s'ouvrant alors qu'il tremblait, tellement proche de la jouissance que Derek pouvait la sentir sur tout son corps.

Sans casser le rythme, Derek amena l'une des mains de Stiles là où la virilité de celui-ci coulait, dure et rougie entre leurs ventres. Ensemble ils la caressèrent, les doigts emmêlés, glissant sur la longueur humide de la hampe. Une fois, deux fois… et puis Stiles frissonna, éjaculant chaleureusement sur leurs mains, les pupilles dilatées dans ses yeux ambres alors qu'il gémissait à cette libération.

Derek le pencha en arrière, son instinct le conduisant à recouvrir le corps mince de Stiles avec le poids de son propre corps lourd. L'odeur de la jouissance de Stiles et le resserrement de son corps le rendait encore plus dingue. Lointainement, il pouvait entendre son propre souffle haletant avec un grognement proche à chaque fois. Il posa ses mains lourdes sur les épaules de Stiles pour l'empêcher de glisser sur le lit à chaque claquement des hanches de Derek.

« Allez Derek » marmonna Stiles. Sa main se posa sur la nuque de Derek, ses longs doigts la serrant fortement et ce fut suffisant pour amener Derek au bord de la jouissance. Le plaisir saisit son corps, qui tressauta de manière erratique pendant un moment alors qu'il s'enfonçait profondément. Il resta dans cette sensation pendant un long moment et puis la vague de son orgasme s'échoua sur lui. Il éjacula profondément dans le corps de Stiles, étouffant son grognement contre le cou de Stiles. Les bras du jeune homme le bercèrent alors que Derek tremblait et forçait contre la puissance de sa jouissance avec des petits frissons tressautant et des gémissements.

Au moment où ça se termina, il se sentait presque drogué, satisfait et ensommeillé. Il y eut un grondement grave et ravi qui sortit du plus profond de sa poitrine qu'il dut se concentrer pour se retenir. Il haleta dans la peau humide de sueur, inspirant son odeur dans une béatitude rassasiée jusqu'à ce que les mains de Stiles ne le pousse.

« Lourd » Stiles respira bruyamment et Derek grogna d'excuse, se libérant doucement du corps de Stiles avec une paume à plat sur son ventre plein de sperme pour pouvoir enlever la moindre douleur. A son plus grand soulagement, c'était juste un léger picotement et quelques douleurs et il les prit dans son propre corps, les dispersant alors que Stiles soupirait profondément, heureux.

« C'était. Génial » Stiles leva un bras tremblant de victoire « Vive-nous ! »

Derek ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Stiles rayonnait presque de bonheur et Derek se pencha pour goûter la joie sur ses lèvres « Vive-nous » accorda-t-il avec un sourire narquois, amenant Stiles dans ses bras et se nichant un peu plus profondément dans le lit.

« Merci mon Dieu, on a réussi résoudre le truc du cauchemar » ajouta Stiles, sa voix commençant à bredouiller d'un ton endormi « Parce qu'il est hors de question que je bouge de ce lit pour… au moins un an »

Derek gronda pour acquiescer, enfonçant son nez dans la peau humide du cou de Stiles. Plus tard, il les nettoierait et changerait les draps et ferait toutes ces choses humaines. Plus tard.

Pour l'instant, il laissa son loup s'abandonner dans l'odeur de leurs sueurs et de leurs jouissances, enroulant son corps de manière protectrice autour de la douce chaleur de son Compagnon dans ses bras et son lit. Cette fois ci pour de bon.

* * *

 **Alors votre avis sur ce chapitre ? Sur ce citron ?**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plut mes loulous. Encore merci à vous tous pour votre fidélité à cette trad, à tous ceux qui laissent des commentaires. Un grand merci à vous. Je vous adore.**

 **Il ne reste plus que 4 chapitres à cette trad. On arrive bientôt à la fin.**

 **A dimanche prochain mes loulous !**


	25. Marques

**Bonjour mes loulous, comment ça va de votre côté ? Je suis encore désolée pour ce retard, encore une fois. Je suis assez occupée de mon côté.**

 **Trêve de bavardages. Je vous laisse avec ce petit chapitre qui est plus un chapitre de transition. J'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira. Gros bisous mes loulous.**

* * *

La soirée du samedi suivant retrouva toute la meute de nouveau chez Derek, cette fois ci en train d'engloutir des pizzas après avoir aidé Boyd et Erica à emménager toute la journée.

Après un débat long et contentieux à propos de quel film il fallait voir, Derek avait dû exercer son autorité d'alpha et de propriétaire de la télévision pour mettre l'un des DVD qu'il avait… E.T. Il y eut beaucoup de gémissements au début mais maintenant, tout le monde regardait attentivement.

« T'est vraiment niais » murmura Stiles en se nichant un peu plus contre Derek.

« Tais-toi, E.T est un classique » grommela Derek.

Stiles sourit, appuyant sa tête contre l'épaule de Derek « C'est sympa » dit-il quelques minutes plus tard « On devrait en faire une habitude. Des rassemblements de meute je veux dire. On n'a pas à attendre que quelqu'un survives à un danger de mort tu sais »

Derek grogna « Tu crois que les autres voudront ? »

« Bien sûr qu'ils voudront » dit Stiles juste avant une avalanche d'acquiescement de la part du reste de la meute.

Stiles donna un coup de pied à Boyd et Erica qui étaient assis à ses pieds « Méchants loups ! On n'écoute pas aux portes »

Erica lui cogna le pied en retour « Alors tais-toi, c'est un super passage »

« C'est tout le temps des bons passages » murmura Derek offensé et Isaac lui lança du popcorn dessus.

* * *

Après qu'E.T se soit terminé, ils firent une pause pour prendre de la glace, Derek se retrouva en quelque sorte en charge de tout prendre tandis que les autres choisissaient ce qu'ils voulaient. C'était probablement une bonne chose qu'ils aient trois congélateurs maintenant, étant donné que personne ne pouvait se mettre d'accord sur la meilleure des saveurs.

Derek n'écoutait qu'à moitié les différentes conversations, passant chaque pot de glace à Stiles quand il avait terminé pour pouvoir retourner au congélateur.

« Est-ce que les Kitsune guérissent différemment ? » demanda Boyd à Kira « Je pensais me faire tatouer l'une des créations d'Erica sur mon biceps mais Derek m'a dit que quand il a fait son tatouage, il a dût le brûler et en plus du fait que ça fasse un mal de chien, je crois pas que ça marchera pour le genre de détail qu'il y a dans ses dessins »

« Je crois que la guérison est la même ou mieux mais ma tatoueuse est surnaturelle aussi, elle fait un mélange spécial avec de l'aconit et de l'encre pour empêcher ton corps de guérir autour de l'aiguille trop rapidement. Une fois que l'encre est entrée, ton corps ne le voit pas comme une menace alors… » Kira haussa les épaules, faisant onduler ses tatouages aquarelle sur sa clavicule « Je te donnerais son numéro. C'est cher mais ça vaut le coup »

« Cool »

Derek finit de prendre la glace à la vanille et se tourna pour tendre le pot à Stiles mais il n'était pas là. Derek le trouva debout devant la porte du congélateur ouverte, immobile. Son cœur s'était accéléré, la douleur émanait de son odeur.

« Stiles ? » Derek se précipita plus près, sa main se posant automatiquement sur le poignet de Stiles pour prendre toute douleur « Ca va ? »

Stiles l'enleva brusquement d'irritation « Je vais bien. Arrête… arrête de faire ça sans me le demander »

Derek s'éloigna d'un pas au ton de Stiles ainsi qu'à la colère qui s'entremêlait maintenant à la douleur qui brouillait son odeur. Stiles ne parlait jamais à Derek de manière dure et quelque chose dans le fait d'entendre ce ton dans sa voix fit que Derek voulait se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

« Je… je suis désolé. Juste… est-ce que tu as mal ? »

Stiles ferma la porte du congélateur d'un bruit sourd, inspira et puis expira en un soupir « Je… je vais bien. C'est juste… je me suis cogné la tête sur la porte et je suis de mauvais poil avec toi à cause de ça » Il aurait dû savoir que Derek pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur tressauter à ce mensonge mais il l'avait quand même dit « Juste…on parlera plus tard ok ? S'il te plait Der ? » Sa bouche grimaçait de détresse maintenant, ses yeux devenant humides.

« Ouais » La poitrine de Derek était serrée d'anxiété, ne sachant pas ce qui n'allait pas avec Stiles ou comment réparer ça mais le ton suppliant de la voix de Stiles ne lui laissait aucune alternative « Ok »

Il recula, se sentant maladroitement voyeuriste alors que Stiles ouvrait de nouveau la porte du congélateur, l'utilisant comme bouclier entre lui et le reste de la pièce alors qu'il passait sa main devant ses yeux pour en essuyer le début de larmes, apparemment ignorant du fait que Derek l'observait encore. Puis Stiles ferma à nouveau la porte avec un bruit déterminé, tournant son visage vers le reste de la pièce avec un sourire forcé « Maintenant, qui est-ce qui a mon pot de menthe aux pépites de chocolat ? »

Pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire, Derek se rassit sur le canapé alors que le film suivant commençait. Erica s'était décidé sur un film de Spielberg et choisit Les Aventuriers de l'Archer Perdue, qui était aussi l'un des films préféré de Derek mais il ne pouvait pas du tout se concentrer. Toute son attention était sur Stiles, qui restait dans la cuisine. Les battements de son cœur étaient toujours accélérés, l'odeur de la tristesse l'entourait toujours.

Derek savait que les autres étaient au courant de ça aussi, soit en sentant la détresse de Derek à travers de Lien de la meute soit en remarquant la misère de Stiles par eux même. Derek vit quelques regards en coin mais en dehors de ça, la meute semblait déterminée à ignorer la gêne. Derek appréciait ça autant qu'il se sentait comme un raté… sa meute entière était maintenant au courant du fait qu'il était incapable de réconforter et de prendre soin de son Compagnon.

Il s'assit de manière raide sur le canapé, les yeux dans le vide vers l'écran jusqu'à ce que finalement, Stiles arrête de se prélasser dans la cuisine et ne les rejoigne. Il s'installa à côté de Derek, un petit peu éloigné au début mais il se détendit doucement, s'appuyant contre lui. Derek sentit son cœur palpiter de soulagement et il enroula son bras autour de Stiles, l'amenant plus près et enfonça son nez contre la tempe de Stiles pour respirer son odeur. Stiles le laissa faire. Son odeur était plus proche de celle habituellement chaleureuse et douce mais elle était toujours teintée de tristesse amère.

La tension résiduelle fit sans nul doute disperser assez rapidement la meute après la fin du deuxième film. Erica affirma qu'il était temps pour elle et Boyd de 'baptiser' leur nouvel appartement et il y eut en conséquence, un concert de gémissements et du pop corn lancé pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère

Derek emmena les verres vides dans l'évier, faisant semblant de ne pas entendre Isaac prendre Stiles à part.

« Scott a dit que tu serais d'accord pour que Kira et moi on crèche sur ton lit ce soir mais… c'est pas grave, on peut appeler un taxi si… si tu veux dormir là ce soir… » Isaac était en train de marmonner, ses yeux se posant sur Derek.

L'emprise que Derek avait sur le verre qu'il tenait se resserra tellement qu'une fêlure zigzagua sur le côté et il grinça des dents de frustration alors qu'il le jetait dans la poubelle.

« Non c'est bon. Je vais dormir ici. Peut-être qu'on pourrait prendre notre petit déjeuner ensemble dans la matinée. Erica et Boy ne travaillent pas non plus » dit Stiles et Derek sentit un frisson de soulagement. Peu importe ce qu'il avait fait, ce n'était pas assez pour faire partir Stiles pour la nuit. Sauf s'il était juste poli de prêter son lit à Isaac et Kira et ça aurait été son choix de partir après tout…

Derek s'occupa en ramassant le reste de la vaisselle dans l'appartement alors que Stiles regardait les derniers membres de la meute partir, fermant la porte derrière lui. Derek leva la tête mais Stiles lui adressa à peine un regard, se dirigeant directement dans l'évier. Il commença à rincer les verres avant de les mettre un par un dans le lave vaisselle.

Derek s'approcha prudemment. Il fit assez de bruits délibérés avec le tintement d'un tas d'assiettes qu'il tenait pour que Stiles sache qu'il était à ses côtés mais Stiles gardait toujours la tête baissée, rinçant obstinément le verre suivant.

« Stiles ? » demanda finalement Derek, d'une voix grave et hésitante.

Stiles inspira profondément et expira doucement « C'est bon » dit-il d'une voix soigneusement, artificiellement détendue… comme si Derek ne pouvait pas entendre le martèlement rapide de son cœur et son souffle court alors qu'il se battait avec certaines émotions « C'est juste… tu as un tatouage ? »

De toutes les choses que Derek craignait que Stiles lui dise, cette question n'était pas l'une d'entre elles « Ouais ? » Il pouvait entendre la confusion dans sa propre voix, passant automatiquement sa main sur son dos pour toucher le triskèle entre ses omoplates « Je veux dire… j'ai dû le mentionner avant n'est-ce pas ? »

La bouche de Stiles était pressée en une ligne mécontente, son odeur était teintée de sel « Non »

« Stiles » Les entrailles de Derek se sentaient vides alors qu'il se dépêchait de trouver quelque chose à dire « Je suis désolée, je… »

« C'est pas ta faute » sortit Stiles. Il secoua la tête et rinça un autre verre, semblant frustré quand il fit courir sa main gauche à travers l'étagère du lave vaisselle remplie, incapable de trouver un endroit où le mettre. Il tira d'un coup sec l'étagère du lave vaisselle un petit peu plus avec tellement de force que les verres tintèrent.

« Mais t'es en colère » Derek leva une main en direction de Stiles mais ensuite, il la retira, pas sûr de comment arranger les choses.

Un muscle tiqua dans la mâchoire de Stiles alors qu'il grinçait des dents « Pas contre toi » dit-il finalement mais sa voix était monotone. Il trouva un espace pour le verre dans sa main et il se retourna pour en rincer un autre.

« J'aurais dû… »

« J'ai dit que j'étais pas en colère contre toi ! » tempêta Stiles, se tournant vers Derek. Le verre dans sa main cogna contre le côté de l'évier et se brisa.

« Putain » marmonna Stiles, sa main gauche fermant le robinet tandis que sa main droite touchait l'évier pour trouver les morceaux de verre.

« Laisse-moi le faire » dit Derek, levant le bras vers le poignet de Stiles « Tu vas te faire mal »

« Je peux le faire ! » claqua Stiles en retirant son poignet « Je suis pas… putain… juste, laisse moi… et merde ! »

Il ouvrit à nouveau le robinet, faisant courir ses doigts dessous avant de le mettre dans sa bouche pour sucer la coupure.

Derek l'observa en silence… voulant aider mais sur ses gardes car n'ayant pas envie de faire un faux pas.

Stiles ferma à nouveau le robinet, posant ses avants bras au bord de l'évier, sa tête s'affalant entre ses épaules. Il sentait l'amertume et une vielle tristesse usée et ces odeurs firent que la gorge de Derek se resserra d'anxiété.

Quand il parla à nouveau, la colère était partie de sa voix. Il semblait juste… triste. Résigné « C'est juste… » dit-il. Il inspira durement par le nez, expirant en un soupir alors que l'odeur salée et amère s'approfondissait « C'est comme… tes sourcils »

Derek pensait qu'il était habitué aux bondissements dans les conversations de Stiles maintenant, mais celle là l'avait scotché « Mes sourcils ? » répéta-t-il stupidement.

« Pas juste tes sourcils, bien sûr que non. Mais… tes sourcils, il y a une partie de tes sourcils, juste à côté de ton nez, là où les petites touffes vont à contresens, et c'et adorable et je peux le sentir mais… mais je ne les verrais jamais »

Stiles inspira et expira de manière tremblante « N'importe qui, qui passe à côté de toi dans la rue peut le voir, quand ils veulent mais… » La voix de Stiles se brisa et il déglutit difficilement et commença à nouveau « Mais moi jamais et c'est… c'est pas juste. Ils apprennent à te connaître d'une certaine manière et moi je ne pourrais jamais même si j'essayais vraiment et c'est juste… c'est juste chiant. C'est… je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, tu n'as rien fait de mal mais… c'est juste chiant et c'est juste ça »

Comme d'habitude, les mots firent défaut à Derek. Il leva timidement le bras, posant une main sur l'épaule de Stiles. Celui-ci se redressa et se tourna vers lui et Derek l'enlaça en faisant attention de ne pas le serrer trop fort alors que Stiles enterrait ses yeux humides dans le creux du cou de Derek.

« Je… » commença Derek. Il n'était pas sûr de si ça rendrait les choses meilleures ou pires mais il devait essayer « Je l'ai fait après la mort de Laura. C'est un triskèle, trois spirales qui se rejoignent au centre » Il tira l'ourlet du tee shirt de Stiles « Laisse-moi… »

Stiles s'éloigna assez pour que Derek passe son tee shirt au dessus de sa tête et puis Derek enleva le sien pour faire bonne mesure. C'était bon de se pencher contre la chaleur de Stiles, peau contre peau, alors qu'il enveloppait à nouveau le jeune homme dans ses bras « Comme ça » dit-il, son index traçant minutieusement le dessin entre les omoplates de Stiles « C'était le symbole de notre famille. Il a beaucoup de significations. Passé, présent, futur. Mère, père, enfant. Alpha, bêta, oméga. Je… ils semblent tous convenir. Pour se rappeler de Laura et de ma famille »

Derek pouvait sentir le bout des doigts de Stiles courir sur l'endroit correspondant sur son dos « Et tu… tu as dû le brûler ? » Stiles inspira encore profondément, son souffle chaud s'abattit contre la peau de Derek quand il expira « Mon Dieu »

« C'est… » Derek haussa les épaules « Ca semblait juste. Il y a beaucoup de choses qui font tellement mal mais qui ne laissent jamais de marques. Je voulais qu'il y ait une marque de ce qu'il s'est passé » Ils restèrent debout pendant un plus long moment en silence, la main de Stiles frottant fermement le dos de Derek de haut en bas comme s'il apaisait la douleur d'autrefois.

« Ouais » Stiles s'éloignement finalement un petit peu, ses mains se posant doucement sur la taille de Derek « Je… je peux comprendre ce que tu veux dire, je crois »

Les mains de Derek se posèrent sur les joues de Stiles, ses pouces essuyèrent doucement les traces de larmes. La propre perte de Stiles était marquée ici, dans ses yeux aveugles mais ça le rendait tellement plus beau aux yeux de Derek, tellement plus précieux.

Stiles soupira, enfonçant sa joue dans la paume de Derek.

« Laissons la vaisselle pour demain » murmura Derek « Viens au lit »

« Ouais »

Ils se blottirent ensemble, Stiles se serra dans le creux du corps de Derek. Celui ci enroula ses bras autour du torse de Stiles, enterrant son visage dans le creux de son cou. Le souffle léger de Stiles froissait l'oreiller, son cœur battant de manière régulière contre l'avant bras de Derek. Bien après que les muscles de Stiles se soient relaxés dans son sommeil, Derek resta éveillé, pensant à ce que Stiles avait dit et à ce qu'il avait demandé.

* * *

 **Et voilà mes loulous, quel est votre avis sur ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire.**

 **Je tiens bien sûr encore une fois à remercier toutes les personnes qui lisent et qui commentent cette trad. Je crois que je ne le ferais jamais assez. Merci encore.**

 **A dimanche mes loulous.**


	26. Banshee

**Coucou mes loulous, comment allez vous en ce beau dimanche ? On approche de la fin de la trad, il reste plus que deux chapitres à poster.**

 **Je vous laisse tranquillement lire le chapitre. Bisous mes loulous.**

* * *

« Alors avant que tu dises non, laisse-moi présenter toutes mes raisons. Premièrement, il n'y aura pas beaucoup d'étrangers. Le beau père et la mère d'Erica vont rendre visite à une grande tante alors il y aura juste le père de Boyd et le père d'Allison et puis les parents de Kira. Et Lydia et Jackson viennent nous rendre visite et je veux vraiment que toute la meute les rencontre et je ne pense pas à un meilleur moment. Je n'ai encore fait aucune promesse mais tout le monde est d'accord si tu es d'accord avec ça. Et je sais qu'on sera un petit peu serré mais on peu faire la cuisine chez Scott ou chez Erica et Boyd, c'est juste que ton appart est le seul avec un espace de vie assez grand pour nous pour pouvoir mettre toutes les tables ensemble… »

Derek dût finalement couper Stiles en posant un pouce sur ses lèvres « Stiles, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

La nervosité dans l'odeur de Stiles monta d'un autre cran « Thanksgiving » dit-il en mordillant le pouce sur ses lèvres « Ou plutôt… nous qui invitions toute la meute chez toi pour Thanksgiving ? »

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et implorants comme si Derek pouvait lui refuser quelque chose, même s'il le voulait.

« Tu crois… tu crois que les autres voudrons faire ça ? »

Stiles commença à sautiller d'excitation, entendant apparemment l'assentiment de Derek dans sa voix « Ils sont déjà d'accord ! Ils m'ont juste chargé de te demander parce que, tu sais… » Derek dût s'éloigner alors que Stiles faisait un mouvement et envoyait sa main dans sa direction « Les Sourcils Meurtriers »

Derek fit un bruit mécontent « Tu as dit que tu arrêterais de les appeler comme ça. Et aussi… c'est qui ce Jackson ? »

Stiles bouscula Derek « Tu sais… le fiancé de Lydia. Le connard de capitaine de Lacrosse qui a mit de la sauce piquante dans ma glace et qu'ensuite on a rendu chauve ? Et uh… j'ai peut-être oublié de le mentionner avant, c'est aussi l'espèce de Kanima dont je t'ai parlé ? »

Stiles sourit d'un air suppliant, faisant tapoter ses doigts sur ses genoux alors que Derek intégrait l'information en silence « Tu as demandé à un connard de monstre lézard diabolique de venir diner pour Thanksgiving ? » réussit-finalement à sortir Derek, d'une voix un petit peu plus grognon qu'il le voulait.

« Et bien, plus maintenant » souligna Stiles « Ou du moins, plus tellement le monstre lézard diabolique. Tu sais après que le pouvoir de l'Amour Vrai l'ait transformé en loup garou ? Je sais que je t'ai beaucoup dit ça avant. C'est toujours une sorte de connard, mais c'est plus un connard sympathique. On commence à l'apprécier. Comme un champignon ou ce truc qui pousse entre les carreaux de la douche, est-ce que c'est aussi des champignons ou bien de la moisissure ? »

Derek remit son pouce sur les lèvres de Stiles pendant un moment, appréciant le silence momentané alors qu'il absorbait cette nouvelle information.

« Quand est-ce qu'ils arrivent ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Ca veut dire oui ? » Stiles vibrait pratiquement d'excitation maintenant « Ca ressemble à un oui »

« C'est un oui » confirma Derek « Ca… ça a l'air bien » Il réalisa maintenant à quel point il avait dit peu de choses à Stiles à propos de ses vacances avec sa propre meute… inviter des amis et de la famille éloignée, la maison pleine à craquer, les enfants empilés dans chaque pièces dans des sacs de couchages mais ça ne dérangeait personne « J'aimerais bien »

« Génial ! » Stiles avait sorti Jarvis, fit un message groupé à la meute plus vite que Derek ne pouvait l'imaginer « Boyd va apporter les dindes et Isaac fait de la pâtisserie quand il est stressé donc Kira dit qu'il est une sorte d'expert de la tarte maintenant. Je vais faire le krupnik (1) de ma babcia (2) et… »

Derek se déconnecta un petit peu alors que Stiles continuait à bavarder. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était qu'une babcia ou un krupnik mais il savait que Stiles était heureux et c'est tout ce qui importait. Et il avait une idée pour que ça soit encore meilleur…

« Quand est-ce qu'arrivent Lydia et Jackson déjà ? » demanda-t-il.

« Mercredi après-midi. Ils vont commencer à conduire mardi mais ils doivent passer par le Connecticut pour rendre visite aux parents de Jackson. Et laisse moi te dire, si tu veux parler de connards, ces deux là sont… »

Derek fit à nouveau taire Stiles alors qu'il écrivait un nouveau message lui-même.

* * *

« Tu dois vraiment envoyer des SMS à Lydia là maintenant ? Elle n'est pas genre, à cinq minutes d'ici ? »

Stiles sourit, impénitent (3) « Elle est dans l'entrée. Elle a envoyé Jackson chercher une place de parking et quand il reviendra, ils monteront. Elle se plaint des escaliers »

« Je suis surpris que tu ne te sois pas rué en bas pour l'accueillir » grommela Derek dans sa barbe.

« C'était quoi ça ? » Stiles leva la tête et Derek se retrouva à rougir. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Stiles puisse entendre ça « Aw Sourwolf, est-ce que tu es jaloux de Lyds ? »

Stiles le taquinait mais ça touchait Derek plus que ce qu'il le voulait. Ce n'est pas que Derek se sentait réellement menacé par Lydia, il savait que Stiles n'avait plus de sentiment amoureux pour elle, c'est juste que… elle était une très grande partie de la vie de Stiles. Et de ce que Derek avait entendu, elle n'approuvait pas grand-chose. Derek avait le sentiment profond qu'il allait tomber dans la catégorie des choses que Lydia désapprouvait aussi.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit le bruit de talons aiguilles dans la cage d'escalier et cela ressemblait à un glas.

Lydia était aussi intimidante que ce que Derek avait imaginé. Elle était petite mais impeccable en apparence, habillée à la mode et pas un seul cheveu qui dépassait. Elle prit un moment pour enlacer Stiles chaleureusement mais s'avança ensuite rapidement vers Derek, ses talons aiguille mortels claquant sur le bois dur.

Derek rencontra son expression féroce aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait, une douleur sourde dans son estomac. Il savait à quel point Lydia était importante pour Stiles et il avait espéré qu'ils puissent s'entendre mais cette possibilité sembla rapidement diminuer sous le regard d'acier et évaluateur de Lydia.

« J'aimerai parler seul à seule avec Derek » dit Lydia, ignorant les bafouillages de protestation de Stiles.

« C'est bon Stiles » dit Derek. Autant mettre tout ça à jour sans tentatives passives-agressives de faire semblant d'être poli pour le bien de Stiles. Derek ne pouvait même pas la blâmer. Dieu seul sait que n'importe quel ami de Stiles qui était sain d'esprit voudrait éloigner Derek de lui.

« Lyds… » protesta Stiles. Jackson glissa un bras autour de ses épaules, le tirant près de la porte. Derek grogna à cette action et puis ravala son grognement quand il vit Lydia observer attentivement sa réponse. Elle devait savoir ce que ça voulait dire d'avoir un autre loup garou qui posait ses mains sur son Compagnon, même si Derek pouvait sentir l'affection que Jackson avait pour Stiles et qu'il savait qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal.

« Allez loser, montre moi ton appart » dit Jackson. Il semblait être le stéréotype de l'ancien sportif et Derek pouvait à peine rapprocher son apparence avec l'histoire du Kanima torturé dont lui avait parlé Stiles « Ces deux là doivent discuter affaires »

Stiles résista à l'emprise de Jackson, son visage tourné en direction de Derek « Derek ? » demanda-t-il « Je… je peux rester… »

« C'est bon » dit Derek en rencontrant le regard inflexible de Lydia, tassant ses instincts d'alpha qui le poussait à illuminer ses yeux et exposer ses crocs au challenge flagrant de son autorité.

« Ok » Stiles tourna son visage de manière infaillible en direction de là où était Lydia « Je te fais confiance Lyds » dit-il mais il y avait toujours de la prudence dans sa voix « Mais si tu n'es pas à la porte à côté dans 10 minutes, je te poursuivrai »

« C'est bon » dit adorablement Lydia. Stiles autorisa Jackson à le tirer sur le palier et Lydia fixa plus longuement Derek sans ciller jusqu'à ce que la porte de l'appartement ne se ferme solidement derrière eux.

« Stiles t'a dit ce que je pouvais faire » dit-elle sans préambule. Derek hocha la tête.

« Donne-moi ta main » Derek ignora le défi dans sa voix, plaçant sa main dans sa petite paume tendue sans hésitation.

Un frisson parcouru sa colonne vertébrale alors que ses doigts manucurés étaient enroulés de manière étonnamment serrée autour de sa propre main large, ses yeux vert-noisette devenant troubles et distants, se focalisant sur le fait de garder sa main fermement dans la sienne alors que le temps semblait s'étendre continuellement.

Quand elle se mit finalement à parler, sa voix fit écho avec les fantômes de son passé « La mort t'entoures » dit-elle.

Derek déglutit difficilement, la honte omniprésente monta à l'intérieur de lui, combinée à la douleur amère de déception « Je sais » réussit-il à dire.

Lydia cligna une fois des yeux et puis encore une fois, ses yeux s'éclaircissant soudainement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle lisait dans son expression mais la sienne sembla s'adoucir, sa voix semblait normale quand elle parla à nouveau.

« Mais seulement dans ton passé » dit-elle à la grande surprise de Derek. Son emprise sur sa main se relâcha et puis se resserra une fois de plus, de façon rassurante « Pas dans ton futur »

« Quoi ? » Derek cligna des yeux de surprise en sa direction.

Son expression féroce s'était adoucie, un sourire indulgent déforma ses lèvres « Je devais être sûre » dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaule en lâchant la main de Derek avant de se diriger vers le canapé pour prendre son sac à main « Stiles voit le bien en tout le monde. Je vois le pire. On fait un bon duo »

Elle s'installa sur le canapé, croisant ses jambes et ouvrant son grand sac à main pour en tirer un tube en carton de ses profondeurs.

« Et bien assois toi » dit-elle impatiemment en faisant un signe en direction de l'endroit à côté d'elle sur le canapé « J'ai quelque chose à te montrer et j'estime que nous avons environ 7 minutes avant que Stiles ne déboule ici pour te secourir »

Le cerveau de Derek démarra au quart de tour, bougeant pour s'asseoir là où Lydia l'avait indiqué « Tu ne… me dit pas de m'éloigner de Stiles ? » Il ne pût s'empêcher de demander, essayant toujours de s'adapter au soudain changement dans son comportement.

« Bien sûr que non » dit-elle vivement, en retirant le couvercle du tube en carton « Stiles t'aimes. J'aime Stiles. Tant que tu es celui qu'il dit que tu es, je suis heureuse. Et tu l'es »

« Quoi… » Derek se sentait toujours comme s'il hésitait à continuer la conversation de Lydia « Il a dit que j'étais quoi ? »

« Son alpha » Lydia tapa le fond du tube en carton jusqu'à ce qu'un rouleau de papier en émerge, elle le libéra et l'étala sur la table basse « Le mien et celui de Jackson aussi, éventuellement. Celui que nous attendions. Nous sommes destinés à être une meute. Il ne te l'a pas dit ? »

Derek acquiesça, la tête toujours dans le vide. Sur le coup, il avait été tellement submergé par toutes les autres révélations (que Derek était destiné à être l'alpha de quelqu'un, que Stiles l'aimait) Il avait à peine remarqué que Stiles avait amené Lydia dans sa future meute. Derek essayait d'imaginer Lydia dans sa meute, sentant ce sentiment confortable de famille envers elle et son imagination ne pouvait pas s'étendre aussi loin.

« Les choses seront plus simples si tu écoutes tout ce que Stiles moi nous te disons » dit joyeusement Lydia, une lueur d'amusement était maintenant dans ses yeux « Ca va aller. Tu apprendras »

« Je… qu'est-ce que… » Derek focalisa son attention sur les papiers comme si ça allait l'aider à s'échapper du regard scrutateur de Lydia.

« Ce sont les frontières des terres des Hale dans l'Oregon »

Les mots furent comme un coup de poing dans les tripes de Derek, la bonne volonté naissante envers Lydia se dissipa rapidement.

« Je… je ne » Derek sentit ses émotions se replier « Je ne peux pas y retourner » dit-il de manière désolée. Si c'était ce que Lydia voulait de lui…

« Bien sûr que non » dit-elle vivement « Il n'y a rien pour toi là bas. Rien pour nous. Mais… » Elle fit courir ses doigts plus au sud « Ici, au sud de Sutherlin (4), c'est le territoire de la meute des Jeffries, une ancienne meute descendante des derniers membres de la tribu des indiens Catawba (5) qui avait ce territoire. Ici, à la frontière, c'est la meute McIntosh. Et dès que tu vas un peu plus loin dans le nord de la Californie, il y a la meute Marquez-Vicario, jusqu'à Redding » (6)

« Pourquoi… » Derek était complètement perdu « Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça ? »

Lydia tapa un ongle manucuré de manière impatiente sur une autre section de la carte « Parce qu'ici, au sud du territoire de la meute Marquez-Vicario… de Red Bluff jusqu'au sud de Sonoma… (7) c'est là que les terres de la meute Ito sont »

Le regard de Derek se dirigea brusquement de la carte jusqu'aux yeux vert forêt de Lydia « Satomi Ito… Beacon Hills ? »

Lydia acquiesça, enlevant le papier pour montrer la dernière carte.

« Ici il y a une vue plus réduite de la zone. Le territoire de Satomi est entouré en rouge mais tu peux voir à quel point il est large. Elle n'a pas de problèmes pour gérer les terres de la meute toute seule mais elle accueillerait une meute amie dans ses terres. Tu n'auras pas à te soumettre à elle ou à rejoindre sa meute. Juste un serment d'allégeance, le bénéfice est mutuel. Une alliance. En échange de ça »

Elle retourna le papier suivant « C'est une réserve, une étendue de forêt protégée, plus de 16 188 hectares »(8) Elle prit une photographie dans le tas de papiers, une photo en noir et blanc d'une grande maison luxueuse « Cette propriété est près de la frontière sud. Elle est vide depuis des années. La dernière famille est partie dans la côte Est et la meute Ito a son propre rassemblement de maisons pour la meute plus près du centre de la ville. Personne n'a voulu réparer cet endroit… ils doivent se plier aux directives des monuments historiques. Je sais que toi et Laura vous n'avez pas touché à l'argent que votre famille vous a laissé, tu as assez d'argent pour restaurer l'endroit et t'installer là bas »

« Quoi ? » Derek observa la photo de la maison de manière incrédule. Ça avait l'air calme et pourtant attirant même pour une vieille photographie « Moi ? Vivre… ici ? A Beacon Hills ? » Il savait qu'il devrait paraître offensé du fait que Lydia fourrait son nez dans ses finances mais il ne pouvait même pas trouver l'énergie mentale pour s'en soucier.

« Toi et Stiles bien sûr. Et autant de membres de meute que tu veux emmener avec toi. C'est isolé mais pas très loin de la ville de Beacon Hills. Stiles serait près de son père. Je crois que Scott et Allison viendraient aussi, Scott est un fils à maman au fond et Allison sera diplômée au printemps. Erica et Boyd c'est sûrs. Quand j'aurais fini mon doctorat, j'aurais une place dans une faculté à Standford, ils seront chanceux de m'avoir, et je peux faire des consultations à la Jet Propulsion Laboratory (9) pour me divertir. Jackson étudie déjà pour le barreau de Californie. Isaac est un petit peu moins sûr… lui et Kira pourraient rester ici mais San Francisco a un domaine florissant en matière de Bandes dessinées, je crois que je peux convaincre Kenny d'ouvrir quelques établissements sur la côte ouest… »

« Juste… juste tais-toi pendant une minute » claqua Derek, submergé.

Lydia hocha la tête, roulant les papiers et les replaçant avec soin dans le tube en carton « C'est beaucoup à intégrer » dit-elle et Derek essayait durement de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel à cet euphémisme « Je te laisse tout ça pour le considérer. Rien n'est gravé dans la pierre, je ne prétends pas avoir l'autorité pour agir à la place de ta meute mais mes demandes de bases m'ont indiqué que toutes les meutes sont disposées à une modification des frontières et que la meute Ito t'accueillerait dans son territoire » Lydia se leva gracieusement « Ils ont toujours eu un petit faible pour Stiles »

Elle offrit le tube en carton à Derek et il le prit entre ses doigts engourdis.

« Je vais aller voir les autres » dit joyeusement Lydia « Reprends ton souffle et on se rejoint là-bas » Elle glissa son sac géant sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Attends » Derek se sentait comme s'il avait était aplati par un rouleau compresseur et il suspectait qu'il n'était pas très loin du but que l'interaction avec Lydia avait entrainé « Comme ça ? Tu planifies les vies de… de dix personnes juste… comme des pions sur un échiquier ? »

Lydia sourit de façon indulgente « La vie ressemble un petit peu aux échecs. Les gens ont leurs propres personnalités et leurs propres motivations mais au final, c'est plus ou moins des mathématiques » Elle haussa ses épaules élégantes « Les liens de nos vies se dirigent dans cette direction de toute façon. Nous allons toujours être ensemble, nous ferons toujours partis de la meute. Je fais juste qu'aider. Tu suivras le programme bien assez tôt »

« Et pourquoi… pourquoi Stiles n'est pas là pour ça ? Et lui… son travail ici ? »

Lydia soupira comme si c'était ennuyeux pour elle de s'expliquer « Stiles est un auteur talentueux. C'est juste une question de temps avant que son roman ne soit choisi par un éditeur. Il sait que tu détestes la ville, ça ne sera pas un problème pour lui. Autant il veut être indépendant, autant il sera ravi d'être proche de chez son père à nouveau. Mais je n'étais pas sûr de savoir à quel point tu étais têtu, je ne voulais pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Penses-y et quand tu seras prêt à agir, laisse le moi savoir. Je ferais en sorte que ça arrive »

Elle leva le bras vers la poignée de la porte à nouveau « Est-ce que… » Derek tira les mots du plus profond de sa mémoire « Est-ce que ça fait de toi l'Emissaire de ma meute ? »

Lydia leva les yeux au ciel à ça « Je ne suis pas assez diplomate pour ça. Stiles est ton Emissaire, crétin. Il est celui qui lie la meute. Et ça sera un bon Emissaire. Il charme toutes les personnes qu'il peut et il pense au reste. Il est le diplomate et le stratège. Je suis juste la négociatrice. Si quelqu'un sous estime ou prend sa bonté pour de la faiblesse, libre à toi de m'appeler pour employer les grands moyens. Mais je doute que ce soit nécessaire. Il a déjà une solide réputation de là où on vient et j'ai prit soin de l'encourager. Les gens y pensent déjà à deux fois avant de passer les frontières du clan Ito et quand tu ajoutes toutes les rumeurs et les mythes à propos d'un garçon aveugle qui court avec les loups…

La posture de Lydia s'adoucit et elle avança de quelques pas en direction de Derek « Je sais que c'est beaucoup à assimiler mais ça peut arriver. Ton propre territoire et ta propre meute sous la protection du clan Ito »

« Je ne… je peux protéger ma propre meute » grogna Derek.

« Bien sûr que tu le peux » Lydia ignora la défensive de Derek « Et c'est une manière pour toi de le faire » Sa voix était douce maintenant. Gentille « Tu seras en sécurité Derek. On sera sûr de ça »

Derek déglutit, la gorge serrée par des émotions contradictoires. L'approche intrusive de Lydia l'irritait toujours mais ça commençait à prendre racine… l'idée d'être dans un endroit où il pouvait détendre sa vigilance constante. Un endroit où il n'aurait plus jamais peur des chasseurs. La sécurité. Il n'aurait jamais pensé ça possible dans le passé mais il commençait de plus en plus à penser que ça pouvait être vrai.

Lydia se dirigea de nouveau vers la porte, s'arrêtant avec les doigts sur la poignée « J'ai vu assez de morts pour une vie entière aussi Derek » dit-elle doucement sans se retourner « Je cherche un futur sans. C'est là et ça nous attend. Quand tu seras prêt »

Derek était debout au milieu de son appartement, le tube en carton serré fortement entre ses doigts, l'écoutant marcher dans le couloir jusqu'aux rires et aux voix de la porte à côté.

* * *

 **(1) D'origine polonaise c'est une soupe à l'orge et aux légumes.**

 **(2) Babcia veut dire grand-mère en polonais. J'aime à penser que les Stilinski ont des origines polonaises bien affirmées.**

 **(3) Impénitent est quelqu'un qui ne change pas ses habitudes.**

 **(4) Sutherlin est une ville qui existe vraiment. Elle est située au centre de l'Oregon au nord ouest des Etats-Unis.**

 **(5) La tribu des Catawba est une tribu amérindienne qui est située surtout En Caroline du Sud. C'était des agriculteurs.**

 **(6) Redding est une ville de Californie.**

 **(7) Redding et Sonoma sont des villes de Californie. Le territoire Ito est extrêmement vaste.**

 **(8) Non ce n'est pas une erreur. A la base il était écrit 40 000 acres. J'ai fait une conversion.**

 **(9) La Jet Propulsion Laboratory basée à Pasadena (à l'est de Los Angeles) est une coentreprise entre la NASA et la California Institute of Technology (ou Caltech, université privée américaine), elle est chargée de la construction et de la supervision des vols non habités de la NASA.**

 **Certaines personnes voulaient voir Lydia, vous êtes servis. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé mes loulous.**

 **Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine et encore merci à vous tous pour vos si gentils commentaires. Gros bisous mes loulous.**


	27. Réunions

**Coucou mes loulous, me revoilà pour l'avant dernier chapitre de cette longue trad. Je sais que c'est triste mais toutes les fics ont une fin et j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre et le prochain vous plairont vraiment (Lucette tremble)**

 **Ceux qui aiment les chapitres avec la meute vont être servis. Donc je vous laisse lire tranquillou mes loulous d'amour !**

* * *

Derek ne savait pas à quoi il s'attendait quand il parla de cette idée à Stiles mais ce silence calme et songeur n'en faisait certainement pas parti.

« On peut… bien sûr si tu ne veux pas… » Il commença à faire marche arrière « Je veux dire, peut-être que ça pourrait être pire si ça marche, pour seulement en avoir un tout petit peu et puis revenir… »

« Non » La voix de Stiles était douce « Ce n'est pas ça. Je veux le faire » Il serra les mains et puis se détendit à nouveau « Je veux dire… dès que j'ai commencé à faire des recherches pour qu'Isaac le fasse, j'ai espéré »

« Vraiment ? » Ca n'aurait probablement pas dû surprendre Derek. Stiles avait toujours plusieurs coups d'avance sur lui mais… « Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas demandé alors ? Pourquoi attendre que je le suggère ? »

Stiles haussa les épaules mais Derek pouvait toujours voir la tension dans ses muscles « Toi plus que quiconque sait ce que ça veut dire. Si ça marche… et d'après les recherches que j'ai fait, ça va marcher… je ne vais pas juste avoir ce que tu vois. Je vais tout avoir… tout ce que tu penses et ressens. Ça… ouvrir ton toi tout entier à quelqu'un d'autre… ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux te demander. C'est… c'est juste beaucoup à demander »

Derek leva le bras, enroula un bras par-dessus l'épaule de Stiles, le tirant près de son corps. Stiles soupira et une partie de la tension de son corps partit alors qu'il se penchait contre Derek, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Derek. Celui-ci chercha les mots, voulant les sortir de façon juste « Il n'y a… il n'y a rien que tu puisses me demander que je ne te donnerais pas. Tu devrais le savoir Stiles. C'est… quand je dis que je suis à toi, je le pense. Tout entier »

Stiles sourit contre l'épaule de Derek, s'enfonçant contre lui. Il leva les bras pour serrer fortement Derek « Pareil pour moi » dit-il d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion. Il inspira profondément et expira en un soupir tremblant « Je suppose… que j'étais surement un petit peu effrayé aussi »

Derek acquiesça. Sa paume vint caresser la nuque de Stiles, sur l'endroit vulnérable où il aurait à y mettre ses griffes « C'est compréhensible. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si tu guéris comme nous. Si je touche le mauvais endroit ou… »

Stiles donna un petit coup contre Derek avec son épaule « Pas ça. Je… je te fais confiance. Tu le feras bien » Son souffle était un petit peu rapide maintenant, superficiel et Derek fit courir sa main sur son bras, espérant l'apaiser « Je veux juste dire… je suppose qu'il y a toujours une petite partie de moi qui pense que c'est trop beau pour être vrai tu sais ? J'veux dire, je suis en quelque sorte maladroit et une vraie pipelette et il y a aussi tout le truc d'être aveugle. Je pense qu'à l'intérieur au plus profond, il y a une partie de moi qui pense… qui pense que quelqu'un comme toi ne devrait vraiment pas être avec quelqu'un comme moi. Et je crois pas que je puisse gérer tu sais ? Si je vais dans ta tête et que je… que j'y vois, genre, de l'ennui, de la pitié ou quelque chose… »

« Ce… ça n'arrivera pas » De toutes les réserves auxquelles Derek s'attendait de la part de Stiles, celle-ci était juste… complètement inconcevable « Stiles, tu es merveilleux. Je… la seule chose que tu verras dans ma tête c'est à quel point je suis stupidement amoureux de moi »

« Ouais » Stiles inspira et expira « Ouais » dit-il à nouveau, semblant plus certain cette fois ci « Je suppose que je le sais, c'est juste… un petit peu difficile de le croire des fois »

Et Derek comprit. Autant il savait que Stiles l'aimait, autant il avait toujours des problèmes à le croire lui-même des fois… que cet homme beau, courageux et brillant ait choisi quelqu'un comme Derek. Tout comme il savait que dire une seule de ces choses rendrait Stiles triste et frustré donc il le garda pour lui « Crois-le » dit-il au lieu de ça, mettant autant de conviction qu'il le pouvait derrière ces mots.

Stiles acquiesça, la dernière trace de tension partit de son corps alors qu'il se blottissait un peu plus près « Donc on va vraiment le faire ? »

Derek l'embrassa doucement et tendrement « Pas demain à cause de Thanksgiving et tout, mais ce week-end. Dimanche. Scott est de repos donc il peut se tenir près au cas où qu'il y ait un problème. C'est le mieux » Il inspira profondément et expira doucement « On va le faire »

* * *

Thanksgiving n'était rien de moins que du chaos. En gros, la meute prit le contrôle de tout le palier… les portes des trois appartements restaient ouvertes et des personnes entraient et sortaient de ces même appartements.

Dans leur nouvel appartement, Erica et Boyd cuisinaient une dinde et en faisait frire une autre et Derek espérait juste qu'ils ne brûlent pas cette cuisine une deuxième fois cette année. Stiles avait d'abord sauté du lit tôt dans la matinée, faisant gémir Derek qui couvrit sa tête avec l'oreiller pour essayer de couvrir le gémissement énervant du robot ménager. Maintenant, tous les légumes coupés en morceaux et autres ingrédients de toutes sortes étaient dans une énorme cocotte que Stiles avait achetée spécialement pour l'occasion, et qui bouillonnait joyeusement sur la cuisinière.

Isaac et Scott se rentraient dedans de manière répétitive dans l'appartement de Scott alors que celui-ci faisait à nouveau les tamales de son abuela et qu'Isaac préparait une variété de tartes. Derek était en charge de la purée de pommes de terre mais son insistance sur le fait de la faire fraiche voulait dire qu'il pouvait la faire dans quelques heures. Lydia était apparue tôt dans la matinée avec une caisse de vin que Jackson portait dans les escaliers en grommelant tout du long. Elle dirigeait maintenant tout le monde de manière impérieuse, supervisant la réorganisation des meubles dans l'appartement de Derek pour permettre à une table géante de se créer.

Derek vérifiait ses SMS en douce, une anticipation chaleureuse grandissant dans son ventre. Finalement, il fourra le téléphone dans sa poche, éloignant Stiles de la soupe qu'il remuait à nouveau inutilement.

« Hey. Viens avec moi dans l'entrée » dit-il en guidant doucement Stiles autour des meubles réorganisés « Il y a un paquet qu'on doit récupérer »

« Quoi ? » Stiles marcha tout de même avec Derek, attrapant sa canne sur un crochet qui était près de la porte d'entrée « Rien n'est livré à Thanksgiving. En plus, si c'est un paquet qui est trop gros pour être porté tout seul par le loup garou super fort, alors on devait peut être amener Isaac »

« Juste. Allez » Derek savait qu'il semblait grognon. Il aurait dû penser à un meilleur mensonge, mince.

Stiles le suivit et descendit les deux étages en silence avant de tenter à nouveau « Est-ce que… est-ce que tu es fâché à propos de quelque chose ? Si toutes les personnes chez toi te font peur, on peut… »

« C'est bon » marmonna Derek « Juste… ici » Ils étaient finalement dans l'entrée et Derek tint la porte ouverte pour que Stiles puisse sortir en premier.

« Hey gamin »

La réaction de Stiles était tout ce que Derek avait espéré. Tout son visage s'illumina et il fit presque tomber sa canne dû au choc avant de batailler avec et de la rattraper « Papa ? »

Quelques pas rapides et le shérif faisait un câlin géant à Stiles. Derek sourit en direction de ses pieds alors que des vagues de joies irradiaient des deux hommes.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois là ! » Stiles respira finalement bruyamment alors que le shérif s'éloignait légèrement du câlin « Je croyais que j'allais pas te voir avant Noël ! »

Le shérif rencontra les yeux de Derek en lui faisant un signe de tête « Derek m'a envoyé un billet »

« Derek ? » Stiles tourna sa tête et leva le bras en direction de Derek « T'as fait ça ? »

« Ouais » souffla Derek alors que Stiles l'amenait aussi dans un câlin, son odeur était riche de bonheur « Tu… je voulais que tu sois avec ta famille pour Thanksgiving »

Stiles le serra un peu plus fort « Tu es aussi ma famille maintenant » dit-il d'une voix grave et rocailleuse « Mais… merci. C'est… c'est trop bien »

« En fait, j'ai acheté deux billets » marmonna Derek, en envoyant un signe de main maladroit en direction de la femme qui avait attendu patiemment durant la réunion des Stilinski. Alors que Stiles le relâchait de surprise, Derek tendit la main « C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer en personne Mme McCall »

« Melissa » corrigea-t-elle avec un sourire, en lui serrant fermement la main.

« La maman de Scott ? » Derek avait pensé qu'il était impossible pour le sourire de Stiles d'être plus grand mais il réussit quand même « Punaise, est-ce que Scott est au courant ? Il va être dingue ! »

Melissa était déjà en train de rire « Il n'est pas au courant. Allons lui faire la surprise » dit-elle d'un air conspirateur en prenant doucement le bras de Stiles.

« Oh là là, j'peux pas attendre ! » dit Stiles en se dirigeant vers les escaliers « Papa, tu viens ? Lyds et Jackson son déjà là et tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer Boyd, Isaac et Eric la dernière fois, et même Kira et Allison seront là et… »

Le shérif fit un sourire ironique en direction de Derek avant d'attraper deux des sacs abandonnés avant de suivre son fils bavard dans les escaliers. Derek attrapa le reste des sacs avant de les suivre.

* * *

Melissa avait à peine fini ses propres retrouvailles larmoyantes avec Scott qu'elle le vira de sa propre cuisine pour l'envoyer à l'épicerie avant que ça ferme pour aller chercher de la hasa marina (1) et de la semoule de maïs, affirmant qu'aucun Thanksgiving ne serait complet sans son tomalito (2) spécial.

Elle dit immédiatement au shérif de mélanger le maïs et il obéit avec empressement. Entre leur aisance ensemble dans la cuisine et les regards épris qu'ils s'envoyaient discrètement en pensant que personne ne regardait, Derek supposait que s'ils n'étaient pas encore ensemble, et bien ils le seraient avant Noël. Il mit cette information de côté pour la partager avec Stiles plus tard et il se tourna pour obéir aux ordres de Lydia alors qu'elle pestait sur l'état de ses couverts.

Au milieu de l'après midi, tout le monde était arrivé, circulant entre les trois appartements. Le shérif, Boyd, Jackson et Isaac s'étaient installés sur le canapé de Boyd et d'Erica pour regarder le match alors qu'un autre contingent regardait la parade (3) dans l'appartement de Scott. Pour le plus grand amusement de Derek, Isaac et le shérif s'étaient entendus immédiatement et Derek suspectait qu'il soit bientôt relégué de la figure paternelle à la figure de grand frère dans l'esprit d'Isaac.

Pour la plus grande horreur des autres, Lydia et Erica s'entendaient aussi comme larrons en foire et Derek anticipa une flopée de complications dans le futur, de la part de la sournoiserie de ces deux esprits qui travaillent ensembles. Kira arriva, présentant ses parents avec un sourire timide. Leurs bras étaient remplis de plats qui contenaient des mandu (4) et des yakitoris (5) qu'ils mirent dans le four dès que les tartes eurent fini de cuire, avant de rejoindre le contingent qui regardait la parade.

Allison et son père arrivèrent aussi et Derek serra la main de Chris Argent avant de se replier dans son propre appartement pour faire la purée de pomme de terre, un petit peu troublé par le regard bleu glacé de l'homme et son allure quasi-militaire. Etonnement, il finit par discuter facilement avec le père de Kira qui était propriétaire du magasin de BD. Les deux discutèrent de bandes dessinées alors qu'ils écrasaient les pommes de terre bouillies côtes à côte de façon amicale, avec Stiles qui s'incrustait dans la conversation pour y insérer ses opinions à des moments aléatoires tout en mettant la table.

Le diner fut tout aussi désorganisé mais c'était tout aussi bien. Le méli-mélo de nourriture traditionnelle américaine, mexicaine, polonaise, coréenne et japonaise semblait bien tourner, bien que Melissa protesta vigoureusement quand elle vit Isaac mettre de la sauce canneberge dans son tomalito avant de le manger. Le père de Boyd était tout aussi laconique que le jeune homme mais à la surprise de tout le monde, sa mère était un véritable moulin à parole. Avec Erica et Lydia qui l'encourageaient, elle les divertit avec des histoires sur l'enfance de Boyd, ignorant les regards abattus de Boyd alors qu'elle évoquait les moments les plus embarrassants.

Stiles n'arrêtait pas de trébucher sur les meubles réorganisés, cependant ça ne semblait pas du tout entacher son enthousiasme. Derek finit par l'installer dans la chaise à côté de la sienne, une main se glissant sous la table pour attraper son poignet pour qu'il puisse absorber la douleur des bleus qui apparaissaient. Stiles soupira, appuyant son poids contre l'épaule de Derek pendant un moment, irradiant pratiquement de bonheur.

C'était tellement différent de ce qu'était Thanksgiving quand la famille de Derek était vivante et c'était pourtant tellement similaire. Derek inspira avant de commencer à manger, laissant tout ça l'envahir… le brouhaha des voix familières, l'odeur de la meute et de la nourriture et le contentement tout autour de lui. Il y a un an, Derek était tout seul dans le monde et maintenant toutes ces personnes avaient décidées de passer leurs vacances avec lui. Derek se sentait presque submergé par l'émotion, sa gorge se serrant pendant un moment.

« Tu vas bien Sourwolf ? » murmura Stiles dans son oreille. Derek sentit la main de Stiles se faufiler dans la sienne, ses doigts la serrant fermement.

« Ouais » réussit à dire Derek. C'était toujours un mystère pour lui que Stiles semble toujours savoir ce qu'il ressentait.

« C'est plutôt génial hein ? » Stiles se mordait la lèvre inférieure comme si il réprimait un sourire, ses yeux brillants de joie. Ses joues étaient roses et il avait un peu de sauce canneberge au coin des lèvres que Derek essuya avec son pouce.

Derek regarda son Compagnon et puis toute la table, sa meute, sa nouvelle famille « Ouais » dit-il d'une voix un petit peu rauque « C'est plutôt génial »

* * *

 **(1) Farine traditionnelle mexicaine faite à base de maïs qui permet de faire les tortillas.**

 **(2) Sorte de purée faite à partir de semoule de maïs.**

 **(3) Sorte de cortège comme carnaval qui est organisé par la grande chaine de magasin Macy et qui dure 3 heures.**

 **(4) Raviolis coréen contenant des légumes et de la viande.**

 **(5) Brochettes de viandes japonaises.**

 **Alors quel est votre avis sur ce chapitre mes loulous. Ça vous a plu ? J'espère que oui. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

 **J'ai encore une petite surprise pour vous. Un petit extrait de la prochaine trad ça vous dit ? C'est un canon à chapitre. Bisous à vous !**

' _Au moins, je mourrai pas puceau…_

 _« C'est un jeu » …_

' _Tu as un pistolet?'…_

 _« C'est juste une égratignure mais c'est en train de s'infecter »…_

 _Sa voix se brisa et des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues…_

 _« Tu m'aurais vraiment choisi ? »…_

 _« Ca faisait longtemps que quelqu'un ne m'avait pas aimé »'_

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et à dimanche prochain pour le dernier chapitre.**


	28. Amour

**Bonjour à vous mes loulous, voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette trad que vous avez été nombreux à lire. Je suis tellement heureuse de cet engouement éprouvé pour cette trad vous n'avez pas idée. C'est tellement… waouh !**

 **Donc encore merci à vous tous chers lecteurs, je vous laisse à ce dernier chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Gros bisous.**

 **Je dois aussi vous dire que je me laisse quelques jours de pause avant la publication de la prochaine trad. Il n'y aura pas donc de chapitre dimanche prochain. Je le publierais le dimanche 23 avril.**

 **Ah et j'annonce un petit peu de SENSUALITÉ dans ce chapitre. Ce n'est pas un CITRON donc disons qu'on va appeler ça… une ORANGE… (Lucette et son humour pourri). Bref il y a de la nudité mais pas de CITRON.**

* * *

Derek s'assit à côté Stiles sur le canapé, frottant nerveusement ses paumes humides sur son pantalon de sport. Stiles semblait tout aussi tendu, sa jambe tressautant d'agitation, ses dents mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

« On peut… on peut faire ça plus tard » commença Derek « Ou ne pas le faire du tout, si tu as changé d'avis… »

« Je n'ai pas changé d'avis » interrompit Stiles, grimaçant quand il entendit sa voix sortir de manière aussi forte « Sauf si tu as changé d'avis ? »

« Non » Derek céda à sa forte envie et amena Stiles dans ses bras, le serrant fortement et inspirant sa chaleur et son odeur. Il essaya de repousser tous les doutes et les hésitations de son esprit, toutes les peurs qu'il puisse faire ça mal, qu'il puisse faire du mal à Stiles, que ça ne puisse pas marcher après tout…

« Faisons-juste ça rapidement » dit Stiles, interrompant les pensées de Derek qui tournaient en boucle « Je suis prêt »

« Ouais » Derek inspira profondément et expira. Il fit en sorte que son téléphone portable soit proche, même si Scott était dans l'appartement d'à côté avec sa trousse de secours au cas où que quelque chose tourne mal.

« Hey » La paume de Stiles était chaude contre la joue de Derek. Il amena la tête de Derek près de lui et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent… en un baiser lent, proche et langoureux qui sembla aspirer la tension du corps de Derek.

« C'est mieux ? » demanda Stiles avec des yeux souriants.

« Ouais » Derek inspira encore profondément « Je suis prêt »

Stiles pencha sa tête en avant, exposant sa nuque sensible. Derek ouvrit la lingette désinfectante que Scott lui avait donné, frottant minutieusement le cou de Stiles alors que celui-ci se tortillait et se plaignait de la froideur. Il sortit prudemment les griffes de sa main droite et puis les frotta aussi avec la lingette.

« Tu te rappelles… » La voix de Stiles sortit de manière un peu aiguë et grinçante et il se racla la gorge avant de recommencer « Tu te rappelles où ? L'index directement sur la C4 ? »

« Ouais » Derek avait étudié l'anatomie jusqu'à ce que sa tête lui tourne mais il ne ferait pas ça s'il n'était pas sûr « Je suis prêt. Juste… » Il enroula son bras gauche autour de son torse, l'immobilisant au cas où il ne tressaute « Juste, reste immobile »

Il sentit Stiles prendre une profonde inspiration et puis Derek poussa, serrant ses dents contre la sensation de la peau qui s'écartait autour de ses griffes avec la résistance chaude et humide alors qu'il poussait plus profondément… l'éclat d'une connexion alors qu'il trouvait le bon endroit.

Derek ferma les yeux, se concentrant fortement pour bloquer le présent et tirer les souvenirs de sa mémoire.

« Oh mon Dieu » Il entendit Stiles souffler lointainement « C'est toi ? Tu es… »

* * *

 _Plus tôt dans la journée._

 _Derek avait acheté le miroir au marché aux puces de la 67_ _ème_ _rue la veille. C'était une monstruosité géante entouré de doré et même avec sa force de loup garou, trimballer cette chose chez lui par le métro avait été un cauchemar. Mais Derek avait réussi, le posant contre le mur de son appartement avant de le laver doucement du haut vers le bas, jusqu'à que chaque tâche et salissure soient parties._

 _Maintenant, il se tenait debout devant, bougeant de manière incertaine sur ses pieds nus. Rien que de penser à ce qu'il allait faire le faisait rougir mais il prit une profonde inspiration et expira doucement, déterminé._

 _Il s'approcha, rencontrant ses propres yeux dans le miroir. Il se retrouva à passer une main gênée dans ses cheveux et il la baissa, se forçant à rester immobile, laissant son regard errer doucement sur son propre visage. Il essaya d'imaginer Stiles le voir pour la première fois et il se demandait ce qu'il en penserait._

 _Il essaya de prêter une grande attention à tous les détails que Stiles voudrait voir… il ébouriffa son sourcil avec son index et puis le lissa à nouveau, frottant les cheveux derrière son oreille pour lui montrer à quel point ils partaient dans tous les sens de manière embarrassante._

 _Il s'approcha un peu plus et examina la couleur de ses yeux dans le miroir, l'éclat rayonnant de gris, de marron et de vert que tout le monde semblait trouver tellement extraordinaire mais pour Derek c'était juste… ses yeux. Il laissa le rouge alpha les envahir… ça obscurcit sa vision pendant un moment, la brouillant mais ensuite, la compensation le frappa et il put voir la vraie couleur. Il réalisa qu'il ne s'était pas vraiment vu comme ça avant, il avait juste supposé que ses yeux brillaient du même rouge laser lumineux que sa mère mais sa couleur à lui était différente… le rouge grenat profond d'un brasier brûlant._

 _Quand il pensa que ça faisait assez longtemps, il inspira profondément et puis laissa la transformation l'envahir entièrement. Il tourna sa tête pour montrer à Stiles ses rouflaquettes et ses oreilles pointues, il montra ses dents pour exposer ses crocs. Avec n'importe quelle autre personne, il aurait été complexé mais il savait que Stiles aimait son loup autant qu'il aimait son côté humain._

 _Après quelques longs moments, il se retransforma et puis se recula d'un ou deux pas, enlevant son Henley en un mouvement rapide et décisif. Il pouvait voir le bout de ses oreilles devenir rose, un rougissement se propageant sur ses pommettes dans son reflet mais il persévéra, déboutonnant son jean et le faisant descendre sur ses cuisses avant de l'enlever et de le jeter sur le côté._

 _Finalement il était debout devant son reflet juste en boxer. Il prit une autre inspiration profonde et puis l'enleva aussi. Il réprima l'envie instinctive de se couvrir et força ses bras à se relaxer à ses côtés, assimilant entièrement son propre reflet._

 _Avant Stiles, Derek pensait que son apparence était un effet secondaire malheureux de son entrainement physique. C'était de la force qu'il voulait… de la survie… pas l'attention salace que son corps inspirait aux étrangers. L'attention non désirée était un fardeau, rendant Derek mal à l'aise dans sa propre peau, il évitait son reflet dès que possible. Il réalisait maintenant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment regardé son propre corps depuis des années, particulièrement depuis qu'il était devenu un alpha._

 _Maintenant, il se laissa observer, imaginant comment ça serait pour Stiles, de le voir pour la première fois. Il examina la nouvelle forme de ses épaules, la forme ronde de ses biceps, les muscles tendus de ses avants bras. Il fit courir le bout de ses doigts sur les crêtes de ses muscles abdominaux, pensant au fait que Stiles faisait toujours aussi attention de ne pas le toucher là, y plaçant seulement des baisers respectueux. Stiles traitait toujours le corps de Derek comme un cadeau, comme quelque chose qui devait être chéri et pour la première fois, Derek se laissa regarder son propre reflet et ressentit une sorte de satisfaction, une acceptation plaisante à la joie qu'il pouvait amener à Stiles avec ce corps qu'il portait d'habitude tellement inconfortablement._

 _Son rougissement s'intensifia alors qu'il se tournait. Il dû tendre inconfortablement son cou mais il était capable de voir les larges muscles de son dos avec le triskèle sombre qui se courbait entre ses omoplates, la descente abrupte dans les creux à la base de ses reins. Il regarda ses fesses que Stiles disaient 'mordables' (« Ce n'est même pas un mot Stiles ») et les larges cuisses et mollets musclés jusqu'à ses pieds nus._

 _Quand il sentit qu'il avait assez regardé et se tourna à nouveau. Ça avait l'air plus facile maintenant avec Stiles dans ses pensées. Derek savait que si ça marchait, Stiles saurait non seulement ce qu'il était en train de voir maintenant mais aussi ce qu'il pensait… ce qu'il ressentait. Donc, il fit courir ses mains sur son torse légèrement poilu, ses mamelons plats et sombres, sur la trainée grossière de poils en dessous de son nombril, pensant aux mains de Stiles sur sa peau. Il rougit à nouveau mais fit quelques caresses fermes sur sa virilité, la laissant se durcir et se dresser fièrement entre ses cuisses épaisses et pensa à la sensation d'avoir la bouche de Stiles sur lui. Il laissa ses mains errer sur sa clavicule, touchant révérencieusement (1) l'endroit que Stiles aimait suçoter… l'endroit où il aimait gémir… quand il jouissait._

 _Et puis il pensa à tout le reste… à quel point Stiles était brave, à quel point il était attentionné et déterminé. Derek n'avait même pas réalisé à quel point il était seul et triste jusqu'à ce que Stiles n'arrive dans sa vie, avec de l'éclat et du rire. De ce qu'il ressentait quand il tenait Stiles la nuit, sentant son corps chaud, son souffle, le battement stable de son cœur. Du fait qu'il avait de la famille maintenant, une meute et à quel point Stiles était responsable de tout ça._

 _Il rencontra ses propres yeux dans le miroir. En comparaison de son habituel regard fermé et en colère, il n'avait jamais vu ce visage là avant. De la douceur et de l'adoration, tout ce qu'il ressentait pour Stiles se montrait aussi clairement que le jour sur son visage. Derek se laissa le voir, imaginant Stiles le voir et il fit un grand sourire radieux, et heureux._

 _Il leva le bras, touchant son propre reflet avec le bout de ses doigts, espérant avec chaque fibre de son corps que ça marche, que Stiles soit capable de voir d'entendre et de ressentir exactement que Derek le pensait._

 _« Je t'aime Stiles » dit-il, sa voix semblait plus bourrue que ce qu'il voulait mais les mots sortirent plus facilement que ce qu'il avait imaginé, ils n'étaient plus teintés par son passé « Je t'aime tellement »_

* * *

[Maintenant]

Stiles fit un léger son, ses doigts enlacés fermement dans la main gauche de Derek « Moi aussi » souffla-t-il d'une voix aigüe et tremblante « Derek… je t'aime tellement. J'aimerai te montrer à quel point »

Derek se sentit sourire 'Tu me le montres tous les jours' pensa-t-il et tout aussi facilement, les souvenirs affluèrent. La façon que Stiles lui souriait, doucement et tendrement. Comment était Stiles quand il faisait des recherches… son visage focalisé et déterminé, son odeur âcre de caféine et de concentration… se mordillant la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il examinait les lignes de Braille. Les yeux ambres de Stiles illuminés grâce au rire, ses longs doigts élégants, la courbe luxuriante de sa lèvre inférieure.

Et Derek ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher alors que ses pensées dérivaient… Stiles en dessous de lui, le dos arqué, la tendre étendue de son cou marqué par l'irritation due à sa barbe et des suçons. Stiles au dessus de lui, le chevauchant lentement, un rosissement grimpant sur son torse alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait d'extasie. Stiles blottit sur le torse de Derek la nuit, ses cils sombres contre sa joue pleine de grains de beauté, son nez en trompette niché dans le creux de l'épaule de Derek.

« Whoa » La voix de Stiles était rocailleuse et il déglutit avant de parler à nouveau « Tu… tu crois que je suis beau »

« Tu l'es » dit Derek d'une voix grave et fervente.

Ils tremblaient tous les deux maintenant, un tremblement profond d'émotion et d'épuisement et Derek savait qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Il focalisa à nouveau ses pensées, cette fois ci sur le souvenir du diner de Thanksgiving.

Stiles fit un petit bruit sourd à ses côtés « Papa ? » souffla-t-il alors que Derek lui montrait le visage du shérif, marqué de bonheur alors qu'il regardait Stiles raconter une histoire « Il est… il est vieux » se plaignit Stiles mais sa voix était affectueuse et fière.

Derek essaya de montrer tout le monde… Lydia, radieuse à la lumière de la bougie qu'elle avait voulue. Scott et sa mère, s'enlaçant, leurs visages illuminés de joie. Boyd et Erica, blottit sur le canapé. Isaac, Kira et Allison, dans une grande conversation. Sans vraiment le vouloir, il se souvint dans un rapide flash, le regard que le shérif et Melissa s'étaient lancés, timides et rougissants et Stiles tressaillit contre son torse « Whoa » dit-il, la voix tremblante d'excitation « Mon père est vraiment attiré par la mère de Scott ! »

Derek était presque essoufflé à cause de l'effort maintenant mais en une dernière poussée, il montra à Stiles ce que Lydia lui avait apporté. C'était plus difficile de garder le souvenir cohérant mais il réussit petit à petit… la carte du territoire, la photo en noir et blanc de la maison gracieuse mais négligée dans la Réserve de Beacon Hills.

Il ne savait pas si ça allait marcher mais avec ses dernières forces, il montra à Stiles la maison comme il la voyait de plus en plus souvent dans son propre esprit depuis ces derniers jours. Pas juste une maison mais un foyer, restaurée et pleine de vie, une place pour la meute et la famille… leur meute et les enfants des membres de sa meute. Un endroit pour que Derek se sente à l'aise dans sa propre peau et pour que Stiles puisse écrire en paix, entouré par la nature. Et peut-être même un jour avec des enfants à eux, une pensée floue et nébuleuse qui s'y glissa sans réfléchir… la vision de Stiles avec ses bras autour d'un enfant, leurs têtes penchées ensembles alors qu'ils riaient.

Derek sentit ses griffes se libérer alors que ses bras se relâchaient d'épuisement, la connexion se brisant. Il s'affala contre le canapé, trop éreinté pour bouger, sentant lointainement Stiles tomber en un tas chaleureux à ses côtés. Il devrait se lever… faire savoir à Scott que ça c'était bien passé, prendre soin des blessures sur la nuque de Stiles… mais pour le moment, il se reposait, inspirant le réconfort de la présence de Stiles à côté de lui.

« Ouais » Stiles inspira profondément et de façon tremblante « Tout ça Derek. Je veux tout ça avec toi »

Derek sentit quelque chose se dénouer dans sa poitrine, la chaleur et le bonheur emplissant tous les espaces vides à un point, qu'il pensait qu'il allait exploser. Il amena Stiles près de son torse, dans l'odeur chaleureuse et de douce du foyer et il sourit.

 **(1) Avec un profond respect. Je ne connaissais pas ce mot en français et en anglais.**

 **Oui je sais que beaucoup voulaient que Stiles recouvre la vue. Mais je trouvais cette méthode tellement plus belle et inhabituelle. Et entre nous je n'aime pas les fics où Stiles est un loup garou. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus quand même.**

 **Dites moi ce que vous en pensez de ce dernier chapitre mes loulous.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et favorité cette trad.**

 **Mais surtout un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté cette traduction, j'en connais qui commentent depuis très longtemps, et d'autres qui ont tout juste découvert mon travail. Mais vos commentaires ont tous la même valeur pour moi, une valeur inestimable et que je chéris chaque jour. J'espère que mes choix de traductions vous plairont toujours autant et que vous continuerez à les lire.**

 **Merci à vous : AndyInTheSun, Alexbreizh, Akane, AruBiize, angeliquebucaille, Alsco-chan, Aqua-Ignis, Anne Bony, Ange38, Angie45310, Ashwini.29, , Anael Scott, AnthonyRd**

 **Biline, beyourselfHP, Babylon, BeeGees, bayruna, Berenice 05**

 **calliope83, CharlyBrown03, cutelittleshit**

 **Dark Willoow, diddl1**

 **EternelSunshine, Eclat d'Etoile**

 **Fairyu, Firafadella**

 **GothicAlbinos, Gloomy-Land**

 **Hiimeekaa, Herenia**

 **itsqueenk**

 **Juju, Juju10110, Julia13verseau**

 **Kytykat, Kasima, Kallyhanne, kamoui, Kaneko Etsioay, kamkam85, KrissIzy**

 **Lessa-chan, lucieB31, Remus.J Potter Lupin, Love wolf, lydiamartin33430, LittlePoiZon, luneXD, Lu, Lys de Pandore, luciie**

 **Math'L, MammaDiva, MiniBN, monica59, Mellan44, Mellya**

 **Nathydemon, Nayruh, Naikkoh**

 **Orah**

 **PumpkinSpy, ptitcoeurfragile, paso-fino, ptite clad, Pantre rose2.0**

 **, Reapersis, Rippley44**

 **Sc0ps 0wl (Red, c'Lyne), Skayt, silvermoon, sakuraetsasuke, Sardine, STL87, shari1131, samsi**

 **Toonette, titinesister, Titi en folie**

 **Unanyme**

 **Vaalgus, Victoria**

 **xOphiuchusx**

 **Yugai**

 **Zifan, ZephireBleue, Zevee, Zangestugaara**

 **Ainsi que les Guest**

 **D'avoir laissé un ou plusieurs commentaires. Beaucoup me suivent depuis très longtemps (depuis ISJF) et sachez que je vous reconnais. Encore un gros merci.**

 **Et sachez que vous, chers lecteurs, vous êtes toujours ma plus grande motivation pour traduire.**


End file.
